The legend of the wolf and the fox
by blackwolfXI
Summary: an immortal jinchuriki with a tendency to get into troubles arrives to the elemental nations. what kind of problems will his presence cause to the nations?, how will this affect to the unborn naruto?. AU. pairings undecided. maybe lemons in later chapters
1. memories of life

**Disclaimer:** i don´t own naruto or any other series that might be mentioned

'I LOVE RAMEN' thoughts

"I LOVE RAMEN" dialog

**'I LOVE RAMEN' **demon/summon thoughts

**"I LOVE RAMEN"** demon/summon dialog

_**I LOVE RAMEN**_ jutsu/spell/special technique

**Auhtor's note:** hi everybody! this is my first fic hope you like it (if you don't i'll slit your throat *sweet smile*). a couple of facts that you must know:

1) this fic will have as a protagonist an OC and naruto, but naruto won't appear till later because the fic will start in the time of the third great ninja war so it will be a while before naruto gets to the screen.

2) there will be a cookie for the first one who gets which animes were mentioned ^^

on with the storie...

* * *

><p><em><strong>The legend of the wolf and the fox book 1:<strong>_

_**The shinobi nations**_

**Prologue: "memories of life"**

The soft wind brushed gently his face as he stood in the deck of the ship, his shoulder length messy black hair with a glowing grey color on the tips danced around his light green eyes were calmly gazing to the approaching land.

How many years had it been?... he didn´t know the last time he was in this continent he was nothing but a kid with the dream of living an adventure, saving people, beating the bad guys and maybe falling in love with a cute princess or something like that...how stupid he was. Seriously, he had leave his home town at the age of 10 in the hopes of starting an adventure and all he got in the end were troubles one after the other.

_First he had gotten in a fight on the first town he stopped after he defended a thief _(he didn't know he was a thief till later_) off getting beat by a group of men_ (he was kind of an impulsive idiot at that time) _an after that fight he had realized his wallet had been robbed, unbelievable. Then after twelve days of living in the streets stealing and deceiving people to survive he met him his first friend and one of the only people he considered family…. __**Kain**__….the two of them became friends immediately having been both orphans they understood each other pretty well they lived together on the streets for a couple of months doing odd jobs and other things saving all the money they could and finally after a while they left the town and started travelling together. _

_They travelled for 5 years helping anyone who needed help and learning everything they could from martial arts to first aid. Life couldn't have possibly been more fun for him, all of the adventures they had lived together, and the people they had met had made their lives incredibly funnier than just living a normal and simple life. but all that had changed when they had visited an isolated temple in the mountains, they had heard a rumor that the group of monks that lived there were extremely knowledgeable in the arts of sealing and getting in tune with the nature, intrigued by this information they had traveled to the temple and once there after seeing and confirmed the rumors they had decided staying there and learn as much as they could from the monks and for 3 years they had stayed there learning, until one night the temple had been attacked by a group of men looking for the power that the monks in the temple possessed a battle had started that had provoked a fire in the temple, the monks and them had fight the men off and for a while it looked like everything was under control but one of the men had stabbed the __**Great Schema **_(highest level of monks)_ and everything had gone downhill from that point. Turns out the Great Schema was the jailor of a very powerful demon, or more precisely a demon god called __**Fenrir**__._

_**Fenrir**__ was one of the three major demon gods that ruled the __**Makai**__ but after an attempt of extending his domains Fenrir had tried taking over the human world luckily _(or unluckily depending on your viewpoint) _he had been stopped by one of the Great Schema a thousand years ago when the Great Schema sealed him inside his body, because of this the demon had resided inside the body of the Great Schema ever since corroding yet at the same time healing his body in a large chain of suffering for the old monk who couldn't die of old age because the constant healing made impossible to grow old _(well at least older than what he already was) _and if he were to by murdered the demon god would be released into the human world._

_With the death his jailor Fenrir was released and seeing the opportunity went rampage and started to destroy everything in sight._

_With the panic of the moment and without any hope the monks decided to take one last desperate shot and with the help of him and Kain tried to seal Fenrir again in one of the monks. But none of the monks were powerful enough to withstand the power of Fenrir so in a desperate_ (and probably looking in retrospective idiotic) _idea he offered himself for the sealing_ (yep truly idiotic) _and so it was done but something unexpected had happened_ (at least for him that is he learned later that all the monks new about this) _he became immortal of some sorts._

_The monks explained that his immortality came from a constant regeneration from his cell which traduced itself in him never growing old and healing faster from injuries except fatal ones; the monks also mentioned that with time he could gain some other abilities if he talked with the demon god and improved his "__relationship__" with it._

_Also another tragedy occurred exactly two years later Kain died from an illness that he got from their travels, at 21 years old _(he was a year younger than Kain) _his best friend and stepbrother died living him completely alone in the world. He had cried himself to sleep for months after that he had nothing, he had been an orphan after his parents died in a fire and he had no other family to turn to. So now he was alone completely alone but the worst part was that he would probably be alone for the rest of eternity, he would live forever with no one to talk to or to make him company…..life was a bitch he had thought._

_Many years later after much travelling the continent he had actually met someone mildly equal to him, he too had seal inside himself one of the three major demon gods, to his surprise. He had sealed the demon god known as the Juubi a beast whose power rivaled those of Fenrir, the man was none as the __**Rikudou Sennin**_ (sage of the six paths) _and had been equally surprised after knowing of their similar conditions though __Rikudou_(or riku-chan as he liked to call him despite the man's annoyance) _wasn't immortal he had gained the ability to unlock the energy known as __**Chakra**__ that while every person had it inside them no one up to that point knew how to use it or unlock it. After one very one sided fight between the two of them which he had lost despite his immortality and vast fighting experience, the two of them had become friends and after some nagging, begging and actual blackmailing from his part about a night that the two of them had gone to a bar an Rikudou had gotten drunk and ended up making out with a very girlish __**GUY**_ (he didn't actually blame him he had though it was a girl too if not for the moment when the "girl" had trip and fall unceremoniously to the ground flashing everyone with his/her underwear he would have probably tried to take the "girl" from Rikudou and had her/him for himself, he still had nightmares of that one though *shudders*), _Rikudou had agreed to teach him how to use chakra._

_He quickly learned all of his uses and along with Rikudou created a large number of techniques or __**Jutsus**__ as Rikudou had called them and after sometime he had developed one of the most useful_ (at least in his perspective) _jutsu of all that he called the __**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_ (shadow clone jutsu) _which created replicas from himself that were solid enough to fight or realize other activities but disperse in a puff of smoke after been hit with enough force once, also the jutsu enabled the caster to gain the memories and experience that the clone had gone through. Though at first he hadn't quite see the utility in learning what the clone had learned Rikudou had pointed him that_ _with that_ _he could actually learn more things at a more fast rate which had resulted in him creating over six hundred clones and told them to start training everything that could help and then disperse themselves. That little stunt had ended with him knocked out for a month after all of his clones decided to disperse themselves at the same time and with him not used to the set back of the technique_ (unknown at that moment)_ it had been quite amusing_ (at least to Rikudou) _seeing him walking one moment and the next seeing him fall face first one the earth completely knocked out._

_Years passed and Rikudou grow old and at the same time closer to his death, and him not wanting to see one of the people he had come to call family die before his eyes he decided to leave the continent after hearing rumor of other lands with people capable of incredible things like swords that changed forms when certain phrases were pronounced by the wielders and people gaining powerful artifacts out of simple cards trough a ritual that consisted in kissing_ (apparently).

_So with those thoughts combined with his carefree and at the same time knowledge hungry and curious attitude he embarked himself in a journey to this foreign lands and with a promise to never forget and coming back to his homeland one day he departed leaving behind a great friend and the land that had give him so much and at the same time take from him. _

'and now I'm back…' he though.

"The elemental nations…it sure has been a while….." he mused to himself as his clones worked on the ship.

'**it sure has isn't boy'** a deep voice called from his mind.

'aaaaaaaaaghhh….what the hell do you want now?' he spoke in his mind exasperated.

'**geez boy one would think that after almost five hundred years together you would treat me a little better considering that I'm literally the only thing that has keep you going for this long, seriously no respect whatsoever….' **said the voice with a mock hurt tone.

'Fuck you Fenrir! It's not like I wanted to live for this long. You fuzz ball' muttered the man.

'**geez ok, ok…sooooooooooooooooo any idea of why are we going to this place again, I though you didn't have anything left here?' **asked the demon god.

'I don't but that doesn't mean that I can't find anything to do here. Who knows I might meet someone interesting enough to actually make my trip here worth it' responded the man.

'**seriously, how easygoing can you be Nack?...even after five hundred years I still can't believe you make most of your important decisions by flipping a coin or jankenpon with one of your clones…'** said Fenrir to the newly named Nack.

'Hey you fleabag! Don't go saying my name out of nowhere. you totally ruined the narrator's idea of saying my name in a melodramatic and slightly heroic way, while I'm looking at the horizon with the sun rays washing my face!' Nack snapped at Fenrir suddenly.

'…**.'**

'….'

'…**what the fuck are you rambling about? Are you a bloody idiot?' **asked Fenrir.

'we-' started Nack.

'**NO! don't answer me you would probably say something incredibly stupid again…. Seriously what's wrong with you? Have you been eating those weird mushrooms that you get from that weird guy with that weird hat and that fan? Because I told you that shit wasn't good for you at all!' **continued the demon god cutting Nack in mid sentence.

'but they taste sooooo good it's almost a crime not eat one once in a while!' replied in a sing song voice Nack.

'**you moron! Listen to me you are not going to eat another one of those mushrooms unless you want me start singing that stupid song of that kid with the voice of a girl! Am I clear?' **yelled Fenrir.

'tch…. Fine, just don't ever, ever sing that song ok?' asked Nack to his lifelong friend (though he completely denied if asked).

'**Ok.'** Answered the demon god.

'so. Fenrir….'

'**what?'**

'is it true that you don't sense the presence of Juubi anymore?' asked intrigued Nack.

'**it's not that I don't sense it. it's more like I sense multiple presences similars to Juubi's'** stated Fenrir.

'oooooooooooohh….'

'what does that means? Did Juubi divided himself or something?' asked again Nack.

'**nah. It's more like someone divided his spirit by force. probably that idiot of Rikudou after you left probably in an attempt to stop him from completely resurrecting after he died'** answered the wolf demon.

'ooooooh… I see… hehe riku-chan was never one to do things without thinking'

'**unlike other people I know….'** said Fenrir under his breath.

'yeah…..HEY!'

'**hehehe….dumbass'**

'why you!… you stupid fleabag!….'

As the two mentally linked companions lunched themselves in a bloody fight of insults the ship closed distance with the elemental nations the new place where this odd duo (though it was technically just one person) will start a new journey and probably get into a lot more trouble that they had already got.

-(at the same time, location: konohagakure no sato, hi no kuni)-

"MINATO-SENSEI!" a loud voice yelled.

"uh?" spoke a blond haired man dressed in the usual jounin attire while he continued to eat ramen seated in a stool on ichiraku ramen stand.

"ohayo! Minato-sensei, aren't we going to train today?..." asked a black haired boy wearing goggles and a konoha hitai-ite (hope I'm writing that right) and wearing a dark blue and orange jacket with the symbol of a red fan on the back and dark blue pants and sandals. he was better known as Uchiha Obito, a.k.a. "the dope" (Kakashi), a.k.a. "the Uchiha outcast" (a better part of his clan and some people of the village), a.k.a. "one of the few Uchiha without a stick up his ass" (most of his graduating class and other ninjas that had worked or knew him), among others.

His sensei, Namikaze Minato, who was currently in an internal debate to whether eat his miso ramen first or eat the pork ramen first, didn't actually paid much attention to his student until said student tired of his sensei lack of attention towards him muttered the one phrase that got Namikaze Minato, a.k.a. "_konoha no kiiroi senkou_" (konoha's yellow flash), future hokage and newly husband of one Uzumaki Kushina a.k.a. "_Akai Chishio no Habanero"_ (red hot-blooded habanero), completely and utterly terrified.

"if you don't come with me and help us train I'm going to tell Kushina-san that you throw the bento she prepared for you to the trash and went to eat ramen instead…..again" muttered the Uchiha with a sickening smile on his face.

"you wouldn't dare!" cried out Minato in disbelief and fear. He loved his wife really, but the bentos she prepared where not meant to be eaten, not even by prisoners in the I&T department or the ones sentenced to death.

"…"

"… oh my god. You would dare isn't it!" the nod he received in response from Obito had him up a running to the training grounds faster that Jiraiya can say boobies.

"hehehe…. so easy!" exclaimed Obito and started running to the training grounds as well towards his teammates Kakashi and Rin who judging by the speed his sensei had taken off towards the training grounds where most probably already training.

Little did this young boy knew that in a couple of months more he and his team where going to take a mission that would probably change theirs, and a technically immortal jinchuriki, arguably boring lives into a roller coaster of adventures…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ok that's the prologe the next chapter will be posted in a aouple of days so wait for it. about the chapter, i know that the kage bunshin was supposed to be created by the first hokage but this is an AU fic so i can do whatever the hell i want also i wnat to know should i keep obito alive or not? (i'm giving kakashi the sharingan regardless of the desicion). the question will be open till chapter 3 so let me know your thoughts about it.

**Read&Review peolpe**

**Next: chapter 1 "daily life in konoha and arrival"**


	2. daily life in konoha and arrival

**Disclaimer:** i don´t own naruto or any other series that might be mentioned

'I LOVE RAMEN!' thoughts

"YOU LOVE RAMEN!" dialog

**'I LOVE RAMEN!' **demon/summon thoughts

**"WE LOVE RAMEN!"** demon/summon dialog

_**EVERYBODY LOVES RAMEN!**_ jutsu/spell/special technique

**Auhtor's note: **hi everybody! it's me again. sorry for the late update, I know I said it would only be a couple of days but some idiot, more specifically my friend eddy, thought it would be a good idea to erase all of the documents in my computer (fucking idiot), so I had to rewrite the entire chapter from zero. I really hope you like this chapter and let me know if there's something you would like to suggest in order to make this story better I'm open to any kind of suggestion. Also I'll be opening a poll to decide if I let Obito die or a save him, so vote and let me know what you guys think about that.

On with the show!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The legend of the wolf and the fox book 1:<strong>_

_**The shinobi nations**_

Chapter 1: "daily life in konoha and arrival"

It was a new day in konohagakure no sato and the sun was beginning to rise behind the hokage monument, the empty streets were slowly but surely been filled by the street vendors and shopkeepers who were opening their shops and preparing for the daily routine, the birds were happily chirping in the roofs and posts, an-….where those screams that could be heard from the hot springs?

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" a male voice screamed in agony while said male continued to run for his life. he was currently running from the love of his life and, at the same time, the cause of a great part of the physical pain he had suffered through his life.

"GET BACK HERE YOU OLD PERVERT!" screamed a female voice in rage.

"TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" she screamed again while taking a swing at the pervert's head…..nailing him right on the side of the head and sending him crashing on the wall to his side.

The man crashed making a sickening noise of flesh meeting concrete and bones breaking. The wall cracked under the pressure, and slowly the man fell flat on his face, before quickly getting to his feet and started waving his arms back and fort in an attempt to placate the fury of the woman in front of him.

"now, now tsu-hime this it's just a misunderstanding I was just passing by and…" the man tried to explain.

"AND WHAT?" hissed the woman his fury rising by the second.

"….and…..and…..ugh shit! I can't think of any excuse" whispered the man to himself.

"what was that Jiraiya? I didn't quite hear you" spat the woman to the now panicking Jiraiya.

"etto…..nothing?" asked Jiraiya with a nervous smile on his face, hoping for forgiveness from his blond haired teammate…forgiveness that never came…poor, poor Jiraiya.

"wrong answer…" responded the woman.

The next thing that every person in the village saw was the flying body of the toad sage rocketing in direction to the hokage monument, screaming and with a fist mark on his right cheek.

"tch. Should have hit him harder" muttered the woman before a voice called out to her.

"Tsunade-sama!" screamed a girl from behind the newly identified Tsunade. Said girl had short black hair that currently was sticking to her scalp because of the water dripping from it, a clear sign that she had just gotten out of the hot springs; she also had black eyes and an innocent look on her face. The girl was currently wearing a short sleeved light purple kimono with a red obi and under said kimono she wore a sleeveless mesh shirt.

"Shizune, didn't I told you to stay in the hot spring?" said Tsunade after turning around to face the girl.

"yes, you did but you went out of the hot spring wearing only a towel so I decided to bring you your clothes" responded Shizune to her master.

"eh?" was the intelligent retort from the blond who only then noticed that she was in the middle of the village and had been wearing only a white towel around her body that barely covered her body and that was currently falling to the ground.

"…"

"…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the blonde before storming past her apprentice in direction to god knows where and Shizune running behind her screaming for her to stop but in her embarrassment the slug princess had completely forgotten about the simple solution that represented the clothes that her loyal apprentice was currently holding in her hands.

- (Namikaze state, two minutes and six seconds before) -

It was a good morning in Minato's opinion, he had awoken by his beautiful wife's side and probably even better was that he hadn't seen his perverted sensei in almost a week, don't get him wrong, he loved his sensei like a father but the man was a pervert like no other and often had got him in trouble with his wife because of his perverted ways. Driven by the thoughts of his sensei he asked himself if said man had had the same trouble with teaching him and his teammates as he have with his own team…probably not, considering that neither Hiashi or Mikoto (they are Minato's teammates in my story) were as problematic as Obito nor were they ever as late as him. he was then brought out of his thoughts by a loud scream coming from outside.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"what the hell was that?" asked Minato to no one in particular.

"probably your perverted sensei got caught peeping in the hot springs again" murmured sleepily his wife.

Surprised Minato looked down to the face of his wife, which was currently resting in his chest, and noticed that she was awake too and her beautiful violet eyes were looking up at him and a smile had formed in her lips. he responded with a smile of his own.

"morning hime" said Minato lovingly.

"morning blondie" responded the woman.

"mou… Kushina-chan why are you calling me blondie? I called you hime didn't I?" pouted Minato to his wife.

"hehehe. I just did it because I love your pouting face" giggled Kushina.

"oh yeah?" started Minato "well I know something you love even more that my pouting face" said the blonde with a husk voice.

"oh? And what might that be?" asked Kushina with an innocent face and a not so innocent voice.

"this" answered Minato before his lips met Kushina's in a passionate kiss. Kushina responded immediately slipping her tongue into Minato's mouth and started a wrestling match with their tongues. Little by little the kiss started to become more and more heated and soon Kushina found herself on top of Minato straddling his waist while Minato's hands where massaging her sides.

Then in one swift movement she removed Minato's shirt and her hands started to travel across his chest and abs hungrily. Minato for his part was using his hands to fondle Kushina's ass and started kissing her neck and jaw. Kushina started moaning a the ministration of her husband overloaded by the pleasure that was going trough her body after a couple of seconds more Minato in flipped them over and put himself between Kushina's legs and started passionately assaulting her neck and jaw as he opened Kushina's shirt and freed her bare breasts which he started fondling with his hands.

Just as things were about to go further a loud scream was heard and two seconds later the large (and bloody) body of Jiraiya went trough the bedroom's window and landed in the middle of the room.

"uh?" was the intelligent response of the future Hokage and his wife as they stood (more like laid) there frozen by the surprise of the sudden development.

"ugh… that hurt a lot. She didn't have to hit me that hard, damn" grunted the Jiraiya while he tried to stand up from the bedroom's floor.

"sensei?" asked uncertain Minato.

"Minato?" retorted Jiraiya looking around for the blond… and when he found him a huge perverted grin found his way to his face "…nice one Minato, I knew you would put good use to my teachings sooner or later, you truly are my apprentice after all" said the pervert.

"…"

"…"

Minato was completely frozen in his place with his eyes as wide as plates; he just didn't know what to do at the moment. Kushina on the other side was seeing red at the moment not only in embarrassment but also in blind rage against the white haired pervert in front of her. In one second Kushina disappeared from her place below Minato and appeared in front of Jiraiya her right fist raised in the air and her left hand covering her breast.

"oh crap…" was the only thing that the sannin managed to say before all hell broke loose, meaning Kushina started beating the hell out of him until he was just a bloody pulp.

Meanwhile Minato was looking from the bed with a mix of fear and embarrassment. Fear because he's wife was beating the shit out of his sensei, who was one of the most powerful ninjas in the world, and embarrassment because said person had found them in a rather intimate position.

Suddenly Minato remembered that he had morning training with his team in about fifteen minutes more, so without another thought he went straight to the bathroom and took a quick shower, put his normal attire on and leave the house in direction to the training ground paying no attention to the screams of help from his Jiraiya, who was still on the floor being beaten to the death by an enraged Kushina.

- (training ground 15, 10:00 a.m.) -

Minato arrived just in time to the training grounds and the sight that greeted him was that of only two of his students waiting for him there.

"huh? Kakashi? Rin? Where is Obito?" asked the blond haired shinobi.

"late as always" responded in a bored voice Kakashi. He was garbed in his usual attire that consisted in a short sleeved black t-shirt with grey stripes on the sides, strapped vertically on his back was a ninjato, he also was wearing a couple of armbands with metal protector, black shinobi pants and equally black shinobi sandals, he also wore a black mask face that covered his lower face and a konoha hita-ite in his forehead (basically what he wears in the Kakashi gaiden).

Just as Kakashi said this a blue blur crashed into the ground.

"ouch. Who put that rock on the middle of the road? I almost break my back on the fall from that tree" mumbled the newly arrived Obito from his place in the ground.

"dobe" started Kakashi "there aren't any rocks in the trees"

"huh? There aren't? I could have sworn that I tripped on a rock on the last jump" retorted Obito.

"tch. Whatever. what is your excuse this time for being late, uh?" asked nonchalantly Kakashi.

"well, I was making my way here and I came across an old lady who needed help carrying her bags and I just had to help her" responded Obito ignoring the looks of skepticism that he was getting from his teammates.

"you are such a liar" muttered Kakashi while giving Obito a bored yet angry look.

"HEY! It's true" shouted Obito.

"now calm down you two, let's just forget about this ne?" said a brown haired girl with hazel eyes and two purple marks on her face, one on each cheek. Her name was Inuzuka Rin, of the Inuzuka clan and the team's medic-nin.

"Rin is right let just forget about all this and start training already" said Minato to his students.

"ok" the three of them said.

So for the next four hours the four of them trained together in their usual training schedule. First there was taijustsu training for one hour in which they pair up and fight each other for fifteen minutes in one on one fight and then the three of them took on Minato for the next fifteen minutes as a team in order to improve their teamwork. After that they had one hour of chakra control exercises and they practiced their Justus (Obito would get hurt on propose just to get the chance to be close to Rin when she healed him). Then they trained their teamwork in different situations that resembled real missions, for another hour. To finish, they had endurance training which was simply translated into doing physical workout.

Once they were done the four of them went to ichiraku's to get ramen for lunch, of course after their Minato throw away his bento again, and were idly chatting when an anbu appeared beside them.

"what is it?" asked Minato.

"Hokage-sama would like to see the four of you in his office immediately" stated the anbu before he shunshined away.

"okay, let's go then" said Minato, and the four of them left immediately in direction to the Hokage tower.

- (Hokage tower, five minutes later) -

The Sandaime Hokage was in the middle of one of the toughest battle in his long life, his enemy was simply ruthless and the fight seemed to have no end. He was exhausted it had already been over 3 hours since the beginning of the fight and even now the end of said battle hadn't been decided, he wondered why had this calamity fallen upon him, was it something he had said? Was it something he had done? He didn't know. All he did know was that this sure as hell was NOT one of the reasons he had desired to become Hokage. Sighing he admitted his defeat and grabbed another paper sheet, damn paperwork always screwing with him. Suddenly the old Hokage heard a knock on his door.

"come in" called the old man. As soon as he said this four people entered his office a blonde haired young man, two boys, a silver haired one and the other had black hair, and a brown haired girl.

"You called Hokage-sama?" spoke Minato seriously while his team stood beside him.

"ah. Team Namikaze. Yes I called you to inform you of two things" started the Hokage immediately gaining the attention of the group in front of him. "first, to officially promote chunnin Hatake Kakashi to jounin rank. Congratulations Kakashi, your father would be proud of you" said the Hokage earning surprised gasps from Obito and Rin, and a proud smile from Minato." And the second reason I called you here, is because in one week time you would be taking a mission to Kusa no Kuni so you would be taking a week of to prepare as this is an important mission that could change the course of the war, now go home and start preparing for the mission. Minato I will see you in three days to give you the specifics of the mission" continued the Hokage seriously. Which resulted in two different reactions, one Rin and Obito once again let out surprised gasps and the other one was that Minato's and Kakashi's face hardened and the two of them stood firmly and nodded.

After the four of them left. the Hokage was once again alone and resumed the endless war that was paperwork, the kage's most feared enemy.

- (just outside the Hokage tower) -

"okay guys, listen up I want you to rest for the next week, try not to train so much and keep all of your gear ready for the mission" said Minato once they were outside of the building

"hai sensei!" responded the other three.

"oh! and don't forget to bring a present for Kakashi to congratulate him in his promotion to jounin. That would be all, I'll be seeing you guys in training ground 15 in a week at 10 a.m." said Minato "try not to be late especially you Obito"

"sensei!" whined Obito.

"hehehe. Well I'm of to ichiraku's to finish lunch somebody joining me?" asked Minato only to receive blank stares from his students. "what?"

"uh. Sensei didn't you eat like twelve bowls of ramen already?" asked uncertain Obito while the other two just nodded.

"yeah. That's why I'm coming back, I'm still three bowls below my usual amount" responded Minato with a deadpan expression.

After hearing this the three teens just sighed. Their sensei's obsession with ramen was always hard to understand.

- (Coast of Tsuchi no Kuni, at the same time) -

In Nack's honest opinion life had a tendency to always screw his plans, it didn't matter whether it was his dinner plans or his battle plans, life always found a way to ruin his plans and leave him in the worst possible situation. Just like it had done today.

_Ninpou: Flashback no jutsu_

_- (close to the coast of Tsuchi no Kuni) -_

"_yata! Finally! Jackson Nack has comeback to the elemental nations!" screamed Nack to no one in particular._

'_**tch. Would you just shut up! Some people are trying to sleep!' **__shouted back an annoyed Fenrir. __**'and what's with the Jackson Nack thing that's not your real name you dumbass! Your name is Ookami**_ (wolf)_** Nack for god's sake! accept it already!'**_

'_demo. I like Jackson better it sound cooler!' replied the Jinchuriki._

'_**you moron. I don't know why I even try talking sense to you. You always end up doing something stupid and put the both of us in the most troublesome situations'**__ retorted angrily the demon god._

'_come on don't be su-' started Nack only to stop when a huge ass rock suddenly crashed into the side of the ship "whoa! what the hell is going on?" half asked half shouted Nack._

'_**we are obviously been attacked you dumbass!'**__ shouted back Fenrir._

"_don't be a smartass you furball! come on help me locate the idiots who are attacking us!" shouted Nack to his tenant._

'_**tch. Ok…there in the coast! I can feel about forty hostile presences! Crush them all boy. now!'**__ roared Fenrir to his companion._

"_OSU!" shouted Nack before he went trough a set of hand seals and shouted "__**Suiton: Dai Rebiyatan no Jutsu! **_(water style: great leviathan jutsu)_" immediately a huge amount of water formed in front of the ship with the form of an enormous dragon, it was over a hundred feet tall and fifty of wide. It charged at an incredible speed to the coast were it crashed destroying over half of the shore and killing at least half of the attackers._

_Ninpou: flashback no Jutsu __Kai!_

And here he was now fighting the remaining ninjas that had attacked his ship, he evaded another earth jutsu directed at him and retaliated launching the body of one of the defeated ninjas in direction to the attacker and at the same time going trough a set of hand seals and inhaling deep.

"_**Katon: kaji no tatsumaki**_ (fire style: tornado of fire)" he breathed out a huge amount of fire in the form of a tornado that enveloped the body of the dead ninja as well as the other ninja that the corpse had crashed after he throw it.

"tch. This is getting me nowhere!" screamed Nack as he evaded yet again, another earth based jutsu "AAAH! I'm not taking this crap anymore! _**Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu**_!" screamed Nack before fifty clones appeared in puffs of smoke and started fighting off the remaining ninjas.

- (Somewhere in Tsuchi no Kuni, Fifteen minutes later) -

"man that was tiring! Who would have imagined that fighting about forty ninjas would be this tiring? But then again, I had been travelling non-stop using _**kage bunshins**_ to take care of the ship for over a month, so I guess is understandable" said Nack as he walked along a road in the middle of nowhere with a map that he had got from one of the ninjas in his hands.

"okay. Let's see… I'm in Tsuchi no Kuni, whatever the hell that is, and I need to get to… here in Kusa no Kuni, again who was the imbecile that named this things?" asked Nack.

'**who the fuck cares about that, kid. Just focus on getting there. Oh! and try not to get into so many troubles, ok?'** responded an annoyed Fenrir.

'uh… Fenrir?' asked Nack.

'**yeah?'**

'it was a rhetorical question, you didn't have to actually answer it' said Nack with a deadpan expression on his face.

'**fuck you, kid. Just do what I told you to do!'** snapped back the wolf.

'hey! you ain't my boss! I will decide what we do and what we don't do' shouted back the Jinchuriki.

'**oh really?'** asked amused the demon.

'really!' responded the human.

'**then what are we doing, oh great leader?'** asked with a sarcastic tone Fenrir while inwardly he had a smug grin on his face.

'we are going to Kusa no Kuni and we are going to stay out of troubles as much as…' just then did Nack realize that he was saying the exact same thing that the wolf had said.

'**what's wrong kid?'** asked Fenrir, the smug grin now evident on his face.

'… I hate you so much right now…' muttered Nack to the demon god who was currently laughing at him.

'**love you to kid'** retorted Fenrir.

Sighing Nack started to make his way to Kusa no Kuni. He'll probably be there in about a week and a half and hopefully, he'll manage stay out of trouble until he get there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ok, that's chapter 1. chapter 2 will probably be ready sometime next week hopefully, i don't really know but i'll try to have it ready as soon as posible.

**Read&Review peolpe**

****Next: chapter 2 "the start of the mission and meeting with and old friend"****


	3. start the mission and meet with a friend

**Disclaimer:** i don´t own naruto or any other series that might be mentioned, don't even try to sue me i don't have any money (seriously i'm broke)

'BOOOOREEEED' thoughts

"IF YOU SMEEEEEEEELL!" dialog

**'SMELL WHAT? THE YOUTH?' **demon/summon thoughts

**"THE OVERCOOKED FOOD?"** demon/summon dialog

**_FUCKING IDIOTS!_** jutsu/spell/special technique

**Auhtor's note: **hi there! i'm back. ok, before we begin with the story i apologize to anyone still reading my crappy story, beacuse i could have updated this story about three days ago but i didn't mainly because i was pretty much drunk and couldn't remember where i had put my fucking computer since we mived house recently, so yeah there you have it. also the question about obito which is in my profile is gonna be open untill i upload the next chapter which will be in about a week (hopefully). as always i'm open to any suggestions and/or ideas to improve this story.

thank you for your time, and enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The legend of the wolf and the fox book 1:<strong>_

_**The shinobi nations**_

Chapter 2: "the start of the mission and meeting with and old friend"

A dark blue figure was running at the top of his speed in the forest, fear was evident in his face as he jumped from tree to tree. The figure was a boy no older than thirteen he was wearing orange goggles and a konoha hita-ite, a dark blue and orange jacket with the symbol of a red fan on the back and dark blue pants and sandals.

"this is bad!" said the boy as he speed up in his jumps 'at this rate I'll be killed!' he screamed in his thoughts, forcing himself to go even faster.

'will I make it?' he asked himself in despair, just to trip on a vine in the next moment and fall to the ground, rolling to a stop after skidding a couple of yards.

"did I make it in time?" asked the boy looking up to a silver haired boy around his same age, that was currently looking down to him with his arms crossed.

"nope, you are late Obito!" responded the silver head "what time did you think we were meeting? You idiot! If you are a fully-fledged ninja, you should naturally follow the rules and regulations strictly!" continued the boy with an annoyed tone.

"no…on the way, I had to show the way to an old woman carrying luggage…plus, there was something in my eye…" retorted Obito.

"what? That's a lie!" said accusingly Kakashi.

"hey...don't talk like that, Kakashi" said calmly Minato, who was currently seated in a huge rock in the clearing that team Minato was supposed to meet for the mission to Kusa "you went with the lady, didn't you Obito?" asked the blond to his student.

"I carried her luggage to!" responded Obito as he answered while applying a few drops to his eyes.

"sensei, you are too permissive. There is no way that someone in need always appears before Obito!" said Kakashi in annoyance "those that don't follow the rules are trash! Isn't it?"

"hehehe…" laughed nervously Minato.

"have you no kindness in you?" asked Obito "it's always about the rules with you! What matters is your own self-control!" said Obito while two of his teammates, more specifically Minato and Rin, were giving him flat looks and Kakashi had a look of disbelief on his face.

"hey, hey. Don't you two ever stop? We are in the same team, isn't it?" chimed in Rin.

"Rin, you are to easy-going towards Obito" replied Kakashi "this is a very important day for me" continued the masked teen.

"yeah… yeah, it is" responded Rin.

"eh? Important?" asked confused Obito, as he stood up and the four of them started walking across the clearing.

"well… today Kakashi is inaugurated as a jounin just like me" responded Minato to Obito "and to increase the efficiency of our mission, we will divide in two teams. after all, the military force of konoha has hit an all-time low now" explained Minato to his pupil.

Obito for his part looked puzzled "split?...then…"

"that's right. Kakashi will be the captain of your three-man team and I'll be on my own" explained the blond jounin.

"we talked about this before Obito…" stated Rin "and about giving Kakashi a present"

"sorry… I wasn't listening" responded Obito looking to anywhere but Kakashi.

"this is my present!" said Minato while holding a tri pronged kunai with markings on the handle "it's a special kunai! It's a little heavy because of it's odd shape, but when you get used to it, it's easy to use" explained Minato while handing the kunai to Kakashi.

"thanks" replied Kakashi in a lazy voice.

"this is from me!" said happily Rin while holding a little box on her hands "it's a special medical bag, I adjusted it a little to make it easy to use!"

"thanks" replied the silver head while receiving the box.

Then Kakashi extended his right arm towards Obito while giving him a flat look

"w-what's with the hand?" said Obito "I don't have anything for you!" shouted Obito.

"well. It doesn't matter. Either way it would have been something useless. carrying something useless makes the mission more difficult" responded calmly Kakashi.

"it's a complete mystery how you became jounin!" screamed annoyed Obito.

"I don't want to talk to you about it" said Kakashi making Obito shake in suppressed rage.

"I am Uchiha Obito from the Uchiha clan!" shouted Obito while pointing a finger to Kakashi "I will surpass you! As soon as I awaken my Sharingan!"

"everyone in the Uchiha clan are all elite ninjas isn't it? Then, you shouldn't trust in something like that…"

"nani?" said an annoyed Obito while glaring at his teammate.

"you guys, quit it!" said Rin while trying to calm the two of them.

"hey! Can I explain the mission now?" half asked half commanded Minato to his students stopping them instantly "besides we're almost at the country border"

The four of them then walked to a rock that was situated besides a tree and they sat down. Minato then brought out a map and began explaining the mission.

"alright. It's this line" mentioned Minato while pointing at a certain part of the map.

"currently Tsuchi no kuni is invading kusagakure no sato, that's this line" explained Minato while drawing an imaginary line in the map "of course the enemy are iwagakure ninjas… we have information that there's already about thousand ninjas at the enemy's front line"

"they have advanced a lot since the last time" said Obito.

"although, hi no kuni also borders kusagakure no sato if we wait too long it'll be too late" stated Kakashi.

"judging by the size of this force… they must have a very efficient reinforcement system" said Rin.

"therefore, our mission is here…" speak Minato "on the kannabi bridge. To crush the enemy in the frontlines is required an immense number of ninjas. Because of that a few selected ninjas must go and sabotage them." Explained Minato.

"the bridge…" mused Kakashi "then this is a mission of infiltration, isn't it?" asked Kakashi to his sensei.

"exactly, team Kakashi… your mission is… to sneak behind enemy lines and to destroy the bridge that they need to get their supplies. Then withdraw quickly." Stated Minato in a serious tone.

"hai!" said in unison the three of them (Kakashi, Obito and Rin).

"and you, sensei?" asked Obito.

"I will engage them directly in the frontlines in order to divert their attention from you" responded the blond.

"either way, this is Kakashi's first time as captain. We will go together to the border, but from then on the mission begins" said Minato while he extended his hand; the others extended their hands too stacking their hands upon each other.

"hai!" they exclaimed at the same time.

- (near kusagakure border, a couple of hours later) -

Team Minato had been walking in this huge forest for quite some time now, the tall trees made a very good job at not letting the sunrays trough and the huge mushrooms that grew on the bottom of the trees made the sight of this forest slightly perturbing for normal people but not for ninjas, well Obito was still a little nervous that the insects may be as big as the mushrooms.

Suddenly Kakashi halted in his steps and make the signal to stop.

'nice, Kakashi' thought Minato who had already noticed the presence of an enemy.

Taking refuge behind a large downed tree team Minato kneeled down and waited to make their movement.

'he's alone' thought Minato while signaling with his fingers to his team. 'Wait…!'

"be careful everyone… there's 20 enemies… probably the _**kage bunshin no jutsu**_" warned Minato to his team.

"it looks like it…" said Kakashi "sensei… I'll head in, please cover me." Stated Kakashi while Rin and Obito looked slightly worried by this decision.

"don't be hasty, Kakashi… I think you should be the backup" retorted Minato.

"sensei… today I'm the captain isn't it?" said Kakashi while doing hand seals "this is an excellent time to try out my new jutsu" said Kakashi while extending his right hand that was soon covered with a thick concentration of lightning chakra.

"_**chidori**_ (thousand birds)" spoke Kakashi.

'w-what is that jutsu' thought an amazed Obito.

'a-amazing chakra!' thought Rin while looking at the hand of Kakashi. While Minato looked to Kakashi seriously.

"here I go" stated Kakashi.

However he was stopped before he could make it out of their refuge by Minato who extended his arm in front of Kakashi to stop his charge.

"it doesn't matter the enemy's number, with this jutsu I can take care of them in an instant. It's the same as your nickname, sensei… Besides… today I'm the captain. It's a rule that the team must follow the captain's instructions, isn't it?... sensei!" said Kakashi.

Not entirely convinced Minato retired his arm of Kakashi's showing that he was accepting his pupil's plan of action.

In one swift movement Kakashi launched himself in a fast sprint, tearing trough the trunk they had been hiding and dashing in direction of the enemy, his jutsu making a noise similar to chirping birds.

The iwa-nin throw a handful of kunais at Kakashi but all of them were stopped by a very accurate set of shuriken courtesy of Minato.

The kunais however enabled Kakashi to pinpoint the enemy's position, and he speed up in direction of his enemy and quickly stabbed him with his _**chidori**_ right trough the chest. but to his surprise his enemy just exploded in a puff of smoke meaning that it was only _**kage bunshin**_.

'tch. Alright on to the next one' thought Kakashi while taking off in direction of his next target.

While Kakashi was dealing with the group of _**kage bunshin**_ up in the trees, Obito and Rin were currently making their way by ground along with Minato while keeping a look out for any enemy.

Suddenly Obito noticed something in the corner of his eye and turned to take a better look. Only to realize that it was one of the enemy's _**kage bunshin**_. Surprised Obito stood there completely frozen by his fear.

Before the enemy had a chance to finish off Obito Minato stabbed the clone with a kunai.

"don't drop your guard" scolded Minato.

"hai!" replied Obito with a little moisture in the corner of his eyes.

Meanwhile Kakashi was in a mad race to eliminate every single enemy clone.

'that's number eighteen' thought Kakashi while pushing his _**chidori**_ through an enemy and making a dash for the last and real enemy.

"don't be arrogant boy!" shouted the iwa-nin while taking a swing with his katana at Kakashi.

All of a sudden Minato appeared between both of them and grabbed Kakashi with one hand while his other hand was situated in the iwa-nin's foot and he kicked the iwa ninja away and brought both him and Kakashi back to his team's hiding place where Obito and Rin where situated, unfortunately the enemy's katana managed to injured Kakashi in his shoulder.

"Kakashi!" shouted Rin.

- (at the tree with the iwa-nin) -

'tch. I was about to counter that brat's jutsu when that blond got in the way' thought the ninja while keeping an eye for any attack from the konoha team.

- (back with team Minato) -

While Rin and Obito where busy taking care of Kakashi's wound (well more like Rin, Obito was just staring), Minato was slowly taking off his backpack

'I was able to mark him' thought the blond jounin while he dropped his backpack and before the backpack hit the ground he was gone.

In an instant Minato appeared behind the iwa ninja with a kunai at said ninja's throat.

'that's sensei's _**shunshin no jutsu**_ (body flicker jutsu)… so fast!' thought Rin while her other two teammates where having similar thoughts.

"it… can't be… you are _konoha no kiiroi senkou_? (konoha's yellow flash)" said the iwa ninja with an elaborated breath "in iwagakure no sato… our commanders always taught us, that we had to escape when we saw you… now I finally understand why…" were the final words of the iwa ninja before Minato slit his throat with his kunai.

A couple of seconds later Minato was at his team side, landing perfectly on the ground he shot a glance at the rest of the team Obito looked fine but slightly agitated, Rin was fine and was currently using her medical ninjutsu to heal Kakashi's wound.

Seeing the wound on the shoulder of his student Minato started evaluating how he should proceed, after taking a couple of seconds he finally decided.

"Kakashi's wound is serious. For now we will retreat back" informed Minato.

"I'm fine!" protested Kakashi.

"what do you mean 'fine'? you selfishly went your own way against sensei's orders and did something crazy!" shouted Obito to his injured teammate.

"I don't want to hear that from you! The 'elite Uchiha' who just stood there crying like a baby" taunted Kakashi.

"t-that was because something had gotten into my eyes and the tears were to get it out!" responded Obito.

"do you know shinobi rule 25?" asked Kakashi "that rule says 'a shinobi must never show his tears'!" responded Kakashi to his own question.

"hey… you two please stop…" asked Rin to his teammates.

"stop it now the both of you!" said seriously Minato, gaining the attention of his team.

"Kakashi… of course that rules and regulations are important but… that's not all there is to it. There are also times where you must be able to adapt to cope with the situation" explained the blond to his pupil, who looked down to avoid his sensei's gaze.

"ha! You see!" said mockingly Obito.

"Obito! as for you! You were wearing your goggles so you couldn't have had something on your eye. If you don't control yourself then you will not get better and will become weak" continued Minato.

"and one more thing… Kakashi… that jutsu you used just now, you shouldn't use it again" stated Minato shocking the teen "for what I could see. The focal point of your attack has both power and speed. But is because of this speed that it makes it impossible for you to see any counter attack of your enemy… Because of that, it's an incomplete jutsu" Mentioned the blond jounin.

"before we separate… I'll say it again" started Minato with serious looks that leaved no room for arguments "the most important thing to a shinobi is teamwork!" concluded the blond, leaving his students looking down in silent shame.

"alright! Let's move!"

- (clearing close to the border, night time) -

Minato was currently seated in a large rock in the clearing while his students where at the foot of said rock in their sleeping bags resting, well at least two of them.

"sensei…" said a voice from behind the blond.

"hm? What's wrong… Obito?" asked Minato while looking over his shoulder to Obito who was climbing the rock and eventually sit down beside him.

The Uchiha sat there in silence for a couple of seconds looking slightly hesitant about what he wanted to say, until he finally decided to speak.

"I understand the importance of teamwork… but… Kakashi always criticizes me for my lack of discipline, so… I mean. I know that I'm the black sheep of the 'elite' clan Uchiha… and I admit that Kakashi is an amazing person, but…" said Obito with a calm voice.

Minato looked in thought for a moment before he spoke to Obito.

"Kakashi is the son of the genius ninja Hatake Sakumo, known as the '_konoha no shiroi kiba_' (konoha's white fang)… his father had respect on the same level as the 'legendary sannin'... because he spent his childhood with such a genius, sometimes, he may look at you guys and see you as deficient" said Minato.

"shiroi kiba… now that you mention it, I've heard of him too… a hero who died to protect the village" mentioned Obito "Kakashi never mentioned a word about him…" said the Uchiha as an after thought.

"everyone in the village… and of course, Kakashi, respected that amazing person… until that incident…" said the jounin with a somber look.

"incident?" asked Obito.

"I'm probably not supposed to talk about this freely, but… since you are on the same team as Kakashi, I want you to know…"

"what happened?" asked uncertain Obito.

"Kakashi's father Sakumo, was disgraced. And he committed suicide" explained Minato.

"eh?" asked shocked Obito.

"five years ago… he was on a top secret mission, sneaking into enemy lands. He had to make a choice: the success of the mission or his companion's lives… of course, if he followed the village's rules, he couldn't go back on the mission… but he abandoned the mission to save the live of his companions. But because of that, hi no kuni suffered a great loss, and his companion in the village blamed him. In the end, he was even disgraced by the companions he had saved" continued to explain the future hokage "from that mission, his mind and body became weak and Sakumo took his own life…" Minato then remained silent for a few moments.

"after that, Kakashi never spoke of his father. And he began his insistence on following the rules and regulations" stated Minato while looking sadly into the night sky.

"… Obito… try to understand him… even if it is a little" asked Minato to his pupil.

- (past the border between Tsuchi and Kusa, a couple of hours earlier) -

It had been a week since Nack had arrived in Tsuchi and he had been travelling ever since then, well he also had been training a few of the earth jutsus that were on some of the scrolls that the ninjas that he had killed had been carrying some of them were quite useful like the _**doton: shinju zanshu no jutsu**_ (earth style: double suicide decapitation jutsu) that was a personal favorite, Nack loved that jutsu it had so much pranking potential or even better, he could totally use that jutsu to sneak up behind enemy lines y travelling underground, though he had read in the scroll that the jutsu had a limited time to be underground because of the limited chakra that required and the little oxygen that the user could get underground, he had been able to extend the time limit from one minute to five by putting more chakra into the jutsu and reducing the depth that the jutsu permitted to go underground.

Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts by a voice that he knew all to well.

'**hey kid!'** spoke the demon god.

'what Fenrir?' asked the human trying and failing miserably to keep his annoyance out of his voice.

'**are you sure is this way?'** asked the wolf to his container.

'yes! For the last time, yes I'm pretty sure is this way! Don't you think I'll remember the way to my best friend's grave. You stupid wolf!' shouted annoyed the Jinchuriki.

'**alright, alright. Geez! What's gotten into you?'** inquired the demon.

'Fenrir… you have been pestering me about this matter for the last 3 days!' shouted back the black and silver haired young man.

'**ok, ok. I ****won't ask again… it's just that… well I'm pretty bored we haven't had a god fight or an interesting thing to do since we got here'** whined the evil entity in a child like manner.

'sigh… shut up ok. I don't want to hear another one of your rants about how we haven't get any action at all in the last couple of days' said in a tired tone the young immortal (at least in looks he was young).

He was then broken out of his discussion when he noticed that he had already arrived at his destination.

"ahh! Finally!" exclaimed Nack "it looks like the preservation seals I put here are still working! Great!"

The place was a circular clearing in the middle of the forest that was about 60 feets in radius. It was mainly just a field with green grass and flowers all around and in the middle there was a medium sized rectangular stone with inscriptions in it.

Nack walked silently up to the stone with a small smile on his face and sadness in his eyes. He admitted that it was fairly difficult for him to do this, mainly because after all this time it still felt like it was just yesterday when he had been here putting those inscriptions on the stone.

"hi, man!... long time without seeing each other, huh?" talked Nack with a soft voice "I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by and say hi… god that was some lame and cliché… hahaha, you would have probably kick my ass if you heard me" continued Nack while tears started to form in his eyes.

"I'm doing great man… the fleabag has been a good partner in this little endless adventure of mine, so don't worry… I've met a lot of people over my journey. Some were nice, some… not so much… oh!… I almost forgot! I actually met a dragon!… see I told you they existed, I even signed a contract with them, hehehe" said Nack who by now had a couple of tears going down his face "I miss you man… I miss you so much… you don't imagine how hard it has been to outlive everyone I have met… I actually stopped involving with people so much to make it less painfully… I don't think if I can take this anymore, at least not without someone like you by my side showing me the right path…"

'**kid… not to interrupt but… someone is coming this way'** spoke the demon god from the seal.

'I know…' responded the Jinchuriki.

"well… I have to go… don't really want anyone finding me here and causing a battle in this place…" said Nack with a small smile while wiping the tears from his face "I'll see you around… goodbye… Kain…" said Nack as he turned around and started walking in direction to the kannabi bridge, or something like that he didn't really know, it was on the map and was apparently the closest way he had to make it to hi no kuni, whatever the hell that was, he just wanted to go there because Fenrir was telling him that the strongest presence similar to Juubi was somewhere in that direction and Nack being the ever curious wanted to find out just what had happened to Juubi and how Rikudou had managed to divide the Juubi.

So with that in mind Nack started jumping trough the trees in direction to hi no kuni, he would probably be past the kannabi bridge by tomorrow morning and then in hi no kuni by the end of the day… that is if he didn't get into some kind of trouble on his little trip, of course that was the most probable result after all he was like a walking trouble magnet.

"ahh… I just hope I at least don't get involved in anything or with anyone weird…" said Nack as he made his way to the kannabi bridge at a relatively fast pace.

What neither Nack nor his tenant noticed was a cloaked figure watching them all the time from the shadows, from below the hood that covered the figures head only a slitted red eye and a equally slitted blue eye were seen.

"soon, very soon the time to hiding will come to a stop and I'll make my move. And when the one that can control the power of the tailed beasts and possess the eyes of hate makes his move, it'll be the time for me to show the world the infinite despair that darkness can bring. And you Ookami Nack… you will play a major part in this little play of mine… hahahahahaha!" laughed manically the cloaked figure before it melted into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: ok that's chapter 2, if you didn't notice (which i personally find hard to believe) this chapter was completly canon with the kakashi gaiden and next chapter will be canon as well, but that's only untill Nack meets one of the Naruto character which will be after next chapter. well that'll be all blackwolfXI is out. till nex time.

**Read&Review peolpe**

**Next: chapter 3 "when everything goes wrong"**


	4. when everything goes wrong

**Disclaimer:** i don´t own naruto or any other series that might be mentioned, i don't even own my own house (yeah i'm that lame).

'I THINK!' thoughts

"I SPEAK!" dialog

**'I THINK BAD THINGS' **demon/summon thoughts

**"I SPEAK BAD THINGS"** demon/summon dialog

_**I DONT GIVE A SHIT**_ jutsu/spell/special technique

**Auhtor's note: **hi there! this is blackwolfXI how you doing... oh fuck it! i'm going to say this and be done with it. sorry for the late update but i had more important things to do than to write this chapter, and by more important i'm refering to pulling allnighters play online games, watch the new animes that i'm hooked on and getting wasted on week days just for the heck of it. so yeah i was pretty busy.

so with that out of the way on with the show... eh story... eh whatever...

* * *

><p><em><strong>The legend of the wolf and the fox book 1:<strong>_

_**The shinobi nations**_

Chapter 3: "when everything goes wrong"

Pain… Nothing but pain… Unbearable pain. That was what Obito was currently feeling. Why was he feeling pain again? Why was he tasting his own blood?... he looked around, or at least try to, and the sight that greeted him was of a collapsed cave and his two teammates lying on the ground a couple of feets from his position, they seemed fine for what he could tell, but then again he was no medic… Just what the hell had happened? He wondered. how he had gotten to this instance?…

_Ninpou: Flashback no jutsu_

_It was morning again and team Minato was getting read to go, Obito was standing waiting for Rin to finish patching up Kakashi when Minato spoke to the three of them__._

"_ok, let's head off!" stated Minato to his team._

"_hai!" responded the three._

_A couple of minutes later team Minato was standing in the middle of the forest the three students looked at their sensei as he directed a serious look to them._

"_from this point we will split into two groups, everyone do your best!" said Minato to his pupils "yesterday we were lucky that the enemy was scouting the zone alone, but from now on they will attack in teams so be ready and don't drop your guards. take care guys and good luck!"_

"_hai sensei!" chorused the three teenagers._

_- (a couple of hours later, forest in kusa territory) -_

_Team Kakashi had advanced at a steady pace in direction to the Kannabi Bridge they had encountered a couple of traps but were able of avoiding them easily. Much to the surprise of his teammates Obito had followed Kakashi's orders without any kind of protest and was for most of the trip very quite in comparison to his normal behavior, which unnerved Rin, and to a certain point Kakashi, since he was always loud and argued pretty much any order that Kakashi (when he was designated as team leader of the three of them) gave._

_Meanwhile Obito was still thinking about what Minato had said to him the night before. The revelation of Kakashi's reason to be so obsessed about the rules had caused a mix of sadness and anger in Obito. Sadness, because of what Kakashi had to go through when he was younger and what had happened to his father. And anger because of how Kakashi's father teammates had turned their backs on him and blamed him for everything, even though he had saved their lives. deciding to leave his thoughts for later Obito looked up and noticed that they were closing on a little clearing in the forest were the ground was covered in water, it was like a little lake but the water was only about two meters deep._

_The three of them started to cross the little lake never noticing that they were being observed by a couple of iwa ninjas._

_- (with the iwa ninjas) -_

"_oi, oi… Mahiro still hasn't returned from scouting, you don't think he was killed by those brats isn't?" asked one of the ninjas to his partner _(I'm not putting the description of this ninjas because I'm lazy so yeah… if you don't know how they look like then read the manga or watch the anime… or goggle it I don't care…)_._

"_I'll go ask them then…" responded the other ninjas with a h__int of amusement at his own joke. Then while making the ram hand seal he called "__**Ninpou: Meisaigakure no jutsu **_(ninja art: camouflage jutsu)_"_

_The jutsu made his body invisible to the naked eye and with this protection he advanced to the three konoha ninjas_

_- (back with team Kakashi) -_

_The three of them were now in the middle of the little lake when Kakashi sensed the smell of a person (pretty much like a dog…) and signaled __his team to stop. The three of them looked up immediately and noticed a bunch of tree branches falling rapidly in their direction._

_Reacting quickly Obito went through a set of hand seals and inhaled deeply before calling "__**Katon: goukakyouu no jutsu! **_(Fire style: great fireball jutsu!)_", and exhaled a large fireball that incinerated the incoming projectiles and made the branches fall into the water._

_With the team's attention on the falling burned tree branches the invisible iwa-nin sneaked from behind them stalking to the unsuspecting Rin, at the same time his teammate suddenly jumped from a floating branch into the air with two blades coming from his sleeves and charged at the konoha ninjas. Kakashi reacting quickly to the attack immediately draw a couple of kunais from his pouch and held them on a reverse grip before jumping and meeting the iwa-nin in a series of clashes with their weapon while they jumped further and further up into the trees._

_Meanwhile Obito watched the fight from below waiting for an opening to help his teammate when suddenly a scream from Rin got his attention. Quickly, he turned around while Kakashi jumped down to his side and the sight that greeted them both was one of the iwa-nin holding the unconscious body of Rin under his arm._

"_we'll take this one" said the ninja while his teammate appeared at his side before the two of them disappeared in an explosion of smoke._

"_wait!" screamed Kakashi but his words fell on deaf ears, as the ninjas had already left._

"_dammit!" screamed Obito as he sprinted in order to pursue the ninjas._

"_Obito! Wait, don't go after them!" screamed Kakashi to his teammate stopping him on his tracks._

_A moment later the two of them were standing on the side of the lake with Kakashi looking down with a somewhat sorrowful look and Obito glaring at him pissed off at his team leader's attitude._

"_what? What the hell are you saying? Don't you get it?" screamed Obito disbelief and anger evident on his tone._

"_yeah I get it… the two of us will continue with the mission…" responded Kakashi looking at his teammate seriously._

"_Rin?... What a bout Rin?" asked Obito._

"_we will leave Rin for now… what the enemy wants is to know our plans so they wont kill her yet, also… luckily Rin is a medic-nin even as a prisoner, she will be treated well as long as she looks after the enemy's injured. More importantly the problem is the enemy discovering our plans… if that were to happen the enemy will increase the security in the bridge making this mission more difficult" explained Kakashi in a serious voice._

"_you are just making assumptions! You don't know for sure if they will actually keep Rin safe! What would happen if they don't __care about that? Right now saving Rin should be our first priority!" shouted back Obito annoyed at Kakashi's decision of leaving their teammate behind._

_Kakashi looking up to meet Obito's gaze responded "as a shinobi… sometimes __it's necessary to sacrifice the live of a companion in order to accomplish the mission. That's a law… if the mission fails. War will continue and many other sacrifices may occur…"_

"_that's just a supposition! And just for that you are willing to sacrifice a comrade who has been with you through thick and thin?" shouted angry Obito "__when you and I were injured she saved our lives with her medical jutsu! If she hadn't been there we would've died a long time ago!" screamed Obito his anger rising by the second._

"_that was Rin's duty" stated coldly Kakashi._

_Immediately Obito planted his fist in Kakashi left cheek knocking him to the ground while he glared at him "I definitely can't stand you!" shouted Obito to his team leader._

_Looking from his place on the ground _(I don't know why but that sounds kind of wrong in my head… I wonder if this is because all the shit I'd been reading lately)_ Kakashi spoke in a serious and calm voice "I don't care if you hate me or not. I'm still your commanding officer. You must obey my instructions"_

"_no matter what __happens; in order to keep the team together there's only one leader. Therefore you must follow the orders from your captain… Obito, you are not strong. That's why I'm this team's captain"_

_Angered by Kakashi's attitude Obito lift him by his shirt and __spoke with barely contained rage "if that's the case, why do you refuse to help Rin? You who have the strength to save his companion!" shouted Obito while pulling Kakashi closer to his face._

"_if you let your emotions run free and you fail your mission, you will regret it later. It's because of that that the rules state that a shinobi must kill his emotions, you must understand that too" retorted Kakashi in a calm voice devoid of emotion._

"_Rin… Rin gave you that medical pack because she was worried for you! She even sewed a charm into it!" argued Obito._

"_the medical pack and the medical ninjutsu are superb systems devised by konoha in order to increase the success rate of the mission. But didn't I told you yesterday that '__carrying something useless makes the mission more difficult'?... the most important thing to a shinobi is to be a tool in order to complete the mission… something like emotions are useless…" lectured Kakashi with a calm and emotionless face._

"… _are… are you serious?..." asked Obito, disbelief evident on his face and tone.__ Kakashi just looked at him seriously "… do you seriously think like that?..."asked Obito while Kakashi looked anywhere but his face a look of shame and sorrow evident on his face while an image of his father passed through his mind._

_Recovering from his emotional moment Kakashi schooled his face and responded completely serious and with determination "yes… that's right…"_

"… _fine then…" said Obito while letting go of Kakashi and turning around "from the beginning you and me were like oil and water… I'm gonna save Rin!" he only managed to take a couple of steps before Kakashi spoke again._

"_you don't understand anything! What happens to those who don't follow the rules…" trailed off Kakashi._

"_I believe that the 'white fang' was a true hero…" stated Obito without turning around, making Kakashi widen his eyes in surprise._

"… _of course those in the ninja world that break the rules are called trash… but… those who abandon __their comrades are even worse that trash" said Obito turning his head slightly in order to look at Kakashi "if either way I'm going to be trash, I'll break the rules! If that's not being a true shinobi…" said Obito while he started to walk away "then I'll crush the idea of a shinobi…"_

_Kakashi stood there only a moment looking at Obito before closing his eyes, turning away and start walking in the opposite direction._

_- (a couple of minutes earlier, main battlefield in kusa no kuni) -_

_***boom***_

_A large explosion sound was the only warning before a large rock was shattered and different sized rocks fell onto the __four konoha ninjas hidden in their trenches, they were tired and injured from the relentless and ruthless attack from their enemy. it was this situation that one Namikaze Minato arrived._

_Quickly noticing the arrival of another presence the konoha-nin in charge turned around to look at the intruder, surprise and relief made their way to his features upon identifying the intruder "so you finally made it here!" spoke the konoha jounin._

"_what's the situation?" asked Minato while he remained crouched down to avoid any attack from the enemy._

"_there's around fifty enemies. But in comparison, there's only four of us left alive" answered the jounin grimly._

_Minato looked at the battlefield and the view that greeted him was of a destroyed landscape filled with the dead and mutilated bodies of both iwa and konoha ninjas alike. Clearing his mind from the atrocities of war he quickly grabbed his storage scrolls and unsealed about eighty special kunais just like the ones he gave Kakashi._

"_everyone, throw this kunais at the enemy's side together and I'll handle the rest" stated Minato form his place at the top of the trenches while he looked over his shoulder to the konoha-nins._

"_that's crazy!" shouted one of the ninjas "how do yo-"_

"_shut up!" the first ninjas screamed back "were are about to see the fight of konoha's 'kiiroi senkou' _(yellow flash)_, don't even blink… not for an instant" said the ninja while Minato started a series of hand seals to initiate his attack._

_- (kusa no kuni forest, Kakashi's location) -_

_Kakashi jumped to another tree and upon landing he felt a sting in his shoulder, quickly grabbing his shoulder to sooth some of his pain an image of Rin healing his wound the day before passed through his mind. Remorse, shame and regret filled his mind as he remembered the words of Obito and his sensei_

_Ninpou: Flashback on a Flashback no jutsu_

"_when you and I were injured she saved our lives with her medical jutsu! If she hadn't been there we would've died a long time ago!" screamed Obito his anger rising by the second._

"_now saving Rin should be our first priority!"_

"_Kakashi… of course that rules and regulations are important but… that's not all there is to it. There are also times where you must be able to adapt to cope with the situation" said Minato._

"_I believe that the 'white fang' was a true hero…" stated Obito "… of course those in the ninja world that break the rules are called trash… but… those who abandon their comrades are even worse that trash"_

_Ninpou: Flashback on a Flashback no jutsu kai!_

_With this thoughts running through his mind Kakashi stood there in the tree branch wondering if he had made the right decision and if this was truly what meant to be a ninja._

_- (a couple of miles away, Obito's location) -_

_Obito was currently crouched down in a tree branch looking at the cave obviously made from __an earth jutsu that sat in the middle of the clearing that he had tracked the iwa-nins to._

'_I found them' thought Obito slightly nervous at what he had to do now 'calm yourself… I can do this!' he said to himself while slapping his cheeks in order to keep his insecurities out of his head, but sadly he failed to realize that by doing this the sound of his hands slapping his cheeks alerted the iwa-nins of his presence._

_- (inside the cave) -_

_They have been interrogation this little girl for a little more than half an hour and the girl still hadn't broke down. And to say that the iwa-nins were annoyed by that fact would be an understatement. All of a sudden one of them perked up at the light sound of clapping, looking behind him his partner, who had also noticed the sound, looked at the entrance of the cave._

"_I'll handle this" said the iwa-nin "in the meantime, continue with your genjutsu and get the information out of her quickly" ordered the man before forming a half ram seal "__**Ninpou: Meisaigakure no jutsu**_(Ninpou: camouflage jutsu)_" murmured the ninja before his body became transparent._

_His partner just stood there looking at the place were his fellow ninja had been before he turned back to the hypnotized Rin._

_- (outside the cave with Obito) -_

_Obito now with a kunai in hand readied himself to jump into the cave "alright. Here I go!" he said to himself._

"_to where?" asked a voice from behind him._

_Startled by the sudden appearance Obito spun around just before seeing a kunai slashing downwards towards him._

_***slash***_

_Blood flied freely as Kakashi's ninjato slashed the chest of the iwa-nin who was too concentrated in killing Obito to realize Kakashi' presence before he attacked. Startled the iwa ninja jumped away into another tree while looking warily at the new intruder._

"_K-Kakashi… why are you…?" asked an astonished Obito._

"_ha! I can't leave everything to a crybaby ninja like you alone, isn't it?" responded Kakashi while keeping an eye on the enemy ninja._

'…_Kakashi…' thought Obito in __surprise._

"_silver hair and a white chakra ninjato… impossible… you are… konoha no shiroi kiba! _(konoha's white fang)_" said the iwa-nin with a surprised and slightly afraid voice._

"_this is a memento from my father…" answered Kakashi while tightening his grip in his ninjato._

_Obito looked at Kakashi's back in utter shock immediately remembering Kakashi's words from before._

_Ninpou: Mini Flashback on a Flashback no jutsu_

"_... the most important thing to a shinobi is to be a tool in order to complete the mission… something like emotions are useless…"_

_Ninpou: Mini __Flashback on a Flashback no jutsu kai!_

"_I see… the white fang's brat… there's no need to worry in that case…" said the enemy shinobi before doing a hand seal and calling his jutsu "__**Ninpou: Meisaigakure no jutsu**_(Ninpou: camouflage jutsu)_"_

_Kakashi tensed up and sniffed the air looking for any sign of his enemy 'that's what I thought…' said Kakashi in his mind "his scent has been completely removed. We'll have to track him be movements in the air currents and sounds" said Kakashi to Obito making Obito look around for the enemy._

"_w-where is he?" asked Obito while looking around._

_Kakashi concentrated in every sound around him looking for any hint of the iwa-nin's position suddenly he heard a light tap coming from behind them. Quickly turning around he screamed at Obito "Obito behind you!"_

_The iwa ninja quickly went for an ascending slash with his kunai directed at Obito, but Kakashi managed to move his comrade out of harms way just in time. Sadly the same couldn't be said for Kakashi as the kunai slashed his left eye effectively blinding him on his left side._

"_GAAAH! my eye!" screamed Kakashi while the force from the slash made him fall on his back while his hand grabbed his injured eye._

"_Kakashi!" shouted Obito as he helped his fellow ninja to sit, while he looked worriedly at him tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "hey Kakashi! are you alright?"_

"_ugh… yeah" responded Kakashi "the enemy… he's skilled… he's already quickly gotten rid of the kunai with the scent of my blood on it" muttered Kakashi while removing his hand from his eye showing a slash that went from just past his eyebrow to the middle of his left cheek__._

_Seeing the wound in Kakashi's face that was caused because he was weak again Obito's tear started to fall freely from his eyes which were currently protected by his goggles._

_Quickly noticing the change in Obito's mood Kakashi glanced sideways and said "dirt in your eye again?... shinobi don't cry" said Kakashi calmly "besides… I'm not dead yet… keep yourself together" stated Kakashi in order to calm Obito's distress._

_Obito slowly lifted his goggles and rubbed his forearm on his eyes drying his tears while he remembered the words of his sensei._

_Ninpou: Mini Flashback on a Flashback no jutsu_

"_You were wearing your goggles so you couldn't have had something on your eye. If you don't control yourself then you will not get better and will become weak"__ said Minato seriously._

_Ninpou: Mini Flashback on a Flashback no jutsu kai!_

'_I'm always mouthing off… everyone's always having to save me' thought Obito 'I… I'm just a mouth-off loser'_

"_don't let your guard down" warned Kakashi while keeping an eye (no pun intended) on the enemy._

_Ninpou: Mini Flashback on a Flashback no jutsu_

"_I believe that the 'white fang' was a true hero…" stated Obito without turning around._

"_those who abandon their comrades are even worse that trash" said Obito turning his head slightly in order to look at Kakashi_

_Ninpou: Mini Flashback on a Flashback no jutsu kai!_

'_those words…' thought Obito 'those words alone… I don't want them to be just mouthing off…' said Obito in his mind while he stood up._

_Unaware to both of them their enemy was making his way to them cautiously and with great speed he slashed his kunai at Obito 'die!' screamed the iwa-nin in his mind._

_***slash***_

"_h-how… y-you shouldn't be able to s-see me…" stuttered the iwa ninja while blood flowed through his mouth due to the kunai that was currently implanted in his chest courtesy of Obito "w-what… what are those eyes?" said the injured ninja while looking at the eyes of Obito that were currently in they newly acquired two tomoes Sharingan form._

"_I will protect my comrades!" stated Obito with determination while the iwa ninja fell to the side, dead._

"_Obito… your eyes" said an astonished Kakashi._

"_yes… it seems like my __**Sharingan**__ has awakened" said Obito while looking at his hands "I can see the movements and chakra flow" continued the amazed Uchiha._

"_ugh!" grunted Kakashi before holding his eye in pain__._

"_are you alright Kakashi?" asked Obito concerned by his teammates injures._

"_yeah… but it seems that my left eye is completely useless…" answered Kakashi while he took out the medical pack that Rin had given him as a present "at least I got this that Rin gave me. I can use it for first aid to my eye, this way we can go get Rin right away!" exclaimed the silver haired shinobi to his black haired counterpart, getting a quick 'ok' from Obito._

_- (inside the cave) -_

"_you are unexpectedly stubborn…" said the iwa-nin that was currently casting a genjutsu in Rin while holding said girl by her hair. Rin was currently tied up and her eyes were half lidded because of the genjutsu she was currently in._

_A moment latter a wind breeze entered the cave and the two young konoha shinobis stood at said cave's entrance with serious looks on their faces, prepared to fight their way out of there with their teammate alive._

_The iwa-nin looked at the intruders and a let a sigh escape from his mouth "everyone's useless" he muttered to himself in annoyance._

_Obito paid no mind to the words of the iwagakure ninja, and looked past him and directly at his teammate "Rin's chakra flow is perturbed… her chakra flow is different from mine or yours" informed the Uchiha to Kakashi._

"_she's probably under a genjutsu. They must have wanted to get the information out of her quickly" retorted back Kakashi._

"_hm… it looks like you are not ordinary brats" said the iwa-nin with a hint of amusement in his voice__._

"_I've already fight this one. he has high speed… be careful" said Kakashi while grabbing the hilt of his ninjato. Obito for his part took on an offensive stance with a kunai in his right hand._

_Immediately after this the iwa-nin dashed in their direction while letting his blades come out of his sleeves. Obito and Kakashi also sprinted forward in order to meet their enemy, the iwa ninja took a slash at Obito but he ducked under the slash taking a crouching position. Meanwhile, in order to prevent an attack from Kakashi the iwa-nin let his slash go wider to get to Kakashi, but Kakashi saw it coming and lifting his ninjato stopped the attack. Kakashi acting quickly sidestepped the attack and got some space between himself and the enemy, allowing Obito to take a swing with his kunai, but the iwa-nin quickly retaliated by using one of his blade to clash with Obito's kunai._

_Kakashi seeing the enemy was distracted by Obito took a swing at him from the side but the ninja pushed Obito off of him and turning around delivered a swing with his __left hand and when the blades clashed he quickly pushed Kakashi off and took his chance to lunge at Kakashi with his right blade but Kakashi expertly used his ninjato to block the attack._

_Obito seeing that his enemy's right side was unprotected lashed out at him, but the ninja saw it coming and jumped over Obito making a handstand on Obito's shoulders and pushing Obito forward he spun and landed while at the same time clashing his blades with Kakashi, who had tried to stab the iwa-nin before he touched the ground. Then, placing his arms in a cross manner and lunge at Obito extending his arms with the intention of decapitating Obito, fortunately Obito saw it coming thanks to his Sharingan and bent backwards to avoid the attack. Kakashi seeing the chance jumped between Obito and the iw__a-nin who had his arms extending to his sides but quickly moved them back to stab Kakashi._

_Thanks to his Sharingan Obito saw the iwa-nin's movement in slow motion and lifted both of his legs of the ground to block the arms of the ninja, effectively stopping his attack and allowing Kakashi to drive his ninjato across the iwagakure ninja's chest, who fell down to the ground seemingly unconscious._

_Quickly making their way through the cave the two konoha shinobis went to their teammate's side. Crouching down Kakashi made a half ram seal and muttered "__**kai! **_(release!)_" effectively freeing Rin out of the genjutsu._

"_Kakashi… Obito…" exclaimed a surprised __Rin._

"_we came to save you Rin! It's alright now!" said a panting Obito who obviously had used __too much of his chakra been no used to having his Sharingan activated._

"_right! We better get out of here fast" said Kakashi, who then proceed to untying the captive Rin._

"_I see… that was indeed a good combination, but you are still just brats… you are right in my hands now!" said a voice from behind them._

_Quickly the three of them turned around and saw the ninja that Kakashi and Obito had defeated standing up and looking at them with a confident smirk before he went through a set of hand seals "__**doton: iwa yado kuzushi! **_(earth style: rock lodgment destruction!)_" exclaimed the ninja while slamming his hand to the ground._

_Immediately the rocks on the ceiling of the cave started to fall down "damn!" shouted Obito seeing the predicament they were in now._

"_everyone, get out of here quickly!" shouted Kakashi while the three of them started to run to the exit. But while they were making their way out a rock hit Kakashi on his left side, who due to the injure he had on his left eye couldn't see it before it hit him knocking him down to the ground._

"_Kakashi!" screamed Rin. Obito immediately turned around and grabbed Kakashi, but when he looked up he noticed that a big boulder was heading their way and that there was no way the both of them could made it out of the way on time, so taking his decision on record time Obito throw Kakashi out of the way before the boulder hit crushed him._

_Ninpou: Flashback no jutsu _(I bet you guys had almost forgotten about the first flashback… I know I did…)

'Oh… so that's what happened' thought Obito. He then noticed that Kakashi and Obito were starting to move "are you ok?... Rin… Kakashi…" he asked in a weak voice due to his injures.

"Obito!" screamed Kakashi when he saw Obito's state. Because you see Obito had his right side completely crushed under the giant boulder that had fell on him.

Kakashi stood up immediately and tried to push the boulder off of his teammate, but it was useless as the rock it was too big for Kakashi to push it off.

"that's enough… it's ok… Kakashi…" said weakly Obito while blood flowed from the side of his mouth "it's over for me… my right side it's completely smashed… I can't feel it at all" continued Obito while Kakashi tried to move the boulder.

Rin looked on the scene with sadness and despair in her brown eyes, tears falling down her cheeks "no… this can't be… why?" she said while looking away unable to look at the current state of her teammate/friend, who then coughed out blood from his mouth.

"Obito!" screamed Rin while crouching down beside her injured friend.

"dammit!" screamed Kakashi while falling to his knees and punching the ground "if I… if I had listened to you from the beginning… if I'd have gone along with what you said and went with you to rescue Rin… something like this wouldn't have happened!" said Kakashi while tears fell from his only functional eye (I know that Kakashi didn't actually cry in Obito's death, but this seemed like a much more appropriate reaction to this kind of situation. At least in my opinion… but then again what do I know, I've never been in this kind of situation and I certainly hope I never have to go through something like this)

"so what if I'm captain?... so what if I'm a jounin?" said Kakashi sorrowfully.

"oh… that's right… I had forgotten about it…" whispered in a weak tone Obito, gaining the attention of his two teammates.

"I was the only one… who didn't give you a present… at your jounin promotion… right. Kakashi…" said the agonizing Uchiha while moving his left hand weakly.

"… what would be good…? I was thinking… and… now… I've come up with it…" murmured Obito to Kakashi who was looking intently at his friend the tears still flowing from his eye "don't worry… it's not something useless" said Obito startling Kakashi who remembered what he had said to the Uchiha when the mission first began.

"it's… this Sharingan… of mine" whispered Obito while looking at Kakashi straight in the eye "no matter what the village says… you are… an excellent jounin Kakashi… at least that's… that's hoe I feel… please accept it"

Obito then turned to Rin who had dried her tears with her arms after listening to the words of Obito "Rin… use your medical ninjutsu… please take out my Sharingan… and implant it… into Kakashi's left eye…"

Nodding Rin turned to Kakashi and spoke "Kakashi… come over here, so we can start quickly…"

"I'm already going to die…"whispered Obito "but… I can become your eye… and I will see the future… for you…"

Drying his tears Kakashi looked to Obito once more before going to his and Rin's side to start the transplant.

- (outside the collapsed cave) -

***boom***

A large explosion is heard as the ceiling of the partially collapsed cave is blown into rumble. The sound making the previously resting iwa-nin tense up and turn around to see what was happening, and upon looking at the destroyed ceiling he saw the figure of one Hatake Kakashi looking at him with his two eyes, one (the right one) black and the other one (the left) red as blood with two tomoes circling the center.

"you are a stubborn one, aren't you…? You're still alive…" commented the ninja before looking directly at Kakashi's eyes before scoffing "but… you are still a brat… shinobi don't cry. Come on, crybaby! I'll break you apart!" and true to his words Kakashi was crying. But the interesting part about it was that only one of his eyes was shedding tears and it was the left eye that had just been transplanted to his body. His Sharingan was crying, in a way represented perfectly Obito's words; it was crying just like his previous owner so often did when he got scared. Obito was looking at the future through Kakashi or at least that was what Kakashi wanted to believe.

'that brat… he looks a little different from before…" thought the iwa-nin.

"Kakashi…" spoke Obito from inside the cave where he and Rin were currently, the latter holding the only hand visible of the former "take care… of Rin…"

"right…" answered Kakashi while he took a hold of his ninjato in front of him and charged at the iwagakure ninja (it's kind of tiring always calling him like that, but I don't know what his name is and honestly I don't give a crap about it since after this chapter he's not gonna be even mentioned in the story).

Making a flip to increase his momentum Kakashi went for a vertical slash at the iwa-nin, while the ninja used his two blades to make a horizontal slash from both sides. The result was that Kakashi's ninjato was destroyed by the force of the clash.

Upon landing Kakashi immediately made three hand seal before focusing a great quantity of chakra in his right hand forming a _**chidori**_ and sprinted at great speed in direction of his enemy while the iwa ninja did the same with his blades. They clashed and just like that in a moment the fight it was over.

- (inside the semi-collapsed cave) -

Rin was currently looking up to the hole in the ceiling of the cave, waiting for Kakashi to tell her if it was save to come out. Then, she heard the sound of steps and out of a corner of the hole the face of the iwa-nin appeared making her tense up at the thought of Kakashi having been defeated.

"re… relax… Rin" told Obito to the girl that was currently holding his hand.

As if on cue the body of the iwa ninja fell to the side and a panting Kakashi appeared behind him looking at the rest of his team down in the cave.

"Kakashi…"spoke Obito "take… tae Rin… hurry… get out of here… the… enemy's reinforcements… are coming… for sure…" managed to say Obito his numbness and tiredness growing by the second, he knew he was done for but he sure as hell wasn't gonna let his teammates suffer the same fate as him.

"Obito…" said softly Rin still holding Obito's hand.

"it's alright… go…!" exclaimed as strong as he could the injured Uchiha while he let his hand fall from Rin's. said girl looked at his friend with eyes full of sadness and regret about how the situation had come to this.

"Rin…" called Kakashi, while extending his hand to the girl in order to get her out of the cave.

Feeling several presences behind him Kakashi looked back and saw over fifteen iwagakure ninjas standing about twenty yards away from the cave.

A couple of the ninjas went through a set of hand seals before crouching down and slamming one of their hands into the ground "_**doton: retsudo tenshou! **_(earth style: splitting earth force!)" they cried before the earth began crumbling and splitting like the jutsu indicated.

"Rin! Quickly grab my hand!" cried Kakashi to his teammate who's tears were threatening to fall again at the thought of leaving Obito there.

"Rin…!" hurried Obito.

Slowly Rin grabbed Kakashi's hand and Kakashi started to pull the girl up just as the earth jutsu hit the cave making it collapse completely and burying Obito in the process.

"Obito!" called the girl desperately.

'Kakashi… even though we… finally became friends…" thought Obito while the boulders continued to bury him while an image of Kakashi passed through his mind 'I couldn't tell Rin…that I love her…" thought Obito while this time the image of his love passed through his mind 'I wish… I could spend more time… with everyone…' were the last thought running through Obito's mind before he felt a pull on his body and everything went completely black for him.

"Obito!" shouted Kakashi before he was forced to take Rin and jump away from the collapsing cave.

Landing in the branches of a tree Kakashi immediately felt the several presences that belonged to the iwagakure reinforcements. 'dammit…' cursed in his mind Kakashi. turning his head to look at the ninjas Kakashi formed three hand seals (ox-rabbit-monkey) and his _**chidori**_ appeared once again in his right hand 'Obito… this is the jutsu you completed'.

"hoho… so, you're still showing the will to fight in this situation… even sneaking around in enemy territory… you've got a strong will" said one of the iwa-nin.

Taking out the special kunai that his sensei had given him as a present Kakashi faced his enemy while speaking to Rin "Rin… I'll handle these guys… while I'm doing that, escape…"

"but…" tried to argue Rin only to be cut off by Kakashi.

"I promised Obito that I'll look after you… that's why I'll protect you with my life!" stated determinedly Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" whispered surprised Rin.

"Rin… Obito liked you… loved you… you were everything to him…" said Kakashi "because of that I'll protect you through life and death…" spoke Kakashi making the girl's eyes watering at the revelation of his now deceased teammates feelings.

"then! Kakashi… my feelings…" started Rin but was interrupted when Kakashi spoke again.

"I… I was once… the kind of trash that would abandon you…" said Kakashi making the Rin look down at his confession saddened by what her crush was saying.

It was in that instance that the enemy ninjas jumped in their direction intent on killing them.

"go… Rin!" shouted Kakashi, and a moment later everything went black.

- (night time, clearing close to the kannabi bridge) -

'have I… died…?' asked himself Kakashi before opening his eyes to the view of the night sky.

"hmmm… looks like you are awake" he heard a voice calling from his side, quickly sitting up he look to the side to see who it was.

"sensei!" exclaimed Kakashi shocked by the fact that he was currently looking at Minato "why…? How…?" asked dumbly Kakashi, not understanding how was it that his sensei was there, or how was he still alive.

Minato simply lifted his right hand that was currently holding the same kunai that he had given to Kakashi before he spoke "the mark on this kunai is actually a _**jutsu-shiki**_ (technique formula) serves as a marker for when I use my space-time jutsu" explained Minato to his pupil.

"so… the enemies…?" asked Kakashi.

"I defeated them all" responded Minato calmly. (yeah because he's just that badass)

Surprised by that fact Kakashi asked the first thing that passed through his mind "Rin? What about Rin?" exclaimed worried Kakashi, to which Minato simply pointed to the middle of the clearing, where said girl was standing looking at the starry night sky.

"I'm sorry I wasn't on time Kakashi…" said Minato apologetically "I heard it all from Rin…"

- (next day, kannabi bridge) -

***boom* *boom* *boom***

A series of explosions could be heard as the kannabi bridge collapsed thanks to the exploding tags that team Minato (minus Obito) had placed. Kakashi was currently standing in the middle of the rubbish that once were the kannabi bridge, his Sharingan covered by his hitai-ate, he simply stood there lost in his thoughts Minato and Rin were looking at him from above in what little remained of the bridge.

The mission was complete thought Kakashi… but the price that was paid was far too much…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: chapter 3 completed! YAY! finally the kakashi gaiden part it's out of the way (or at least the cannon part). next chapter it's going to be an extra large chapter because it's going to cover 6 months of the time line, so it's probably going to take me some while to update the next one. also, thanks for voting in the poll you jackasses (that was sarcasm if you didn't get it) only one vote seriously? for that kind of crap i better don't ask any of you for your opinions anymore... well whatever... thank you for the one person who voted your opinion has been listened so... obito it's going to live! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... i'm not exactly sure why i laughed but... oh well. i hope you enjoyed the chapter, if not well then FUCK YOU!. as always i'm open to any suggestion and/or opinion that you may have to imrpove the story or to correct me if i screwed up something while writing (which may happen since english is not my original language, i speak spanish, so yeah...). ok that's all see you guys next time. blackwolfXI is fucking out!

**Read&Review peolpe (pretty please *puppy dog eyes*)**

**Next: chapter 4 "death, rebirth and training"**


	5. death, rebirth and training

**Disclaimer:** i don´t own naruto or anything for that matter.

'YOU GOT ANY FIVES?' thoughts

"GO FISH" dialog

**'GOT ANY EIGHTS?' **demon/summon thoughts

**"NAH, GO FISH"** demon/summon dialog

**_MAN... THIS IS LAME_** jutsu/spell/special technique

**Auhtor's note: **YAY! this is my first large chapter... well larger than the rest anyway... so with that said enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The legend of the wolf and the fox book 1:<strong>_

_**The shinobi nations**_

Chapter 4: "death, rebirth and training"

Darkness… darkness everywhere… darkness to his right, to his left, up and down. It didn't matter where Obito looked the only thing he could see was darkness. Was this heaven? 'what a stupid question' thought Obito 'there's no way that heaven looks like this… so this must be hell… fuck!' said Obito in his mind.

"this is just great!" spoke Obito with sarcasm "why did I ended up in hell? I saved Kakashi didn't I?... why am I in hell then? This is bullshit!" ranted Obito until a sharp pain made him stop "GAAH!" it almost felt like he had been kicked in his ribs.

"when you feel like stopping being a complete moron…" started a voice scaring Obito who thought it was probably a demon or even worse the devil himself "… you should try removing the cloth that you have over your eyes, kid"

"huh?" was the intelligent response of Obito.

"I said that you should try taking the cloth over your eyes off, dumbass…" spoke the voice again.

Now Obito was certainly not the most brilliant ninja in the world, but even he could figure out that this was probably not hell. So with that in mind Obito grabbed the cloth over his face, he take it off and open his eyes… only to close them and grab his eyes in pain "GAAH!" screamed Obito as he felt that his eyes were burning.

"I said take the cloth off not open your eyes, idiot…" spoke the voice in a bored voice "your eyes still haven't heal completely so you can't open them for now" explained whoever was speaking to Obito.

"where am I? where are my friends? How did I get here? Who are you?" asked Obito in a rapid succession.

"whoa! Slow down kid! You're gonna bite your tongue" said the voice in an amused tone "and to answer your questions… first: you're in a cave a couple of miles from where I found you, second: I don't really know… they disappeared after some blonde guy came and killed all of those ninjas, third: I brought you here and fourth: I'm the one who saved your sorry ass from dying so you should be grateful and my name is Nack!" spoke cheerfully the now identified, Nack.

"oh! I'm sorry thank you for saving me an- wait a minute! I'm alive?" shouted Obito while opening his eyes again only to fall on his back holding them from the pain… again.

"well duh… you didn't really think that you where speaking to some kind of angel didn't you" answered Nack with a smirk on his face, not that Obito could see it.

"but… how? I was sure that I was dying and there was no way that someone could have lifted all of the rubble that fell on me…" said Obito incredibly confused by the fact that he was still alive.

"well about that…" started Nack while remembering how he had rescued the kid he had in front of him.

_Ninpou: Flashback no jutsu_

"_well that was a fucking waste of time…" complained Nack as he made his way through the forest in direction to hi no kuni, he had just passed through the kannabi bridge a couple of hours ago and had to deal with a couple of iwa-nins in order to get through._

'_**you tell me. Crossing that fucking bridge was totally unnecessary! You could have just used one of the Sennin modes **_(sage modes)_** and use the power up to jump through the damn river…'**__ commented the Fenrir in an annoyed fashion._

'_yeah I know…' said Nack while he jumped to another tree branch before he suddenly stopped._

'_**what is it?'**__ asked the demon god._

'_look… there's a kid there…' said Nack while looking at a black haired kid who was dressed in blue and orange clothing and carried a pair of goggles _(Obito) that was on a tree branch fifty yards from him_._

'_**what about him?' **__asked the wolf with curiosity._

'_He's gonna get killed…' said the immortal Jinchuriki 'there's someone behind him and he hasn't noticed him'_

'_**oh… that kid is screwed isn't it?'**__ asked plainly Fenrir getting a short nod from his jailor/friend __**'and you're not helping him because…'**_

'_it's not really my problem' answered Nack with a straight face._

_Ninpou: Flashback no jutsu kai!_

"wait a minute! You could have help me in that moment and you didn't?" shouted an annoyed Obito with a tick mark on his head while glaring at Nack… well glaring with his eyes closed which didn't really help him with his pissed off look at all.

"yep!" said Nack with an amused voice "like I said it wasn't really my problem… and besides I didn't really know if you were gonna attack me if I showed up in front of you" explained the five hundred year old young man (man that sound completely stupid) with a deadpan expression before speaking again "now can I continue or should I wait for you to stop whining?"

"sorry…" said Obito "please continue…"

"ok! Where was I…?"

_Ninpou: Flashback no jutsu_

'_it's not really my problem' answered Nack with a straight face._

_Just as he said this the ninja behind Obito was gonna attack him when another kid with silver hair appeared _(Kakashi) _and cut the iwa-nin with a kunai "now that's what I call good timing" said Nack to no one in particular "I bet that in the future that silver haired kid it's gonna be always on time to everything" stated Nack, oh boy how wrong he was…_

_Then Nack watched as the two kids got rid of the iwa-nin and the black haired kid's eyes changed in color from black to bloody red with two tomoes circling the pupil _(yeah… he can see Obito's eyes perfectly because of the Fenrir)_, then he watched as the two kids entered an artificial cave in the middle of a clearing and a couple of minutes later he watched the cave collapse partially and an iwagakure ninja exit the cave._

_Then the roof of the cave __exploded and the silver haired kid came out but this time his left eye was the same as the eyes of the other kid. Intrigued, Nack looked into the cave from his position and saw the black haired kid crushed by a huge boulder and a brown haired girl holding said kid's hand. Then he watched as Kakashi charged at the iwa-nin and quickly killed him with a lightning jutsu of some sorts._

"_whoa! That jutsu looks cool!" said excitedly Nack._

'_**dear god. You act as a little boy that has just been told that there's a present for them'**__ spoke Fenrir to his jailor._

'_but it looks awesome! I wonder if I can do it?' thought Nack while taking a thoughtful pose with his hand grabbing his chin._

_Hearing his host's thoughts Fenrir rolled his eyes before speaking __**'I'm sure that you can do that jutsu, because for starters it doesn't look that complicated it's just a huge amount of lightning chakra concentrated in one hand and for the looks of it, it relies on speed to increase the strength in the attack'**__ reasoned the demon god._

'_whoa… you actually deduced all that just looking at the jutsu only one time?' asked Nack impressed by the deducting abilities of his tenant._

'_**of course, you brat! I'm a being of over ten thousand years **__**old; of course I can deduct that much out of a simple glance'**_

'_Hmmm… I guess you actually are a big help in this kind of things' replied the immortal shinobi ignoring the yells of 'disrespectful brat' from Fenrir._

_Nack was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the presence of another group of ninjas. He looked at the clearing and saw a group of over fifteen iwagakure ninjas that were currently looking at the cave were the silver haired was pulling up the brown haired girl, then he saw the ninjas flying through hand seals and calling their jutsu that made the earth crumble and the cave collapse completely, burying the other kid under the rumble._

"_Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" said Nack referring to the crushed Obito._

'_**uhhh… Nack?'**__ asked the wolf with a raised eyebrow._

'_Yeah?'_

'_**Shouldn't you… I don't know**__**… help that kid?'**__ asked again the demon beginning to get a little upset by the uncaring human._

'_Oh! Yeah… don't worry I'm on it!' responded the Jinchuriki but before he moved he casted a glance at the other two kids that were now on a tree branch around a hundred yards from the cave. He could still see their figures and watched as the silver headed one charged his jutsu again apparently with the intention of attacking the enemy ninjas, an stupid idea yes but, with the situation that the two young ninjas were trapped it was the only thing that they could do, better fall fighting than fall running away with your back towards your opponent._

_All of a sudden a blonde man appeared and using a weird looking kunai he completely annihilated the iwa ninjas, all that Nack saw was a yellow flash and then it was over._

"_Wow!… just… wow!…" commented Nack utterly astonished by what had happened._

'_**Impressive... really impressive…'**__ was the comment of the demon god._

'_I know right…' said Nack in his mind while he watched the blonde man take the girl and the now unconscious silver haired kid away "…alright… I don't have time for this… I have to take that other kid out before it's too late" said Nack before dropping to the floor and going through a set of hand seals "__**Doton: shinju zanshu no jutsu**_ (Earth Style: double suicide decapitation jutsu)" _he exclaimed before sinking in the earth._

_A couple of seconds later Nack emerged from below the earth once again but this time he was carrying a bloody and battered Obito under his arm "okay… got the kid now I just have to find a place to do the ritual before it's too late…" said Nack before he jumped to a tree and took off in direction to a cave close to the kannabi bridge._

_It took Nack only about five minutes to reach the cave and once there he put Obito down on the cave's floor and putting his fingers in a cross pattern he called "__**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_(shadow clone jutsu)_" instantly six copies of Nack appeared in a puff of smoke._

"_alright! I want four of you to set up a barrier around the cave" four of the clones immediately went to the entrance of the cave and started carving symbols in the walls just in the border of the cave "ok… you two I want you!" he pointed at the clone at the right "you go and look for food water and firewood!" he said getting a quick 'hai! Boss' in response "and you!" he pointed at the other clone "I want you to go scout the area, if someone gets too close to this area dispel make a clone and dispel it to let me know" the clone nodded and took off into the trees that surrounded the cave._

"_ok. Now I have to make sure this kid doesn't stay death" muttered Nack and true to his words Obito was currently lying on the floor dead, his heart had stopped beating just a couple of minutes ago…_

_Ninpou: Flashback no jutsu kai!_

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" screamed Obito trying, and failing miserably, to look at Nack "I… I died?" he asked in a much softer voice.

"Yes" answered Nack plainly. There wasn't really any reason to lie to the boy.

"b-but then… how…?" asked a clearly confused Obito.

"how are you still alive?" completed Nack getting a nod from the teenager "oh that's quite simple you see…"

_Ninpou: Flashback no jutsu_

"_Ok. Time to work" said Nack before he cut his palm with a kunai that he grabbed from the kunai pouch that he had gotten from the iwa-nin that he had killed early in the day at the Kannabi Bridge._

_He quickly used the blood on his hand to draw archaic symbols and kanjis in Obito's body and in the floor making a spider web pattern in the floor with Obito's body at the center. He then positioned himself over Obito's body and went through over three hundred hand seals before straightening his bloody hand over Obito's body with his other hand in a semi ram seal and called his jutsu "__**Fuinjutsu: Akuma Fukkatsu no-sai **_(Sealing arts: Demonic resurrection bond)"

_From Nack's bloody hand a red string made of chakra formed and connected with the kanji in the very center of the seal array that was the kanji for life__. Just as the red string of chakra touched Obito's body the seal array started to glow and Obito's body started to convulse violently while his body started to emit black and blue chakra._

"_tch. I really hate this kind of jutsu…" muttered Nack as he could feel his chakra and Fenrir's __**youki**__ (demonic energy) starting to melt in Obito's body and beginning to regenerate Obito's body cells and heal crushed bones or replace destroyed tissues "ugh! Fuck! This is gonna take a while…" said Nack noticing the terrible estate of Obito's body "this is bad… if I don't hurry up I'm not gonna be able to bring his soul back and then healing his body it's gonna be just a waste of my time" said Nack as he made a clone appear without hand seals "start doing the ritual! Now!" e shouted at the clone who immediately flew through hand seals before putting his hand in Obito's forehead and murmuring "__**Fuinjutsu: Seishin no Anka **_(Sealing arts: Soul's anchor)"_ the clone's hand started glowing white and a really complex seal array appeared over Obito's body with the center of the array in Obito's forehead._

_For four hours Nack and his clone stayed in the same position. Nack's other clones finished what they had been commanded to do and dispelled themselves leaving Nack and his other clone, that Nack recharged with chakra every now and then._

_Finally after four and a half hours the glowing of both Justus died down and Nack's clone dispelled himself while Nack fell unceremoniously on his ass panting heavily "never *pant* never *pant* I'm never *pant* using this jutsu *pant* again" said tiredly Nack while he looked at Obito's body. Obito's wounds had been completely healed, he had even regenerated the eye he had lost, and he's chest moved slowly indicating his soft breathing. He had done it, Nack had just bring a dead back to the living. He smiled, and then his smile turned into a cocky grin then he burst out laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M FUCKING AWESOME! TAKE THAT RIKU-CHAN, I FUCKING RESURRECTED A DEAD PERSON!" screamed Nack as if he had said person in front of him._

'_**Ugh… kid tone it down would you… I'm fucking tired. I used about forty percent of my youki to make this fucking jutsu work… so just shut up for a while, I want to sleep a little bit'**__ said the demon wolf before he closed his eyes and went back to rest._

_Ninpou: Flashback no jutsu kai!_

"…and then I started yelling at Fenrir for being a spoilsport and he yelled back and then I yelled again and we kept yelling at each other for about an hour before I fell asleep… and that's what happen" finished Nack cheerfully while waiting for Obito's reaction, which in Nack's mind was Obito bowing down in front of him while exclaiming how awesome and cool Nack was and how Obito will forever be thankful to Nack for saving his life…. Of course that was not what happened, seeing as the first thing that Obito said was.

"huh… who's Fenrir?" asked curiously Obito while Nack fell right on his face and stood up in record time with a tick mark on his head.

"That's it?" yelled Nack scaring the crap out of Obito "after all that I said to you after that I told you how awesome I am… and the first thing you ask is who is that furball?" yelled Nack ignoring the 'fuck you!' that Fenrir yelled back at him.

"you could have asked how did I learn those awesome Justus, why the hell did I help you, heck you could even have asked what was for dinner but nooooo you had to ask who is Fenrir… brat no one in the fucking universe gives a monkey's ass who Fenrir is!" ranted Nack further annoying the demon wolf.

"hehehe sorry…" said shyly Obito while scratching the back of his head "it's just that, that was the first question that I had when you started talking and mentioned that name but I never really asked…"

"*sigh* it's ok kid. I kinda over reacted, sorry" said Nack while Fenrir continued to yell at him for disrespecting him "well to answer your question Fenrir it's a demon, well a demon god actually and he is sealed inside of me" said Nack with an even tone not giving away any of his feelings.

"a demon god?" asked shocked Obito.

"yeah… cool huh?"

"but… How? When? Why? Who? What? Where?" asked Obito not really paying attention at what he was saying, his mind constantly thinking how difficult it must be have a demon inside of your body let alone a demon GOD. That was just plain ridiculous.

So Nack proceeded to give Obito a brief explanation of why he had a demon god inside of his body. Three hours later and a lot of question answered by Nack some a little more important and relevant than others. Nack stood up and went to the bonfire that he had made just outside of the cave and where he was currently preparing the rabbit and the fishes that his clone had caught, he came back and feed Obito seeing as Obito couldn't really move so well, still sore because of the complete regeneration of his body cells, and couldn't see very well. They ate and after they were done Nack decided that it was time to speak to Obito about what they had to do now.

"Listen bra-" started Nack only to interrupted when Obito said something to him "sorry, what was that?" asked Nack.

"I said that my name is Obito. Uchiha Obito" responded the teenager.

"Oh… right I hadn't asked your name yet, sorry" apologized Nack.

"it's okay… what were you gonna say anyway?" asked Obito curiously.

"huh?... oh yeah!" exclaimed Nack remembering "listen Obito… you can't go back to your home… at least not right now" said Nack seriously, shocking Obito.

"why? I'm already healed isn't it?" asked confused Obito.

"yeah you are… but that's not the problem" said Nack " the problem is that currently you are not a human… at least not completely…" said Nack while in his mind he was counting down from three waiting for the explosion that was sure to come.

"WHAAAAAT?" shouted Obito at the top of his lungs "what do you mean I'm not human?"

"well… it's not like you aren't human… it's more like you're a half human half demon right now…"

"huh? Why the hell am I a half demon?" asked an utterly lost Obito.

"well… you see in order to regenerate your body I had to use my chakra combined with Fenrir's youki seeing as my chakra alone wasn't gonna be fast enough to regenerate your body completely while at the same time getting your soul back to your body… so because of that I don't think it's a good idea to go back to your home because you being a half demon and all that, well how should I say it… the most probable result will be you getting executed or something of the like… people would get scared of you so they will kill you the instant they fell your demonic aura" explained Nack.

"so what does that mean? Am I ever gonna be able to go back home?" asked a desperate Obito.

"huh? Oh yeah, yeah" responded Nack "totally you just need to wait till the youki that I inserted in your body vanishes from your system, then you're good to go" said Nack calming the young shinobi.

"so, how long it's gonna take for the youki to leave my system?" asked anxiously Obito.

"mmmh… I would say about six months maybe more I don't really know I had never used that jutsu before actually I designed it about two hundred years ago but never really used it on anyone" said Nack while scratching the back of his neck embarrassed.

"six months?" shouted Obito "what the hell am I supposed to do on those six months?"

"well, I don't know… but I could always train you If you want, I'm pretty strong and I'm sure that I could teach you a few things" offered Nack while tilting his head to the side.

Obito considered for a little while the pros and the cons in training with this person that he had just met, he had saved Obito's life and seemed pretty decent and he was obviously strong if the whole bringing the dead back to life was any indication. So with that in mind Obito came to a decision.

"ok. I'll train with you!" exclaimed Obito with his eyes closed, as he still couldn't use them for now.

"great!" said Nack excited at the prospect of teaching someone "we will begin tomorrow when your eyes are healed, so for now go to sleep. Tomorrow it's gonna be a really fun day… at least for me" said Nack before helping Obito laid back and covered the young ninja with a blanket to keep him warm while he himself went outside to put down the bonfire and then go to sleep.

- (next morning, clearing a couple of miles from the cave) -

Nack stood in the middle of the clearing with an amused smirk in his face as he watched at the blindfolded Obito. Why was he amused? You might ask yourself. Well that was because the training hadn't even started and Nack was already looking at a bruised and tired Obito, though training had nothing to do with Obito's current condition, no that was all Nack's fault. Why? You may ask, well that was because at the very moment that the both of them had left the cave Nack had started walking in direction to the clearing that his clone had found yesterday and he hadn't even bothered to help the blindfolded Obito to make his way through the forest, no he instead had settled for looking and laughing when Obito tripped over a rock or walked straight into a tree, which happened three times per minute and the trip to the clearing had taken thirty minutes, least to say that Nack had laughed his ass off at Obito's misfortune. Fenrir for his part… well lets just said that Fenrir fainted after five straight minutes of laughing at Obito, waked up five minutes later only to faint again two minutes later because he was still laughing. So yeah Fenrir had a blast at Obito's misfortune too.

"Ok! Now let's begin with the training!" said excitedly Nack "but first take off the blindfold already your eyes have been healed since you woken up"

"huh?" said dumbly Obito.

"like I said your eyes were healed by the time you woke up this morning…" repeated Nack with a straight face.

"then why didn't you tell me?" shouted Obito while he took off the blindfold "I got the shit beaten out of me by the fucking forest because I couldn't see shit because I thought that my eyes hadn't healed yet!"

"well there are two reasons of why I didn't told you…" started Nack while he raised two finger "one: I forgot about it" said Nack while sweatdropping "and two: it was fucking hilarious see you hurt yourself while walking" finished Nack with an amused tone.

"you are an asshole…" muttered Obito while in his mind he was vowing to get revenge on the immortal.

With everything settled Obito finally took a good look at Nack's appearance. He was about six feet's tall had shoulder length black shaggy hair but in the tips his hair was silver like Kakashi's but more clearer, he also had green eyes that irradiated confidence and determination but with a hint of calmness and to a certain degree laziness. His body was his body was lean but muscular, and his muscles were ripped, his face was angular and had some animal like traits like his fangs were more pronounced. All in all he seemed like a dangerous predator with the way he carried himself and the aura he irradiated. Nack was currently wearing a sleeveless skin tight black shirt, black cargo pants and a pair of black and white sneakers (he had got these from one of the continents he visited) he also had a tattoo on his right upper arm, Obito looked at it and noticed that it were the kanjis for 'black wolf'.

Noticing the way Obito was looking at him, Nack suddenly got the urge to stay away from the kid. So deciding to see what was wrong with the kid and that intensive stare of him he spoke "uhm… are you checking me up?" asked uncertain Nack "hey Obito… are you by any chance into guys?"

"huh?" said Obito dumbly until he realized that he had been staring at Nack for a little to long "NO! It's not like that I swear! It's just that this is the first time that I had actually seen you!" shouted Obito while waving his arms in front of him.

"Oh! Well then it's ok… I think… just don't do it again, it's kinda creepy when a guy stares at you for to long. It gives the wrong idea" said Nack.

"Agreed" responded Obito.

"well with that out of the way let's begin training!" exclaimed Nack.

"Ok. What do we do first?" asked Obito curious as to what this training was about.

Nack thought about it for a while and then an evil smile formed on his lips "first I'm going to see just how good you are at fighting…" said Nack while cracking his knuckles.

Obito gulped and immediately activated his sharingan in order to save himself of the impeding beatdown that was gonna fall on him. But it was futile…

Three minutes later Obito laid on the ground his body bruised all over the place and breathing heavily. As for Nack… well he had a massive grin on his face while he cleaned Obito's blood from his knuckles.

"Ok! Now that we are done with me kicking your ass… lets start with the real training!" said Nack with a smirk on his face

"You mean this wasn't the real training?" asked Obito while glaring at Nack.

"nop. This was just me beating the hell out of you just for fun!" exclaimed Nack before he had to dodge a kunai directed at him "hahaha you need to do better than that if you wanna hit me!"

"tch. Whatever lets just start with the training already!"

"Ok. First I need to know how good are you at ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu?" asked Nack in a serious tone.

"Uhm… average, average and below average" responded Obito in a business like tone.

"ok… well I can't really help you with the genjutsu part because I'm not really good at it I just know one genjutsu that I created myself" 'and it took me over sixty years to complete it' added Nack as an after thought, he was never really good at genjutsu because of his massive chakra reserves and having a demon god with near limitless energy didn't really help in that area, as genjutsu needed an almost perfect chakra control which was extremely difficult to obtain with extremely big reserves.

"But ninjutsu and taijutsu are my specialties!" exclaimed Nack cheerfully.

"cool! So which one first?" asked Obito eager to begin this training and get stronger so that things like the situation in the kannabi bridge never happened again.

"Well… seeing as I already beat your ass to the ground" Obito glared at Nack but he shrugged it off "I say we start with ninjutsu. So first tell me your chakra affinity and the ninjutsus you know" instructed Nack.

"Uhm… I don't really know what my chakra affinity is…" said Obito while scratching the back of his neck embarrassed "but I can use fire Justus so I guess it's fire… as for the jutsu I know, they are: the _**Katon: goukakyouu no jutsu **_(Fire Style: great fireball jutsu!), the _**Kawarimi **__**no jutsu**_ (substitution jutsu), the _**Henge no Jutsu**_ (transformation jutsu), the _**Bunshin no jutsu **_(clone jutsu) and the _**Katon: Endan**_ (Fire style: Flame bullet)… and that's it I don't know any other ninjutsu…"

"mmmh… so you don't know your chakra affinity, though I can see it probably it's fire, and you know only five Justus though three of them are basic Justus and the other two are C-rank fire Justus…"summarized Nack while keeping his eye closed "*sigh* well firsts thing first… I need to know what is your affinity for real, as the whole 'I think its fire because I can use Katon (Fire Style) Justus' doesn't work for me… so here put some of your chakra into this paper" said Nack as he handed a sheet of paper to Obito.

Nack had founded the paper in one of the pouches that he had gotten from the iwa-nin and after canalizing some chakra into them discovered that the papers reacted to the chakra affinities in different ways according to the element or elements that the chakra has an affinity to. Nack's paper had sliced in two at the middle and one half had gotten damp while the other half electrified. Nack had quickly figured out that it was a way of showing his chakra's affinities; he had also learned that because of Fenrir he had the ability to use the other two elements, seeing as Fenrir had the ability to control all elements just as the other two demon gods, but the difference with the other two elements (earth and fire) was that it required more training to control and more chakra to use, though earth required more than fire for Nack.

"uhm… okay…" said Obito while grabbing the paper. He put on some of his chakra and instantly the paper sliced in two and one half burned to ashes.

"mmmh… interesting you have a fire and wind affinity. I don't really know many fire ninjutsu but I can help you with fire control techniques and teach you at least one of my fire Justus one you are ready, because most of my Justus use a huge amount of chakra compared to others for what I have seen so far from the ninjas I have met. As for the wind affinity… you're lucky kid wind is one of my most powerful affinities and one of my favorites too"

"Cool… then what should I do first?"

"Well first off, seeing as you already know some fire jutsu we will start working from there… I want you to try and use your chakra to increase the temperature on your skin…" said Nack with a straight face while Obito looked at him blinking owlishly.

"Say what now?" asked Obito completely lost "how the hell can someone do that?"

"Argh… I can't believe you became ninja… don't you know anything about fire manipulation?" asked Nack irritated by the lack of knowledge of Obito.

"well not really the two Katon Justus I know I only learned by watching others and I only managed to learn them because of the tips than my older cousin Misato gave me…" responded Obito, yes being the clan's pariah Obito didn't really get much help from the clan's members for training except his father Uchiha Makoto and his mother Uchiha Mizore and of course his favorite cousin Uchiha Misato. Misato was an extremely gentle girl, unlike most Uchihas, and was only a year older than Obito but was incredibly smart and always helped Obito with his training when he asked her for tips on his Katon Justus. Thinking about her made Obito sad she was one of the few that really cared for Obito and Misato and him were rather close.

"Well whatever… now listen fire manipulation it's easy to use but hard to master because it requires control of ones inner body, because the chakra for Katon Justus comes from the inside. That's why most of the fire Justus use the mouth as the central point of the attack, understand?" explained in a teacher like voice Nack.

"Uhh… yeah I think so…" said Obito while scratching the side of his head with his right eye closed.

"Ok. Moving on…" said Nack in a attempt to get the theory part out of the way, he always hated this part of training because he was the type of guy who learned the hard way, meaning he tried to do something and that something usually exploded on his face and then he would try again changing something until he got it right. This was the main reason of way it took him so much time to create a new jutsu. "There are several exercises to improve fire manipulation but one of the most effective is to control your skin's temperature with your chakra. that means to increase or decrease the temperature on your skin but without affecting your inner body. Of course an even more difficult exercise would be to change the temperature on the surface of another object or person… but we'll get to that later" lectured Nack.

"Ok! So how do I increase my skin's temperature anyway?" asked Obito, who by now was even more eager to begin the training.

"Well first. You have to gather your chakra the way you do when using a fire jutsu, then instead of releasing the chakra to your mouth you let the chakra flow through your body ad release it in different parts of your body in small doses. When you get good enough you'll be able to release a steady stream of fire chakra from your entire body at the same time, thus making your skin hotter but at the same time you will not affect your internal temperature. Get it?"

"Not really" responded Obito while Nack sweatdropped "but I just got to gather chakra and then release it from my body, right?"

'all that explaining and the idiot didn't even get it' thought Nack.

'**hahahahahahahahaha! This kid is even more stupid than you!'** spoke Fenrir.

'yeah- hey!' shouted Nack at his tenant.

"uhm… sensei?" asked Obito.

"yeah?" said Nack while not really paying attention.

"I asked you if I should begin already" said Obito while looking at Nack with an excited look.

"uhm… yeah, sure. Knock yourself out" responded Nack. An Obito did just that… literally.

Obito started gathering chakra just like Nack instructed but when he started to release the chakra he did it all at once thus resulting in an explosion of chakra that sent Obito flying thirty feet's back until he crashed into a tree and got knocked out.

Nack stared at all this with a deadpan expression on his face… right until Fenrir did one comment.

'**Well… at least he can follow orders…'** murmured the demon god making Nack fall to the ground holding his side laughing his ass off.

- (four hours later, same clearing) -

***boom***

"GAAAAAAH!" screamed Obito as he was sent flying across the clearing until he righted himself in mid flight and landed on the ground. He was currently sporting a good amount of scratches and bruises over his body, he had also removed his jacket and his shirt seeing as he didn't want to burn his clothes just because he couldn't control his fire chakra.

"again!" shouted Nack from his place in a tree branch while he observed Obito's training "this time, instead of trying to release chakra from one place do it from multiple places at the same time" instructed Nack while Obito started the exercise again.

"dammit! This is harder than I thought" muttered Obito.

'mmmmh… maybe I should teach him the _**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_ (shadow clone jutsu)' thought Nack while he watched as Obito failed again and was sent flying twenty meters until he stopped by crashing into a tree 'nah… I'll wait until he gets a bit more beaten up and then I'll teach him the jutsu'

- (a week later, same clearing) -

"finally!" shouted Obito in joy as he finally managed to create a steady stream of fire chakra flow trough his hands making the skin more warm than normal.

***boom***

"GAAAH!" screamed Obito while he was yet again sent flying through the clearing butt this time one of his Kage Bunshin stopped him before he crashed into a tree. Yeah true to his word Nack had taught Obito the _**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_ (shadow clone jutsu) and Obito couldn't be happier when Nack told him about the way he could use Kage Bunshins to train, and even though Obito couldn't make more than four clones at the same time it still helped him a lot in his training.

"don't lose concentration on the exercise unless you have cut off the flow of chakra from your body" said Nack in a bored tone while looking at the cards that he had on his hands "got any sevens?" asked Nack.

"Go fish" responded his clone "got any fives?"

"Go fish"

"Why the hell are you playing cards!" shouted one of Obito's clones at their sensei and his sensei's clone.

"because… as fun as it is watching you get your ass handed to you by this simple training exercise" started Nack "the whole 'get yourself blown off and crash into a tree' thing got boring after the first four days" continued Nack's clone.

"Got any twos?" asked Nack as if Obito's clone hadn't interrupted them at all

"why you little!" shouted his clone.

"hehehe…"

"hey! sensei!" shouted Obito.

"mmmh?" Nack looked down from his position on the tree and saw Obito looking at him with an annoyed face.

"When are we going to leave this place? It's been a week already!" said Obito.

"Oh! That… well… what about in three days more if you are able to complete this exercise to the point of releasing chakra from all of your body then we'll leave this place, ok?" said Nack to his student getting an excited look from him as he started to work harder to complete the exercise.

- (three days later, road to takigakure) -

"so… why are we going to takigakure (hidden waterfall), sensei?" asked Obito intrigued.

"we aren't" was Nack's answer.

"we aren't?" asked dumbly Obito.

"yeah we just are going to take the long way around hi no kuni get to taki no kuni (waterfall country) pass ta no kuni (rice country) get as close as we can to the valley of the end without crossing the border and then I'll train you there for the remaining time until I can get you back to konoha" stated Nack without looking up from his map.

"how did you know I'm from konoha, sensei? I haven't told you" asked Obito getting suspicious.

Nack merely pointed at his hita-ite and at the map he was holding that had the same symbol over a point in fire country and had written konohagakure no sato below the symbol.

Obito sweatdropped while thinking 'what is the point in naming them hidden village if our enemies know were they are located' "so, how long till next town?" asked Obito.

"mmmh… about four days more if we keep walking at this pace. But that's ok we don't really need to hurry up besides this way we can train on the road" stated Nack as they kept walking.

- (Two months later, rice country) -

Nack stood in the middle of a grassy field with his arms crossed in front of him standing on a taijutsu stance was Obito, whose sharingan was spinning wildly. They stood there for about two minutes before Nack spoke.

"Ok. Begin" said Nack before Obito launched himself at him. Only to end up on the ground after Nack parried Obito's fist and delivered a hard kick to the side of Obito's head "don't rush at your enemy blindly, Obito. Think if a strategy first and then attack, use your head god dammit! How many times do I have to tell you that? Again!" shouted Nack as Obito picked himself of the ground and adopted the same fighting stance that before.

Seeing the kid stand up and prepare to start again without whining at all really made Nack proud of Obito. In the two months that they had been training Obito had really gotten stronger but also he had gotten more dedicated to the training, it was probably because of the kickass ninjutsu Nack had taught him two weeks ago tough, Obito's training had come along quite nicely; by the time they had reached taki no kuni Obito had already mastered making his skin hotter to the point where he could do it in a matter of seconds, then it had taken him about two week to get the hang on making his skin colder and tough he still hadn't mastered he could make his skin as could as ice in at least two places of his body at the same time so it was ok for now. In the two months Nack had also started teaching Obito wind manipulation and tough it took Obito more time than fire, having no experience with wind chakra before, just yesterday he was able to cut a leave in two with his wind chakra now Nack was thinking of making him cut a rock with his chakra but that was after this little sparring/beating ended.

Just as Nack thought this, Obito made a cross seal before making four Kage Bunshins and making two charge at Nack from the sides, while the other two charged directly while wielding a pair of kunais. Nack quickly (well as quickly without blurring from Obito's gaze, as it would be unfair for the kid had Nack used his full speed) sprinted forward and jumped over the two clones before spinning around and deliver a spin kick to the two of them making them dispel he then raised his right arm to block an axe quick from one of the two remaining clones and grabbed said clone's leg before tossing him to the side and using his left hand to smash the clone in his stomach, he then was forced to dodge a kunai that was directed at his head from behind and turned around to attack the last clone who quickly went through a couple of hand seals before inhaling deeply "_**Katon: goukakyouu no jutsu **_(Fire Style: great fireball jutsu!)" called the clone while exhaling a large fireball from his mouth that Nack expertly dodge before launching a set of shuriken at the clone making it dispel itself.

Just as Nack was about to make some smart comment about Obito's clone he noticed Obito finishing a set of hand seals and calling his jutsu "_**Katon: kaji no tatsumaki**_ (fire style: tornado of fire)" immediately Nack went through a small set of hand seals before he sank into the ground muttering "_**Doton: shinju zanshu no jutsu**_ (Earth Style: double suicide decapitation jutsu)" not that Obito could see it or hear him due to the fire hurricane that was blinding his the sight of his sensei's actions.

After the fire subsided and Obito got a good look at the battlefield he realized that his sensei was nowhere in sight and quickly came to the conclusion that Nack had used his _**Doton: shinju zanshu no jutsu**_ (Earth Style: double suicide decapitation jutsu), having see it before and he try to jump away, try been the keyword, but it was futile as his realization came to late and Nack had already grabbed his ankles before he could jump away, and a moment later Obito was buried in the ground up to his neck.

"That would be enough for today's sparring session…" started Nack "now I want you to dig yourself out and start training with the temperature exercise and the cutting the rock one… oh! And keep the weights on while doing it" finished Nack. Obito had started using chakra weights on his arms and ankles after the third week of training in order to improve his strength and his speed and it had worked well so far. The weights weren't exactly weights though, they were just a seal that Nack had draw on Obito's wrists with his blood and chakra. The weights/seals responded to the quantity of chakra that the user had left making them weight more as the user spend more chakra, so the more chakra Obito used the harder was for him to move around as the weight increased up to the pint that at the end of the day the weights were about 300 pounds each leaving Obito laying on the ground unable to lift himself from the ground.

"Fuck! Again?" whined Obito.

"Yeah again. Now get your ass out of there and get to work!" shouted Nack as he started to walk away after making a kage bunshin "he will watch you, so you better not slack off or there'll be hell to pay!" said Nack before he disappeared in a swirl of wind, water and lighting.

Obito watched in awe at Nack's elemental _**Shunshin no jutsu**_ (Body flicker jutsu) "man… I got to make him teach me that one" said Obito before using a sealless Kawarimi with a rock on the clearing and getting his body out of underground "well… better start working or he will kick my ass, like that time after that prank…" Obito shivered at that memory. It had been after they had arrived at taki no kuni, Nack and Obito had been staying at a forest just outside a small town mainly because they didn't have the money to stay at an inn so they, or more like Nack, had decided to camp at the forest just outside of the little town.

_Ninpou: Flashback no jutsu_

_It had been four days since they had decided to camp at the forest and Obito was pissed. Last night while Obito had been training Nack had gone to town to drink some sake and had got himself a little drunk but that wasn't the worst part, no the worst part was that Nack had used the little money Obito had left to buy the sake so now Obito was completely broke._

_So now Obito was glaring at the sleeping form of his sensei while thinking how get some revenge out of him, he was thinking about some complicated trap that would set off a master prank but… well Obito didn't have the time nor the resources to do it, so he just settled to do something that would hurt him, Even if it wasn't that much._

_So with that in mind Obito climbed as stealthily as he could onto the tree branch that Nack was using to sleep and then tied to at the beginning of the branch some of the most sharper ninjas wire he had, he then walked down the tree with the other end of the ninja wire and after making some distance between him and the tree he grabbed a flash bomb from his pouch and throw it at the tree branch were Nack was sleeping._

_Once the bomb exploded the effect was instantaneous… Nack immediately sit up looking around while holding his head because of the hangover from yesterday night and while he was trying to figure out just what the hell was going on, Obito pulled from the ninja wire in his hand and chopped off the tree branch making Nack fall to the ground. Being still disorientated from his abrupt awakening Nack didn't have the chance to react to his imminent crash with the ground thus he fell right on his face, almost breaking his nose._

"_!" laughed loudly Obito while he fell to the ground holding his sides "HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get for spending all of my money!" shouted Obito without noticing the murderous aura that Nack was emitting._

"_hahahaha… yeah good prank Obito… I totally deserved that" said Nack in a monotonous and cold voice while walking towards Obito, an aura that promised hellish pain coming from him, not that Obito noticed anyway "now, why don't you meet me in the little clearing we use to help in ten minutes to start training?" said Obito in the same monotonous and cold voice._

_Obito just nodded and ten minutes later he made his way to the training ground/little clearing that they had been using the last couple of days. As soon as he got there he knew something was wrong because he saw his sensei do a couple of hand seals and then slam his hand to the ground were a really complex seal array appeared._

"_Uhm… sensei was what that?" asked nervously Obito._

"_What was what?" asked back Nack with an extremely unnatural smile on his face._

"_that seal that just appeared… what was that?" asked again Obito while he taking a step back but found his way blocked by some kind of black barrier._

"_Oh! That!... that was just my__** Fuinjutsu: Insei Ryoiki **_(Sealing arts: negative zone)" _said Nack while taking a step forward._

"_*gulp* w-what d-does it d-do?" asked Obito who was growing more and more scared by the second._

"_oh… it's quite simple… it negates all forms of chakra except from mine and prevent from anyone to get out of the place where I set the jutsu I just need to mark the limits before hand" explained Nack while cracking his knuckles "now then… shall we begin training…" asked Nack while grining like a madman and rushing at Obito._

"_Oh crap…" said Obito before a fist connected with his face…_

_For the next two hours the only thing that anyone that came close to the forest could hear were the pained and pleading screams of mercy form one Uchiha Obito._

_Ninpou: Flashback no jutsu kai!_

Obito could swear he had broken every bone in his body at least twice that time. Since that little incident no matter what Nack did Obito didn't try ever, ever again to get any kind of payback for it. He was still scared shitless from what would Nack do to him if he ever pulled another prank of any kind on him. After all there was no point in taking revenge in the salve driver that Nack was if he died only a couple of minutes later.

So with that in mind he started working on reducing the temperature on his skin in six different places, while the clone that Nack had left behind observed him and occasionally gave him some kind of advice.

- (one month later, town fifty miles from the valley of the end) -

"Come on!" exclaimed Nack as they walked through the town's street

"No way! Why should I do it?" shouted back Obito.

"Come on! Just do it already! It's the only thing I have asked of you…" whined Nack.

"I said no! Why should I do it? Isn't the teacher's job to teach cool jutsu?" snapped back Obito.

"Yeah… but it's also the job of the student to help his sensei or correct him, if he is wrong…" lectured Nack while raising a finger in a teacher like manner "and I just asked for your help…"

"No. you asked me to teach you the _**Katon: goukakyouu no jutsu **_(Fire Style: great fireball jutsu!) and the _**Katon: Endan**_ (Fire style: Flame bullet)" said Obito with a deadpan expression on his face. Nack had been trying to get Obito to teach him those two Justus fro the last fifteen minutes. It wasn't because Nack believed the Justus were strong, because honestly saying they weren't. but Nack in his never ending need to know more Justus and considering that learning this Justus was far more easier that making a new jutsu altogether he had decided to get Obito to teach the Justus to him.

"Oh come on!" whined loudly Nack getting some strange looks from some of the people around "I taught you the kage bunshin and the kaji no tatsumaki! It's only fair that you teach me two Justus in return" said Nack.

Obito tried to think of a way to refuse teaching Nack the Justus but Nack did have a point in that last comment, so he thought that it was indeed only fair that he taught him two Justus after all Nack had helped him become stronger than before and had also saved his life.

"Ok… I'll teach you the Justus" said Obito with a resigned sigh while Nack beamed at the prospect of learning two Justus.

Ten minutes later the two of them were in a small field close to a little river, immediately Obito made a kage bunshin while Nack made fifty, and instructed twenty five to watch Obito and twenty five to watch Obito's clone.

"Ok. Do it now…" said Nack while he and his clones surrounded the two Obito's.

"Ok" said Obito while he and his clone started different sets of hand seals before they both inhaled deeply "_**Katon: goukakyouu no jutsu **_(Fire Style: great fireball jutsu!)/_**Katon: Endan**_ (Fire style: Flame bullet)" called Obito and his clone before a large fireball and a big stream of fire were expelled from their mouths. After the fires subsided Obito dispelled his clone and Nack did the same while closing his eyes to analyze all the information about the two Justus that his clones had been able to get. What just because he wanted to learn the Justus it didn't mean he wanted everything to be handed to him on a silver plate. No, Nack wanted to figure this out on his own, he just needed to see the hand seals and how Obito prepared himself before releasing his jutsu and how his body moved when releasing it.

"Ok. That's everything I needed…" said Nack before walking closer to the river "go to the town and do whatever you want… here take this!" said Nack before tossing a small pouch that was filled of money that Obito and Nack had obtained in some of the casinos the two of them had encountered on their trip.

"hai sensei!" exclaimed Obito before running of to the center of the town to go grab something to eat.

"Ok! Time to work" said Nack as he started going through the set of hand seals for the _**Katon: goukakyouu no jutsu **_(Fire Style: great fireball jutsu!) but he screwed up at the exhaling of the chakra and ended with his throat slightly burned for his mistake "*cough* *cough* damn that hurt like a mother!" said Nack while rubbing his throat, he could already feel Fenrir's youki working on healing his wounds.

After his throat had been completely healed Nack decided that it was a waste of time working alone on this so making a cross hand seal he formed ten clones and told them to start working on the other jutsu while he keep trying this one.

Obito returned to the river six hours later to the sight of a completely burned field and a slightly tired Nack that had a shit eating grin on his face "you completely mastered both Justus, isn't it?" said Obito with a deadpan look. Nack's grin only grew larger, if that was even possible.

- (three months later, valley of the end) -

"_**Fuuton: Kaze no Senbon**_ (Wind Style: Wind Needles)" shouted Obito "_**Katon: kaji no tatsumaki**_ (fire style: tornado of fire)" shouted Obito's clone "_**Kyoryoku ninjutsu:**_ _**Kasai Senbon no Hageshii tatsumaki **_(collaboration ninjutsu: Raging tornado of fire Needles)" immediately after the two Justus merged the tornado of fire expanded and took a more defined and sharper form while the wind and fire chakra mixed and formed small fire needles that conformed the totality of the tornado.

"Fuck! Ok, you wanna do this the hard way? Whatever, lets do it the hard way!" shouted Nack while he and his clone did a set of hand seals and extended their hands forward in direction to the incoming attack "_**Fuuton: Eien Tatsumaki**_ (Wind Style: eternal tornado)/_** Suiton: Suijinheki**_ (water style: water wall)" called Nack and his clone at the same time and an gigantic tornado of wind formed around them while a wall of water raised and merged with the tornado making it able to negate the effect of the collaboration jutsu that Obito and his clone had used.

"dammit!" shouted Obito while he fell to the ground in the bottom of the valley. His was breathing heavily and had some bruises and cuts on his body. He was currently topless and was only wearing his boxer as the rest of his clothes were drying up in the top of Uchiha Madara's statue. Suddenly he turned around only to feel how Nack's kunai touched the skin his neck.

"You lose…" murmured Nack from behind Obito. He too was only wearing his boxers as his clothes were also drying on top of Madara's statue. They had been about to go take a bath at the river when Obito had suggested one last spar before they headed to Konoha and so they had started this little spar that soon escalated to a simple contest of who throw more Justus at the other.

"damn…" muttered Obito while raising his hands in defeat "ok. I give! you got me!"

"hahahahaha! Don't feel so bad that last combination was really good!" said Nack praising Obito's last attack "though I don't like the thought of my own Justus been used against me" muttered Nack.

"hehehehe" laughed sheepishly Obito "well I don't really know any other _**Fuuton**_ (Wind Style) jutsu so…" trailed off Obito. The _**Fuuton: Kaze no Senbon**_ (Wind Style: Wind Needles) was the first and only Fuuton jutsu that Nack had taught Obito, it was an offensive jutsu that consisted in molding wind chakra in the form of Senbons (ninja metal needles) and exhaling them from your mouth as fast as you could. Usually a fully mastered _**Fuuton: Kaze no Senbon**_ (Wind Style: Wind Needles) would contain about three hundred needles though the jutsu was designed so the user could prolong its duration or raise the quantity of Senbons in the attack. Nack had told Obito that he could keep the attack for ten minutes top and form about two thousand needles give or take. This was one of Nack's favorite Justus and the first Fuuton ninjutsu he had created.

"It's ok Obito. I'm just messing with you" said Nack before he smiled proudly at Obito "…you have become strong in this last six months, kid" said Nack.

"of course I have! I have the strongest teacher there is!" shouted Obito getting a smirk from Nack.

Over the last three months of their training Obito had improved quite a bit, granted he wasn't on the level of Nack, for obvious reasons, but he could handle himself against any chunnin level ninja with ease, and even beat a mid jounnin level ninja when going all out. Obito had mastered his fire element and though he still couldn't cut a rock in one try with his wind chakra, his Fuuton Justus, or more exactly jutsu, were quite powerful. His sharingan also had evolved and now he possessed a fully maturated sharingan, though he didn't use it during most of their sparring as Nack had prohibited after Obito had tried to copy one of Nack's Justus. The little stunt had ended with Obito on the verge of dying due to chakra exhaustion, Nack had then explained that coping one of his Justus without a proper explanation before hand about the jutsu was extremely dangerous as not only most of his Justus used a huge amount of chakra but only the chakra was released in specifics ways, an so by using the sharingan to copy Nack's jutsu Obito had only wasted chakra as he didn't know in which specific way the chakra was released.

The two of them then made their way to the top of the valley and put their clothes back on before they started to make their way to Konoha at a moderately fast pace through the trees. It would probably take them about two days to reach Konoha but it was ok they really weren't on a hurry… well at least Nack wasn't, Obito on the other hand was dying to get there he couldn't wait to see his family, his cousin Misato, Kakashi, Rin, Minato and even the old geezer of a Hokage. Obito grinned at the thought of his precious people but then his grin faltered as he remembered that they probably thought he was dead.

Sensing Obito's mood Nack quickly spoke to calm him "don't worry… when we get there I'll explain everything to the Hokage and your family… everything will be alright!" he reassured to the young shinobi who smiled at him thankful.

The two then continued to jump through the trees in a comfortable silence both of them with different thought about the future ahead…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ok. i hope you like this chapter. it's my first over 10k chapter so i really hope you like it, i know it's not really good because lets face it i suck at writing but i thought it was fairly aceptable at the very least. next chapter obito reunites with his team and his family and nack meets minato and the others. only about two more chapters before naruto gets on the stage (YAY!). well before i say goodbye **i would like to thank to all the people that has leave a review with their impressions and opinons about the story, all of you guys made righting this chapter all the more easier. thank you!** (sarcasm). with that said blackwolfXI is out of the building.

**Read&Review **

**Next: chapter 5 "back to Konoha!"**


	6. back to konoha!

**Disclaimer:** i don´t own naruto or anything for that matter.

'THESE ARE FOR THOUGHTS' thoughts

"THESE ARE FOR THE DIALOG" dialog

**'THESE ARE DEMON THOUGHTS' **demon/summon thoughts

**"AND THESE ARE DEMON DIALOG"** demon/summon dialog

**_AND THESE ARE FOR JUTSUS_** jutsu/spell/special technique

**Auhtor's note: **hi there! i'm back with another chapter! i have only one thing to say before we start this and that is... FUCK YEAH! i finally got a fucking review! YAHOOO!... well now that that's out of the way:

**Amy-sama90:** **glad you liked my OC nack and yeah i know that it's taking way too much time for naruto to appear. actually a friend of mine that usually comes over to my place to use my computer (because the asshole it's too lazy to buy one himself) also told me that it was taking me too much time to make naruto appear. and i totally agree with him and you! so with that said next chapter naruto makes his first appearance! oh! and i dont really mind if someone says something bad about my story, if anything it helps me see what i did wrong and improve myself to make it better the next time... so yeah thanks a lot for your review!**

**kelnom: glad to see that you liked my story too! here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The legend of the wolf and the fox book 1:<strong>_

_**The shinobi nations**_

Chapter 5: "back to Konoha!"

- (9:00 a.m., Konohagakure no Sato, Inuzuka state) -

Rin sighed one more time as she looked at the morning sky from her bedroom, it had been six months since the mission to the Kannabi Bridge and the war ha ended only two months after it. Everything had gone back to the way it was before in Konoha… well except for the fact that a lot of lives had been lost in the war, but the one that had hit her harder was the death of her teammate 'Obito…' she thought and not for the first time a feeling of sadness and despair flowed through her body, she could feel the tears falling from her eyes again from all of Obito's precious people, aside from his close family, she was the one that got hit the hardest by Obito's death. She had refused to leave the village on a mission and for two weeks she had locked herself in her bedroom not talking to anyone and only coming out to grab something to eat from the kitchen. She just couldn't believe he was gone, she couldn't believe that that cheerful and goofy kid that was always late to everything was dead. It was just not possible.

"Honey" called her mother from behind the closed door "honey… Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan are here to see you…" said her mother in a soft voice hoping that this time she would agree to spend some time with her two friends.

"I don't want to see anyone…" replied Rin in a dejected voice.

Suddenly the doors pretty much flew across the room and almost hit Rin weren't for her shinobi reflex "alright enough of this self pitting crap! You are coming with us!" exclaimed a feminine voice in an annoyed tone Rin knew all to well.

"Anko was it necessary to destroy the door for this?" asked a calm feminine voice from were the door used to be.

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed the now identified Anko as she stomped up to Rin and grabbed her arm. she was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt over a short sleeved mesh shirt, she was also wearing a light brown skirt and has on a pair of shinobi sandals, konoha's hitai-ate and a chuunin flack jacket. She had her hair tied in the back, had brown eyes and a very developed figure for someone of her age (she's 11 on this point of the story) "you are coming with us! Everyone is waiting for you so you're not gonna refuse this time you are going to go with us, and we are going to have some girl time!" and with that she dragged the surprised Rin out of the room while Rin's mother and Kurenai stood there blinking.

"uhm… I should probably go after them" said finally Kurenai. She was wearing a dress made of bandages (like the one from the series) but had also on konoha's chuunin flack jacket, on her feet she had a pair of black ninjas sandals and she also had her hitai-ate on her forehead. She had red eyes, that had a ripple and shoulder length untamed black hair.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah… please go" said Rin's mother. Kurenai gave a sharp nod and made her way outside to follow her two friends who by now were probably at the dango shop with the other girls their age, this was of course because Anko had win the little game to decide were they were gonna eat.

While she walked in the direction of the dango shop she wondered why she had this strange feeling in her chest, like something or someone was coming this way and she wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

"Oh! Kurenai-chan!" called a feminine voice across the street.

Kurenai looked up and saw her sensei walking towards her "Kushina-sensei!" (in my story Kurenai's jounin sensei is Kushina and her teammates are Uzuki Yugao and Shiranui Genma) exclaimed the girl with a smile in her face, ever since the Kannabi Bridge she hadn't really saw her at all that was mainly because her sensei had missions to do but also there was the fact that her sensei's husband had been a little depressed ever since the mission that had taken the life of one of his students so Kushina had spend a lot of time with him lately to keep his mind occupied.

"Hi there, Kurenai-chan! How are you doing?" asked Kushina with a beautiful smile on her face. She was wearing the typical konoha jounin attire with the addition of a light blue skirt over the skin tight pants the she had on. She had her hair tied into a pony tail (like Ino without the bang covering one eye of course) and had a lot of scrolls on the sides of the skirt.

"I'm fine Kushina-sensei. But how is Minato-san?" asked the red eyed girl getting a blush from the read head who always denied that she had been spending more time with the blond shinobi, even if they were married.

"Minato-kun is fine… still a little shaken but is fine. Where are you going, anyway?" asked back Kushina in an attempt to change the subject.

"I was heading to the dango shop, Anko and the others decided that enough was enough and we are going to try and cheer Rin-chan up" responded the girl before an idea come to her mind "why don't you come sensei? Maybe you could help us in this matter"

"mmmh… okay! I don't have anything else to do anyway!" said the kunoichi before the two women started making their way to the dango shop "besides Minato-kun said that he was going to spend the day trying to cheer up Kakashi-kun, so I'm free for today!"

- (Same time, training ground 7, memorial stone) -

Minato and Kakashi were currently standing in front of the memorial stone with similar blank looks, though on the inside the only feeling they had was the feeling of regret. They had been like that ever since the mission that had took the life of Obito.

"Kakashi…" started Minato while looking at said teen from the corner of his eyes.

"mmmh?" responded the silver head while looking lazily at his sensei with his only visible eye.

"Haven't you lately had the feeling that Obito may not be dead?" said Minato getting a surprised look out of Kakashi.

"What do you mean sensei?"

"It's just that… ever since we couldn't find Obito's body, I have had this feeling that he might still be alive…" explained the blond while Kakashi gave him an understanding look.

"Yeah… I know what you mean… sometimes I feel the same for some reason…"

The two of them stood there for a couple of more minutes until an anbu appeared behind them "what is it?" asked Minato without looking away from the memorial stone.

"Hokage-sama wish to see you in his office immediately" informed the anbu before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"let's go then…" said Minato before the two shinobi made their way at a calm pace in direction to the Hokage tower.

- (Ten minutes later, Hokage tower) -

"you wanted to see us Hokage-sama" spoke Minato as he and Kakashi entered.

"why yes Minato, just in time!" said the old Hokage with a gentle smile.

As Minato entered he took notice that the Hokage was not alone in the room, also standing in the office was his wife, Kushina, one of his wife's student, Kurenai, along with Orochimaru's ex-student, Anko, and finally the last of Minato's living students, Rin.

"What is this about Hokage-sama?" asked respectfully Minato while looking around to see if anyone else knew of the reason of the meeting.

"yesterday an anbu squad on coming back from border patrol informed me of the presence of two individuals that are heading this way…" stated the Hokage while looking to the shinobi in his presence to confirm that he had their attention "normally this wouldn't be a problem as most probably the individuals are most probably mere clients seeking for our help, but…"

"But what?" asked Kushina getting irritated at the old man's attitude. Why did the old geezer liked to make those theatrical pauses anyway?

"One of the anbus in the squad was a sensor and he informed me that one of the individuals possessed a demonic aura similar of that of a Jinchuriki only stronger than that" said the old shinobi getting surprised gasps out of the other people in the room.

Quickly getting over his surprise and getting the hint of why they had been called Minato spoke "what are our orders Hokage-sama?"

The old Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen (I just realized the I hadn't mentioned his name hehehe…), looked at the blond jounin before speaking "the orders are for you and the rest of the people in this room to go to the main gate to konoha and wait there for this individuals to appear… according to what the anbu squad told me they should arrive within the next hour and a half, you are to wait for them there and escort them here if they prove that they haven't come to cause harm. If that's not the case, then you are to eliminate the threat immediately" spoke Hiruzen seriously.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" exclaimed the six shinobis (Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Rin, Kurenai and Anko) before all of them exited the room.

"*sigh* I'm getting to old for this shit" muttered the Hokage while he rubbed his temples 'maybe it's time for Minato to take care of everything… the kid looks ready enough' mused the Hokage while his secretary entered the office holding a large stack of paperwork "again?" shouted the Hokage while crying anime tears as his most feared enemy once again was positioned in front of him for another clash in the never ending battle that meant a Hokage's paperwork.

- (one hour later, road to konohagakure no sato) -

Jackson Nack (Ookami Nack actually) considered his relationship with his tenant, Fenrir, to be a relationship of mutual survival and understanding. Meaning that neither one of them did something to upset or annoy the other… at least not for too much time. He also considered himself to be a very tolerant person and someone that wouldn't attack or insult another person without being attacked or insulted first (of course a lot of people could say he was a fucking hypocrite for saying that but he didn't pay attention to those stuck-up assholes)… but right now he just wished that he could murder Fenrir in the most painful way possible and burn his remains for centuries to come, because that fucking fleabag was driving him insane.

'**it's ****fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A~!'** sang Fenrir in the depths of Nack's mind, who by now was almost on the verge of killing himself because Fenrir had been singing the same song since they had left the valley of the end… and that had been two fucking days ago!

'**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A~!' **continued to sing the demon god.

'That's it! Fenrir, you better shut the fuck up right now! Stop singing that fucking song for the love of Kami I beg you stop this torture!' screamed mentally Nack in a desperate attempt to stop his torment.

'**Oh! Come on kid! Don't be so uptight; enjoy life by singing with me! Come on its easy Y-M-C-A~! Sing after me!' **shouted the wolf while laughing loudly.

'GAH! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' screamed repeatedly Nack in his head 'for the love of Kami please stop singing already! It was amusing the first three times but then it became freaking annoying and now it down right torture what you are doing to me!' after all, there was simply something wrong with hearing a entity of over ten thousands years old sing a song that wasn't exactly manly at all (if any).

'**Tch. Spoilsport…'** muttered the demon.

"-nsei?" spoke the voice of Obito.

"huh?" was the 'oh so intelligent' response of Nack.

"We are getting closer sensei… I was asking you if we should remove our cloaks now?" and true to Obito's words both he and Nack were currently wearing black cloaks over their normal clothes and had the hoods up in order to avoid someone seeing their faces. This was mainly because Nack wanted to laugh at the faces that Obito's friends were gonna make when they saw him alive again.

"Oh! You're right I can see the silver haired kid already and next to him is the blond guy and the girl that you have an enormous crush on…" said Nack plainly before adding in his mind 'mmmh that purple headed girl has some kind of curse seal in her I can feel from hear the tainted chakra of the seal… whoever did it was either a complete moron when it came to seals or didn't expect her to live through the process of the sealing… as for the read headed woman she has the essence of Juubi that I was looking for, thought it looks like the essence doesn't have any kind of influence over her… damn she must have one hell of a seal for that one!'

"Yeah… hey! Wait a minute how did you know that I had a crush on Rin-chan?" whispered Obito harshly.

"You talk while sleeping" was the answer of the immortal shinobi.

Obito blushed deep red and immediately looked away less he gave Nack a reason to laugh at him, not that Nack really need a reason to laugh at Obito anyway.

Suddenly Nack stopped walking which made Obito look at him curiously "huh? Why did you stop Nack-sensei?"

"Listen Obito…" started seriously Nack which made Obito tense up thinking something was wrong "when we get to the gates... I want you to stop there and say 'yo! Its been a while, isn't it?' in the most coolest way you can without removing your hood and only after they say 'huh?' or something like it… you remove the hood in the most dramatic way possible and look at them with a cool guy smirk and repeat this words with a calm voice 'Uchiha Obito is back…' and to finish it up I'll use wind chakra to make your hair dance in the wind to make it seem more cooler… you got it?" said Nack with a straight face.

Obito just stared at him with a deadpan expression on his face before he spoke with a tone devoid of any emotion "you have been thinking about that for a while haven't you?" he got a nod from Nack "sometimes I think you are way to much of an idiot to be over five hundred years old…" muttered Obito while he started walking again.

"Huh?" said Nack as he started walking too "does that mean you're not going to do it?" asked the Jinchuriki while tilting his head, but Obito didn't answer his question so Nack shrugged and kept walking to the gates.

- (At the same time, konohagakure's entrance) -

Every member of the team selected to intercept the two individuals tensed up when they saw them stop and talk to each other. They kept their position when they saw them start walking without any hurry or any intention of attack.

"why do you think they are coming here, sensei?" asked Rin to Minato who stood beside her in his hand he already had one of his special kunais in case they ended up fighting against the two cloaked persons.

"I don't know… but we are about to find out soon enough…" responded the blond as the two cloaked individuals finally reached the gates "stop! State your reasons to enter konoha!" demanded the blond while the others around him tensed up ready to attack at any moment.

Te two persons stopped about fifteen feet away from the konoha shinobi and stood there without saying anything for a little while before the two suddenly turned to each other and kneeled while whispering to one another and glancing towards the konoha-nins repeatedly.

- (With Nack and Obito) -

Nack and Obito were currently in a great dilemma. They had made it to konoha and they were in front of Obito's team which made things easier to explain, but the problem was that… neither one of them wanted to be the first to speak, Obito didn't want to speak first because he was nervous about how his friends were gonna react to him being alive. Nack on the other hand didn't want to speak first because he hadn't thought of anything cool to say as a presentation so he wanted a little more time to think.

"Come on! You speak first Obito! This is your hometown after all!" whispered Nack.

"Hell no! You speak first! I don't even know what I should say to them!" whispered back the Uchiha teen.

"That's easy! Just use my advice!" whispered Nack with a happy smile.

"Hell no!" was the harsh answer of Obito.

"Why not? I think that if you do that you would look really cool!" said Nack.

"Then why don't you do it!" exclaimed Obito.

"Because that only works if the people in front of you know you!" said Nack with a pout "come on! Just do it! I guarantee you that it's going to work!" said Nack while he gave Obito a thumbs up with a large grin on his face.

"Really?" asked Obito with a skeptical look on his face.

"Totally! It works 99 times out of 100!" said Nack confidently.

"Ok…" said Obito as he stood up and the two of them walked until the stood in front of the konoha shinobis "*sigh* well here goes nothing…" whispered Obito while he evened his breathing "yo! It's been a while isn't it?" said Obito in his most calm and even tone, though it didn't sound calm at all as Obito was too nervous.

Hearing Obito's voice Nack felt the urge to facepalm but refrained himself as it would totally destroy the mood.

Then Obito slowly removed his hood and when his face was completely visible he spoke with a nervous grin on his face "Uchiha Obito is finally back…" as this was happening Nack was using wind chakra to make a small breeze and sending it in Obito's direction.

Immediately after hearing Obito's voice and seeing his face Kakashi froze on his spot, Rin's eyes widened and tears started forming in his eyes while Minato and the others stared in pure shock and disbelief.

"O-Obito…" said Kakashi in a soft voice his breathing was elaborated and he looked like he was one step away from hyperventilating.

"O-O-Obito!" stuttered Rin while he tackled Obito to the ground crying her eyes out.

Obito for his part was panicking. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do in this kind of situation so he asked the only person who, in his mind, could know how to handle this "Nack-sensei what should I do?" asked desperate Obito while looking at his teacher… only to find him on the ground laughing his ass of while pointing at the rest of the konoha ninjas who by now were doing a very goo representation of a fish, with a look of pure shock, disbelief and surprise.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! Look at their faces! That's fucking priceless! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Nack from his place on the ground before a very sharp kunai was put at his neck. He looked up only to see the blue eyes of Namikaze Minato.

Obito for his part founded himself with a kunai held at his throat by a very pissed off Kakashi, who looked like he wanted to kill Obito right then and there. Rin had been removed from the embrace she had on Obito by Kushina who stood looking warily at the two cloaked men, Anko and Kurenai stood besides Kushina with a kunai on one of her hands.

"Who are you two and what is it that you want? And please tell your friend whoever it is that he better have a damn good explanation of why he henge himself into Obito before we kill him for the insult that he just did at the memory of one of my students!" growled Minato while pressing the kunai at Nack's throat.

"Uhhhh… ok… I didn't see this coming…" commented Nack with a nervous expression.

"Answer the question!" demanded Kakashi while glaring at Obito, who stood there confused at what had gone wrong.

"Alright, alright… my name is Nack. Jackson Nack" stated Nack ignoring the 'Ookami Nack!' shout of Fenrir "and the guy that silver head there is about to kill is Uchiha Obito…"

"Don't lie to me! Obito died six months ago!" growled Minato while pressing the kunai even further on Nack's neck.

"But his body was never found isn't it…" said Nack making Minato to step back looking at him in shock "he was never found because I saved him…"

"How?" asked Kakashi, who by now had let his kunai drop to the ground and was staring at Obito with wide eyes.

"that's a really long story…" said Nack while standing up again "and even though I would love to stay here and tell you guys the amazing story of how I bravely fought against over five hundred ninjas all alone while healing Obito and bringing him back to the living world… I'm afraid that me and the bra-I mean Obito really need to go talk to the Hokage to explain a couple of things… you are more than welcome to come as well as Obito's family, 'cause it would make telling the story all the more easier" said Nack with a calm tone before Obito shouted at him.

"When the hell did you fight five hundred ninjas! That's a fucking lie, sensei and you know it!" snapped Obito while grabbing Nack by his collar. Nack merely laughed at this.

As if a spell was lifted everyone of the konoha ninjas surrounded Obito while asking all sort of questions, that Obito couldn't answer due to not knowing which one answer first.

After about a minute of this Nack got bored and decided to speed things up "SHUT UP!" shouted Nack getting everyone to turn towards him "good… now as I was saying I will answer all of your questions once we get to where the Hokage is and Obito's family is present as well" said Nack with a straight face that revealed nothing about his emotions.

"Ok. Follow me then" said Minato before turning to Kakashi "go to Obito's house and tell his parents to go to the Hokage tower. Do not tell them anything except that it's about Obito" ordered Minato before Obito spoke.

"Uhm… could you tell Misato-oneechan too" said Obito getting a nod from Kakashi who looked at him with a look of restrained happiness and relief before he set off in direction to the Uchiha compound.

"so… shall we go then" said Nack before the seven of them started walking towards the Hokage tower, all the time Nack noticed that Rin had tear in her eyes and was grabbing onto one of Obito's arms like her life depended on it, much to Obito's embarrassment because he was blushing madly and was walking like he was some kind of robot or something of the like.

- (Fifteen minutes later, Hokage tower) -

They were currently in the Hokage office. Obito was been hugged by both of his parent and his cousin, all of them were crying their eyes out in happiness at seeing him alive and well. The others were looking at the emotional scene with smiles on their faces.

After five minutes of this, deciding that enough was enough Hiruzen spoke "so Nack-san… could you explain us how and why you saved Obito-kun and what were your motives to come here to konoha…" after this everyone turned to Nack, even Obito's parents who were curious as for what the answer to that question was.

Nack looked around with a calm look before his eyes rested in the Hokage "uhm… well the reason why I saved the kid's life is pretty simple…" started Nack with a straight face "because I felt like it" after that everyone in the room with the exception of Obito, who had heard the reason before, face planted.

"What the hell?" shouted Kakashi in a very un-Kakashi way "that's so random that it's not even funny!"

Nack looked at him with a deadpan expression before he spoke "would you have preferred that I didn't save Obito's life" that immediately shut Kakashi up "well now about the why…" Nack then proceed to tell everyone in the room the same story that he had told Obito (see previous chapter if you have forgotten about the story… though if you have then you are a moron…). By the end of it everyone was marveling at Nack's abilities with Fuuinjutsu until Kushina made one question.

"Uhm… who is Fenrir?" Nack face planted after the question while Obito burst out laughing "what did I said something wrong?" asked the read head to the laughing teen.

"Hahahaha… no, it's not that… it's just that when sensei told me the story I asked the same thing when he finished…" said the Uchiha while he kept laughing.

"Dammit Obito! It's not funny ok!" exclaimed Nack but, this made Obito laugh even harder "tch. Ungrateful brat… should have left your sorry ass buried under all those rocks" grumbled Nack as he glared at Obito while everyone else sweatdropped.

"uhm… ok" said the Hokage "so… who is Fenrir anyway Nack-kun?" Nack looked at the old man in front of him for about five minutes before answering to the question.

"*sigh* might as well do this now… Fenrir is a demon that is sealed inside of me" stated Nack while everyone gasped and looked at him and then at Kushina "yeah… kind of like you Kushina-san" said Nack gaining gasps of shock from everyone in the room again due to him knowing such an important secret.

"h-how?"

"How do I know?" asked Nack completing Kushina's question "that's easy I can feel it… though I do not know who the demon inside of you is… I do know that the demon sealed inside of you, a long time ago formed part of a much more powerful demon… in fact it was one of the three major demon gods… like Fenrir…" explained Nack.

"WHAT?" everyone other than Nack shouted. So Nack explained to them the whole story behind him being a Jinchuriki, him meeting the Rikudou Sennin, the Juubi and him being over five hundred years old (he left out all information about Kain though). After about two hours Nack had finally finished the story and was waiting for the reaction of the people in front of him.

"And that's how it is…" said Nack with a blank look.

"…"

"…."

"…"

"etto… are you guys ok?" asked Nack uncertain.

"That's a lot to take in…" murmured Minato while looking at his wife who was incredibly shocked at the fact that Kyuubi was just a part of another demon.

"ano… Nack-sensei… why didn't you tell me all of this?" asked Obito while looking curiously at Nack.

"You never really asked…" was the answer from the immortal while Obito sweatdropped.

"Wait a minute… why is Obito calling you sensei anyway?" asked a confused Kakashi.

"huh?... oh! That's because I have been training him for the last six months…" said Nack while looking at Kakashi curiously "you know… your hair looks kinda weird…"

Immediately after that Obito burst out laughing hysterically "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! His hair looks kinda weird! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're totally right sensei! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone else just sweatdropped at the seemingly random comment from the immortal Jinchuriki and the laughing Uchiha… well everyone except Kakashi who was a little pissed off at the two of them at the moment.

"Well… getting back in topic…" said Hiruzen gaining the attention from everyone in the room "what is the reason for you to want to come here Nack-kun?"

"mmmh… I don't really have a reason… I just wanted to know why there were so many presences similar to Juubi, but Obito already told me what he knew about Kyuubi and from there I can guess what Riku-chan did with Juubi… so I don't really have anything to do here…" the rest of the people in the room looked at Nack with a sweatdrop at the once again random reason for him to be in konoha.

"Uhm… why don't you join konoha and become a ninja sensei?" said Obito after a couple of minutes of silence "that way you could train me again and you could also learn more Justus!"

Nack looked at Obito for almost two minutes before answering "ok! I'll join konoha… but I'm not training you anymore kid… at least not until you can use wind chakra perfectly" said Nack making Obito to drop to his knees while poking on the floor with a raincloud over his head while muttering things like 'sorry for not having talent for Fuuton Justus' or 'I know I suck at wind chakra'.

"well… moving on!" said the old Hokage "it would be an honor to have you join our ranks… but I'm afraid I can't do that unless I know how strong you really are… for what you told us about how you saved Obito-kun you have a great deal of knowledge in Fuuinjutsu, but that alone can't be all you have right?" said the Hokage with a curious look.

"hehehe… of course not! I'm awesome in everything I do! And I'll prove it by fighting the best ninja you have… him!" said Nack while pointing at Minato.

"Minato-kun?" asked the Hokage while the rest of the konoha ninjas looked surprised at his choice.

"Yeah! I have been wanting to fight Minato ever since I saw him kill all those iwa-nins when he saved Obito's teammates… that teleportation Jutsu was awesome! I really want to find a way to kick your ass even when you use that Jutsu!" stated Nack confidently while Obito chuckled at Nack's eagerness at fighting someone strong.

Minato looked at him before smiling "ok! I'll fight you! This could be a great chance to see were I stand against another seal master"

"Ok then… the match will be in two more hours in the training ground 35… for now Nack-kun why don't you go with Minato-kun and the others and relax a bit before the fight…" said the aged Hokage while smiling at the Jinchuriki.

"Ok! You got it old man!" exclaimed Nack while Obito and the Hokage sweatdropped at the hypocrisy of Nack at calling the Hokage old man while been much older than Hiruzen.

- (Five minutes later, streets of Konohagakure no Sato) -

The group of Minato, Kakashi, Kushina, Rin, Kurenai, Anko, Misato, Obito and Nack (Obito's parent had gone to the Uchiha compound to tell everyone the good news) had been walking around to seemingly nowhere since coming out of the Hokage tower and frankly Nack was bored as hell.

"So… what do we do?" asked the immortal.

"Don't know are you hungry Nack-san?" asked Minato with a little something on his tone that Nack couldn't quite identify.

"Uhm… a little… oh! And it's just Nack I don't really like formalities" said Nack with a smile.

Immediately after hearing that Nack was indeed hungry Minato smile brightly while putting an arm around Nack's shoulder and dragging him down the road "then let's go to ichiraku's! The best place to eat in the world!" shouted the future Hokage while laughing madly.

"He still hasn't grown up from his ramen addiction?" asked Obito with a deadpan expression.

"Sadly no… Kushina-san has done pretty much everything she can to make him stop but it doesn't work…" said Kakashi in a calm tone before looking at Obito with a smile "it's good to see you again Obito"

"hehehehe… it's good to see you guys again too! I missed you a lot in this last six months! Though with the training that Nack-sensei made me do, I didn't had much time to be homesick or depressed about it… I only had time to rest and sleep after he kicked my ass every time we had a sparring match…" said Obito while talking with an even tone at the end.

"His training sounds rough!" stated Kushina "he's also a sealing master isn't it? How good do you think it is?" she asked to Obito, this of course also got the attention of the others back to Obito especially Anko who looked at him expectantly. (By now she had already received the curse seal in my story)

"Well I have seeing him use some of his Fuuinjutsus before and… he can pretty much do anything with those things… I mean one time he completely sealed off my chakra without sealing his by making some kind of barrier around us, only to beat the crap out of my for pranking him, he also said once that there isn't anyone alive that has more knowledge about Fuuinjutsu than him… but I think he was just being arrogant about it…" said the Uchiha while everyone looked at him in surprise about what he said.

"he sealed of your chakra…" started Kakashi.

"without sealing of his?" continued Kushina with a look of surprise "how?... I mean not even in the Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu style there is a Jutsu like that!" exclaimed Kushina shocking the young shinobi around her.

"b-but aren't the Uzumaki's a clan feared by their knowledge about Fuuinjutsu?" asked surprised Misato.

"They are" answered Kushina before she corrected herself "or at least they were supposed to be the best users of Fuuinjutsu… now after hearing about Nack… I'm not so sure…"

"ano… Obito?" asked shyly Rin getting the attention of the Uchiha "i-it's good to see that you are ok… I'm so glad to see that you… t-that you are alive!" said Rin while tears started flowing down her cheeks and she hugged Obito for the third time that day, surprising the teenager and making him blush madly in embarrassment getting a few chuckles out of the rest of the ninjas.

Before anyone could tease Obito about his current situation a voice called to them from down the street "HEY! Hurry up the ramen it's waiting for us!" shouted Minato before Nack shouted as well "come on Obito! You can be lovey-dovey with your little girlfriend all you want after I eat something!" Obito's blush increased tenfold after hearing this and Rin immediately let go of him with a pretty blush on her face.

"s-sorry" she said while looking away.

"n-no p-problem" stuttered Obito before he turned his face to Nack's direction and shouted back "sensei! I'm gonna kill you for that one!" and then he sprinted towards Nack with the intention of beating the shit out of him… obviously his plan back fired and Nack kicked his ass for about ten minutes, before he got bored and decided to go eat some of this ramen that was supposedly going to be the best ramen he had ever tasted.

- (Two hours later, training ground 35) -

After about fifteen bowls of ramen each, Minato and Nack had been forced out of the ramen stand by Kushina and the rest of the girls, which had caused an argument in the middle of the street between Minato, Nack and Kushina about how the two of them were still hungry and wanted more ramen… needless to say, the argument had ended with the two of them getting their asses kicked by the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

So now the two of them (Minato and Nack) were standing in front of each other in the middle of a clearing on training ground 35 staring at each other waiting for the start of their little sparring. Standing to the sides were the Hokage, Kushina, the rest of team Minato and team Kushina plus Anko and Misato, who had decided to tag along to see the fight.

"Ok… let's begin with the match…" started the Hokage in a serious tone "in this match we wi-"

"Let's get this show on the road already!" shouted Nack cutting off the Hokage's speech.

"Right then… begin!" said the Hokage while the two ninjas charged at each other and started trading blows. After a little while the two separated and jumped back to make some distance from the other.

Then Minato blurred out in a burst of speed, only to reappear behind Nack and kick him in the side of his head. Unfortunately the Nack in front of him disappear in a puff of smoke and in his place was a log. Minato looked back just in time to block a hand thrust directed at his chest with his arms but he was not able to block the dropkick from another Nack that send him flying ten meters before he righted himself in mid air and landed in a crouch.

'he's obviously not faster than me and we have about the same strength… but he has way more battle experience than me and he could outlast me everyday because he has more stamina than me' thought Minato while looking warily at Nack 'ok… then a frontal attack it's a no-no… then that just leave me with one option'

Nack looked at Minato with a serious look while in his mind he was a complete different person 'mmmh… wonder if I could learn how to do that ramen that I ate at ichiraku's…' he was then snapped out of his thoughts by his inner demon **'god dammit kid! Focus on the fucking fight already!'** 'Oh yeah! Sorry…' deciding to get serious Nack started to accumulate chakra on his legs to increase his speed when he saw Minato take out a strange looking kunai that made everyone else gasp in surprise.

'A kunai? What the hell?' thought Nack before he was forced to move his head out of the kunai's trajectory… but, as soon as the kunai passed by him a rather strong kick connected with his back sending him sailing through the training ground. He skidded to a stop around twenty meters away and immediately stood up looking at Minato seriously "so that's your Jutsu, huh?" said Nack while he took a fighting stance for the first time in the fight.

Minato quickly made a kage bunshin and reaching to his pouch he took out ten kunais and handed them to his clone. The clone quickly throw the kunais in different directions that covered the entire clearing but leaving about ten to fifteen meters between each kunai. With his job done the clone dispelled himself and Minato rushed at Nack before throwing his own kunai at Nack.

Seeing the kunai coming Nack quickly grabbed one of his own and used it to intercept Minato's kunai in mid air. Then he sprinted at Minato and jumped to the air before delivering an axe kick but Minato teleported out of the way to the closest kunai and launched a roundhouse kick at the immortal Jinchuriki, but Nack saw it coming and ducked under the kick and tried to use a low sweep kick at Minato only for him to teleport out of the way.

"_**Hiraishin no Jutsu **_(Flying thunder god Jutsu)" murmured Minato but Nack was able to her him clearly.

"mmmh… that's an interesting Jutsu you have there…" stated Nack with a half smirk "but it has a major flaw… it requires those kunais to do the teleportation isn't it?" said Nack getting a nod from Minato "well then… seeing as I already know how your Jutsu works, I guess it's about time I show one of my own Justus, ne?"

Minato watched as Nack as Nack did a small chain of hand seals before he inhaled deeply "_**Katon: kaji no tatsumaki**_ (Fire Style: tornado of fire)!" immediately using his kunais, Minato hiraishined out of the big tornado made of fire's way.

"you should pay more attention to me and not the tornado Minato…" a voice said from behind the blond who quickly hiraishined to another kunai but immediately after appearing a hard kick to his chest sent him flying to the air only to be met with another kick that sent him crashing to the ground.

"Ha! Making a kage bunshin to wait for you in every kunai really worked! Who would have thought…" said Nack amused.

Minato stood up and looked at his kunais only to see them being held by a kage bunshin who put them in a pouch before tying the pouch to a tree branch "now that your annoying Jutsu it's out of the way… I can properly kic-ugh!" grunted Nack as a fist planted itself on his stomach 'what the hell? I don't have any of those kunais on me! How did he get here so fast?' thought Nack while he received another punch on his face that knocked him to the ground.

"_**Hiraishin no Jutsu **_(Flying thunder god Jutsu) level two…" said Minato while Nack stood up again.

Nack looked down to his chest and noticed a small seal array there that he guessed was the shiki (seal formula) for Minato's Jutsu 'fuck! When did he marked me?' then Nack remembered the first hit he had taken in the fight 'that kick to my back? Then how the hell did-' his train of thought stopped when he noticed the deal array move towards his stomach 'oh! That explains why it was on my chest' thought Nack with a deadpan.

"Ok seeing as in this moment you could get the drop on me at any moment… I guess it's time to take this up a notch!" exclaimed Nack before he went through over a hundred hand seals "lets see you hit me now! _**Fuuton: Kaze no Ou **_(Wind Style: Wind King)!" almost immediately a huge hurricane formed around Nack and when the wind dissipated Nack stood there with green wind surrounding his frame and a ring of glowing green wind over his head in the shape of a crown, also his arms were surrounded by wind in the form of gauntlets and his sneakers had wind in the form of wings "ok! Let's go!" and with that Nack blurred out of sight and reappeared behind Minato with his fist cocked back.

Sensing the danger Minato used Hiraishin to get behind Nack and launched a right hook at Nack's ribs "GAH!" cried in pain Minato as his hand was cut in multiple places by the wind surrounding Nack. Unfortunately for Minato this gave Nack enough opening to turn around and hit Minato with a reverse roundhouse kick to his head that send Minato to the ground and made some cuts on his face because of the winds.

Nack then jumped back making some distance and flew through hand seals again "_**Fuuton: Kaze Shujin no Shinsei Assei**_ (Wind Style: Divine iron fist of the wind lord)" then his hand was surrounded by an extremely strong wind forming a mini tornado around his fist that started glowing in a light green color. Using his superior speed Nack launched himself at Minato while cocking his fist back to hit Minato with his Jutsu. But Minato saw him coming and quickly gathered chakra in his right hand and started spinning his chakra at great speed, before he too rushed at Nack while thrusting his hand forward "_**Rasengan**_ (Spiraling sphere)!" shouted Minato before the two Justus collided with each other.

*boom*

A large explosion went off after the two Justus crashed with each other and sent the two shinobis flying in opposite directions before the two landed in a crouched position.

Nack's _**Fuuton: Kaze no Ou **_(Wind Style: Wind King) was gone and in his body he had some cuts due to the wind of his own Jutsu hitting him when the_** Kaze no Ou **_deactivated. He also had some bruises from the hits that he had received during the fight but he was in good shape and ready to go another round.

Minato on the other hand had some deep wounds in his right arm from his failed attack when Nack had used his wind armor Jutsu, as well as a couple of bruises and smaller cuts over his body, but he was ready and eager to continue the fight, if the grin on his face was anything to go by.

"That's ok! The two of you can stop now!" called the Hokage making the two of them to looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"SAY WHAT?" shouted the two of them in perfect synch "like hell we are stopping! This fight ain't over yet!" shouted Nack "yeah! Besides I haven't had a good fight like this one in years!" shouted Minato getting a nod from Nack that showed his agreement in the matter.

"that maybe so… but if I let you keep going you guys are going to destroy the entire training ground… and that would be a problem" said calmly the Hokage and true to his words the clearing where Minato and Nack had been fighting looked like a war zone, though it was mostly due to Nack's Justus, a good part of the training ground had been burned by Nack's fire tornado, there were several parts were the strong winds had tore the land and there was also a huge crater from the explosion caused from the crash of the two final Justus.

Minato and Nack looked around before sweatdropping at the sight of the clearing that not to long ago had been completely green and leveled "ok… maybe we should stop before this gets out of hand" said Nack getting a nod from Minato.

"Ok! Now that that's out of the way… let's go to the Hokage tower so I can officially add you to our ranks as a konoha jounin" said the old Hokage before a loud shout was heard.

"HELL YEAH! Suck on that Obito! I made it from a simple civilian to jounin in under a day!" shouted Nack while pointing at the pissed off Obito.

"That doesn't count! You weren't a simple civilian to begin with!" shouted Obito while the others just sighed and started walking back to their homes with Minato following Kushina, or more like been dragged by Kushina, who had grabbed the blond from his collar and was walking in direction to the hospital.

Nack looked at that scene before turning to Obito and shouting again "I really hope that your little girlfriend will not whip you like that Obito!" this of course had the effect of Obito and Rin lighting up like a Christmas tree and everyone else, sans Minato and Kushina who were glaring at Nack, for completely different reasons mind you, bursting up laughing at the comment.

The old Hokage chuckled some more before speaking to Nack again "oh! I'll also give you a key to an apartment seeing as you don't really have any place to stay right now" informed Hiruzen as Nack started walking besides him, his wounds from the fight already healing.

"Thanks old man! That would help a lot!" said Nack brightly while behind him Obito tried to explain to Rin that Nack was only joking and that he didn't think that she was the bossy type of girl and all that. Everyone else was talking about the fight they had just witnessed.

Nack only chuckled at the carefree mood… if only his life would stay like this it would be perfect… but of course as always happened to Nack… life always, always found a way to screw him over.

* * *

><p>Omake: "Nack's new apartment lifestyle"<p>

It was a good morning in Nack's honest opinion, a week ago he had moved to his new apartment and he had get to know a lot of new people, he had become friend of Minato rather quickly and Obito, Minato and him had even go on a fishing trip to a lake close to Konoha. Yeah it was a pretty good week and an even better morning even though he hadn't slept very much as the bags under his eyes proved that point and he had a little hangover from drinking last night.

He was just about to go and make some coffee when the door bell rang. Blinking for a few seconds wondering who in the hell would bother him at ten in the morning Nack made his way to the door and opened it… only to stare blankly at the two men that were standing in front of him, looking at him with the most pitiful looks they could muster.

"Minato, Obito…" said Nack plainly while looking at them "what are you guys doing here?"

"Help us!" cried both of them as anime tears fell from their eyes.

"What?"

"Kushina-chan kicked me out of the house!" exclaimed Minato while he fell to his knees crying.

"Say what now? She kicked you out?" he asked getting a nod from the crying man "why the hell id she kicked you out?"

"Well…" started Minato as he averted his gaze and it was in that moment that Nack noticed something that he should have seen before, and that was that Minato had in one of his hands a very torn and burn copy of that smut book that Jiraiya had written.

"She caught you reading that, isn't it?" asked Nack with a deadpan look on his face.

"Yeah and she didn't even let me explain!" whined the future Hokage while standing up.

"Explain? What the hell were you gonna explain? She caught you reading porn, you idiot!" said Nack with the same blank expression "please amuse me… what was your excuse?"

"I was reading it for her sake!" yelled Minato while Nack looked at him as if he had said the must imbecile thing in the world.

"For her sake…?" said Nack while raising an eyebrow "what the fuck do you mean for her sake?"

"I was researching so that I can… well… you know… make things…" started Minato while looking quite embarrassed by what he was saying.

"Hotter? Kinky? Passionate? Or something like that?" said Nack while tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah… kind of…" finished Minato while Nack stood there in silence for a full minute.

Just as Minato was about to ask what was wrong, Nack spoke "you know…" started Nack while looking slightly amused "out of all the reasons I have heard of why someone is reading Jiraiya's book… this has to be quite frankly the most… how should I say it?... stupid, no that doesn't sound quite right… idiotic… mmmh, yeah I'll just leave it at idiotic… well, as I was saying this is frankly the most idiotic reason I have heard off so far…"

"huh? Why is that?" asked Minato while blinking owlishly.

"Because even if you were researching to make your wife more happy in that aspect… you are looking at the wrong source, dude…" said Nack in a matter-of-factly way.

"What do you mean?" asked Obito who up until now had just stayed silent as the two older men (one way more older than the other) talked.

"Well you were reading porn written by Jiraiya… Jiraiya it's a man… and men don't understand women, that's an unchangeable truth… so by proxy no matter what you read in that book, probably less than 20% of what its written in there will work… and I'm being pretty optimistic in that thought…" said Nack with a bored look on his face "if you really want some tips on women you have to read porn written by a woman… or at the very least read a fucking romance novel or some shit like that"

"Wow… I hadn't thought of that alternative…" whispered Minato.

"Well, glad I could help, but… I have to ask why are you here Obito?" asked intrigued Nack.

Obito simply grabbed something from his pouch with his right hand and when he lifted said hand Nack saw the same book that Minato was holding only that this one looked in far better shape than the other.

Nack face planted at seeing that both males had the same reason to be standing in his front door "what the hell? Did Rin found that book and kicked you out?" it was then that Nack realized something "wait a minute! Even if Rin found that book why are you here? There's no way the she kicked you out of your own house?"

Obito blushed while looking down before speaking "i-it wasn't Rin-chan who found the book…" said the embarrassed Uchiha.

"Then who found it?"

"Misato-Oneechan… and then she showed the book to my mom… and then she kicked me out and told me not to come back until I got rid of the book…" explained the teen.

"Then why haven't you gotten rid of the book?" asked Nack with a blank look.

"Because I haven't finished reading it yet…" murmured the boy but Nack could easily hear him.

"Whatever… well, what do you guys wanted anyway?" asked Nack deciding to get back to the real matter of this visit.

"Could you let us stay with you? At least until things calm down… please?" asked both Minato and Obito while using the _**Inu Koinu Metsuki no jutsu **_(Puppy dog eyes jutsu) at the very best of their capabilities.

Nack looked at them directly at the eyes, his stare was hard as if he was pondering whether letting them in was the right decision or not. Finally he sighed while shaking his head and the two of them (Minato and Obito) took a step forward to enter the apartment…

"No…" and then Nack slammed the door on their faces immediately after he did this a seal array appeared in the door. Minato looked at the seal array and noticed that it was a triple layered blood seal that required not only the blood of the user but also a specific pattern of chakra and a 'key' of some sorts that possessed the final part of the seal.

Realizing that Nack wasn't gonna let them stay, the two shinobi just turned around and started walking… maybe Kakashi would let them stay at his place.

At the same time inside of the apartment Nack was looking at the door he had just sealed with a deadpan expression on his face, after ten seconds he just turned around and started walking to his bedroom, after all he had better things to do than to help Minato and Obito, he had clients that he had to entertain. He chuckled at that thought as he walked down to his bedroom door… Yeah, he had very demanding clients in his bedroom that he had to entertain.

Just as he opened the door four different female voices spoke in a passionate tone "Nack-kun~!" spoke the first.

"Where did you go~?" said the second one

"Mou~! Nack-kun you went out there to speak with your friends and left us here?" said the third voice with a pout.

"Yeah! You left us all here all alone and horny~!" said the fourth one with a sultry voice that sent shivers down Nack's spine.

Yeah, he had better things to do than help those two, thought Nack as he looked at the four beautiful women that he had somehow managed to convince to sleep with him... all at the same time 'gotta love my stamina! Hahahaha!' thought Nack as the four women stared at him with lust in their eyes.

"okay! Who's ready for the next round?" exclaimed Nack as he closed the door behind him and stalked to the bed like a wild predator, getting the four women to giggle at his antics.

And for the next seven hours the only thing that could be heard coming from Nack's bedroom where the moans of pleasure and the occasional comparison between Nack and god, though Nack thought that it was appropriate seeing as he did have a demon god sealed inside him… hey, it was a god… just not the good kind of god.

While this was happening somewhere inside the seal in Nack's body Fenrir sat in a leather chair in a human form that looked just like Nack except his eyes were slitted and bloody red in color. He was currently naked and was in the middle of… well… to put it bluntly Fenrir was naked and he was jerking off while looking at a TV in front of him that was showing him what Nack was doing at the moment.

"**Fuck!"** grunted Fenrir as he quickened the pace **"I so wish I could tap that ass right now! Being in this fucking seal for so long has taking a toll on my sexual life!"** stated the demon god as he continued with his actions, while behind him the representation of Nack's conscience was looking at the scene with a perturbed expression… yep! Nack would have nightmares about this for at least ten years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ok! chapter 5 is done! i don't really have anything else to say except that i'm gonna open a poll to determine who is going to be naruto's jounin instructor. the poll will be open until chapter 10 so you guys have a lot of time the options are:

- Uchiha Obito

- Hatake Kakashi

- Sarutobi Asuma

- Jackson (Ookami) Nack

just those fours no other option. and before anyone says anything... no! i'm not been a male chauvinist or any other thing that you may call me for not putting in the poll characters like Anko, Kurenai, Yugao or any other female naruto character. it's just that i have some pretty stupid/funny scenes in my mind that can only occur if naruto gets a male jounin sensei thus the options for the poll. well with that said blackwolfXI it's out of the fucking internet because is six in the fucking morning and i haven't had any sleep.

**Read&Review**

Next: chapter 6 "the day of the fox"


	7. the day of the fox

**Disclaimer:** i don´t own naruto or any other character that might be mentined on this fanfic.

'LETS' thoughts

"GET" dialog

**'READY'** demon/summon thoughts

**"TO"** demon/summon dialog

**RUMBLE!** jutsu/spell/special technique

**Auhtor's note: **yo! i'm back with another chapter of the LOWAF (that's legend of the wolf and the fox... if you didn't get it) and finally with this chapter the introductory arc is finished, finito, se acabo, uedearu (japanese for it's over). so yeah now on with the show!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The legend of the wolf and the fox book 1:<strong>_

_**The shinobi nations**_

Chapter 6: "the day of the fox"

It had been little over a year since Nack had come to konoha, things had gone fairly well for the immortal shinobi, he had made friends with team Minato and team Kushina rather quickly, he had earned a lot of respect out of the ninjas he had worked with, mostly because of his weekly sparring sessions with Minato that always ended in draws either because of the damage that they did to the training grounds they used (which had earned the both of them a banning from any training grounds for two months after they had completely destroyed training ground 55 in one of their spars) or, and this reason was becoming more frequently, because Kushina would come and literally drag Minato back to the Hokage tower (he had been named Hokage two months after Nack had come to konoha) to finish paperwork but not before she glared and threatened Nack not to distract Minato from his work (Nack had whined at first but after a little talk, and by talk he meant that Kushina had beaten the hell out of him only to heal him latter and beat him up again, he had decided to not whine about it never again), but most importantly he had learned a lot of new ninjutsus and taijutsu styles, so it was fair to say that he had become even stronger (which was quite a feat considering he was already pretty strong).

As Nack walked down the street in direction to the Hokage tower a familiar voice called from behind him "Nack-sensei!" turning around Nack saw his very first friend since coming back to the elemental nations… and his girlfriend (though both of them would deny it every time Nack mentioned it).

"Hey Obito! Rin! You two on a date?" asked teasingly Nack which resulted in the two teens blushing madly.

"Sensei!" exclaimed Obito though neither him or Rin made any attempt to deny Nack's comment.

"hahaha! Don't worry, I'm just messing with you… so where are you guys going anyway?" asked Nack as the three of them started walking again.

"Minato-sensei called for us… he said that he had a mission for Kakashi, Rin-chan and me" explained Obito getting a sly grin out of Nack "Rin-chan?" asked Nack making Obito and Rin to become as red as tomato.

"Sensei! Stop it already!" shouted Obito before he clamed down "ne, sensei?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Is it true that you managed to make Minato-sensei and Kakashi to teach you the _**Rasengan**_ (Spiraling sphere) and the _**Chidori**_ (Thousand birds)?" asked curiously Obito while Rin looked at Nack with surprise in her face.

"Oh, that! Yeah it's true! I already mastered both Justus too" said Nack with a smug smirk on his face.

"Seriously! How the hell did you managed to make them teach you those Justus?" asked Obito with his eyes as bug a plates.

"Well…"

_Ninpou: Flashback no jutsu_

"_Come on!" whined Nack as he and Minato sat under a tree in training ground 23 after their most recent sparring match "teach me the __**Rasengan**_ (Spiraling sphere_)! I'm begging you!"_

"_Hell no!" responded Minato while eating his ramen that he had bought for lunch… after throwing Kushina's homemade lunch of course, he would have offered the lunch to Nack but after a certain incident that had happened when Nack had first come to Minato's house for dinner every time Nack heard, saw, smell or even spoke about Kushina's cooking he would become pale and faint__._

"_Why not?" screamed upset Nack, he really wanted to learn the __**Rasengan**_ _it was such a cool Jutsu that he couldn't take no for an answer on this matter._

"_Because you already have a lot of excessively destructive Justus and this one is mine! It took me two years to create the __**Rasengan**_ _and even now it's not complete!" said Minato with a pout about the fact that he hadn't completed one of his signature Justus._

"_Come on! That's all the more reason to do it! I could help you finish it!" exclaimed Nack but Minato merely shook his head no "*sigh* ok. Fine! I'll teach you one of my Justus if you do it" immediately Minato had grabbed his shoulders and was looking at him with sparkles in his eyes._

"_**Fuuton: Kaze no Ou **_(Wind Style: Wind King)_" stated Minato leaving no room for debate._

"_Huh?... no! No way in hell! That's one of my four elemental power up's Justus! It took me ten years to create and completely mastered it that jutsu!" shouted Nack but he already knew that it was pointless. Minato wouldn't take any other Jutsu but that one, so he just stared at Minato._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_ok fine" as soon as Nack had said this Minato had taken out a scroll and unsealed a water balloon._

"_here pop this using your chakra by moving the water" stated Minato while he stood up "when you do that I'll tell you the next step" he started to walk away but only got a few meters away before he heard a popping sound._

"_Huh?" was the only thing that Minato could say as he saw Nack with his left hand stretched and soaked in water._

_Nack only looked at Minato before speaking in a bored tone "what? You expected that I would take weeks to do this?... Minato most of my wind Justus are created by moving my chakra in high speeds and in different directions at the same time… in fact that it's one of the main points in my __**Fuuton: Kaze no Ou **_(Wind Style: Wind King)_…"_

_Minato just stared at him for a couple of seconds before sighing and taking out the same scroll he summoned a new balloon this time filled with air and throw it at Nack "now pop that one…"_

_Nack stared at the balloon and then at Minato before shrugging and using his chakra to pop the air balloon… but nothing happened "the hell?"_

"_When you are done with that one come to my office to get the next step and teach me the __**Fuuton: Kaze no Ou **_(Wind Style: Wind King)_" said Minato before using his_ _**Hiraishin no Jutsu **_(Flying thunder god Jutsu) _to get to his office._

_Nack looked up from the balloon and noticed that Minato had disappeared already "tch. Asshole! You could have at least told me what I'm supposed exactly am I supposed to do with this one!" grumbled Nack before refocusing on the air balloon._

_Ninpou: Flashback no jutsu kai!_

"It took me three days, but at the end I was able to complete the second step and then only two days more of training and voilá! I had mastered the _**Rasengan**_! I also taught Minato the _**Kaze no Ou**_ but it took him a couple of months to master it, even with using _**Kage Bunshins**_ and me explaining everything about the Jutsu" finished Nack with a confident look on his face though he didn't really know what he was supposed to be confident about.

Obito looked at Nack with awe at how little time it had taken him to master one of his sensei's most prized Justus "I see… wait a minute! What about the _**Chidori**_?"

"Oh! That one is easy!" exclaimed Nack with an amused tone "the only thing I did to get Kakashi to teach me the_** Chidori**_ was buying him a copy of the new icha icha book in the golden edition!" at this the two teens face planted with one muttering about 'stupid one eyed perverts' and the other muttering about how he hadn't thought about that.

"Well but that aside… how are things going with Kushina's pregnancy?" asked Nack while they entered the Hokage tower.

"she's fine, and I heard that she will be delivering in about a month or so…" said Rin with a smile on her face, it was no secret among the few that knew of Kushina's pregnancy and who she was married that the brown haired girl was just as much excited, if not more, than Kushina herself about the birth of Minato's child. Mainly because she had won the bet about who was going to be the child's godmother (Jiraiya had already been named the godfather), so she was extremely excited and anxious about the whole deal, it was not rare to se her muttering things about how she was going to spoil her godson and protect him from the perverted nature of his godfather.

"Uhm… the kid's name it's going to be Naruto isn't it?" it was more of a statement than a question "yeah Namikaze Naruto… sounds kinda cool isn't it?" said Obito with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah it kind of does…" said Nack as he opened the door to the Hokage office.

- (Just moments earlier, Hokage office) -

Namikaze Minato was bored… no, let me rephrase that. Namikaze Minato was bored AND hungry and it didn't help at all that the only thing that he had for lunch was his wife's bento which he wouldn't eat no matter what. So here he was bored and hungry waiting for his team to show up so he could assign them their mission and then he would go get lunch at ichiraku's, as if on cue the door opened and three people came in.

"Hey sensei! /ohayo Hokage-sama! /yo dumbass!" greeted the three newcomers. (Bet you can't figure out which one said what…)

"Hey guys" responded the young Hokage with a twitch in his right eye at the last greeting, but then he noticed that Nack had lifted one of his hand and did a half tiger seal making a large scroll appear in the air which he quickly tossed at the blond. Minato caught the scroll with ease and upon reading the note that was attached to the front quickly opened it and unsealed what was inside, instantly a bowl of fresh ramen appeared and Minato wasted no time to wolf it down in less than ten seconds before he unsealed another one.

The process continued for a couple of minutes and after twenty bowls of ramen Minato had finally finished. He quickly created a clone and ordered it to dispose of the evidence, then ha opened one of the drawers and grabbed a scroll with the a kanji for lightning and he throw it at Nack who caught it with ease "that's today's payment _**Raiton: Kaminari Shibari**_ (Lightning Style: lightning prison)" said Minato with a serious face as if he had not just finished twenty bowls of ramen under thirty minutes.

"Ano… what just happened?" asked Rin with a confused look while Obito just looked incredibly amused by the whole thing.

Seeing that Minato had made no attempt to answer Nack decided to explain the situation to the young kunoichi "well not many people know this but…" he made a pause to increase the tension "…Kushina sucks at cooking" this of course ended with Rin hitting him in the head.

"OUCH!" grunted Nack "I already know that!" exclaimed an annoyed Rin while Obito snickered.

"Ok, ok! Geez, you didn't had to hit me… well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a very hormonal girl *THWACK* ouch! Ok! I'll get to it just stop hitting me already!" whined Nack "well yeah... Kushina can't cook anything without making it an assassination tool" everyone in the room shuddered at this "…so in order to survive his everyday life without dying of food poisoning, Minato and I made a deal… I would bring Minato a scroll with at least fifteen bowls of ramen sealed inside for him to eat… and in return Minato would give me a new Jutsu for me to learn or he would give me a high ranked solo mission for me to do… and if by any chance you are wondering how long have we been doing this, we have been doing this for the past seven months" finished Nack with a straight face.

For ten minutes nobody said anything in the room, until Rin finally spoke while she gave a blank stare at Minato, which made him incredibly uneasy for some reason. "You do know that if Kushina-san find out about this she's going to slaughter both of you, don't you?" he got a pair of nods in response "and you do know that I can't stay quiet now that I know about this, don't you?" asked Rin while an evil grin started to form in her lips, a grin that would have made Orochimaru proud, a grin that scared the crap out of the three males in the room.

"w-w-what do you want?" asked Minato while he shivered from fear at the thought of his wife finding out about the deal that he and Nack had.

"I want a vacation for me and all my female friends to the best resort in hot spring country and I want you to burn those little orange books that you hide in that sealed drawer, sensei…" said Rin with a sweet and innocent smile on her face that was as sweet and innocent as the ones that could only be seen in the Kyuubi or any of the other tailed demons (Fenrir's smiles were even scarier).

"o-o-of c-c-course!" exclaimed Minato quickly writing a scroll that would allow Rin and whoever she invited to go on the vacation, then he opened the drawer and unsealed the whole icha icha collection before using a quick Katon Jutsu to burn them "t-there!" said Minato while he struggled to not to cry anime tears at the blasphemy (according him) that he had just been forced to do.

Quickly taking the scroll that Minato had finished writing Rin spoke now in a normal tone "good! Now, what mission do you have for us Hokage-sama?" asked Rin while ignoring the whining from Minato at being called 'Hokage-sama' by one of his students.

"Well it's a simple mission to deliver a message to Suna… it's relatively easy and the four of you should be able to handle it quite well" explained Minato while handing a scroll to Rin.

"The four of us?" asked confused Obito "who's coming apart from Kakashi? Who I assume is coming with us as well"

"Nack it's going to accompany you on the mission as the team leader, and yes Kakashi is the other team member who by the way is late… again!" said Minato though the Kakashi part was said in an annoyed tone.

"Wait!... I'm going too?" asked Nack while raising an eyebrow "why? The kids are more than capable to take care of this on their own" said Nack getting nods from Rin and Obito.

"Well the mission is not as simple as it seems…"said Minato before he was interrupted by Nack "but you just told a little while ago that the mission was simple" said Nack with a deadpan expression.

"well… yeah, the mission is simple up to the point were you deliver the message to Suna… but then I want you guys to go to the tori no kuni (lands of birds) and meet a spy that Jiraiya-sensei has there…" Minato paused in order to gauge the looks on the three shinobi's faces "there had been rumors about a possible restart of the war with iwa… and you are to meet with the spy who apparently has some information on this subject, the spy had requested team Kushina to go but for obvious reasons Kushina wont be able to go" he handed Nack a scroll with the information about where to meet the spy "this is the place of the meeting and the time too… also the keyword is… 'The earth can rumble and rumble but the leaves will mind their own business because the flash will stop the earth's rumble' and the answer is 'only the flash will light the leave to make it burn with the will of fire'"

There were a few moments of silence after this before Nack spoke with a blank stare and a slightly twitching eyebrow "who was the dumbass who came up with that keyword… it's like you guys were just looking for an excuse to say that you owned iwa in the past war… do I have to remind you that iwa hates me as much as they do you?"

"Yeah, yeah. You have said it a lot of times… about how you completely crush the iwa-nins that were stationed at the Kannabi Bridge and because of that the bridge was unprotected when we destroyed it and how only because of that we were able to actually complete the mission… yeah, I know that story already! But the fact is that you don't have a cool moniker like mine!" said Minato while giving Nack a smug grin.

"Uhm… I do have a moniker actually…" said Nack in a bored tone.

"Really? Since when?" asked Minato confused.

"Since that mission that the two of us did in the border of ame and tsuchi… remember? The one when we fought about a hundred iwa-nins that had deserted iwa to try and restart the war…"

"Oh! the one were you used that wicked combination of Fuuton, Raiton and Suiton Justus?" asked Minato with a childish smile at the memory.

"Yeah that one…"

"That was a cool fight… extremely violent and bloody, yes… but cool!" said Minato while nodding sagely "so what was the moniker, anyway?"

"_**Kuroi no Arashi **_(Black Storm)" said Nack with a calm tone, though if one were to listen carefully you could hear the pride and slight arrogance behind his words.

"wow… that sounds cool… it's kind of obvious that it would be the black storm because of the elements you used and the way you were dressed… but still it sound really cool and mysterious… but I wonder why there's no mention of your tattoo?" said Minato while looking at Nack's right arm were the tattoo with the kanjis to Kuroi Ookami were.

"Well I was using a long sleeved shirt that time" said Nack to which Minato nodded in remembrance.

"yeah your attire has changed a little since that mission" said Minato while looking at Nack who was currently wearing a sleeveless skin tight black shirt with a collared black coat over it that had the kanji for wolf in the back, he also was wearing black cargo pants and a black leather belt that was covered in storage seals were he kept shurikens, kunais, explosives seal, ninja wire and other things, he was still wearing the black and white sneakers that he had when he first met Obito, in his hands he had a pair of fingerless black gloves and attached to his forearms he had metal guards (like the ones of Kenichi from Shijo Saikyo no Deshi Kenichi), on his forehead he had his hitai-ate that was black (obviously) and the stripes were long and reached past his shoulders.

"Uhm… the hell are you looking at Minato?" asked Nack a little unnerved by the stare of the young Hokage.

"Hmm?... oh! Sorry I spaced out a little… well, that's all you are dismissed… I'll be sure to send Kakashi to the meeting spot as soon as he gets here" with that the three shinobis made their way out of the office and to their houses to pack for the trip.

- (Two hour later, gates of konoha) -

"I swear that if Kakashi doesn't appear in the next 5 minutes I'll burn that stupid book in front of him!" exclaimed Nack with a glare directed at the village as if looking at Kakashi "and if he doesn't get here in the next 10 minutes I'll burn his entire house! And if he doesn't get-"

"sensei… you're acting exactly like Gai…" cut in Obito with a deadpan expression making Nack go wide eyed and start cursing about stupid taijutsu and youth fanatics that were driving him closer to insanity.

"But who would have thought that the one who would end up being always late would be Kakashi and not Obito" mused Rin with a soft giggle before Nack looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"the only reason Obito was on time was because you have been whipping his ass to hurry the hell up everyday, so he is afraid of you and always is on time to avoid making you made…" said Nack which earned him a glare from both of the teens… for entirely different reasons, though.

"I'm not whipped!" screamed Obito "Obito don't scream!" ordered Rin making Obito whimper and shut up immediately.

"WAPOOOOSH!" said Nack while making a motion with his right hand imitating a whip.

Before Rin or Obito could do something to Nack a soft and perverted giggle was heard close to them "huh?" looking around they spotted the silver hair of Kakashi making his way to the gate while he read his smut book.

"Tch. About damn time you got here scarecrow!" shouted Nack while Obito snickered at Kakashi's nickname.

"Could you stop that! I know that you find it funny but I don't…" expressed calmly Kakashi while he was still reading the icha icha book.

"Ok, ok! Are you guys ready?" he got three nods as answer "good! Now, we have two weeks to get to the town where we are to meet with Jiraiya's spy, so let's get this show on the road! Come on!" with that, the four konoha-nin sprinted down the road in direction to Suna.

- (two weeks later, border town between tori no kuni and tsuchi no kuni) -

The message had been delivered without any problem and the trip to the town in tori no kuni had been relatively easy, they had encountered a group of thieves a couple of days ago but they had handled them with ease. Now the four of them where in the town of the meeting and were currently looking for the bar were they where supposed to meet with the spy.

Nack looked at his companions; their appearance had changed slightly due to be so close to tsuchi no kuni they couldn't risk to be discovered by the iwa-nins. Obito had removed his hitai-ate and in his forehead he had his goggles only, he also had changed his blue and orange jacket for a black jacket that didn't have the Uchiha symbol on it; Rin had also removed her hitai-ate but had left her hair fall slightly on her face, he was currently wearing a purple scarf the hid her clan markings on her cheeks; Kakashi had replaced his hitai-ate for a dark blue bandana the covered his forehead only and had a pair of black sunglasses that hided his sharingan, he also had henged his silver hair to a light brown color; Nack for his part had henged his hair to a dark brown and had made it slightly shorter, he had a light brown cloak over his clothes that currently had the hood down and he had replaced his hitai-ate for a white bandana that had the kanjis for badass on it.

As they kept walking in direction to the bar, for some reason Nack couldn't stop the feeling that something wasn't right about this whole thing; for starters why would iwa want to restart the war so soon? They had lost too many ninjas in the last war, it wasn't smart for them to start any war right now, and the old geezer of a Tsuchikge should know that better than anyone. Also there was the fact that the spy had asked to meet with Kushina instead than them. That had made Nack incredibly suspicious of this whole thing. Minato had decided to send them instead of team Kushina for that very reason, not that Kushina could have travelled anyway seeing as she was pregnant.

Two minutes later they entered the bar and immediately went to the private table where the spy was already waiting for them. As soon as they reached the table Nack spoke "The earth can rumble and rumble but the leaves will mind their own business because the flash will stop the earth's rumble"

Immediately the man, who was wearing a cloak with the hood on, responded "only the flash will light the leave to make it burn with the will of fire"

"What do you have to tell us?" asked Nack as Obito, Rin and Kakashi took a seat in the table while Nack remained standing.

"First where is Uzumaki Kushina? I specifically asked for her to come here!" demanded the cloaked spy. Nack immediately tensed up and started pumping chakra to his legs, preparing himself to attack or, should the situation require, run away at any moment.

"She wasn't able to make it, so my team and I are replacing her…" said Nack in a tone that leaved no room for discussion.

"I see… well it's to be expected, seeing as she is pregnant…" said the spy in a calm voice before Nack lunged at him grabbing him by his throat, lifting him and slamming him into the wall.

"How do you know? How do you know that Kushina is pregnant?" demanded Nack while Obito and Kakashi activated their sharingans in order to look for the slightest form of deception in the man's movements "answer me you trash! Who told you?" exclaimed again Nack.

"Hohohoho… so violent, Kuroi no Arashi-kun… I know because an associate of mine is very interested in her… or more exactly what she has inside of her… and I'm not talking about her baby, if you know what I mean…" said the spy whose voice changed from a very even voice to a voice that was full of bloodlust and insanity.

"Kyuubi…" whispered Rin, and she looked at her teammates to see that their faces reflected the exact amount of surprise as her face, she then looked at Nack and noticed that his features were hard and his eyes were cold and filled with barely restrained rage.

"Who are you? And you better don't lie to me because if you do I will not hesitate to kill you!" stated Nack only to get another laugh out of the cloaked man.

"hohohohoho. Well if you must know… I'm obviously not the spy that you were expecting…" Nack's grip on the man's throat tightened more at the joke "hohohoho! Not one to take a joke are you? Well no matter… my name is of no importance… but you can call me _Kiseichu_ (parasite)… and even though that I would love to stay here and chat I have places that I need to be, people that I need to kill and more importantly… societies that I need to corrupt… so with that said farewell Ookami Nack-kun" said Kiseichu before his body melted in a pit black substance and his presence disappeared.

"He's gone…" informed Kakashi while he covered his left eye again.

"Hai… I know…" said Nack while looking at the spot where Kiseichu had been just a moment ago "we need to go back to konoha and warn Minato about this… if what Kiseichu said isn't a lie then someone is planning to attack Kushina in order to get to Kyuubi" said Nack in a serious tone getting three nods out of the three teens with him.

Fifteen minutes later the four of them had leaved the town and where going as fast as they could in direction to konoha, it would take them about a week to reach konoha if they went at full pace but considering that they had to be careful about what they could encounter, seeing as they had to cross ame no kuni in order to get to konoha faster, they would probably take about a week and a half to reach konoha, probably around the ten of October calculated Nack. (What a coincidence don't you think?)

As they went their way a cloaked man appeared at the small bar that they had just left, under the hood of his cloak his eyes mismatching blue and red eyes could be seen, eyes that where filled with nothing but pure evil. He looked at the table where Kiseichu and the konoha team had had their discussion before he looked in the direction that the four konoha shinobis had taken "kukukuku… everything is falling into place. The wheel of destiny and death has begun his rotation… soon; very soon the game will start… I wonder who will win this little game of mine, though… will it be me or the ones that follow my ideals of darkness… or will it be you, Nack or should I say Fenrir? And the ones that follow the light. Hahahahaha!" laughed maniacally the man before he too disappeared into thin air the only thing that could be heard in the bar were the words 'soon; very soon…' before every person in the bar fell to the floor dead with blood pouring from their ears, eyes, nose and mouth.

- (night of October 10, Konohagakure no Sato) -

Minato cursed his bad luck again, just when things were starting to look better for him this happened. A masked guy appeared in the middle of Naruto's birth and not only killed the wife of Hiruzen but he also almost killed Naruto by attaching an explosive tag to the blanket around Naruto. Now Minato was preparing to go and get Kushina he was at his house and had just put Naruto in a bed, he didn't have much time if his suspicions were correct then the masked man was after Kushina and wanted the power of Kyuubi and if that happened there was a high chance that Kushina died and Minato wasn't gonna let that happen he would protect Kushina and Naruto at the cost of his life because they were the most important thing in the world for him, they were his family. With this in his mind he concentrated on Kushina's location that he could know thanks to the added seal that he had put on Kyuubi's seal that allowed him to _**Hiraishin **_to her in case of any problem, and this was the perfect time to use it so without wasting a single second Minato pin pointed Kushina's location before he felt the usual tug that came with using his technique, not even a second later he was gone.

- (Somewhere in the forest close to konohagakure) -

The Kyuubi had been released, that bastard of a man had released the most powerful of the bijuus with the intention of using it to destroy konoha and with that everything that Kushina hold dear. Right now Kushina didn't know what to do she had survived the extraction by a pure miracle and didn't have enough chakra to even stand up, and as the Kyuubi turned around and lifted his paw to use it to finish what the extraction had failed to do Kushina could only feel the sadness, regret and rage that came with knowing that she was never gonna see her baby again, even if Naruto survived she was never going to hold her son in her arms and tell him how much did she loved him. Tears threaten to escape her tired eyes at that thought. But just before the claws of Kyuubi reached her a familiar mop of blond hair appeared and took her to safety.

"Minato *pant* why? *pant* where's *pant* where's Naruto?" she asked to her husband who was looking at her with a saddened but loving face.

"He's fine" he said and Kushina felt like a mountain was just lifted from her shoulders and the death grip in her heart loosened at hearing that her newborn son was fine.

"Minato *pant* you have to stop that man *pant* he's heading for konoha *pant*" said Kushina tiredly. Minato just looked at her wife before he used his _**Hiraishin**_ to teleport them to Naruto's location.

As soon as they appeared there Minato lie Kushina down besides the baby Naruto, he watched as Kushina hugged Naruto close to her body while shedding tears of happiness before he turned around and went to grab his Hokage coat. He quickly hiraishined to the top of his sculpted face in the Hokage mountain to come face to face to the Kyuubi who at sensing his presence quickly shot at him a powerful _**Bijuudama**_ (Tailed Beast Bomb).

"so you sensed me huh?... no matter what I wont let you do this!" exclaimed Minato while taking out one of his Hiraishin kunai and using it as the center of his space-time barrier that he used to transport the Kyuubi's attack away from the village.

'I've got to let Sandaime-sama about what's going on' thought Minato, but before he could make a move into the village he sensed the presence of the masked man behind him and turned around swinging his kunai at his enemy's head only for it to pass like there was nothing there.

The masked man grabbed Minato's hand and Minato felt like he was being sucked into the man's mask 'space-time ninjutsu!' exclaimed Minato in his head before he quickly used his Hiraishin to teleport himself away.

"Hm… he's fast… I'll have to suck him in faster the next time… the instant I touch him…" said the masked man, before he too disappeared by using his own space-time Jutsu.

- (Outskirts of the village) -

Minato grunted as he landed roughly on his side after been forced to use a quick Hiraishin to avoid the masked man's ninjutsu 'tch. He avoided my attack by making his body intangible but then solidified it and tried to suck me in… just who the hell is this guy…' thought Minato before he noticed that the masked man appeared out of thin air in front of him.

"I won't let you get away" muttered the man.

'He can use space-time ninjutsu… he also knew about the moment when a Jinchuriki's seal is weakened… he also knew how to break the seal and how to tame the Kyuubi… and he was able to get through konoha's barrier… there's only one ninja that I know of that could be able to do all that' thought Minato while slowly preparing himself for the imminent battle "are you Uchiha Madara?" asked Minato.

"who knows…?" responded the masked man while he removed his hood to show his short and spiky black hair as well as the strange markings in his orange and black mask with only one eye showing.

"Well it doesn't really matter at this point if you are or not…" said Minato while he steeled his features 'I have to be very careful, this guy is even better at space-time ninjutsu than me or Nidaime-sama… knowing Madara he probably used a _**Kuchiyose**_ (summoning Jutsu) to bring the Kyuubi to the village… I can't take jump to the village or the battlefield will become even more chaotic… I'll just have to trust Sandaime-sama to take care of the Kyuubi for now…' thought Minato while he took out one of his Hiraishin kunais.

"There's no hope for you!" exclaimed Madara while the two of them sprinted at each other only for Minato to pass through Madara's body and be trapped by the chains attached at Madara's wrists. Minato quickly jumped to the kunai that he had used to get away from Madara before thus freeing him from Madara's chains.

'My physical attacks won't work on him. He only solidifies his body when he's about to attack… in other words, I'll just have to try attacking when he attacks me!' concluded Minato while he turned around to face Madara 'he'll probably try to end the fight as soon as he can, considering that he still has the Kyuubi's Kuchiyose that he has to worry… so in the end, it'll come down to whose attack is a split second faster!' exclaimed in his mind Minato while he and Madara lunged at each other again.

Minato quickly formed a _**Rasengan**_ in his right hand and when he was about to crash with Madara he throw at him his kunai, only for the kunai to pass through Madara's head. And when Madara was about to touch him Minato quickly hiraishined to the kunai and slammed his Rasengan at Madara's exposed back while grabbing the kunai in mid air.

'Shit! He jumped to the kunai!' thought Madara as he crashed to the ground with a sickening force due to the Rasengan that was slammed into his solidified back.

Madara quickly used his space-time ninjutsu to teleport himself out of Minato's reach but Minato suddenly appeared in front of him '_**Hiraishin no Jutsu **_(Flying thunder god Jutsu)!... I see he must have put some kind of marking in me when he hit me…' putting his right hand in Madara's chest he quickly used a fuuinjutsu on Madara.

"A _**Keiyaku Fuuin**_ (Contract Seal)! Are you trying to break my contract with the Kyuubi?" shouted outraged Madara.

"Now the Kyuubi is no longer in your control…" stated Minato.

Madara jumped away from Minato as fast as he could and landed in a tree branch "I see… no wonder you are the Yondaime Hokage… you managed to hurt me and even wrest the Kyuubi out of me… but no matter, the Kyuubi will be mine once more… I'm the ruler of this world… I have many means to obtain what I want…" stated Madara before he used his space-time Jutsu to teleport away from the village.

- (Forest away from the village) -

Under the orders from Hiruzen all the civilians and younger generations of shinobis had been put inside a barrier for they own protection. It had caused an uproar in the younger shinobis that didn't want to just sit and watch as their village was destroyed and they couldn't do anything to help. It was this was scene that Nack and his team arrived to.

"You can't just keep us here! We can help stopping the Kyuubi too!" shouted Yuhi Kurenai while besides her another young shinobi tried to calm her down.

"You are a ninja, but you are also my daughter…" said Kurenai's father, making her stop in her tracks "you of the younger generations will be the ones that we the older generation will entrust the future of this village… it's not a matter of being able to help or not… it's a matter of what is best for the future of the village!" exclaimed the old man while looking straight at his daughter eyes.

"You are exactly right Yuhi-san…" Nack's voice sounded making the ninjas look pass Kurenai's father and see Nack and his team making their way up to them "now could someone tell me where in the hell is Minato?"

"Nack-san!" cried some of the ninjas who knew of him "we don't know where the Yondaime is but… the Sandaime along with the other ninjas are facing Kyuubi right now!" responded one of the ninjas that were powering the barrier.

"I see… well then…" just as he said this three clones poofed into existence and grabbed Obito and the others and threw them inside the barrier.

Obito turned around with a face of disbelief and shouted at Nack "what the hell! Why did you did that sensei!" Kakashi just stared at Nack as well as Rin; the two of them had realized Nack's reasons already and they couldn't do anything now to change it.

"Because as Yuhi-san said… you guys have the duty to survive this and become the next generation that will protect the village" said Nack before turning to Kurenai's father "I'll leave this to you… I'll go and catch up with Minato… I have a good idea of where he could be" with that said Nack quickly jumped at a tree branch and made his way in direction to the imposing figure of the Kyuubi, the last thing he heard was the shout of 'you better make sure to come out of this alive, because I'll kick your ass when this is over!' from Obito.

- (With the Kyuubi and the konoha shinobis) -

Minato had just arrived at Kyuubi's position and the sight that greeted him was a sight of pure destruction. He quickly summoned Gamabunta when he saw the Kyuubi preparing another Bijuudama and using a great deal of chakra he used his Hiraishin to send the Kyuubi and him away from the village where the bijuudama exploded resulting in the destruction of a great part of the landscape where they had appeared.

"That was Minato!" exclaimed the old Hokage as he gazed at the huge explosion a couple of miles away from the village.

"Hokage-jiji!" sounded the voice of Nack making Hiruzen to turn around and look at him.

"Nack-kun! You finally appeared…" said the Hokage releasing a sigh of relief that he had been holding, after all with Nack and Minato together he was sure that the both of them could find a way to reseal the Kyuubi and finish this nightmare. The thought of his successor in the line of Hokage made Hiruzen open his eyes wide "Nack-kun! Minato has jut transported the Kyuubi in that direction! You have to hurry and catch up with him!" shouted the old man.

"I'm on it jiji!" shouted back Nack before he jumped in the direction the Hokage had signalized him while pumping chakra to his legs to increase his speed "tch. You better hold on till I get there, you blond dumbass! I ain't letting you die before we finally end our little rivalry!" exclaimed Nack while he willed himself to go even faster.

- (With Minato and Kyuubi) -

Minato had transported the Kyuubi and himself to the place where the safe house that he had left Kushina and Naruto was, and he was currently holding both of them in his arms "*pant* I have to hurry up and set a barrier *pant*" ha said he was already feeling the effects from using so much chakra to teleport the Kyuubi.

"I can *pant* still fight *pant* Minato…" said Kushina through half lidded eyes before she used some of her chakra to bind the Kyuubi with her chakra chains.

The Kyuubi growled at seeing himself, trapped by the chakra chains and tried to overpower them with his strength causing Kushina to spit blood from the exertion and Naruto to cry at being woken up by the loud growling of the Kyuubi.

"I guess I woke him up *pant* sorry Naruto…" said Kushina while looking at her son before he looked at the father of said son "Minato… I'm going to draw *pant* the Kyuubi back in *pant* and kill myself *pant* that way… I can put off the Kyuubi's resurrection *pant* that's the only way that I can help you with the chakra that I have left… thank you… for everything…"

Minato looked down at his son before he spoke, his voice filled with sadness at seeing his wife choice "Kushina… you… you made me Hokage… you made me a man… and you made me this child's father… and yet I… I couldn't make anything for you!" exclaimed Minato tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Minato…" spoke Kushina in a soft voice "don't look like that… I'm happy… you love me and… today is his birthday…" said Kushina while looking at the baby Naruto in Minato's arms "and… most importantly… when I picture how our life together would have been… I can only picture happiness… if there's one thing that I regret it's… that I will not be able to see Naruto grow up…" said Kushina and Minato couldn't hold his tears anymore, he cried like he had never done before, he cried of anguish and despair, he cried at knowing that even though today should be one of the most important and happy days in his life, today had ended up being the worst day, not only had the village been nearly destroyed but now he was going to have to watch his wife die in front of him. Suddenly Minato came to a decision and with renewed determination he wiped the tears from his face and looked at Kushina.

"Kushina… there's no need for you to die with the Kyuubi…" started Minato but before he could continue a voice he knew very well interrupted him.

"Damn straight there's no need for her to die, you blond dumbass!" shouted Nack as he landed in front of them "yo! Sorry for being late… Minato… Kushina… I see that you are a mother now… congratulations, I just hope that you'll let me spoil your son by teaching him a lot of cool Justus when he grows up…" said Nack with a small smile on his face.

"you bastard… the only one who's going to teach Naruto is going to be his father…" said Minato jokingly before his demeanor changed to one of sadness "or… at least that's what I would like to say…" now this gained the attention of Kushina and Nack immediately.

"Listen to me… Nack, Kushina… I'll seal half of the Kyuubi's chakras within me with the _**Shiki Fuuin **_(Dead Demon Consuming Seal)…" said Minato making both Kushina and Nack gasp in shock "it's the only thing that I can do seeing as I'm the only one who's not a Jinchuriki…"

"That's just plain stupid Minato! There's has to be another way! I can use Fenrir's help and kill the Kyuubi myself!" shouted Nack angry at Minato's stupid suicidal idea "there's no need for you to do this, you idiot!"

"It's necessary!" shouted back Minato "listen to me… the masked man who attacked the village… he's dangerous… I believe that he's the man who will bring catastrophes upon the world like the prophecy that Jiraiya-sensei told me…" he then looked at Naruto "and this child… I believe this child will be the one to stop him… that's why I will seal the other half of Kyuubi's chakra inside Naruto with the _**Hakke Fuuin**_ (Eight Symbol Seal)"

"What?" exclaimed both Nack and Kushina.

"I know what you want to say but… he will need the power of the Kyuubi to defeat that man… I have faith in him, Kushina… he can do it. He is our son after all… Nack, please buy me some time while I prepare the ritual…" said Minato while staring at Nack with a serious face.

Nack stared back at him before sighing "ok… I'll get you as much time as you need… but first" he made a cross seal "_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_ (shadow clone jutsu)!" a clone appeared besides Nack but before anyone could question him about it Nack bit his thumb and using the blood on his finger he draw the kanji for life in the clones forehead before forming a half tiger seal and slamming his free hand into the clones forehead "_**Fuuinjutsu: Fuumetsu Kage Bunshin no jutsu **_(Sealing Arts: imperishable shadow clone jutsu)!" immediately an extremely complicated sealing array appeared in the clones body with the kanji that Nack draw being the center of it.

"take care of Kushina… restore her chakra and heal her… do not let her die, do you hear me!" ordered Nack to his clone who nodded in recognition of the order given to him, then Nack turned to Minato "this clone has half of mine and Fenrir's chakra… he will not die unless he is inflicted a fatal wound… he will keep Kushina alive and protect you while you prepare the ritual… I'm going to keep the Kyuubi at bay le me know when everything id ready" said Nack before he leapt in Kyuubi's direction.

"so this is the complete form of the _**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_ (shadow clone jutsu)" said Minato as he watched as the clone started using his own chakra combined with Fenrir's to heal Kushina's body that was collapsing because of the extraction "thank you Nack… at least my son will have his mother to care for him…" he whispered before he started preparing the ritual.

- (Nack vs. Kyuubi) -

As soon as Nack reached the Kyuubi he started flying through hand seals and when he saw the chakra chains dissipate he immediately made his move "_**Fuuton: Daitoppa**_ (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)" he exclaimed and while he extended his hands. The powerful gust of wind throw the Kyuubi back and effectively gained the attention of the bijuu, who immediately turned to Nack and used one of his tails to try and crush him.

Nack quickly evaded the attack and forming a familiar cross seal called his next Jutsu "_**Tajuu **__**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_ (multiple shadow clone jutsu)" immediately fifty clones appeared in poofs of smoke and using a quick _**shunshin**_ they surrounded the Kyuubi before all of them did the tiger seal before slamming their foots to the ground "_**Doton: Doryuheki**_ (Earth Style: Earth Wall)" as they did this several large wall of earth raised and surrounded the bijuu making an earth circle with the Kyuubi inside that quickly tried to destroy the wall but before he could the real Nack that had jumped to the air while his clones trapped the Kyuubi lifted his left hand and extended two finger in an imitation of a pistol with his hand, as soon as he did this the tip of his fingers was surrounded in lightning chakra that formed a small sphere of highly compressed lightning chakra in the tips of his fingers before Nack released it calling his Jutsu "_**Raiton: Rerugan**_ (Lightning Style: Railgun)!" just as if a huge energy cannon had shoot a large ray of lightning chakra shot off in direction to the Kyuubi hitting him without problems because of the incapacity to dodge that the walls of earth provided. The explosion was as huge as the bijuudama's and a large crater was created were the Kyuubi had just been, Nack landed at the top of the trees panting slightly the last Jutsu the _**Raiton: Rerugan**_ used a large amount of chakra and that combined with his clones and the chakra that he had used before to get here as fast as he could were taking a toll on him.

Just as Nack was recovering from the large use of his chakra a tail shot off from the smoke that had left behind Nack's last Jutsu and hit Nack dead on sending him crashing to the ground violently. He coughed blood and could feel how some of his bones had broken from the hit, Nack immediately willed himself to stand up, there would be time later to care for his wounds right now he needed to distract the Kyuubi long enough for Minato to prepare the ritual and absorb half of Kyuubi's chakra. As he gazed at the Kyuubi he noticed that a great part of his body was covered in burns and blood as a result from his previous attack and that surprisingly the Kyuubi was panting from the damage inflicted by being hit by a Jutsu that powerful without any kind of protection. Just as he thought this he saw how a purple hand that was surrounded by some black markings grabbed one of Kyuubi's legs, getting the hint that this was Minato's Shiki Fuuin he quickly made his way to where Minato and Kushina were.

He arrived there in less than a minute just in time to see as Minato sealed the Kyuubi's chakra inside of him and a demonic looking entity behind him.

'**Impossible…'** muttered Fenrir, though Nack couldn't understand what the demon god was talking about.

He looked behind him and noticed that the Kyuubi had become smaller "Minato start the sealing ritual, now!" exclaimed Nack as he saw Minato going to Kushina's side who had tried to stand up and go to Naruto's side but had fallen to the ground due to not being completely healed yet.

Just as Minato had turned to go to the altar where Naruto was the Kyuubi seeing that Naruto was defend less took his chance and attacked Naruto.

"Shit!" exclaimed Nack as he moved as fast as he could in order to intercept Kyuubi's attack but he knew that he couldn't make it in time as his body was still hurting from the hit earlier and the excessive use of chakra to power his leg's muscles.

But just before the Kyuubi's claw reached the baby Naruto Minato jumped in front of it and stopped the claw but unfortunately was pierced by it right through the chest "Minato!" screamed Nack, Kushina and Hiruzen who had reached the place but couldn't enter due to the barrier that Minato ha lifted when he had initiated the ritual.

"Ugh! That was a close one, isn't it?" said Minato as blood flowed from his mouth. Nack immediately reached his side and helped him keeping the claw back "thanks *pant* Nack…"

"Don't talk you dumbass! Use your energy to finish the ritual!" exclaimed Nack as he pumped chakra through his entire body and removed the claw from Minato's chest and pushed the Kyuubi back in order to give Minato time to say goodbye and perform the Hakke Fuuin.

(I'm going to jump Minato's goodbye words to Naruto and the sealing of Kyuubi because I don't really have any idea of what he could say to his son without sounding really corny or stupid, and I'm jumping the sealing because in the manga they also jumped that part and I'm just too damn lazy to make my version of it… so yeah…)

As Minato finished sealing the Kyuubi inside of Naruto he turned around to face Kushina and Nack who had moved to her side to help her up "Kushina… I'm sorry that it turned out this way *pant* I know *pant* I know that the villagers won't see Naruto as the hero he should be or as a person for that matter *pant* but *coughs blood* but I know that as long as you are by his side… he will be fine" as he finished talking both of them had tears in their eyes.

Then Minato looked at Nack and spoke in a serious tone "look after my family, idiot *pant* and make sure that they are alright and that Naruto becomes and splendid ninja *pant* oh! And make sure he loves ramen as much as I do" said Minato as he smiled at his friend who shacked his head with tears falling from his eyes and a sad smile on his face.

"Ah… don't worry, blond dumbass… I'll look after Kushina and Naruto… I'll protect them with my life if necessary…" said Nack while he continued to hold Kushina up who was still crying and looking at Minato.

"Kushina… thank you *pant* and also… I love you…" just as he said those words his body fell limp to the ground and his eyes closed.

Nack immediately formed a clone and his clone went and grabbed Minato's body while the real Nack helped Kushina to reach Naruto's side where she lifted her baby in her arms and hugged him to her body in a loving embrace.

Just then Hiruzen reached their side and upon seeing Minato's body his face reflected the sadness that gripped his heart "are the both of you ok?" he asked in a soft voice as the rest of the ninjas that had come with him quickly went to the village some to give the news of the Kyuubi's defeat and the new status of the newly born Naruto, and some to check on their loved ones and make sure their were ok.

"Yeah…" murmured Nack before a thought came to his mind "jiji… I think that it would be best if Naruto is registered with Kushina's surname and not Minato's…" mentioned the immortal Jinchuriki getting a surprised gasp from Kushina "why?" asked a bewildered Kushina.

Nack looked at her with a mix of worry, sadness, comprehension and seriousness before speaking "because Minato gained a lot of enemy's during his life… and when the news of his… of his death" said Nack still trying to accept the fact that the blond idiot that had become one of his best friends in his large life was gone "if they get to know that he had a son or even a wife for that matter… they would try to hurt you or Naruto… and I made a promise to protect you two as best as I can…" said Nack and Kushina understood that this was the best, granted she may not like it but it was the best for her baby.

"We should go back to the village…" said Hiruzen "Kushina-kun and Naruto-kun need to rest… as well as you Nack-kun…" Nack nodded and grabbing Kushina's shoulder he and Sarutobi used a quick shunshin to appear in the Hokage tower were Hiruzen unsealed a cradle, that Minato had bought fro when he would bring baby Naruto to his office, and they put Naruto there as Kushina sat in a chair by her side while Nack and Hiruzen looked over the village.

"what are we going to do about the villagers?" asked Nack thought he knew that there wasn't much that they could do the news about the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto must have already spread through the entire village.

"I'll decree a law to prevent the younger generations to know about Naruto-kun's condition… granted it isn't a complete solution, but at the very least it should give Naruto-kun a chance to have a normal life…"

"There isn't anything 'normal' about the life of a Jinchuriki, jiji…" said Nack to which the old Hokage could only nod "but I think you are right… it's the only thing we can do at least for now… also I believe that Naruto should know who his father is, or rather was…" said Nack while looking down sadly at the end of the sentence.

"I also think the same…" said softly Kushina who had been listening to the conversation while she looked at the sleeping Naruto making both men turned around and looked at her.

"I agree…" said Sarutobi "also I think that it would be best if the three of you lived together at least until Kushina has recovered completely…" stated Sarutobi and Nack couldn't thought of any reasons to say no.

"I'm fine with it… I have no problem with helping Kushina and I know that Minato's students would be more than willing to help as well…" said Nack and Kushina cried a little at seeing that she wasn't alone "thank you…" she said to Nack, who only smiled at her reassuringly.

"well if that's all I think that you Kushina and Naruto should go to the hospital…" said Hiruzen before he called for a couple of his personal anbus who helped Kushina, who had Naruto in her arms, to stand up and take her to the hospital via shunshin.

Just as she left Fenrir who had been extremely quiet today chose to speak **'hey brat?'** said the demon.

'Yeah?'

'**Do you even know how to take care of a baby? Because you do know that while Kushina isn't completely healed the one that's going to have to take care of the baby brat and Kushina it's going to be you… right?'** asked the wolf in genuine curiosity about that matter.

Nack thought about it for about ten seconds before his eyes went wide in realization and then he fainted at the thought of having to take care of a baby and a temporarily crippled Kushina.

Hiruzen that had been besides him looked at his downed form, and merely shrugged thinking that it was due to exhaustion, before he called a couple of anbus to take him to the hospital as well.

* * *

><p>Omake: "Nack vs. the chicken"<p>

It had been two weeks since Nack had mastered the _**Rasengan**_ (Spiraling sphere) and he was currently walking through the village looking for something cheap to eat as he didn't have much money right now. Just as he passed outside a store he noticed a big chicken almost as tall as him that was offering some kind of coupon, curious Nack approached the large chicken and saw that it was a discount coupon to the shop that was behind the chicken and with hope in his eyes he asked the chicken.

"Hey buddy, are you giving that for free?" when the chicken nodded and give it to him, Nack almost burst out in tears of joy. He quickly made his way to the shop and grabbed some ships and went to the clerk to pay, but…

"I'm sorry sir but this coupon is expired…" said the clerk and just like that Nack's world came crashing down and the only thing left was rage. He quickly turned around and glared at the chicken.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Nack before he jumped through the shop's window and tackled the chicken to the ground before starting punching the chicken in the face.

The chicken quickly retaliated by kneeing Nack in the gut and punching him in the jaw before he pushed him off and stood up. Nack regained his footing and glared at the chicken before the two of them lunged at each other and started launching punches and kicks at each other and at the same time advancing in direction to the Hokage Mountain.

As they were passing a food stand the chicken tackled Nack into the stand were he proceeded to drag Nack's face over every single food plate that was there before Nack kicked him on the nuts and used a chakra enhanced punch to throw him in direction to the Hokage tower were the chicken crashed against the wall.

Nack sprinted at the chicken and was about to punch the chicken in the jaw when the chicken suddenly was replaced by a log and then Nack was kicked In the side of the head by the chicken and then a fist slammed in his face with enough force to send him straight to the Hokage mountain where Nack righted himself and landed on the side of the mountain sticking there with his chakra.

When his brain processed what had just happened, Nack had only one question in his head 'did that chicken just did a _**Kawarimi no Jutsu**_ (substitution Jutsu)?' asked himself Nack in disbelief. Just as he was about to discard that train of thought the chicken jumped in direction to the mountain and much to the surprise of Nack he stuck to the mountain and a blue glow appeared in the chicken's paws.

Nack's was left hanging as he watched something that shouldn't be possible "WHAT THE HELL! That chicken can use chakra! That chicken can use FUCKING CHAKRA!" shouted Nack before he was hit in the face by the chicken that sent him flying up the mountain into the top of the face of the Shodai Hokage.

As Nack landed on the top of the sculpted head he heard the voice of his oldest companion.

'**Holy shit! That's the Family guy chicken!'** shouted the wolf demon.

'The family what now?' said confused Nack 'Fenrir what the hell are you talking about? What the hell is that chicken and why can it use chakra?'

'**Listen kid! Be careful that chicken is one of the most powerful creatures in the whole universe… it is said that it can use every kind of mystical energy and that his feathers can be used to cure any kind of disease…it is said that the chicken has saw everything but knows nothing… nothing…'** said the demon god in a mysterious and omnipresent voice like he was god himself talking.

'What the hell?' thought Nack while Fenrir kept whispering 'nothing' in the back of his mind. Before Nack could ask Fenrir if he was ok the chicken landed at the head of the Shodai Hokage "oh well… who gives a crap about why you can use chakra! I'll just have to beat the shit out of you until you can't get up anymore!" shouted Nack while he launched himself at the chicken.

The chicken saw it coming and dodged to the side but Nack stopped in his track and spinning around delivered an inverted roundhouse kick to the chicken and then reaching for his hip pouch Nack took out a kunai and stabbed the chicken in the shoulder.

The chicken stumbled back and then reaching for his shoulder, he took out the kunai before throwing it to the side, then the chicken used one of his hands (or wings whatever) and reached for some blood from his shoulder before he took said hand (once again you can call it wing, hand, handwing I don't care) and licked it clean and glared at Nack.

"Baacoockkk!" shouted the chicken before he sprinted at Nack at incredible speed. But Nack saw it coming and dodge to the side and then forming four _**Kage bunshins**_ he surrounded the chicken before his clones kicked the chicken into the air were Nack was already waiting with a _**Rasengan**_ in his left hand that he slammed into the chicken sending him into the ground while screaming "_**Saiko no taijutsu ido:**_ _**I'm-gonna-beat-your-ass-with-a-Rasengan no redan! **_(Final taijutsu move: I'm-gonna-beat-your-ass-with-a-Spiraling-sphere barrage)"

The explosion was huge and I left a crater in the top of the Shodaime's sculpted head. And in the middle of said crater was the bloody and battered body of the chicken, Nack was standing there panting from exhaustion because of the fight and he had some bruises over his face and body as well as food on his clothes. It didn't take long for the anbus to reach the place and when they got there and asked what was going on the only thing that Nack said was.

"*pant* stupid chicken *pant* gave me a *pant* bad coupon *pant*" and e walked away, a couple of minutes later the anbus also left the place. but if someone would have stayed a couple of seconds more they would have saw how the chicken opened one eye and glared in the direction that Nack had left.

* * *

><p>(Ok! So I just noticed that I haven't explained any of my Justus that I invented so ere they are. Also, I'm just putting the Justus I invented; if you want a description of the others go look it up on internet)<p>

Jutsu dictionary:

_**Suiton**__**: Dai Rebiyatan no Jutsu! **_(water style: great leviathan jutsu):

Range: mid to long range

Rank: A-rank

Class: offensive

Description: similar to the _**Suiryudan no Jutsu**_ but with the difference that the dragon formed in this Jutsu if at least five times bigger. Only truly proficient ninjas in Suiton ninjutsus can use it because of the huge amount of water that has to be controlled for the Jutsu.

_**Katon: kaji no tatsumaki**_ (fire style: tornado of fire):

Range: mid to long range

Rank: B-rank

Class: offensive

Description: fire Jutsu that creates a big hurricane of fire that the user expels from his mouth. If the user is experienced and has a mastery of Katon Justus it is possible to change the direction of the hurricane, if not the hurricane will only go straight forward.

_**Fuuinjutsu: **__**Akuma Fukkatsu no-sai **_(Sealing arts: Demonic resurrection bond):

Range: short range

Rank: S-rank

Class: supplementary, medic Jutsu, Kinjutsu (forbidden Jutsu)

Description: by combining the healing factor of a demon's Youki and huge amounts of chakra the user creates a regenerative energy that restores the target's body at a cellular level. It can be used to resurrect people that are close or have just died, as long as the target has his soul intact. It creates temporary half demons after it's usage.

_**Fuuinjutsu:**__** Seishin no Anka **_(Sealing arts: Soul's anchor):

Range: short range

Rank: S-rank

Class: supplementary, Kinjutsu (forbidden Jutsu)

Description: the user uses his chakra to create a chain like thread that is used to bind a stray soul into a soulless body (i.e. a corpse or a weapon). It can also be used to reattach recently departed souls from a deceased body.

_**Fuuinjutsu:**__** Insei Ryoiki **_(Sealing arts: negative zone):

Range: all ranges (provided the zone has been marked before hand)

Rank: S-rank

Class: supplementary, offensive, defensive

Description: it creates a zone where all chakra usage it's negated with the exception of the user who has to add his own chakra before hand to the master seal to create the exception, if mastered enough the user can add mores exceptions and the user can create a dome like barrier that prevents people to enter or leave the barrier with the exception of those whose chakras have been linked to the master seal. The zone has to be marked before hand.

_**Fuuton: Kaze no Senbon**_ (Wind Style: Wind Needles):

Range: mid range

Rank: B-rank

Class: offensive

Description: using the wind nature the user creates a large amount of wind senbons that travels at high speeds and can pierce through steel if powerful enough. The number of senbons in the attack varies with the amount of chakra that the user puts into the Jutsu, as well as the mastery that the user has over his wind chakra.

_**Kyoryoku ninjutsu:**_ _**Kasai Senbon no Hageshii tatsumaki **_(collaboration ninjutsu: Raging tornado of fire Needles):

Range: mid to long range

Rank: A to S-rank

Class: collaboration, offensive

Description: collaboration Jutsu that results by combining the _**Kaze no Senbon**_ and the _**Kaji no Tatsumaki **_it creates a huge hurricane of fire that it's completely conformed of fire and wind senbons that are capable of damaging the nerve tissues and cicatrizing the wounds immediately thus making impossible to regenerate the damaged nerves.

_**Fuuton: E**__**ien Tatsumaki**_ (Wind Style: eternal tornado):

Range: short to mid range

Rank: A-rank

Class: defensive, offensive

Description: creates a huge tornado around the user and anyone touching him. The tornado prevents any attack or person from entering as the winds are incredibly sharps and cut to shreds anything, at the same time it can be used as a manner to separate one or various enemies from a large group or to gain time for the user to gather chakra or think of a plan. The normal Jutsu last up to two hours though it can be used for longer by applying more chakra.

_**Fuuton: **__**Kaze no Ou **_(Wind Style: Wind King):

Range: short range

Rank: S-rank

Class: offensive, defensive, supplementary, Kinjutsu (forbidden Jutsu)

Description: ultimate form of the wind manipulation Justus. It creates a wind armor that protects the user from external damage and at the same time cut to shreds anything that comes to close to the user, it also makes all wind ninjutsu more powerful and if mastered enough it can be used to control big currents of wind thus enabling the user to fly (not float, fly). The most basic armor is composed by a pair of wind gauntlets, wind boots with wings at the sides and a wind crown. The armor can be modified but the effectiveness and power of the armor depends on the ability of the user.

_**Fuuton: Kaze **__**Shujin no Shinsei Assei**_ (Wind Style: Divine iron fist of the wind lord):

Range: short range

Rank: A-rank

Class: offensive

Description: a simple punch surrounded by extremely high speeds winds. It posses an incredible power of penetration and destruction, but it's extremely straightforward in execution thus it contains a great risk of being countered.

_**Inu Koinu Metsuki no jutsu **_(Puppy dog eyes jutsu):

Range: short range

Rank: SS-rank

Class: offensive, defensive, supplementary, Kinjutsu (forbidden Jutsu)

Description: the ultimate offensive ninjutsu. It is said that not one person has been able to resist its effects when used by a kunoichi (or any female for that matter). It is also said that every woman in the world can use it since birth.

_**Fuuinjutsu: **__**Fuumetsu Kage Bunshin no jutsu **_(Sealing Arts: imperishable shadow clone jutsu):

Range: short range

Rank: S-rank

Class: supplementary, Kinjutsu (forbidden Jutsu)

Description: ultimate form of the _**kage bunshin no Jutsu**_, by using a blood seal the user insert a small part of his soul into the clone thus making it more durable and creating a perfect duplicate of the user but with only half of the user chakra capacity. The major risk of using this Jutsu is that if the sealing of the soul is not realized correctly the user my tear apart his own soul and kill him.

_**Raiton: R**__**erugan**_ (Lightning Style: Railgun):

Range: mid to long range

Rank: S-rank

Class: offensive

Description: the user accumulates a high quantity of lightning chakra in the tip of his finger that then he releases in one go creating a large ray of lightning chakra. This attack can be over powered if necessary and it can reach a power similar to a bijuudama, though the risk by doing this is that it becomes harder to execute the Jutsu thus raising the possibilities of a backfire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **CHAN CHAN CHAN! how will nack take car of kushina and naruto? you'll see it in the next chapter that's going to cover up until naruto's sixth birthday. another thing the poll for who's going to be naruto's jounin sensei is still open and it will be until chapter 10 i believe so vote and let me know if you guys have any suggestions or ideas that i might or might not use (it depends if it changes too much my vision of the story or not), also if any of you guys wonder why i put rin as naruto's godmother the answer is because i was writing this chapter and suddenly it came to me... i could put rin as naruto's godmother! and that's how it happen... yeah, i'm that much of an idiot to make decisions.

one last thing i'm thinking of starting a new fanfic, i don't know how i'm gonna name it yet but it's basically crossover between naruto and a whole bunch of different series and the plot it will be that naruto and a group of another series lead characters are in high school and formed a club to solve any kind of problem... and i mean anything, from looking for a cat to stopping a motherfucking bomb... yeah. so let me know what you think about it. and with that blackfenrirXI is gone... at least until the next chapter.

**Read&Review peolpe**

**Next: chapter 7 "the fox, the former fox and the wolf"**


	8. the fox, the former fox and the wolf

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own *sigh* i don't own naruto or any of naruto's characters. I wish I did though.

'ICHIBI' thoughts

"NIIBI" dialog

**'SANBI'** demon/summon thoughts

**"YONBI"** demon/summon dialog

**_GOBI_** jutsu/spell/special technique

**Auhtor's note: **Here is the new chapter. nuff said!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The legend of the wolf and the fox book 1:<strong>_

_**The shinobi nations**_

Chapter 7: "the fox, the former fox and the wolf"

- (one month after the birth of Naruto, konohagakure no Sato) -

It was a beautiful morning in konoha… well as beautiful as you can get when half of the village is under reconstruction due to Kyuubi's attack, but nevertheless a beautiful day and in one of the parts of the village that weren't completely destroyed in the attack in a relatively big apartment, three two people and one little baby were having a day of relaxation… well at least one of them and the baby were relaxing.

"Nack!" shouted a feminine voice from the master bedroom while the baby in there giggled innocently "where is my lunch and little Naru-kun's diaper!"

"GODDAMMIT! Kushina, I'm NOT your fucking butler or any shit like that! If you want something you can get it yourself! And for the last time Naruto is your son! Go get the diapers yourself!" shouted back an annoyed Nack from his place in the living room where he was playing poker with Obito and Kakashi "call…" muttered Nack as he put on five more chips on the center of the table.

"For the last time watch your language, Nack! I don't want my baby to learn such insulting words! And bring me my lunch and Naruto's diapers already! You know that I can't move much until I have fully recovered!" shouted back Kushina with a growl that could scare the Kyuubi himself.

Unfortunately for her, Nack had been dealing with an entity way more frightening than Kyuubi for almost five hundred years "I'll talk like I damn want to! This is my apartment for fuck's sake! Besides Naruto can't even understand my words!" shouted Nack before he added in a quieter tone while looking at Obito "where the hell is Rin with those diapers and the lunch?" he only got a shrug from the Uchiha "*sigh* why did I accept to look after Kushina and Naruto again?" he asked himself in slight despair.

It had been a little over three weeks since Kushina had been released from the hospital and had come to his apartment; the village had calmed down a little bit but there were still people that were extremely antsy and would snap at any mention of the incident with the Kyuubi or even foxes for that matter. In fact only a couple of hours after he sent Kushina and Naruto to the hospital the council had called to an emergency meeting and he had been there too, by order of the Hokage, he could only curse those old bastards and the thing that they had tried.

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu _

_Nack was currently in the council chamber and had been there for the past hour listening to the old idiots talk about how much money they were going to lose because of Kyuubi's attack and how they should start increasing the costs of the missions in order to regain the money they were going to lose in the reparation of the village. Bastards… didn't they know that a lot of people had died not even four hours ago._

_He was pulled out of his thoughts by one of the voices that he had come to despise in his rather short time in konoha "as entertaining as this conversation is… I suggest that we should speak about more pressing matters such as what should happen with the new Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko…" commented the old and even voice of one Shimura Danzo._

"_What do you mean Danzo-san?" asked one of the councilmen._

"_Well considering that the mother of the baby is unable of taking care of him and that the baby is the new Jinchuriki… I propose that the council allows me to train the child and mold him into a fine shinobi that will protect our village and at the same time the council gives me the power to impose an obedience seal on the boy to ensure his loyalty to this village and keep him in line, should the Kyuubi ever try to break free" explained the old war hawk with a serious look, but if you looked further you could see the smugness in his gaze as if he thought for sure that he was gonna get what he asked for. Almost immediately the rest of the councilmen, especially the civilian part, started expressing their agreement with Danzo making Nack frown at the situation._

_Deciding that enough was enough Sarutobi spoke "that may be a good suggestion Danzo" he said while glaring at the old war hawk "but the boy already has a mother that will take care of him and I will not allow you to separate them" spoke the old Hokage with determination._

"_Then allow me to train him and take care of her, Seeing how she isn't in the position to care for her baby right now… with my training I know I can convert him in a good addition to the military for-" discussed Danzo._

"_NO!" interrupted Sarutobi "the boy will not be trained by you, he will live a normal life and in the case the boy decide to be a shinobi then he will be trained by someone of my decision after entering the academy…" said the old Sarutobi while glaring daggers at his old rival as if daring him to refuse his decision._

_Seeing as how his old rival wasn't gonna stand down of his decision, Danzo decided to use his final card to get the boy "I'm sorry Hiruzen but with the child being a Jinchuriki it is not your choice if he will be a shinobi or not… the child must be trained so that in the future we can use his powers to ensure the safety of the village and increase or military power…"_

_Realizing where the old war hawk was going Nack acted quickly in order to ensure the safety of Minato's family, after all he had promised to take care of them and he was not going to break his promise anytime soon "then let me train him" he said getting the attention of the whole room "with Naruto being a Jinchuriki it is only reasonable that another Jinchuriki is the one in charge of his training… and with me being the only other Jinchuriki in the village apart from Kushina who was the previous Kyuubi Jinchuriki, I'm the only qualified person to train Naruto and ensure that his powers don't go on a rampage" stated Nack and he noticed that the majority of the council was agreeing with him, even though that Danzo was glaring at him 'suck on that you old bastard' he thought. Nack knew that Danzo knew what was going to happen after all the council trusted him (Nack), even if Nack didn't trusted back, because he had proved to be a strong ally to the village from the moment he had joined and that trust had further grow when he had revealed that he was a Jinchuriki (though he hadn't said which demon he had sealed inside), Nack obviously knew that that trust was only based in the fear that the council had of him but he would take what he was given and he will use it to his advantage. So after another ten minutes of discussions between the councilmen it was decided that Nack would take care of Naruto's training and that Kushina would not be separated from her child, Nack and Hiruzen had left the council chamber with equally smug smirks on their faces at seeing Danzo glare at them fro ruining his plans._

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu kai!_

So here was Nack now. He was supposed to train Naruto, when he was older of course, and take care of Kushina, until she was good enough to take care of herself, he idly wondered how he was going to train Naruto though. Granted he had trained Obito for six months and had taught Minato the _**Kaze **__**no **__**Ou **_but the problem was that he was by no means a trainer, the only thing that he had taught Obito were some chakra control exercises, three Justus and he had helped him with the development of his collaboration Jutsu, and of course he had kicked the shit out of him in order to make him more resilient and give him fighting experience (yeah right! It was just him taking out his non-existing stress by beating Obito till the kid dropped). There was no way Kushina was gonna let Nack kick the crap out of Naruto just to make him more resilient and push him further, no Kushina would probably tear him apart for even mentioning that kind of training and even worst he couldn't really teach Naruto any of his Justus because all of his Justus were B-ranked or higher and not only used a shit load of chakra but also were really dangerous to learn and you could die if you were not careful enough, or had a demon inside you that could heal pretty much any injury.

Sighing at the future problems that he knew would appear Nack heard a knock on the door so forming a seal less kage bunshin he sent him to answer the door.

"Rin is back, boss!" shouted the clone before dispelling it self.

"stupid clone…" muttered Nack "he just had to dispel and I would've know that Rin was back…" the other two males that were in the living room just ignored Nack's comment, having by now already become used to his and his clone's antics.

"hey guys!" greeted Rin as she sat down besides Obito and throw a bag with diapers inside in Nack's direction before she put a packed bowl of ramen in the table "here's what you asked for Nack" she said with a smile while she leaned into Obito's shoulder, the two of them had started dating about a week after the Kyuubi's attack when Rin had finally admitted her feelings for Obito, she also had had to hit him at least four times to get it through his thick skull that she loved him and not Kakashi anymore, of course they had made out for about an hour after that. Nack had seen it all and he still teased them both about it, it didn't help them that he had photos about it.

"Finally! Kushina was making me crazy with all the complaining!" said Nack exasperatedly as he got up and went to the master bedroom, that was previously his bedroom but he had had to let Kushina have it because it was the only room big enough to have a cradle inside for the baby Naruto (also Kushina had went straight to his room when she had first arrived and closed the door with lock while she told Nack that she was taking that room).

"I heard you!" shouted Kushina.

"Good!" shouted back Nack as Obito rolled his eyes and continued to play poker with Kakashi who was playing and reading icha icha… at the same time.

- (Two years after Naruto's birth, lake close konohagakure no Sato) -

"Why are we here again?" asked a confused Obito (15 years old) as Kakashi (15 years old), Nack (over 500 years old), Gai (17 years old), Asuma (16 years old), Genma (15 years old), Hiruzen (57 years) and little Naruto (2 years), who was in Nack's arms where standing besides him.

"Because… I was bored as hell; Kushina is out on a mission with Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan and Rin-chan and seeing as the old man has a day off I decided to have a nice guy's day in the lake were we can do some fishing and what not… I even brought some sake and cards so we can play and get drunk as hell!" said cheerfully Nack while Naruto just giggled from his place in Nack's arms while looking around at the lake.

"Uhm… sensei…" said Obito getting the attention from Nack "most of us are under age, so we can't drink…" said Obito with a blank expression.

"BAH! You guys are ninjas! You can kill, you can drink! That's my law…" said Nack while Hiruzen and Asuma nodded sagely "he's right you know…" said Asuma while he laid down his backpack and started getting his things out and the others deciding that they didn't care started doing the same.

"Oh well…" Obito shrugged as he quickly took his sandals and shirt off and jumped into the lake while shouting "THE LAST IN THE WATER HAS TO EXPLAIN KUSHINA-SAN AND THE OTHERS WHY WE GOT DRUNK WHILE LOOKING AFTER NARUTO!" right after that the other males paled considerably before they rushed to the water… unfortunately for Nack he couldn't just jump into the water because Naruto was still in his arms so he didn't make it to the water on time.

"oh fuck…" muttered Nack for he knew that there was no way out of this mess, he could already hear the shouts of bloody murder from the females when they came back, especially Rin, Kushina and Kurenai, Anko wouldn't really mind at all and besides since Nack had gotten rid of her curse seal a year ago the snake mistress of konoha had taken a liking to the black and silver haired immortal. He could still remember when he told her that he could get read of the seal about a year after the birth of Naruto.

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu _

"_Come again?" exclaimed a utterly shocked Anko while Kurenai, who was standing beside her, Obito, Rin and Kushina just looked at Nack with equally shocked faces._

"_I said that I can remove that cursed seal of yours if you want…" said Nack with a blank face as if he was just talking about the weather._

"_Really?" asked a hopeful Anko while moisture started gathering in her eyes from the idea of getting rid of that nasty hickey that that pedophile bastard had give her._

"_well yeah…" said Nack in nonchalant tone "I could have done it sooner but… the thing is that I didn't really know if you wanted to get rid of it or not so I didn't say anything but-Gah!"_

_Nack was suddenly tackled to the ground by a furious Anko who then proceed to punch him in the face while screaming how much of an idiot Nack was for assuming things._

"_Ouch! Ouch! Someone get her off me please! Ouch! Stop hitting me, woman!" shouted Nack while his face was steadily becoming purple due to the bruises._

_After about five minutes Kurenai finally move and stopped Anko, who by now wasn't hitting as hard as in the beginning and she had tears running down her face while she repeated the word 'why' over and over._

"_well now that she is a little more calm… how about I get rid of that little hickey of yours and everyone can be on their way… which in my case is most probably to the hospital to get some painkillers…" said Nack while he nursed his cheeks that had a lot of bruises._

_Anko just nodded as Nack led the four girls and Obito in direction to his apartment. Once there Nack proceed to explain the procedure "alright! First I'm going to need that Anko takes off her top" this of course gained him four very heated glares and one extremely big perverted grin "before you hit me just remember that I'm the one that's going to take the curse seal off, so you might want to keep me conscious…" said Nack in a rushed tone before calming himself "now… as I was saying I need her to take her top because I need to draw some safety seals on her that will ensure that her body doesn't suffer any kind of damage or change by removing the curse seal" explained Nack before adding "and just to get you girls out of my back I will let you keep you bra on and I will make a Yamanaka erase any kind of lewd image that I may get during this process"_

_That seemed to calm the girls down a little; of course Nack didn't tell them that because of Fenrir even if his memory was erased he would still remember because Fenrir hold all of his memories as an emergency back up just in case. But they didn't need to know that._

"_Ok let's start already…" said Nack as Anko took of her top only to reveal her bare breasts "the hell! Why aren't you wearing a bra?" exclaimed Nack as he fought back a blush. Hey! He might be around five hundred years old but he was still a healthy young man (at least in looks) and this kind of things happened no matter how old you are._

"_I don't use one…" responded lamely Anko while Kushina, Rin and Kurenai facepalmed, Obito had passed out from a nosebleed and was lying in the floor._

_Nack stared at Anko's face for a god part of a minute before he spoke "*sigh* I don't care anymore. Let's just start already…" it took Nack seven minutes to make al the seals, mainly because he was trying to touch as little skin as he could… he of course was failing miserably._

"_Ok. Now let's start…" said Nack before Anko spoke "is it going to hurt?" Nack would have laughed at the childish question if not for the fact that Kushina would have hit him if he did. So he just settled in answering the question "nah. At least is not going to hurt you at all because of the seals I did, me on the other hand…"_

"_What does that means?" asked Kurenai while giving him a curious look._

"_Well... __what __I__'__m __going __to __do __is __entering __the __cursed __seal, __so __to __speak, __and __once __inside __I__'__m __going __to __eliminate __the __evil __presence __that __resides __inside __and __the __tainted __chakra __that __is __constantly __expulsing in__to __Anko__'__s __body__… __and __that __may __hurt __me __if __I__'__m __not __careful __enough. __Oh!__That __reminds __me __you __guys __have __to __make __sure __that __my __hand __doesn__'__t __lose __contact __with __the __curse __seal __or __else __my __conscience __isn__'__t __going __to __be __able __to __come __back __to __my __body __and __I __would __be __stuck __in __there__… __and __that __would __suck __if __you __ask __me__" __said __Nack __as __he __went __through __hand __seals __stopping __in __the __bird __seal__ "__ok! __Here __we __go __**Fuuinjutsu: **__**Seishin **__**no **__**Bato **__**Setsuzoku **_(Sealing arts: Cursed Connection of Minds)_" __Nack __then __put __his __right __hand __in __Anko__'__s __cursed __seal __and __his __head __fell __forward __as __his __eyes __closed._

_A couple of minutes later a huge quantity of tainted chakra started flowing out of the seal and dissipated in the air as blood started coming out of Nack's mouth. Two minutes later Nack woke up and when he retired his hand the cursed seal was no more._

_Smiling at his handiwork Nack spoke through a bloody mouth "it's done…" he said before Anko sprinted into the bathroom to look at where the mark had been and when she saw that it had disappeared she sprinted back and tackled Nack to the ground while thanking him repeatedly… all this with her breasts out in the open which caused Nack's nose to bleed a little, he had to admit that Anko was very well developed to be only fourteen._

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu kai!_

Nack remembered that after that he had had to explain that inside the seal he had to fight a part of Orochimaru's soul and that the mental and physical stress that caused his Jutsu had caused some internal damage to his body and a huge headache.

He was then brought out of his musings by the sound of fighting and he looked up and saw that somehow Genma, Obito, Gai, Asuma and Kakashi had gotten themselves involved in a huge brawl in the water while Hiruzen just looked amused from his place now in the border of the lake "how did this happen?" asked Nack as he came closer to the lake with Naruto now on his shoulders while he was drinking from a bottle of sake.

"Gai-kun proposed a way to decide who would take the first drink of the sake you brought…" said Hiruzen without taking his eyes from the fight "and that was a fight between all of them?" asked Nack, but the old Hokage shook his head "no, that was actually Obito-kun's idea… Gai-kun suggested that they swam around the lake five hundred times and the first to finish would win" said the old man in an amused tone while Nack just gave him a deadpan look "why doesn't that surprise me at all…"

The two of them watched for another ten minutes while drinking Nack's bottle of sake and Naruto watched with interest what the other males were doing.

A couple of hours later all of the males were on the border of the lake while eating some fishes they had caught and drinking the sake Nack had brought when they heard some rustle from the trees behind them and they turned around to come with the sight of Kushina's team appearing from the trees.

Immediately after Kushina and the others saw them (they were all wearing only shorts, except Hiruzen who was using his Hokage coat as a towel around his shoulders and Kakashi who still had his facemask on) and they saw the bottles of sake and little Naruto there dangerously close to one of those bottle they saw red "which one of you morons was the one with the idea of bringing my Naru-kun here!" shouted an enraged Kushina.

Immediately every single male including the little Naruto took a step back and away from Nack who was sweating bullets and was paler than ever 'Fenrir, help?' screamed mentally Nack.

'**Kid, ****run! ****Run ****for ****your ****life!**' shouted back Fenrir but it was futile.

Twenty minutes later Nack was lying in the ground covered in bruises and blood all over his body, he also had several bones broken and internal bleedings as well as several concussions. Slowly Obito walked up to the semiconscious Nack and looked at him with a pitying look "I told you sensei this wasn't a good idea at all…"

"Shut up, brat… just help me get to my apartment" groaned Nack before he loosed consciousness from pain and blood loss.

- (Four years after Naruto's birth, training ground 19) -

"Ok brat listen up today I'm going to teach you the very first Jutsu that I created _**Kage **__**Bunshin **__**no **__**Jutsu**_ (shadow clone Jutsu)!" exclaimed Nack while looking at the small form of one Uzumaki Naruto who had just turned four years a little over a month before.

"Yay! Finally dad! It was about time you taught me a Jutsu!" shouted Naruto before he was bonked in the head by Nack who had a tick mark on his head.

"For the last time brat! I AM NOT YOUR DAMN FATHER!" shouted Nack.

Naruto pointed at him with his little right index finger as his face paled considerably "y-y-you s-s-said a b-b-bad word! I'm gonna tell mom!" shouted Naruto before he started running towards his home.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Nack as he watched Naruto run "brat wait! Don't tell Kushina! Come back here! BRAAAAAATT!" shouted Nack as he sprinted after the little Naruto.

- (Ten minutes later, streets of konoha) -

Nack had finally catch up with Naruto, who knew that a four years old brat could run so fast, and the two of them were now walking down the street chatting… and by chatting I mean that Nack was trying to buy Naruto's silence.

"Come on brat! Four bowls of ramen, I'll buy you four bowls of ramen if you don't tell Kushina that I said a curse in front of you…" begged Nack, because you see Kushina had already beaten the shit out of Obito because he said 'fuck' in front of Naruto when he was three, and the amount of damage that Kushina had done to Obito was amazing. Considering that the whole thing had lasted only four minutes.

Naruto looked up at him and responded while grinning foxily "six bowls or there's no deal, dad"

The two of them stared at each other for a long time before Nack gave up "*sigh* ok I'll buy you six bowls of ramen but please stop calling me dad"

"Why?" asked Naruto while blinking owlishly.

"Well for starters I'm not your father… and you already know that!" exclaimed Nack.

"So? I like calling you dad because you always freak out and because I don't know how am I suppose to call you…" at this Nack looked at Naruto with a mixture of surprise and annoy, but then deciding that it wasn't worth the while he just answered Naruto instead of hitting him in the head "you can always call me Nii-san (older brother), brat… besides I'm way to young to be a father" he ignored the call of hypocrite the came from Fenrir.

"So I can call you Nack-nii too?" asked Naruto a little too eager in Nack's opinion.

"Yeah I guess…"

They talked a little more about the training that Naruto would be doing and two minutes later they were in ichiraku eating ramen or in Naruto's case inhaling ramen.

"You even eat ramen like your father…" muttered Nack loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto looked up to the immortal's face before asking shyly "a-ano… what was dad like Nack-nii?"

"Hm? Your father?" he got a nod from the four year old boy "well… to put it in one word he was… an idiot" said Nack while nodding sagely, Naruto for his part just sweatdropped.

"An idiot? But wasn't he the Hokage?" asked Naruto while tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah he was… but he was an idiot nevertheless because he would often put other people safety before his own, he also ate more ramen than anyone that I have ever met…" he said letting out a laugh.

"He was also very kind and a very loyal person wasn't it?" said a female voice from behind them and the two turned around to face the newcomer.

"Mom!" exclaimed the little Naruto as he got up and hugged his mother who had just entered the little ramen stand.

"Hey Naru-kun! Did you have fun training with Nack?" asked with a soft smile Kushina as she hugged her son who laughed happily before answering "yeah it was awesome! He taught me how to throw kunais and shurikens and he even let me use an exploding tag!" exclaimed Naruto while Nack paled at the last bit of information that the little kid had said to his mother.

'Oh crap…' thought Nack as he started looking around for a way out of there.

"Oh I see… he did what?" exclaimed Kushina as she looked up from her son to the now trembling Nack "you have some explaining to do…" she muttered with barely restrained anger.

"It was perfectly safe, I swear! I kept an eye on him the whole time he was never in danger, I swear to god! Please don't beat me up like you did to Obito!" exclaimed comically Nack while covering his head in fear.

- (Ten minutes later, ichiraku ramen) -

"Ugh… h-h-help?" asked Nack from his place in the ground covered in bruises.

"Mommy why did you hit Nack-nii?" asked a curious and frightened Naruto from his place behind an equally frightened Ayame behind the counter.

"Because he was being an idiot" stated Kushina "now why don't we go home and leave your dumb nii-san here to pay the bill, eh Naru-kun? I'll let you see the album with all the photos of me and your father" said Kushina while she smiled motherly at Naruto who grinned at the prospect of seeing photos of his father and quickly jumped over the counter and started running in direction to his home with Kushina following after him shaking her head amused at her son's antics.

"So are you gonna pay for this Nack?" asked Teuchi from behind the counter looking at the still downed Nack.

Nack looked at the counter and noticed that there were over thirty empty bowls of ramen lying there "oh man… Naruto, you fucking brat!" exclaimed Nack while reaching for his wallet, he knew he was going to have to take more missions after this.

- (Six years after Naruto's birth, konoha's streets) -

A six year old Naruto was sprinting through the streets of konoha in direction to his home; he was wearing a white t-shirt with an orange spiral in the center, dark blue shorts and equally dark blue sandals. As he sprinted through the streets he ignored the cold glares that he got from the villagers, his mother had told him why did they did that, and even though it hurt him he didn't pay attention to it after all he had people that cared for him like his father's team, his mother's team, the old Hokage, the people at ichiraku, his nii-san that even he though was a slave driver when training his nii-san was a nice person that always took care of him, and of course his mother that had always been besides him and protecting him when some of the villagers tried to 'teach a lesson' to him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of his nii-san talking with the snake crazy lady, as Naruto call her, and with another girl with black hair and red eyes "nii-san!" shouted Naruto gaining the attention of the three konoha shinobi and some villagers that were close by.

"Kid? What are you doing here?" asked Nack while raising a eyebrow as Anko and Kurenai stood there looking at the two of them as Naruto jumped and hugged Nack while Nack somehow gave him a nuggie.

"itai! Stop nii-san!" whined Naruto as he got out of the hold Nack had in his head.

"Hahaha… I'm just playing Naruto no need to act like a brat, you are not a kid anymore" said Nack "but I'm a kid… I'm only six…" said Naruto with a deadpan look.

"Pfft! nonsense! You graduated from being a brat when you started training under my wing!" exclaimed Nack "you could even drink sake if you want" two seconds later Nack was in the ground with two bumps on his head as Kurenai and surprisingly Kushina had hit him, Anko was just looking at him laughing her ass off "itai! The hell since when were you here Kushina?"

Cracking her knuckles Kushina answered "since I got the feeling that my Naru-kun was talking with an idiot…" she muttered.

"How can you possibly know that?" asked Nack "do you have some kind of alarm or something like that?" he tilted his head to the side much like a dog would do as he focused on Kushina, thus completely missing the whisper of 'cute' that came from Anko.

"Yes I have a sensor that is called 'idiot talking with my son' alarm and it always go off when you talk with Naru-kun" said Kushina, her tone and demeanor screaming sarcasm.

"Really?" asked innocently Naruto. Right after this everyone burst out laughing.

Suddenly an anbu appeared in front of them "Jackson-san… Hokage-sama needs to see you in his office…" he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"Huh? Why would jiji need me?" asked Nack now that he was up on his two feet again.

"Whoa that was so cool! Can you do that too nii-san?" asked excitedly Naruto to Nack who just blinked at the little boy's enthusiasms.

"Yeah… but I can do one that's even better than that simple _**shunshin**_, like this!" said Nack as he suddenly disappeared in a combination of wind, water and lightning and his voice was heard like that of a ghost "I'll teach it to you when you are older!"

"Whoa! Nii-san is so cool!" said Naruto before looking at his mother "was dad as cool as nii-san, mom?"

Kushina looked at her son with a nostalgic look, it was surprising how much he looked like his father and acted like her at the same time "yeah, honey… daddy was as cool as your nii-san… in fact the two of them often competed to see who was stronger and that always ended with a training ground completely destroyed" she said letting out a laugh at the last comment along with Anko and Kurenai.

"Hmm… now that Nack is gone, how about I train you gaki?" said Anko while giving Naruto an extremely unnerving grin.

Kushina and Kurenai reacted quickly and as Kushina grabbed Naruto in her arms and sprinted to the Uzumaki residence Kurenai tackled Anko and proceed to drag her to the dango shop less Anko killed little Naruto in one of her 'training' or rather tortures that she called training.

- (Five minutes later, Hokage tower) -

Nack had arrived at the Hokage tower two minutes ago and was now standing besides Rin and Obito who looked as clueless and annoyed as him, clueless because none of the three of them knew why they have been call and annoyed because they were currently waiting for Kakashi to get to the office… which would probably happen after a the very least two more hours.

"Seriously what the hell could he be doing right now?" asked Obito with a tick mark on his head.

"I don't know. You are the expert out of all of us at being late" muttered Nack with a deadpan look on his face.

"Hey! Obito-kun is never late to anything now!" exclaimed Rin while Obito grinned at Nack.

"yeah… but his back is full of whip marks though…" said Nack with a smug look while everyone else in the room, yeah even the hidden anbus, snickered at that little comment.

Obito's grin dropped immediately after that "hey! I'm SO NOT whipped! I can do anything that I want whenever I want!" shouted Obito.

"Oh yeah?" asked Nack "then how about after this mission you and I go drinking for the night or is it that you can't drink because your girlfriend didn't let you…"

"HA! I do what I want when I want Rin-chan doesn't control me at all! We are gonna drink so much after this mission that you're going to have a hangover for ten days straight!" shouted Obito before he was bonked in the top of the head by Rin.

"Obito-kun you are not gonna go drinking with Nack and my word is final!" exclaimed Rin and Obito just bowed his head like a little kid that was being scolded by his mother.

"WAPOOOOOSH!" exclaimed Nack, the Hokage, the six anbu officer that were in the office hiding and Kakashi from his place at the door…. All of them simulating a whip in their hands.

"Alright… now that the four of you are here…" said the old Hokage getting the attention from the four shinobis in front of him "anbu Hatake Kakashi, medical-nin chunnin Inuzuka Rin, chunnin Uchiha Obito and elite jounnin Jackson Nack… your mission is to go to _Yuki__no__kuni_ (land of snow) and investigate the recent rumors about a possible coup d'état in that land" stated the Hokage in a very serious tone.

Taking the leadership of the team Nack spoke "are we to intervene if something happens?"

"Only if you see necessary to intervene…" said the Hokage getting a nod from Nack.

Fifteen minutes later and Nack, Obito, Rin and a tied up Kakashi (Nack had to make sure he wasn't late again) where in the villages gate with Kushina and little Naruto who where there to see them off.

"we'll be back in a week… two tops if something goes wrong and I have to sacrifice Obito to make sure the others make it home, hahaha!" said Nack and was hit in the back of his head by Rin.

"Stop that you'll scare little Naruto-chan!" scolded Rin not in the least upset about the hypothetic death that their team leader had said about her boyfriend.

"Nonsense! The brat cannot be possibly scared!" exclaimed Nack "brat! Are you scared that Obito might die? Yes or no!"

Naruto shook his head "and why not?" continued Nack and the others leaned closer to hear the answer "because if Obito-nii dies Nack-nii would bring his ass back to the living just like he did before!" exclaimed brightly Naruto while everyone except Naruto and Nack faceplanted (yeah even Kakashi).

"I swear this is your doing, Nack…" said Kushina while shaking her head with an amused smile on her face, Obito for his part was looking between Naruto and Nack with his jaw hanging open.

"well if that's all… let's get this show on the road I want to come back on time for the all you can eat in ichiraku's!" exclaimed Nack as he and his team took off in direction to Yuki.

Kushina and Naruto watched them go and about two minutes later Naruto asked "they are going to get in troubles isn't it, mom?"

Kushina looked at her son and then in direction to where the team was heading before she answered "well knowing Nack as I know him… of course he's going to get himself in a lot of troubles… probably the kind of trouble where a country's fate is in their hands… yeah that sounds about right in Nack's normal luck" said Kushina before she turned around and started walking in direction to their home "come on, Naru-kun I made lunch for you!" she said happily and because she was looking ahead she didn't notice Naruto become pale at the prospect of eating Kushina's homemade lunch.

'Why me!' thought little Naruto as he walked behind his mother, little did he know that a certain nine tailed fox was thinking along the same lines when it heard about Kushina's lunch. After all using it's youki to heal the kid's digestive system after every time he ate one of his mother's poisoning cooking wasn't fun at all.

* * *

><p>Jutsu dictionary:<p>

_**Fuuinjutsu: **__**Seishin **__**no **__**Bato **__**Setsuzoku **_(Sealing arts: Cursed Connection of Minds):

Range: close range

Rank: A-ranked

Class: supplementary, kinjutsu (forbidden Jutsu)

Description: using a mix of youki and chakra the user can enter in the mind of a person, seal, animal or demon. The Jutsu causes a huge amount of stress in the mind and body of the user as the user ha to fight against the will of the target of the Jutsu and his body will suffer any kind of damage that the user's conscience suffers in the duration of the Jutsu.

* * *

><p>Current Character Stats (out of 5):<p>

_**Nack Jackson:**_

**Ninjutsu**: 5

**Taijutsu**: 4.5

**Genjutsu**: 3

**Intelligence**: 3

**Strength**: 4

**Speed**: 3.5

**Stamina**: 5

**Hand-seals**: 4.5

**Total**: 32.5

**(Special) Fuuinjutsu**: 5

_**Minato Namikaze:**_

**Ninjutsu**: 5

**Taijutsu**: 4.5

**Genjutsu**: 3.5

**Intelligence**: 4.5

**Strength**: 3.5

**Speed**: 5

**Stamina**: 4

**Hand-seals**: 5

**Total**: 35

**(Special)** **Fuuinjutsu**: 5

_**Kushina Uzumaki:**_

**Ninjutsu**: 4

**Taijutsu**: 3

**Genjutsu**: 2.5

**Intelligence**: 3.5

**Strength**: 3

**Speed**: 4

**Stamina**: 5

**Hand-seals**: 4.5

**Total**: 29.5

**(Special)** **Fuuinjutsu**: 5

_**Kakashi Hatake:**_

**Ninjutsu**: 4

**Taijutsu**: 3

**Genjutsu**: 2.5

**Intelligence**: 3

**Strength**: 2.5

**Speed**: 3

**Stamina**: 2

**Hand-seals**: 3.5

**Total**: 23.5

_**Obito Uchiha:**_

**Ninjutsu**: 4

**Taijutsu**: 2.5

**Genjutsu**: 1.5

**Intelligence**: 1.5

**Strength**: 2.5

**Speed**: 3.5

**Stamina**: 3.5

**Hand-seals**: 3

**Total**: 22

_**Rin Inuzuka:**_

**Ninjutsu**: 3.5

**Taijutsu**: 2

**Genjutsu**: 3

**Intelligence**: 4

**Strength**: 1

**Speed**: 2.5

**Stamina**: 2.5

**Hand-seals**: 4

**Total**: 22.5

**(Special)** **medical ninjutsu**: 4

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that was chapter 7. Now this chapter was merely a way of showing parts (minimal parts) of Naruto's grow and how his relationship with Nack. Also this chapter is the first out of two of the filler mini arc that I made the next one is the last and after that we jump right into the Uchiha massacre… yeah I know some of you want to see Naruto beating the shit out of the bad guys and believe me I'm one of them too… but sadly I have to make things like this or I would have to cut important parts… but don't worry next chapter is going to have a lot of action (I hope), so yeah.

Another thing did you guys read the latest Naruto chapter? The rinnengan being the next form of the sharingan! That fucking made my mind explode. And Madara's last Jutsu! I mean wow… how the hell are Naruto and the others gonna get out of that one… because I mean is a FUCKING HUGE ASS BOULDER THAT'S FALLING FROM THE SKY!

And with that said this is BlackwolfXI and I approve this messaaaa- ehem! I mean see you next time

**Read&Review peolpe**

**Next: chapter 8 "mission to yuki!"**


	9. mission to Yuki!

**Disclaimer:** i don´t own naruto or anything manga or anime related.

'ROKUBI' thoughts

"NANABI" dialog

**'HACHIBI' **demon/summon thoughts

**"KYUUBI"** demon/summon dialog

**_JUUBI_** jutsu/spell/special technique

**Auhtor's note: **hi there! sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter but i've been having some troubles with my computer and i have been studying for a math exam that i have next week so i didn't have much time to write. but hopefully once i pass the exam and fix my computer i will be able to update more faster, i think. well enough about that here is the new chapter i hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The legend of the wolf and the fox book 1:<strong>_

_**The shinobi nations**_

Chapter 8: "mission to Yuki!"

- (Four days after setting out of konoha, somewhere close to Yuki no kuni) -

"!" exclaimed Obito as he and his teammates where sailing in direction to Yuki no kuni "how much longer do we have to wait to get to Yuki, sensei?" he was currently wearing black cargo pants and equally black ninja sandals, he was also wearing a black fitting long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha symbol in the shoulders and over it a konoha chunnin vest that was unzipped and he also had of course his goggles over his hitai-ate on his forehead (this is going to be Obito's attire from now on).

Nack, who was besides Obito looking at the sea, sighed heavily "Obito you have been asking that for the last six hours! Stop it already! We will get there when we get there! Now shut up or leave me alone, you are distracting me" he was wearing black cargo pants and his usual black and white sneakers, on his left leg he had a kunai holster he also had on his black leather belt that was covered in storage seals were he kept shurikens, kunais, explosives seal, ninja wire among other things, he also was wearing a sleeveless skin tight black shirt and a equally sleeveless black jacket that had the kanji for storm in white on the back thus leaving his black wolf kanji tattoo visible, in his hands he had a pair of fingerless black gloves and attached to his forearms he had metal guards and on his forehead he had his hitai-ate (also from now on this is Nack's usual attire).

"From what?" asked Obito while looking around "you are not doing anything… you are just standing there looking at the sea…"

"So? Maybe I find this more interesting than talking to you!" said Nack irritably, before he calmed down "*sigh* this sucks! Why does this place have to be so fucking far from konoha…?"

"Can't you two stop behaving like little kids?" came feminine scolding voice from behind the two "seriously Obito you are nineteen! And don't even get me started on you Nack!"

"But Rin-chan!" whined Obito "we have been on this ship for four days! I'm bored and there's no one to fight around here!" exclaimed Obito while crying anime tears as he and Nack turned to look at Rin. The afore mentioned Rin was currently wearing a light brown kimono top (like Kushina when she was young) that looked really tight in the chest area (not that either of the two minded at all) and white shorts that reached up to her knees, she also had on a pair of black ninja sandals and her hitai-ate was on her forehead.

"You could fight me if you want…" said Nack while looking at Obito in a bored fashion "nah. I want to fight someone who I can actually beat…" responded Obito getting a shrug from Nack who went back to staring at the ocean.

Obito seeing as there was nothing to do whatsoever decided to join Nack in his 'ocean watching' while Rin just shook her head "sometimes I wonder how did I ended up dating this idiot…"

"Sometimes I wonder the same" said the calm voice of Kakashi from behind her, before his voice took a perverted tone "the sex must be killer if you guys are still together, tough" said the silver headed anbu while giggling pervertedly. Kakashi was wearing the usual anbu attire without his mask that was resting on his hip (his mask is of a dog, obviously) and his hitai-ate was covering his left eye.

Rin immediately shut the masked ninja up by punching him straight in the jaw. All the while she was blushing furiously.

Nack turned to Obito who was also blushing but had a perverted grin on his face "hmmm… looks like you actually are good at something besides getting your ass handed to you in our spars" said Nack while smirking, Obito for his part just glared at him.

"Jackson-san?" said the captain of the ship that they where travelling "yeah? What is it?" asked Nack while turning to the old man that was dressed in a very old gray kimono and a pair of wooden geta.

"We will be arriving at Yuki no kuni in thirty minutes" informed the old man while Nack looked at him confusedly which the man noticed "is there something wrong Jackson-san?"

Nack blinked a couple of times before answering "well, you said that we will be arriving to Yuki in thirty minutes, but all I can see is water… are we really close? Shouldn't I be able to see the land by now?" asked Nack.

"Well you should be able to see the land… but not from here" said the captain.

"Why?" asked Nack, even more confused.

"Well, mainly because you have been looking in direction to hi no kuni…" said the old man trying, and failing miserably, not to laugh at the slack jawed look on Nack's face.

"You mean to tell me that I have been looking in the wrong direction for the past three hours?" exclaimed Nack while the other three shinobis and the captain sweatdropped at the comment.

- (Three hours later, somewhere close to the capital of Yuki no kuni) -

The konoha team where currently in a very small town close to the capital of Yuki and where resting at a nice inn, Rin was currently in the indoors hot springs that the inn had while Obito and Kakashi where in the room playing cards. Nack was currently walking in the town gathering as much information as he could from the conversations that the people had, so far the only relevant thing he had got was that apparently the current Daimyo of Yuki was having some trouble with some of his advisors that were apparently stealing some of the kingdoms money or investing in some shadowy business, especially his brother Kazahana Doto. Now Nack wasn't a genius or anything like that but he was pretty confident in his guess that the shit were gonna hit the fan really soon in this place, his only doubt was if he wanted to get involved or not.

Nack kept walking a couple of minutes more thinking about what to do when he suddenly snorted 'why in the hell am I even thinking about this? It's pretty obvious that whit my shitty luck I'll get involved in this mess regardless of if I want to get involved or not… *sigh* I fucking hate my luck!' thought Nack as he reached the inn where his team were staying at and proceed to go to their room.

Upon entering the room he noticed that Kakashi and Obito where playing poker but not just any kind of poker, no. they were playing strip poker, why? Nack didn't know, but he sure as hell didn't want to find out. Because seriously who wants to know why two nineteen year old men decided to play a game that was created with the sole purpose of getting a girl naked?

After what appeared to be minutes for Nack, which in fact were only a couple of seconds, Nack coughed into his fist getting the attention of the two young men "ok. This is certainly one of the most disturbing scenes I've seen in my long, long life… and I have seen some pretty fucked up shit in my life!"

As if a spell was released both of the not so young boys immediately jumped to their feet and started dressing again all the time not even looking up from the ground or meeting eyes with anyone. After about two minutes the two previously almost naked shinobis (Kakashi had been wearing only his facemask and his pants and Obito had only been wearing his goggles and his boxers) were finally dressed again and not even ten seconds later Rin entered the room wearing a light blue yukata that hugged her body because she had just came out of the hot springs.

Rin looked at the three men in the room and noticed that Obito and Kakashi were looking to the ground while Nack ad a deadpan expression in his face and one of his eyebrows was twitching "uhm… what's wrong? What happened?" asked Rin while she made her way to her futon.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Kakashi over there or even better ask your boyfriend what the two of them where doing just about five minutes ago…" said Nack with a smirk on his face while the two mentioned ninjas paled while blushing in embarrassment (if that was even humanly possible).

"Obito?" asked Rin while looking at her boyfriend.

Obito averted his eyes and muttered "nothing…" and when Rin looked at Kakashi he just looked to the window and answered with a simple "don't wanna talk about it…"

"What happened?" asked Rin to Nack who just shook his head and said "trust me you don't want to know" seeing the reaction of her teammates Rin figured that what had happened was a) really stupid and embarrassing or b)utterly stupid and extremely embarrassing… she was almost sure it was the second option.

"Well… leaving that aside" said Nack getting the attention of the three nineteen year old shinobis "I got some information in the situation in this place… apparently the Daimyo is having some troubles with some of his advisors and especially his brother, also it appears that the Daimyo's brother, Kazahana Doto, is amassing a good amount of money and military resources as if he is going to war or something of the like" stated Nack shocking the three young ninjas.

"You think that he's planning a coup?" asked Kakashi in a serious tone.

"I don't think that. I'm almost sure that that's what he is doing…" said Nack seriously while looking at the three.

"So… what are we going to do about it?" asked Obito "because we ARE going to do something about it right?"

"Not really… I mean this isn't exactly our problem to begin with. Hell it's not even our mission, our mission is to observe what it's going on in Yuki and report back to the old man" said Nack getting a shocked look out of Obito.

"But… a lot of people could die! Innocent people, sensei!" exclaimed Obito "we have to do something to at the very least protect the people or stop the coup ourselves!" Rin nodded in agreement, she was a medic it was her job to save lives she certainly didn't enjoy bloodshed and the thought of innocent people dying made her sick.

"And what do you think?" asked Nack as he gazed at Kakashi.

"I think that it's not really our problem…" said Kakashi getting a shocked look from Rin and an angry look from Obito "… but regardless of that we should do something to stop this, after all a reign that is imposed by violence never ends well…" said Kakashi in a clam and collected tone.

"You sure thought that that little phrase sounded really cool, isn't it?" said Nack with an amused smirk before he turned serious "well… looks like you guys made the decision, personally I don't give a rats ass about this whole deal because I know that even if I don't want to get involved I'm gonna get involved either way… so I was gonna do this even if you guys said no" said Nack getting a sweatdrop out of the three.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Rin.

"well… first we need to gather as much information as we can about this whole deal and then we have to contact the Daimyo and inform him about it… but It's pretty obvious that the king is not going to believe us, so we are going to have to deal with the coup ourselves…" answered Nack.

"Then what is the point of telling the Daimyo in the first place?" asked Obito with a blank look on his face.

"the point is that when we stop the coup I'm gonna go and yell at the Daimyo's face really loudly 'I told you so' and then I'm gonna laugh my ass off at his reaction" said Nack with an evil smile on his face while once again the other three sweatdropped at his antics.

- (ten days later, Yuki no kuni capital) -

Kakashi was bored, no scratch that Kakashi was really bored. Nothing had happened in the last ten days, they hadn't even managed to discover when the coup was going to happen and it didn't help that he had had to leave the room they were staying at because Obito had told him that he and Rin wanted some time alone. It was in this kind of moments that Kakashi really hated being single… but then again being in a relationship with someone wasn't really worth the problems, if what he had saw from Minato's and Obito's relationship were anything to go by.

As Kakashi kept wandering through the city's streets he noticed that someone was following him, thinking that maybe they had been found out h quickly made a turn in the corner and henged himself into a trash can and not a moment later a small girl of about ten years old appeared in the corner looking around curiously.

The little girl had shoulder length silky black hair that was tied up in two small piggy tails, she had dark blue eyes and her face was a little round with small lips and a pointed nose, she was wearing a light pink and white kimono and oink sandals. She looked around some more before pouting childishly "mou! Where is that nii-san with the pretty silver hair?" asked the little girl.

Kakashi watched as the girl kept looking for him for another minute before an old man appeared calling for her "Koyuki-sama! Please don't go off on your own, it's dangerous" said the old man as he and the little girl started walking away.

Kakashi dispelled his _**henge**_ and started walking in direction to the inn 'so that's the daughter of the Daimyo… if the brother of the Daimyo really is planning to pull a coup then that little girl is going to be in grave danger as well as her father' thought Kakashi.

Ten minutes later Kakashi was in the inn room with his teammates and had just told them about his encounter, if you could call it that, with the Daimyo's daughter.

"So you met the daimyo's daughter?" asked Nack getting a nod from Kakashi "how old is she?"

"I think that she is about ten years old, why?" said Kakashi in a calm tone.

"No reason, I just wanted to know" said Nack in a nonchalant tone before he turned serious "ok guys listen up!" said Nack getting the attention of the three.

"Tonight Kakashi you are going to infiltrate in the castle and gather information, if something comes up send one of your dogs and let me know" Kakashi nodded and started to get ready "as for me I'm going to go look for any kind of information that I can get in the city"

"What about us?" asked Rin, as she pointed with her hand at Obito and herself.

"You two are going to stay here and stand by for any kind of trouble that might happen" said Nack before he and Kakashi left the room.

"Well…" started Obito as he looked at Rin with a perverted smirk "we are alone now Rin-chan… why don't we use this time and-"

"Oh shut up and come here and kiss me already!" exclaimed Rin with a smile and Obito complied as he stood up from his place in the ground and went to the futon where Rin was seated. The two of them didn't wasted anytime at all and soon Obito had removed Rin's kimono like shirt, unhooked her bra and started kneeing Rin's nipples while he kissed Rin's neck.

"Obito-kun!" moaned Rin as Obito moved one of his hands past her white shorts and into her panties, where he proceeded to introduce one of his fingers into her pussy that was already wet.

Obito grinned while he kissed Rin's neck before he whispered right besides her ear huskily "hmmm… You're soaked down here… do you really want this that bad?" asked Obito in a teasing manner.

Rin was about to answer when a familiar voice spoke from behind them "you could have at the very least waited about ten minutes before you started with this you know?"

The two frozen teens looked in direction to the door where one Nack Jackson was currently standing looking at them with a deadpan expression "oh, don't mind me" said Nack as he noticed Rin trying to cover herself behind Obito's body "I just came back to get the weapon scroll that I left here" said Nack as he went to his futon and took a scroll with the kanji for weapon in it before he walked out of the room but not before saying "have a good time you two! Use protection!"

After about five minutes staring at the door Obito turned to Rin "shall we continue?" ha asked but Rin was already dressing herself again "huh? Rin-chan what are you doing?" asked Obito who was panicking at the prospect of not getting any action at all tonight… because he really didn't want to go to sleep with a boner.

"I'm doing what Nack told us to do and that's stay here and wait for the message from either Kakashi or Nack, you should do the same…" answered Rin.

"But what about…" tried to argue Obito but he knew that he wasn't going to get anything out of it "*sigh* fine…" said dejectedly Obito, why women had to be so shy about some things and even more importantly why did Nack cockblocked him now of all times? He hadn't had sex in over a week! For fuck's sake!

Sighing again he went to the room's bathroom to get a cold shower… a really, really cold shower. He was about to step into the bathroom when he noticed something in Nack's futon, getting a closer look he realized that it was a small note that was addressed to him, so he picked it up and when he read it he could only say one thing "that sunnuvabitch!" he exclaimed before he started yelling about how he was going to kill Nack and what not.

Rin stood up and noticed the note on Obito's hand so she tilted her head a little to read it and her only reaction was a twitching eyebrow, because what the note said was : '_you __just __got __cock blocked!__'_ in bright red words with a chibi Nack making a peace sign.

- (Two hours later, streets of Yuki's capital city) -

Nack had been walking the streets fro the past hour and he was getting extremely bored because not only he hadn't get any information at all, but the dumb bartender hadn't sell him a drink because he was 'underage'. Nack mentally growled at that 'underage? Really! I must be at least ten times older than that guy! Who the fuck does he think he is, and since when in the hell do bartenders actually worry about the age of the people that are drinking!' he kept on with his mental rant until he heard someone scream "look! The castle!" Nack obviously did just that and when he turned to the castle his eyes widened and he had to blink twice to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. And when he made sure that what he was seeing was real he pumped his hands in to the air and exclaimed "finally! About damn time this shit got started already!" he shouted before he started running in direction to the inn to look for Obito and Rin. Because you see the thing that Nack saw was the daimyo's castle on fire and he didn't need any other indication to know that finally the excrement made physical contact with a hydro-electric powered oscillating air current distribution device, or to say it in a more normal way the shit had just hit the fan.

He quickly made his way to the inn where upon entering the room he noticed that Obito and Rin where talking with Pakkun one of Kakashi's ninja dogs "status now!" barked Nack at the small dog who immediately looked at him.

"Kakashi said that the Daimyo had been murdered and that a group of ninjas were attacking the castle, ha also told me to tell you that he saved the Daimyo's daughter and that he was going to try to get out of the castle as fast as he could once he finished the fight he was involved in" said the small dog with an apathetic look.

"I see…" started Nack as he stared at Pakkun, a second later he turned serious and spoke "Obito your coming with me. We are going to get Kakashi and the little princess and get the hell out of here! Rin go south of the city and wait for us there with a couple of sleighs, I want to get out of here as fast as we can" stated Nack in a commanding tone.

"Why are we leaving sensei? We can stop this coup!" exclaimed Obito.

"because even if we do stop it we have no real prove that the daimyo's brother is the culprit, so he is going to take the daimyo position regardless because the little girl is to young to take her father's place" explained Nack "we can only assure her safety and freedom by taking her with us, and hiding her for now"

"He's right, you know" said Pakkun before he dispelled himself.

"Well, let's get this show on the road already!" exclaimed Nack as he and Obito used a quick _**Shunshin**_ to get out of the room.

"Well then I guess that I have to get moving too" said Rin as he also disappeared in a poof of smoke.

- (With Kakashi in the castle) -

Kakashi cursed again as he dodged another _**Hyoton **_(Ice Style) Jutsu, he had been fighting this guy named Nadare that was the daimyo's brother's, Kazahana Doto, underlying and another ten Yukigakure ninja inside the castle hall for the last five minutes and he was tired as hell… oh! And didn't I mention that he had the little girl, Koyuki, on his back asleep the whole time? Yeah he was tired as hell and pissed off because that asshole of Nadare kept mentioning how weak he was. Didn't he notice that not only was he outnumbered but he had to protect the little princess? He would have loved to change places with Nadare and see how he handled himself with that odds.

He dodged a kick to his side from one of the Yuki-nin and delivered a kick to said Nin's head that sent him flying a couple of meters before he crashed into one of his comrades "ugh… this sucks… where the hell is my back up?" exclaimed Kakashi in a calm but slightly annoyed tone.

"Got ya!" shouted one of the Yuki-nin from behind Kakashi who turned around and tried to dodge but got kicked in the chest by the ninja, skidding a couple of meters back Kakashi noticed that he was surrounded by ninjas 'dammit!' cursed Kakashi in his mind as he started thinking a way to get out of there with the princess.

All of a sudden a fireball impacted in one of the Yuki ninjas incinerating him, Kakashi looked in the direction that the fireball came from and he gave a sigh of relief at seeing his teammate standing in the window "yo! Sorry for being late but I-" started Obito but Kakashi cut him off.

"keep your lame excuses to yourself Obito…" said Kakashi in a even tone but he was inwardly thanking that at least someone had appeared finally "by the way, where in the hell is Nack?" asked Kakashi looking around for the immortal Jinchuriki.

"Oh yeah! About that…" trailed Obito, remembering what had happened a couple of minutes before.

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu _

_Nack and Obito had just left the inn and they were now running in direction to the castle, they weren't that far away actually only a few more minutes running and they were gonna reach it, and as they sprinted by the snowy land that separated the capital from the castle Nack and Obito were discussing their battle plan._

"_Ok. So when we get there we jump right into the action and kick everyone's asses into the next century before we start running like the hell hounds are after us in direction to the extracting point… did you get that?" asked Nack getting a nod from Obito…_

… _Yeah they had such a good battle plan…_

_They kept running for a couple of minutes more and they were getting close to the castle when Nack's senses went haywire, and trusting in his instincts he looked to the side and noticed the snowy ground was crumbling 'dammit!' thought Nack as he also noticed that Obito hadn't sensed the danger yet so he acted immediately "Obito look out!" shouted Nack as he pushed Obito forward and out of the way of whatever was going to happen but sadly by doing so he wasn't able to avoid the incoming attack himself and thus he was hit from the side by a very large white… paw?_

'_The hell?' thought Nack as he picked himself from the ground after he ha flied about fifteen meters away because of the hit._

_The earth started grumbling and soon a huge white figure emerged from beneath it Nack and Obito, who had come to Nack's side to see if he was okay, looked on in awe and slight intrigue at the humongous creature, it was at least two times the size of Gamabunta if Nack remembered the size of the toad boss correctly._

"_i-is that a… polar bear?" asked Obito with his eyes wide in awe and a little of fear at the incredible size of the bear._

"_I think so…" said Nack lamely as he too stood speechless… before he grinned maniacally "hehehehehe… I never thought I would get the chance to fight something even bigger than Kyuubi… well at least not so soon" said Nack before he turned to Obito "Obito get out of here go look for Kakashi and you to then go to the extraction point, I'll handle this"_

_Obito looked at Nack as if he had lost his mind "are you crazy! Sensei, you can't fight that thing on your own! It could kill you by just stepping on you!" shouted the Uchiha before he was hit in the back of the head by Nack who looked at him with a deadpan look._

"_Are you an idiot? Who do you think you are talking to? I can handle this on my own without any trouble at all…" said Nack as he turned to the huge polar bear "besides… if there's someone who needs help is Kakashi. After all, the scarecrow is alone in a castle that's probably full of enemies… so get your ass out of here right now, Obito! I got this!" said Nack with confidence while Obito just nodded hesitantly before he took off in direction to the castle._

_Nack __spared __one __last __glance __to __the __young __Uchiha __before __he __turned __to __the __polar __bear__ "__well __then__… __let__'__s __get __this __started!__" __he __then __used __one __of __his __kunai __to __make __a __cut __in __his __thumb __before __he __went __through __a __couple __of __hand __seals __before __he __slammed __his __hand __into __the __ground __while __exclaiming__ "__**Kuchiyose **__**no **__**Jutsu!**_ (Summoning Jutsu)_"_ _and __after __a __huge __poof __of __smoke __appeared __due __to __the __Jutsu, __a __rather __big __black __creature __shot __off __from __the smoke__and __into __the __sky._

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu kai!_

"And that was the last time that I saw Nack-sensei…" finished Obito as him and Kakashi kept fighting with the Yuki-nins.

"I see so he summoned one of his dragons huh?" said Kakashi nonchalantly as he kicked a Yuki ninja in the chest "well at least he didn't summoned one of the wolfs… because those wolfs are way to destructive to use in these kind of places, not to mention the immense amount of bloodlust that most of them have…"

"Yeah…" was the response of Obito as he stabbed one of his enemies in the throat with his kunai.

"Well..." started Kakashi "don't you think is about time we get out of here, Obito?" said the young anbu as he looked at his teammate.

"Yeah… Rin-chan must be pretty bored waiting for us to show up…" replied the Uchiha "alright! You stop them and I'll finish them!" exclaimed Obito as Kakashi wordlessly started going through hand seals before he stopped in the dragon seal and slammed his hand into the palace floor while muttering "_**Raiton: **__**Seiteki **__**Yashi **__**no **__**Jutsu **_(Lightning Style: Static Palm Jutsu)" immediately a wave of lightning emerged from Kakashi's hand and extended trough the floor sticking the feet of the Yuki-nins into the ground by static electricity.

As this happened, Obito who had jumped before Kakashi used his Jutsu had just finished his own set of hand seals before he took a deep breath before he muttered "_**Katon: **__**Hi **__**no **__**Rasen **__**Dangan **_(Fire Style: Spiral Bullets of Fire)" and right after that a series of fire bullets shoot off from Obito's mouth and impacted with the Yukigakure ninjas burning most of them with the exception of Nadare who used a _**Hyoton**_ Jutsu to protect himself.

Obito was about to celebrate the successful attack when they heard the shouts of 'there they are!' or 'kill them!' from probably more Yuki-nins "fuck! We need to get out of here!" shouted Obito to Kakashi who was once again in a fight against Nadare.

Ducking under a kick Kakashi went for a spinning kick to Nadare's face that he skillfully dodged before hitting Kakashi with a punch to the side the double the silver headed anbu before he was kicked in the face sending him flying a couple of meters were he was forced to maneuver himself in order to protect the princess that was still on his back asleep.

'Dammit…' thought Kakashi as he got up again and was forced to dodge another _**Hyoton**_ attack that Nadare launched. He was about to charge at Nadare when he noticed that Obito was waving at him and telling him to get out of there, he briefly wondered what was going on before he noticed the obscenely big fire tornado that was coming his way 'holy shit!' screamed Kakashi in his mind in a very un-Kakashi like manner as he jumped back as far as he could and not a moment later the huge hurricane of fire crashed between himself and the Yukigakure ninjas, thus effectively stopping them on their tracks and giving them (the konoha ninjas) the perfect opening to get the hell out of there. Kakashi though stood transfixed looking at what could have been his death if he had not noticed Obito warning him.

"The hell are you spacing out there, scarecrow! Move your ass already we have to get out of here!" shouted a voice that Kakashi knew all to well 'figures it would be him…' thought the silver head as he released a sigh of annoyance before he turned around to face Obito and the recently arrived Nack.

"What took you so long anyway, Nack?" he asked trying and failing miserably, to hide his annoyance at that last stunt that had almost killed him.

"Hehehehe. Well you see…" trailed Nack while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu _

_Nack __slammed __his __hand __into __the __ground __while __exclaiming__ "__**Kuchiyose **__**no **__**Jutsu**_ (Summoning Jutsu)_!__"_ _and __after __a __huge __poof __of __smoke __appeared __due __to __the __Jutsu, __a __rather __big __black __creature __shot __off __from__the smoke __and __into __the __sky._

_As the creature flew back into the ground Nack looked at it. It was a rather large dragon that had pitch black scales and blood red eyes that seemed to glow an even brighter red because of the snow, it's claws were as sharp as a newly made blade and each of his wings were at the very least as big as a small house, the dragon's tail was rather long and in the end of it, it had several pikes that were incredibly sharp and were arranged in such a way that from any side it's tail hit there was bound to damage something gravely._

"_Hey Kuro! Nice seeing you again!" said Nack with a smile as he jumped into the dragon's back who was staring intently at the incredibly big polar bear._

"_**I ****wish ****I ****could ****say ****the ****same****…"** stated the dragon as he used its wings to fly out of the way of the gigantic paw that crashed into the ground **"****why ****do ****you ****always ****call ****me ****when ****you ****are ****with ****the ****shit ****up ****to ****your ****neck****… ****in ****a ****figurative ****speech, ****of ****course****…"** said the dragon as he continued to evade the attacks from the polar bear._

"_Well __I__'__m __not __going __to __call __you __when __there__'__s __nothing __to __do!__" __exclaimed __back __Nack __as __he __stuck __to __Kuro__'__s __back __with __his __chakra __"__besides __I __bet __this __is __way __more __fun __that __what __you __were __doing __back __at __the __**Kodai **__**Ryu **__**Nakayama **_(Mountain of the Ancient Dragons)_" __muttered __Nack __loud __enough __for __the __dragon __to __hear._

"_**Yeah, ****I ****must ****admit ****that ****looking ****after ****the ****little ****dragons ****is ****boring ****and ****down ****right ****annoying****…"** said Kuro **"****so****… ****I****'****m ****guessing ****you ****called ****me ****here ****because ****you ****needed ****some ****heavy ****artillery, ****right?****"** asked the black dragon with a wicked grin on his reptile face._

"_Hmmm… not really…" said Nack lamely to which Kuro's grin immediately dropped and was replaced by an annoyed look on his draconic face._

"_**Then ****why ****in ****the ****hell ****did ****you ****call ****me ****for?****"** asked the black dragon as he dodged another attack from the polar bear._

"_because I needed someway to get to that things head… because there's no way I can get that high by jumping and I'm way to lazy to climb there with chakra" replied Nack in a bored fashion as he cracked his neck to the side "well… lets go already! I still have to meet up with Kakashi and Obito and then get out of here" said Nack as he flew through hand seals "get me close to that thing now!" shouted Nack and Kuro complied and flew closer to the humongous bear that swept his claws around wildly in an attempt to strike down the dragon._

_Just as Nack finished his set of hand seals Kuro, who was currently flying just above the polar bear's head, shouted **"****now ****Nack!****"**_

_Nack __jumped __off __of __the __dragon __and __extending __his __right __hand __he __exclaimed__ "__**Fuuton: **__**Daitoppa**_ (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough_)!__" __and __a __powerful __gust __of __wind __crashed __down __on __the __polar __bear __sending __the __huge __animal __into __the __ground._

_As Nack was falling Kuro caught him and brought him back into the ground a couple of meters away from the polar bear **"****what? ****Is ****that ****it?****"** asked the black dragon while tilting its head._

"_I think so…" said Nack with his head tilted in the same fashion as his summon "man I thought that that thing was gonna be tougher! I mean it was huge! How come it went down after that simple attack?" asked Nack while he scratched the back of his head._

_Kuro who was just as surprised as Nack just shrugged its shoulders before turning to his summoner **"****Nack, ****I****'****m ****outta ****here. ****Next ****time ****call ****me ****for ****something ****that****'****s ****important ****or ****that ****at ****the ****very ****least ****it ****will ****take ****more ****time ****than ****this****… ****because ****this ****was ****pathetic****…"** said the dragon before it disappeared in a poof of smoke._

_Nack looked at the place where Kuro had been a moment before and sighed "oh well…" he turned around and started walking in direction to the castle when he suddenly heard a noise from behind him before he was almost crushed by a gigantic white paw that he was able to dodge only thanks to his incredible instincts and his devil's luck._

"_Well, well… looks like this thing isn't a wimp after all" said amusedly Nack as he looked at the polar bear, who in turn glared at him before roaring and charging at Nack._

_Nack jumped to the side effectively avoiding the polar bear's attack and once he landed he used his chakra to strengthen his legs before rushing at his enemy and kicking the polar bear in the back hard… but unfortunately the creature didn't as much as flinch or show any indication that the kick had do any damage._

"_Tch. __Looks __like __physical __attacks __do __nothing __to __this __thing__…" __muttered __Nack __as __he __jumped __high __in __the __air __to __avoid __the __claw __that __intended __to __crush __him__ "__hmmm__… __looks __like __I__'__ll __have __to __take __things __up __a __notch__…" __as __Nack __descended __back __to __the __ground __he __started __a __set __of __hand __seals __and __before __he __made __it __to __the __ground __he __had __already __finished __and __inhaling __deeply __he __called__ "__**Fuuton: **__**Shinku **__**Renpa!**_ (Wind Style: Vacuum Serial Waves)_" __exclaimed __Nack __as __he __released __a __series __of __wind __blades __from __different __angles __that __cut __through __the __polar __bear __in __several __places._

"_GRAAAAAAAAH!" roared the beast as blood flowed out of it wounds._

"_Hmmm__… __this __thing __is __tougher __that __what __I __gave __it __credit __for__…" __mused __Nack __as __he __avoided __another __attack __from __the __polar __bear__ "__still __it __doesn__'__t __change __the __outcome __of __this __fight, __though__" __said __Nack __as __he __covered __his __left __arm __in __wind __chakra __and __created __a __long __wind __sword __that __surrounded __his __forearm __and __hand, __he __then __jumped __high __into __the __air __and __using __said __arm __slashed __down __on __the __bear __forming __a __deep __cut __on __the __beast's __shoulder __that __severed __it__'__s __right __arm, __after __Nack __landed __he __only __whispered__ "__**Fuuton: **__**Kaze **__**no **__**Yaiba**_ (Wind Style: Wind Sword)_" __and __started __walking __in __direction __to __the __castle __once __more __as __the __polar __bear __fell __into __the __ground, __blood __coming __out __rapidly __from __the __place __where __once __his __arm __was._

_The konoha shinobi hadn't made it even twenty meters away when he heard some rumbling from behind "eh?" he turned around only to be met with a claw that hit him head on and sent him flying thirty meters to the side where he crashed to the ground forming a crater in the snow._

_The polar bear, which was once again on its feet, roared in anger as it started to stalk slowly to where Nack was picking himself from the ground slowly._

"_itai!" groaned Nack as he finally stood up, his jacket had some rips as well as his shirt and he had some blood coming out of his head, mouth and from the wounds that the previous attack had made "damn! That thing hits hard!" grumbled Nack as he looked up in direction to his foe "weird… I thought that that last attack would kill it… mah, it doesn't matter I'll just make sure I kill it this time" said Nack in a nonchalant way as he could feel Fenrir's youki healing him already._

_The __polar __bear __charged __the __moment __Nack __stood __up __and __was __now __just __about __to __use __its __claw __to __crush __Nack __when __Nack __used __a __quick __**shunshin **__to __get __out __of __the __way __and __reappeared __fifteen __meters __away __from __the __bear__'__s __back __where __he __pumped __chakra __into __his __legs __and __gave __a __mighty __jump __that __allowed __him __to __shot __pass __the __bear__'__s __height __where __he __made __a __half __tiger hand seal __with __his __right __hand __while __using __his __left __to __point __at __the __bear __in __a __gun __like __fashion __using __his __index __and __middle __fingers __as __the __cannon __(I __don__'__t __know __if __that__'__s __the __correct __way __of __saying __it, __but __*shrug __his __shoulders*) __and __he __shouted__ "__this __is __over! __**Raiton: **__**Rerugan!**_ (Lightning Style: Railgun)_"_

_An extremely large lightning shoot off from Nack's hand and hit the bear dead on in its back where upon hitting it exploded forming a huge explosion that throw Nack back about twenty meters. Once the explosion subsided the only thing left was a rather huge crater with the smoking and burned body of the once whit polar bear, Nack slowly made his way to his feet and panting he looked at the crater "damn! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to over charge the Jutsu like I did… oh well. It worked and that's what counts" shrugged Nack as he turned to the castle and started running in direction to it._

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu kai!_

"And then I made it here and attacked those ninjas that were about to attack you…" finished his tale Nack.

"Whatever lets just get out of here" said Kakashi ignoring the indignant look on Nack's face at having his awesome story (at least in his opinion) being shrugged off like nothing by Kakashi.

"Right! Let's go!" said Obito as he pulled the still shocked and pissed off Nack by his arm in order to get him to move.

- (One hour later, road to the coast of Yuki) -

The four shinobi plus the little princess where currently on the road to the coast of Yuki, they were travelling as fast as they could, having left the sleighs behind a couple of minutes ago since they had made it far enough, and now they were about two hours from the coast where they were gonna take a ship to hi no kuni as fast as they could.

Looking to the side Rin gazed straight at Kakashi who was currently holding in his arms the sleeping princess and asked to no one in particular "so. What are we going to do with her?"

The three males exchanged looks before nodding between them and speaking at the same time "no idea…" replied the men, while Rin just sweatdropped at the answer.

"Seriously you guys…" said Rin "what are we going to do with the princess? because I doubt that we can just take her to konoha just like that"

"well I wise man once said to me…" started Nack getting the attention of the three young konoha ninjas "when in doubt… blow something up!" exclaimed Nack getting a face plant from his companions.

"That not only has no use whatsoever in this situation, but it's not wise at all!" exclaimed Obito with an annoyed face.

"yeah I guess you're right…" said Nack "after all the guy that said it, it wasn't all that wise… it was still kind of cool when he said it" said Nack with a grin while the other three just shook their heads.

"Well, whatever… I think we should leave her somewhere safe…" said Kakashi while he glanced at the sleeping little girl.

"Yeah I think you are right…" replied Nack "we could change her name and leave her in that orphanage close to konoha… the old lady that runs the place would take care of her until is time for her to take over her duties as the princess of this land" said Nack getting three nods from his comrades.

"well now that that's out of the way could someone lend me a cloak or a jacket… or anything because I'm freezing here!" exclaimed Nack as he shivered, because you see he was only wearing his cargo pants and sneakers, he had took off his shirt and jacket because they were ripped in some places and they had blood all over them.

"I don't understand" said Obito confused "you were only wearing a sleeveless shirt and jacket before and you weren't cold at all… so why are you cold now?" said the Uchiha while tilting his head curiously.

"well usually Fenrir uses his youki to keep me warm, but the old fur ball is being an ass because as he put it 'someone who needs me to heal him when he is only fighting a weak polar bear doesn't deserve my help in keeping him warm' or something like that" muttered Nack with an annoyed look on his face as Obito handed him a white cloak for him to cover himself with.

"Thanks Obito!" exclaimed Nack as he could feel himself getting warmer.

"Your welcome sensei! Now why don't we hurry up I'm tired of all this snow and I want nothing more than go to my and Rin-chan's apartment and cuddle with my beautiful girlfriend all night long" said Obito with a perverted look on his face at the end of the sentence while Rin just blushed embarrassedly. Kakashi and Nack just laughed at the comment as the four of them plus the little princess made their way in direction to konoha.

- (two days later, ichiraku ramen, konohagakure no Sato) -

Nack, Obito and Naruto where currently eating at their favorite place (at least for Naruto and Nack, Obito… not so much) and as the three of them enjoyed their ramen Nack suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah! next week you start the academy don't you Naruto?" asked the immortal shinobi as he took a handful of noodles into his mouth.

Naruto nodded happily before he exclaimed in a loud fashion "yeah! I'm going to be one step closer to be an awesome ninja like dad, Obito-nii and you nii-san!"

Nack stared at the little six year old blond before he answered in a deadpan tone "who said that Obito was an awesome ninja…" it was more of a statement than a question.

"HEY!" whined Obito looking up from his bowl "I'm a high class chunnin, not because I'm not good enough to be a jounnin! It's because I was banned from taking the promotion tests for ten years, because of that prank we pulled on the council sensei!" exclaimed the Uchiha remembering that incident that ended with all the council room, the councilmen, the advisors, the anbu guards AND the Hokage all drenched in glowing pink and green paint.

Yeah… after that little incident Obito had been banned from taking any kind of promotion test for ten years and Nack had been flat out expulsed from the list of possible future anbus. That had happened a year after Naruto's birth so Obito still had five more years before he could take the jounnin promotion tests.

"Yeah, yeah whatever… now back to the main topic, you are not one step closer to be an awesome ninja Naruto…" said Nack while Naruto looked at him curiously.

"Why nii-san?" asked little Naruto while closing his eyes in a very fox like manner.

"Because you're just entering the academy… so you'll be a ninja in training…" said Nack in a teacher like manner as Naruto nodded in understanding, Obito was still sulking about the jounnin test "and besides, awesome ninjas always have a handicap to begin with… that way you can show how awesome you are by beating your enemy despite the handicap!" exclaimed Nack with a smile.

"A handicap? Like what?" asked Naruto confused.

"Well let's see… the Hokage has the handicap that he's old, really old…" said Nack and Naruto nodded, but somewhere deep inside Nack's consciousness Fenrir shouted **'****like ****you****'****re ****one ****to ****talk!****'** ignoring the insult Nack continued "your father well… he was… he… well he was whipped, that's the only handicap that I can think of…" said Nack lamely getting a sweatdrop from Naruto and Teuchi who had been listening to the conversation.

"Well what about you nii-san?" asked Naruto.

"Well, normally I would say that I'm to awesome to have a handicap but looking at the last mission I would say that my handicap is that I'm to confident and let myself get hit by the enemy way to much to my liking…" said Nack remembering the attacks that he had received from the huge polar bear he had fought in his last mission.

"Hmmmm…" Naruto adopted a thinking position and after about two minutes he said "so I should handicap myself in order to prove how awesome I am?" asked Naruto and Nack nodded without really paying attention.

"But what kind of handicap would be a good one nii-san?" asked again the little blond.

"well… ninjas always wear dark colors because it helps blend with the night or they use colors that can easily blend with their environment so why don't you dress yourself in a bright color… now that would be one hell of a handicap, 'cause your enemy could see you anytime so it would mean that you would have to work extra hard to get the drop on him by been faster and stronger than him…" said Nack not really looking at Naruto thus missing the big smile that the kid was wearing.

"then how about I dress in orange?" asked excited Naruto seeing this as a way to prove his nii-san that he was as awesome as him (Nack) and his dad (Minato).

"Yeah sure why not…" said Nack nonchalantly as he resumed eating his ramen.

Later in time, Nack would look back at this conversation in his memory and wonder why the hell he didn't pay more attention at the stupid ideas that he had given the little Naruto…

* * *

><p>Jutsu dictionary:<p>

_**Raiton: **__**Seiteki **__**Yashi **__**no **__**Jutsu **_(Lightning Style: Static Palm Jutsu):

Range: short to mid range

Rank: C-rank

Class: supplementary

Description: the user gathers electric chakra in his palm and uses it to form static electricity which he then releases into the ground in a wave of static electricity, the Jutsu numbs the body of anyone who it hits thus making them unable to move for a short period of time.

_**Katon: **__**Hi **__**no **__**Rasen **__**Dangan **_(Fire Style: Spiral Bullets of Fire):

Range: mid range

Rank: C-rank

Class: offensive

Description: a series of fire bullets that use high rotation to gain speed and power once they are launched, the quantity of the bullets depends on the mastery of the Jutsu and the amount of chakra that it's used.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **that's chapter 8 everyone! now. next chapter i will introduce the other important characters in the series, such as Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, and the other teams and i will also cover the uchiha massacre. yes! the massacre is going to happen because i think is an important part of the series. but fear not obito will not be dying in the massacre! after all, what's the point in saving him if i'm going to kill him like five chapter later.

also remember that after chapter 10 is uploaded, that meaning the chapter after the next one, the poll to decide who is going to be Naruto's jounnin sensei is going to be closed so vote and make your opinion count. as always i'm open to any suggestions or advices that someone might have about the story (also if you notice anything that's writed incorrectly tell me 'cause i dont have a beta i write the chapter and uploaded right after i finish so sometimes i make mistakes when writing the chapter). well with that said blackwolfxi is going to take a little nap and then who knows...

**Read&Review peolpe**

**Next: Chapter 9 "Stop that Uchiha!"**


	10. stop that uchiha!

**Disclaimer:** i don´t own naruto, if i did i would have made naruto taller and jiraiya would be still alive *snif* jiraiya *sinf*

'THIS' thoughts

"IS" dialog

**'SPARTAAAAA!' **demon/summon thoughts

**"NO IT'S NOT"** demon/summon dialog

**_OH! SORRY WRONG SERIES_** jutsu/spell/special technique

**Auhtor's note: **FINALLY! the new chapter is here! i'm so sorry that it took me so much time to upload this but i was really busy, because i'm bakc to college after almost six months of doing nothing, academically speaking, because of the protest about the education in my country... so now i'm back at college and i don't have that much time to write this or read fanfics and many other things that i did while i was lazying around.

so yeah... well with that said enjoy the chapter... though i found it rather, how do i say it, difficult to write because i didn't have any idea of how i was gonna write this chapter and it didn't help that i'm up to the neck with classes so i personally think that this chapter sucks... but if you like it the good for you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The legend of the wolf and the fox book 1:<strong>_

_**The shinobi nations**_

Chapter 9: "Stop that Uchiha!"

- (7:30 a.m. Monday, Uzumaki residence) -

It was a nice and bright morning in konoha and the start of the week. A lot of young boys and girls where currently excited as it was the start of the academy year and in Naruto's house it wasn't any different.

…well except for the fact that Naruto was still asleep…

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" shouted the feminine voice of one Uzumaki Kushina "get up already you're going to be late to your first day in the academy!"

Naruto though, just turned in his sleep mumbling something about 'the land of ramen' and 'getting the king of all ramens to get him the ramen grial' or something of the like.

After two minutes the door flew open revealing a fuming Kushina who was holding a fry pan in her right hand and was currently glaring daggers at her six year old son "Uzumaki Naruto! Get up in this instant or you're not going to eat ramen for a weak!" shouted Kushina and just like that Naruto was up and about in record time.

Two minutes later Naruto and Kushina were having breakfast and as the little Naruto ate he asked his mother "mom, shouldn't nii-san be here already? You told him to be here for my first day to the academy, isn't it?"

Kushina remembered that, she had told Nack that it was time that Naruto got Minato's scroll in taijutsu, scroll that Nack had at the moment per Minato's request, so she had told him to come by for breakfast and to give Naruto the scroll as Naruto was old enough to start with some of the basic moves of Minato's taijutsu style "yeah… Now that you mention it, where is that idiot? He was supposed to be here about five minutes ago!" exclaimed Kushina.

- (Same time, Nack's apartment) -

"ACHOO!" sneezed Nack waking up, immediately he felt the incredibly familiar headache that came when he had drank way too much the night before "ugh… what the hell!" he said as he opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed that his bedroom looked like a fight had went down there 'what happened here?' asked himself Nack as he tried, and failed, to remember what had done that o his bedroom.

Giving up in trying remembering Nack decided to get up already but when he tried lifting his right arm he noticed a weight there that he hadn't paid attention before 'huh? What's this' thought Nack as he used his right hand to get the feeling of whatever the weight by his side was, he didn't looked down because for some reason he got the feeling that he really shouldn't look down.

"hmmm~!" a moan sounded from the weight by Nack's side and said weight, who Nack had just realized was a woman if the twin mounts pressing his right side were anything to go by, snuggled into Nack's side.

Nack immediately froze 'just what the happened last night!' he gulped and ever so slowly looked down in direction to the unidentified female that was sharing his bed… only to come face to face with a sleeping and naked Inuzuka Tsume, the head of the Inuzuka clan. For what felt like years, but were only a couple of seconds, Nack stared wide eyed at the sleeping Inuzuka matriarch 'oh shit! How did this happened?' screamed in his mind Nack. He then was hit by a recollection of memories from the day before.

Obito and him going to a bar after coming back from a B-ranked mission, the two of them drinking until one in the morning and then going to a strip club, the two of them getting a lap dance and then getting into a fight in the club, the two of them escaping from the Uchiha police force's department's jail after being caught doing public disorder, the two of them going into the Inuzuka clan's compound to look for Rin, he and Obito getting separated after Obito entered Rin's room, him wandering around the compound until he came across… a drunk Inuzuka Tsume…

'Oh fuck! Now I remember!' groaned Nack as he started to recall the little chat that the Inuzuka matriarch and him had had before he had asked how was her husband and she told him that she was divorced and frustrated and Nack had stupidly said that maybe he could help her with that… and then of course Nack remembered spending the next three hours having sex like a wild animal with Tsume who if Nack's memory served him correct was way more dangerous than any animal in the world when horny, if the broken pelvis and several claw-like wounds on his back, pecs and abs that were now healing were anything to go by.

Nack was brought out of his musings by a soft moan coming from the woman by his side that indicated that she was waking up. He slowly shifted his eyes in direction to her and when she opened hers the two of them stared at each other in silence.

"Hehehehe…"laughed awkwardly Nack "uhm… hi?" the reaction he received was something that Nack wasn't expecting at all. He had been expecting a slap, a punch, a claw to the face, a kick to his testicles, and all kind of violent and bloody reactions to his body followed by a long chains of curses and insults of how much of an idiotic pervert or something of the like he was. But never in his life he would have thought that Tsume would kiss his cheek and then laid her head down on his chest to continue sleeping.

'What the… oh fuck!' Nack's confusion at Tsume's behavior was suddenly replaced by an incredible fear as he looked at the alarm clock on his night table "shit!" he exclaimed loudly as he got out of the bed and started dressing as quickly as he could.

Tsume looked slightly amused at the man she had slept with, in reality she hadn't been that drunk the night before but after talking with the immortal shinobi and after his little proposal to ease her itch she figured that she might as well give it a try, nothing serious just a one night stand to feel alive again. And as she looked at him panicking she wondered just what could have him in that state considering that, according to some of the rumors about his missions and the sparrings with the fourth, there was practically nothing that could scare him. Finally she couldn't keep her own curiosity and asked "what's wrong pup?"

Nack turned around to look at her as he finished to put on his pants 'pup?' he thought before he shrugged mentally deciding to ignore the irony of being called pup by someone far younger than him, so focusing on the question he answered "today is the academy year's inauguration and I had promised to be at Kushina's for breakfast to talk to Naruto about something"

"So?" asked Tsume not really seeing anything that could make him act so panicked.

"I was supposed to be there about… ten minutes ago…" said Nack as he glanced at his alarm clock.

Now Tsume understood the fearful look on his face, as it wasn't a secret at all that Kushina despised unpunctuality, as Minato had been late to their own wedding because he was training to master _**Hiraishin**_… less to say that after Kushina was done with him Minato hadn't been late to anything ever again, he actually got to whatever place he was going over an hour earlier.

"so… yeah I gotta go…" said Nack as he went to his night table, grabbed a scroll and walked to the door, where he turn around and said "uhm… you're in your home and if you need anything, there's… water in the sink… I think…" Tsume just sweatdropped as she watched him leave in a hurry. She then remembered that she had to be in the academy too for the academy's inaugural ceremony and to see her own son on his first day. So she quickly gathered her things and made her way out of the apartment and took of in direction to the academy.

- (Five minutes later, Uzumaki residence) -

"I said I was sorry!" exclaimed Nack as he ducked a kunai that almost hit his face. Said kunai had been thrown by none other than a pissed off Uzumaki Kushina, who was currently trying to murder the unpunctual idiot that had not only shown up over fifteen minutes later but had used the stupid excuse that he had 'gotten lost in the road of life'… a second later Kushina had launched herself at him hell bent on murdering that immortal moron.

"you will be sorry when I finish with you!" shouted Kushina as she kept throwing kunais and shurikens at Nack, all the time Naruto was sitting in a couch on the living room while eating some ramen and looking at the show, that quickly came to an end when Nack tripped over a discarded kunai and fell to the floor where he was quickly beaten to a bloody pulp by Kushina.

Five minutes later Nack was standing in front of Naruto while holding Minato's taijutsu's scroll on his right hand "brat today you start the academy… so, as your mother and I agreed… we believed that its time you have this" said Nack as he handed the scroll to Naruto who looked at it curiously, but before he could ask what the scroll was about Nack spoke again with a sweatdrop on the back on his head "why did that sound like I was talking to my son or something like that?"

Naruto just looked at his nii-san with a questioning look, while Kushina just shook her head in exasperation "so what's this scroll about?" asked Naruto.

"Oh! That scroll is Minato's taijutsu style" said Nack making Naruto gasp in surprise "yeah, Minato gave it together with another two more which contains more of his techniques, so that in the case of him dying I could hand them to his son when I felt the time was right… and I feel that it's about time you have this one" said Nack with a smile, before adding "the style is called the Hummingbird style, and it's based on high speed attacks to joints pressure points and other vital parts of the human body and it also requires a great flexibility in order to perform some of the moves, it's a rather difficult style to learn because of the incredible speed that the user must have… but I think that you could learn it"

Naruto smiled brightly and was about to hug Nack when Nack spoke seriously "though you must know that this style might not be your most suitable taijutsu style…" said Nack.

Naruto stared at him blinking in confusion "why, nii-san?"

"Well… the hummingbird style is a very powerful and effective style, but…" started Nack "but…?" asked Naruto "but it's a pretty straightforward style with established movements and attacks… your fighting style Naruto, or should I say the way you have fought me when I train you from time to time, relies on making sudden and unpredictable movements and attacking from different angles… to say it in a more simple way your style is simply being unpredictable, you have no defined style and because of this is you are harder to read when fighting. I'm not saying that you can't learn your father's style, because you can… I'm just saying that someone with your natural talent to surprise your opponent when fighting isn't exactly suitable to this style" explained Nack.

"So then… which style is more suita-suita-" "suitable, Naruto. Suitable…" said Nack with a smile on his face "yeah that. Which style is more 'that' to me?" said Naruto looking expectantly at Nack.

"well… none actually…" said Nack lamely and Naruto face planted comically "because you see, you can learn any style that you want but at the end of the day there isn't any style that relies in unpredictability to fight against someone…"

"So what does that mean?" shouted Naruto before a look of fear came to his face "does that mean that I have no talent to fight at all…"

"No…" said Nack seriously "it means that instead of learning a taijutsu style. You Naruto, you will have to create your own taijutsu style" and Naruto's eyes grew wide and an excited smile almost split his face at the prospect of creating a style that he could completely call his own.

"Well, but enough about that… Brat you're going to be late so hurry the hell up and get out of here!" exclaimed Nack before getting bonked in the head by Kushina who scolded him "watch your language you idiot!" Naruto perked up at that comment and quickly pocketed his new taijutsu scroll and ran out of the house while shouting "bye mom! Bye Nack-nii!"

"Bye brat! Kick someone's ass when you get there!" shouted back Nack before he was once again hit on the top of his head by Kushina.

"Bye Naru-kun!" exclaimed Kushina before she looked at Nack "I have to go to the inauguration ceremony, you coming?" she asked the immortal.

"Nah, I hate that kind of formal and boring things…" said Nack lazily "I'm gonna go train a little. See ya later Kushina!" said Nack as he shunshined out of the house.

- (With Naruto, on the way to the academy) -

Naruto was running as fast as he could because he sure as hell didn't want to be late on his first day 'cause that didn't send a good image about him, and his image was already bad enough without adding that he was never on time.

He decided to take the route through the park to shorten the distance a little but when he entered the park a peculiar yet familiar sight, at least to Naruto, greeted him.

"Forehead monster! Forehead monster!" exclaimed a group of kids as they mocked a little pink haired girl that was hugging her knees while sitting in the ground and leaning her back against a tree.

As Naruto watched the little pink haired girl cry as she was mocked, he was torn between helping her and just go on his own way. Now don't misunderstand him Naruto was by no means the kind of person who would just stand by and let someone suffer, but he wasn't stupid either and he knew that if he did something the kids were going to tell their parents and then he was going to have a harder time living… stupid civilians and their fears on things that they cant comprehend. But Naruto being Naruto he just couldn't just stand there and do nothing, after all his father was a hero as well as his mother and his nii-san, so by proxy HE was going to be a hero too.

Nodding inwardly to himself Naruto walked up to the group of kids and shouted "hey! what do you think you are doing?" as he ran until he was standing in front of the pink haired girl in a protective manner "leave her alone!" demanded Naruto.

"and who the hell are you?" exclaimed one of the kids as he tried to push Naruto but Naruto just sidestepped the push, stuck out his foot and made the kid trip and fall on his face.

"AAAAH! My nose!" exclaimed the kid as he nursed his now bloody nose. The other kids then charged at Naruto who scowled and charged right back at them but before he reached them Naruto jumped over the group of bullies and landed behind them where he turned around and performing a cross hand seal with two fingers he exclaimed "_**Kage **__**Bunshin **__**no **__**Jutsu**_ (shadow clone Jutsu)" and in poofs of smoke ten copies of Naruto appeared.

"You better leave or else…" said all of the Naruto's in a threatening tone. The group of bullies looked at the clones before one of them, who looked like he was the older, said "ha! You think that you can intimidate us with a simple _**Bunshin **__**no **__**Jutsu**_ (clone Jutsu) this things aren't even real!" exclaimed the kid as he pushed one of the clones only for the clone to push back.

"Eh?" said the kid surprised to which Naruto said "this clones are real you idiot! And they can kick your ass too!" exclaimed the blond before he and his clones jumped on the kids delivering an ass kicking for the record guiness. Two minutes later the kids ran away as fast as they could, else they get their asses kicked even worse than the first time.

As the kids were running away one of them turned around and shouted "this isn't over, I'm gonna tell my parents of what you did!" Naruto just sighed 'oh great… now I'm gonna be in more troubles and possible more ignored than before…' thought the whiskered little ninja in training before he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Ano… who are you?" asked in a shy voice the little pink haired girl.

"Huh?" was the intelligent response from Naruto as he looked at her.

Naruto turned around to look at the girl that he had just helped and saw the she was looking at him with her emerald green eyes that were currently a little red from crying, the girl had on a long sleeved blue shirt that had three slits on each sleeves, light green pants and blue sandals, she also had a red ribbon on her head. Naruto the looked at her hair and it was pink 'pink? That's odd I've never heard of someone with pink hair?' thought Naruto 'she's kind of cute though…'

"Uhm… my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" said the blond with a bright smile that got the girl smiling along side him "what's your name?" asked back Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura…" said the girl shyly "thank you…" she said suddenly getting a confused look form the young Jinchuriki.

"For what?"

"For helping me when those kids were bullying me…" she answered while looking a little sad at the memory of what those kids had been saying to her.

"You don't need to thank me, I did it because it was the right thing to do…" said Naruto with a gentle smile "besides… my nii-san always tells me that I have to help those in needs… especially the pretty girls, and you're really pretty!" exclaimed Naruto while Sakura blushed furiously at being called pretty, before she looked down in sadness.

"I'm not pretty…" she said getting the attention of Naruto "my forehead is huge and everyone calls me forehead monster and laughs at me… besides I don't have any friends, my only friend is Ino-chan…" said Sakura sadly as tears started to gather on her eyes.

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Naruto shocking the girl "those idiot who were picking on you were only doing it because they are too stupid to realize that you are really pretty!" said Naruto and Sakura once again blushed "besides your forehead isn't that big, and besides I think it looks perfect… and as for the friends thing, why don't you become my friend? I don't have many friends either but I can be your friend if you want!" said brightly Naruto.

"r-really?" asked Sakura in a hopeful tone, getting an enthusiastic nod from the blond.

"Thank you!" exclaimed the girl before she noticed someone coming in her direction.

"SAKURAAAAAAA!" shouted the person. Naruto turned in direction to the voice and saw a blond haired girl, whose hair was a paler than his and reached just past his neck with a hair ping keeping her hair to the side showing her entire and pretty, in Naruto's opinion, face she also had light blue eyes. The girl was running in their direction and Naruto saw that she was wearing a light orange long sleeved shirt with purple stripes coming down in the sleeves; she also had purple shorts and blue sandals.

"Finally I find you what are you doing we are going to be late to the first day at the academy!" exclaimed the girl before she noticed Naruto "and who is he?" she asked looking at the whiskered blond curiously.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet ya!" exclaimed happily Naruto with a toothy grin on his face, which amused the two girls at how bright and happy the blond seemed to be.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino!" said the blond haired girl with a smile before she turned to Sakura "Sakura you didn't told me that you had a new friend!" she scolded in a mocking way.

"But I just met him now!" exclaimed Sakura before she said in a quieter tone "when scared those bullies…"

Ino gasped in surprise before she grabbed Sakura by the shoulders "someone was bullying you again? Where are them? I'm gonna teach them a lesson about not bullying my best friend!" exclaimed Ino.

Sakura then explained to Ino what had happened with the bullies and how Naruto had taken care of them, Ino instantly thanked him and then Sakura and Ino left when the two of them remembered that they had somewhere to go. So Naruto stood there for a little while before he remembered that he had to go to the academy, so he took off in that direction as fast as he could.

Up in the trees Nack was looking at the place where Naruto and the two little girls had been before he smiled in a mixture of happiness and sadness "it's good to see him bond with other kids, after everything the villagers have tried to isolate him I was beginning to fear that they would tell their kids to stay away from Naruto… but looking at this it seems that at least they haven't do it and I hope that they don't do it at all…" then he turned to look at Minato's face in the Hokage mountain "you would be proud of him, you blond dumbass… he is just as much of an oblivious and goodhearted idiot as you…" and with that he jumped away.

- (Three months later, ninja academy) -

Naruto was just sitting in there in the classroom completely and utterly bored. It had been three months already since the start of the academy and Naruto had met a couple of kids he hung out with from time to time. The first one was Nara Shikamaru, now Shikamaru was the laziest person Naruto had ever met, but he was also the smartest. Naruto liked him because he didn't judge him at all and even when he was sleeping most of the time he was a good company and actually paid attention when you talked to him, even though he pretended that he didn't. the other one was Akimichi Chouji, the dude was fat Naruto wasn't going to lie about that but he was also really kind and loyal and strong as hell when you call him fat, a lesson Naruto learnt the hard way only a week after the start of the academy. These two had become Naruto's firsts male friends that had his same age, and they along with Inuzuka Kiba, Tsume's son, had often been seen together skipping classes or just hanging out, though Kiba and Naruto were more rivals than friends…

Another thing that had happened had been that Sakura and Ino hadn't talked to him since the beginning of the academy, in fact right after the entrance ceremony Naruto had looked for the two of them and found them talking to a couple of girls. He had walked in their direction when he heard one of the girls point at him and say "look! That's the kid that my mom told me that was a delinquent and that he always caused troubles in the villages, she even said that he had once burned the flowers in the park…" Naruto didn't need to hear anything else to know that the academy wasn't going to be a very nice place to him. A week later Naruto had tried to speak to Sakura but she had only told him that he was annoying her and that he was getting in the way of her love… Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was one of the few kids that Naruto didn't really get along at all, well at least of the kids that actually recognized his existence. Naruto didn't like him because, a) for some reason all the girls in the class seemed to like him and would insult anyone that tried to talk to them, b) he was good at most of the subjects and always had that smug smirk on his face but even so Naruto knew that there was one thing that Sasuke was not better than him in the academy, taijutsu… Naruto smirked at the thought of their first sparring match against each other. Now Sasuke was strong and the fact that he had learned the interceptor style, the Uchiha's taijutsu style, made him better than most of the class at taijutsu but Naruto, even though he didn't have a taijutsu style at all, was simply stronger and faster than Sasuke, not to mention the obscenely large difference in stamina between them, as Nack had pretty much forced Naruto to undergo an incredibly hard conditioning training in order to make him fit to learn any taijutsu style that Naruto might need in order to create his own style.

But enough about that now Naruto was currently waiting for the bell to end this hell hole that people normally called the academy and…

***RIIIIIIIIIIIING!***

"FINALLY! Freedom!" shouted Naruto as he jumped right out the window and ran fast in direction to ichiraku ramen.

All of the other students just looked at the spot that the blond had just been in before they sweat dropped 'he didn't even realize that this was just the second class of the day…' was the common thought going to everyone's mind… yeah even the stoic Shino and Sasuke were thinking that.

- (Ichiraku ramen) -

Nack had just finished his second bowl of miso ramen when Naruto entered the little stand "hey old man! I want an order five pork ramen and keep 'em coming!" shouted the blond haired six year old before he noticed who was sitting besides him "Nack-nii?"

"Huh?" he looked at the whiskered boy "oh! Naruto! How are you doing?" asked Nack as he continued to eat his ramen.

"Great! I totally kicked ass in the taijutsu class!" exclaimed Naruto getting a chuckle out of Nack and Teuchi who had been coming back with Naruto's order.

"So following that comment…" said Nack as his eyes became more serious "why aren't you in the academy?"

"Hehehe… I was bored…?" explained lamely Naruto while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Nack sighed, Kushina was going to be soooo pissed when she found out about this… but on the other hand, maybe this was the perfect time to start the new training for Naruto. "Naruto…" said Nack and Naruto looked at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity "let's go, I think this is the perfect time to up your training!" said Nack with a smile and Naruto.

That's all that Naruto needed to hear as he inhaled the rest of his order of ramen and the two of them made their way into the woods.

Five minutes later the two of them stood in front of each other as Nack began to talk "Naruto as you already know you have two chakras inside of you" explained Nack getting a nod from Naruto "well… I believe that it's time I teach you how to use some of the Kyuubi's chakra" said Nack and Naruto gasped in surprise.

"Really? Didn't you said that it would be better if I waited till I was twelve or older?" said a shocked Naruto.

"yeah, I did said that but that's only if you want to completely control and use that chakra at will…" explained Nack "what I'm going to be teaching you will be how to boost your physical abilities by pumping Kyuubi's chakra from the seal into your body…"

"So no cool Jinchuriki abilities?" asked Naruto a little disappointed at not getting a cool Jutsu or something of the like.

"No… though when this training is over Kyuubi's chakra will be in tune with yours and you'll gain accelerated healing when pumping Kyuubi's chakra into your system…" said Nack and Naruto smiled at that, though he still thought that it could have been a cooler ability.

"Well let's just start already. I want to get a good sleep before I leave for my mission tomorrow" said Nack as he started to explain how to call upon the Kyuubi's chakra.

- (18:30 hrs, forest) -

"Alright that's enough for today kid!" exclaimed Nack as Naruto fell to the ground panting.

"*pant* h-hai! *pant*" grumbled Naruto out of breath "*pant* did I ever *pant* tell you *pant* how much I hate you *pant* nii-san?"

Nack smirked at this "yeah… you and Obito had told me this about a million time after you guys go through my trainings methods… especially the endurance one" Naruto just grumbled before the only thing that could be heard from him was light snoring. "Hehehe… he fell asleep… oh well I better get him home before Kushina worries" Nack approached the sleeping Naruto when suddenly Obito landed in front of him looking out of breath.

"Sensei!" exclaimed the nineteen year old "sensei the Uchiha compound…"

"Huh? What happened?" asked Nack looking at the panicking Uchiha.

"The compound… the Uchiha compound is on fire!" exclaimed Obito.

"What?"

"But that not all…" said the young Uchiha getting Nack to stiffen a little at the shocked tone of his voice "the clan… they were all murdered… I-Itachi… h-he murdered everyone but his little brother… he even killed Shisui…" said Obito in a perturbed tone that Nack couldn't quite understand.

But what Nack did understand was that Obito was incredibly sad and hurt by this incident. Even though Obito had left the Uchiha compound almost seven years ago, after his parents and his cousin Misato had died on the day of Kyuubi's attack, he still had some people he talked to in the clan, one of them had been Shisui and the others were Itachi and Itachi's mother Mikoto, who was also Kushina's best friend.

"Have they found Itachi yet?" asked Nack trying to keep his face neutral, less he showed some of the anger and worry he felt towards this, anger at what had occurred since was friends with Mikoto and he also knew Shisui and Itachi and the worry was about how Kushina was going to take this and how Obito was taking it right now.

"No…" answered Obito with a shaky tone "he was gone when they first found the bodies" said Obito though Nack could tell that he knew something.

"You know were he might have gone don't you" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah… I think I know were he went but… I need to…" Obito didn't get to finish his question before Nack answered for him.

"You need to know why he did it, don't you…" he got a nod as an answer.

"Well then… what are we waiting for? Let's go and ask him ourselves" said Nack as he wordlessly formed a kage bunshin and order him to take the sleeping Naruto to his home.

- (Thirty minutes later, Uchiha secret hideout five miles away from the village) -

"Good job Itachi" said the masked figure of Uchiha Madara (or at least I think that's Madara because with the latest chapters I don't know what to think anymore) as he gazed at the young thirteen year old Uchiha in front of him who's eyes were emotionlessly gazing at the night sky from the window of the little cottage that was hidden by a Genjutsu that only a person with the sharingan could easily notice.

Madara stared at the young man before him for a moment; he hadn't said anything since he put his little brother under the effects of the _**Tsukiyomi **_(moon good) but Madara wasn't worried at all, because after all he had finally gotten his revenge on those that betrayed him, his own clan, as he gazed at the young Uchiha a smirk formed under his mask, he knew that the young Uchiha didn't trust him at all but that was fine because he didn't trust in Itachi too and he wasn't planning on telling him everything about his plan.

He was about to tell Itachi that they had to go when the alarms set in the perimeter went off, signaling that the Genjutsu tat covered the area had been deactivated but not by an Uchiha, one minute later the two Uchihas jumped out of the small cottage to face the intruders.

"well, well if it isn't the _**kuroi **__**no **__**arashi**_ and the black sheep of the Uchiha clan" said Madara as he gazed at the intruders, Itachi just tensed with his face emotionless "I was wondering how someone who wasn't an Uchiha could have known of this place, but considering that the alarms went off I assume that you aren't recognized as an Uchiha anymore, isn't it?" said in an amused tone Madara, as Obito narrowed his eyes at this.

"keep calm, Obito…" said Nack without taking his eyes off of the two Uchihas in front of him "don't do something stupid" 'a mask with a hole on the right side? So this is the guy that attacked Minato and Kushina at Naruto's birth… this guys the responsible for the Kyuubi's attack' thought Nack as he tensed his muscles ready to attack at any moment.

"Why did you do it Itachi?" asked Obito in rage "why did you killed Shisui, your family and everyone in the clan!" Itachi just looked emotionlessly at Obito "answer me, dammit!" shouted Obito but Itachi only set himself in the interceptor style stance.

"Fuck! You don't want to talk? Fine! I'll just have to beat your ass to the ground until you tell me why you did it!" exclaimed Obito as he activated his _**sharingan**_ and charged at Itachi. Itachi jumped out of the way just in time and started jumping through the woods and away from konoha, Obito took after him ignoring the shout of 'wait Obito!' from Nack.

Nack tsked and rushed in the same direction in order to reach Obito before he did something stupid and got himself killed, after all Itachi had killed almost everyone from his clan with the exception of his little brother and Obito so it was safe to say that Itachi had some ace under his sleeve that made him capable of pulling that off.

He was about to jump at the trees when suddenly Madara appeared from thin air in front of him "why don't we let the young ones resolve their differences on their own while we get to know each other, mister black storm…" said Madara as he clicked his chains close around his wrists.

'Tch. This guys a space-time ninjutsu user, and for what I heard from Kushina and this little demonstration right now I would say that he's even better than Minato because he doesn't need an anchor to teleport himself… fuck this is going to be hard' grumbled Nack in his head, before he rushed at Madara and tried to punch him in the face, 'tried' being the keyword because as he made contact with Madara's face he went right through his body and into the chains 'what?' thought alarmed Nack.

"Got you…" muttered Madara as he used his space-time Jutsu to suck Nack into his pocket dimension.

*poof*

"Huh?" said Madara as 'Nack' disappeared into a small cloud of smoke "_**kawarimi **__**no **__**Jutsu **_(replacement Jutsu)?" said Madara before a kunai passed through his intangible head.

"Tch. So you keep your body intangible all the time your not attacking, eh?" said Nack as he appeared from behind a tree "and by the way that wasn't _**kawarimi**_… the me that landed in front of you from the very beginning wasn't the real me, it was just a _**kage **__**bunshin**_…" explained Nack as he took out a kunai from one of his seals in his belt and settled into a stance.

"Hmmmm… you're better than what I had expected… well, this is certainly going to be a very amusing fight" said Madara with an arrogant tone as his _**sharingan**_ glowed in the dark night.

Nack just chuckled at this getting a confused stare out of Madara before he spoke "you know I would love nothing more than to kill you with my bare hands, because you are the one that caused the Kyuubi's attack and it's your fault that Minato died… but as I said before this is just a kage bunshin" Madara's eyes went wide as Nack said this "but rest assured… I'll be sure to kill you sometime in the future… ja ne!" and with that Nack disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Madara stared at the point were Nack had been before he chuckled humorlessly and teleported away his last thought was 'I'll be sure to kill you before you kill me… _**Kijin **__**no **__**Jinchuriki **_(Demon God's Jinchuriki)…'

- (With Itachi and Obito) -

The tow of them had just been staring at each other fro the last two minutes, but if you looked closer you could see that their eyes would twitch every now and then, a signal that they were currently under a Genjutsu.

All of a sudden Obito fell to his knees gasping for breath and Itachi had to cover his left eye in pain. After a couple of seconds to recover from the experience of being in Itachi's Tsukiyomi, Obito spoke "so… *pant* so that's why you *pant* did it *pant*" he had just heard the entire story about the planning of the coup, Itachi's role as a double agent, the mission that the advisors, Danzo and the Hokage (though the last one did it reluctantly) had given to Itachi, and finally the mission it self, which he had seen through Itachi's memories.

Obito had to say that if it had been him… well he wasn't so sure he could have done it, even if he had had the _**Mangekyou **__**Sharingan**_, he just wouldn't have been able to kill the people that, even though they had shunned Obito away from the clan, he thought as family.

"Now you understand why I had to do it… I can bear to see the results of a civil war in the village that I love…" said Itachi his voice full of the remorse and guilt that he felt at what he had done.

"But what about your little brother… what about Sasuke… you know that the council would never let me raise him, they hate me especially that old bastard of Danzo… I'm probably going to be watched very closely because I'm an Uchiha too…" said Obito letting out a growl at Danzo's name.

"I know…" said sadly Itachi "just… just look after him, he will probably is going to seek for power to kill me… and I'm okay with that but, don't let him fall into the darkness… don't let the circle of hate of the Uchihas continue with him… please Obito" pleaded Itachi and, most likely for the for the first time in his life, he bowed at someone who wasn't his superior officer, the proud prodigy of the Uchihas bowed to the pariah of the Uchihas but Itachi didn't care about those titles, he only cared about his little brother and that alone was enough for him to bow to Obito like the former pariah of the Uchihas was an emperor or something of the like.

"I'll do what I can…" said Obito and even though it wasn't a positive answer, Itachi knew that that was the most he was going to get and it was okay because he hadn't been expecting anything either way.

"Thank you…" whispered softly Itachi before he disappeared in a burst of speed, leaving Obito alone.

A second later Nack landed besides Obito "he's gone, huh?" said the immortal Jinchuriki as he looked at Obito.

"Yeah…"

"So what happened?" asked Nack in curiosity as there was no sign of fighting in the forest.

"It's a long story… I'll tell you when we get back, and I want your word that you wont tell anyone" said seriously Obito.

Seeing the usually carefree and happy go lucky Obito acting so serious Nack only nodded and the two of them jumped away in direction to the village.

- (Four years later, the day after the academy's graduation test) -

Nack stared at the now ten year old Naruto, who was looking at the ground nervously, in a mixture of annoyance and amusement, Naruto had tried to take the graduation exam yesterday, even though that the students normally took the exams when they were twelve though if they wanted they could try taking them earlier but mostly no one did it because doing it would mean to skip part of their basic formation to being a ninja, and everyone knows that the basics are extremely important.

But ignoring that Naruto had taken the exams, and Nack was okay with it because Naruto was good enough to be a gennin at the moment, granted the kid sucked at Genjutsu because of his large reserves of chakra and his ninjutsu was still shabby as he still couldn't get down the _**henge **__**no **__**Jutsu**_ (transformation Jutsu) and the _**bunshin **__**no **__**Jutsu**_ (clone Jutsu), again because of his large reserves of chakra and his poor control over it because of it. But regardless of that the kid was strong and his never ending stamina made him the perfect training machine, so he could get better at the things he was lacking with time… and that's not even counting the fact that Naruto already knew the _**Kage **__**Bunshin **__**no **__**Jutsu**_ (shadow clone Jutsu) so learning chakra control or new Justus would only take him a fraction of the usual time. Go how he loved kage bunshin, and the fact that it was him (Nack) that had invented the Jutsu made it even better for his ego.

But, getting back at the important point of the conversation, Nack spoke to Naruto "so you failed?" asked Nack trying to suppress his laughter and look as serious as he could.

Naruto nodded "and you failed why...?" asked Nack. He already had heard why the kid had failed but he wanted to hear it again just because he found it so damn funny.

Blushing in embarrassment and anger at being forced to said this again Naruto hissed through gritted teeth "I failed 'cause I fell asleep in the middle of the written test and scored zero on it" said Naruto and Nack fell to the ground laughing.

Of course Nack knew that even if Naruto would have stayed awake the kid wouldn't have become a ninja because his test had probably a strong Genjutsu that made it more difficult. He knew that because he had noticed it when he had been watching Naruto taking the test from outside of the classroom while sitting in a tree. He would have to talk with the old man about this later but for now he was just going to laugh at Naruto's clumsiness at falling asleep during something so important to him.

Finally he stop laughing and stood up "ma, ma it doesn't matter Naruto you can try next year… and think about it this way, this way you get to keep training with me because when you're placed in a gennin team I'm not going to be able to train you as often as now" said Nack and Naruto actually smiled at that, because even though his nii-san was a slave driver when training Naruto had become pretty strong because of it.

"yeah, I guess you're right… beside this way I can keep going to class with my friends and there might be a chance that I even get into the same team as Sakura-chan!" exclaimed loudly Naruto and Nack sweatdropped, he still didn't quite get what Naruto saw in the pink haired little girl, seriously that girl was just like a mini version of Kushina less the long red hair and the dedication to be a ninja as the only thing the girl did was to try and get the attention of the brooding Uchiha, who ever since that night had been living alone in the main house of the Uchiha compound (that had miraculously not being burned down by the fire initiated by Itachi to cover his escape) and would only brood and didn't care about anything that didn't help him growing stronger.

Snapping back to the talking Naruto, who hadn't noticed that Nack had been lost in his thoughts about the last loyal Uchiha, as the civilian council and the advisors didn't consider Obito an Uchiha because he had left the compound and the Uchiha clan considered him a disgrace as Obito didn't acted al high and mighty because he had the sharingan (fucking bastards). Nack looked at Naruto who seemed to be talking about how hungry he was and how he was going to become a ninja the next time he decided that he would think about that later when it actually matter, so with that in mind he asked Naruto if he wanted some ramen, getting an eager 'hell yeah!' from the little whiskered blond, and the two of them walked in direction to the little ramen stand with Naruto thinking about his future trainings and Nack thinking about what the future had in store for him and the rest of the people close to him…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **yay! chapter done! now next chapter is the moment that i believe many of you have been expecting, because next chapter naruto finally graduates from the academy and it's placed on his team (i'm gonna let the gennin teams as they are in the story, mainly because i'm too lazy to think of how to do it with different teams). also when the next chapter is up, the poll about naruto's jounnin sensei will be closed so vote if you want. with that said, as always i'm open to sugestions and/or advices to improve the story. blackwolfxi is going to get a drink because it's saturday and i haven't drank any alcohol in about a week... so yeah!

**Read&Review peolpe, if you want... i'm not gonna shoot you with my beretta 92F if you don't... seriously *hides gun behind his back***

**Next: chapter 10 "graduation day"**


	11. graduation day

**Disclaimer:** i don´t own naruto, if i did i would naruto would have beaten sasuke in the valley of the end

'RANDOM' thoughts

"RANDOM" dialog

**'RANDOM' **demon/summon thoughts

**"RANDOM"** demon/summon dialog

**_RANDOM_** jutsu/spell/special technique

**Auhtor's note: **heya! how you doing? bah who cares! here is the new chapter i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The legend of the wolf and the fox book 1:<strong>_

_**The shinobi nations**_

Chapter 10: "graduation day"

"NAAAAAARRRUUUUUUUTTOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted a group of enraged chunnin as they chased after the twelve year old blond who was running around in a hideous orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulder area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants and blue sandals. You may wonder how in the hell does a kid wear that kind of stuff on public areas and is training to be a ninja? Well that question could only be answered with one name: Jackson Nack. You wonder why him? Well that was because…

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu _

_- (Ichiraku ramen, Naruto's six years old) -_

"_A handicap? Like what?" asked Naruto confused._

"_Well let's see… the Hokage has the handicap that he's old, really old…" said Nack and Naruto nodded, but somewhere deep inside Nack's consciousness Fenrir shouted **'****like ****you****'****re ****one ****to ****talk!****'** ignoring the insult Nack continued "your father well… he was… he… well he was whipped, that's the only handicap that I can think of…" said Nack lamely getting a sweatdrop from Naruto and Teuchi who had been listening to the conversation._

"_Well what about you nii-san?" asked Naruto._

"_Well, normally I would say that I'm too awesome to have a handicap but looking at the last mission I would say that my handicap is that I'm too confident and let myself get hit by the enemy way too much for my liking…" said Nack remembering the attacks that he had received from the huge polar bear he had fought in his last mission._

"_Hmmmm…" Naruto adopted a thinking position and after about two minutes he said "so I should handicap myself in order to prove how awesome I am?" asked Naruto and Nack nodded without really paying attention._

"_But what kind of handicap would be a good one nii-san?" asked again the little blond._

"_well… ninjas always wear dark colors because it helps blend with the night or they use colors that can easily blend with their environment so why don't you dress yourself in a bright color… now that would be one hell of a handicap, 'cause your enemy could see you anytime so it would mean that you would have to work extra hard to get the drop on him by being faster and stronger than him…" said Nack not really looking at Naruto thus missing the big smile that the kid was wearing._

"_then how about I dress in orange?" asked excited Naruto seeing this as a way to prove his nii-san that he was as awesome as him (Nack) and his dad (Minato)._

"_Yeah sure why not…" said Nack nonchalantly as he resumed eating his ramen._

_Later in time, Nack would look back at this conversation in his memory and wonder why the hell he didn't pay more attention at the stupid ideas that he had given the little Naruto…_

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu kai!_

So yeah… it was all the immortal Jinchuriki's fault. But getting back to the running Naruto, the twelve year old blond had just managed to lose the group of chunnins that were chasing him when he had taken a turn on a alleyway and replaced himself with a _**kage **__**bunshin**_ and as he looked at the direction his bunshin and the chunnins had headed to, Naruto sat down to catch his breath.

"Man! That was a hard escape…" exclaimed Naruto as he leaned against the wall of the alleyway "I almost got caught when that chunnin tried to tackle me from the side in mid jump… ha! I bet that dumbass wasn't expecting for me to use a sealless kawarimi with another chunnin!" exclaimed the blond as he laughed at the memory of those two chunnins crashing with each other.

"So… what did you do this time, Naruto?" asked a voice from behind the young blond, who turned round startled before he sighed in relief at seeing his surrogate older brother.

"Nack-nii! You almost gave me a heart attack!" exclaimed the whiskered boy.

Ignoring the boy's comment, Nack looked in direction to the angry group of chunnin that were chasing Naruto's clone "so. What did you do this time? And how many times do I have to tell you to wear that jacket unzipped? That way you at least look a little cooler instead than an orange cladded moron…" asked in a calm manner the immortal as he looked in a Kakashi like fashion at the boy in front of him. who, after unzipping his jacket, pointed lamely in direction to the Hokage monument where the still painted faces of the Hokages were "wow… and you did that in plain daylight?" asked curious Nack getting a nod and a shit eating grin from the younger male.

Nack stood there for a couple of seconds with a blank expression on his face. Before a huge grin formed on his face "that's awesome!" exclaimed the older Jinchuriki, while the younger one just nodded in agreement as the two of them started laughing.

Calming down Naruto looked at Nack with a questioning gaze "so. Nii-san… you aren't here to get me to class or capture me for my prank?" he got a negative response from the black and silver haired man "then what are you doing here?"

"Hiding…" was the short answer from Nack.

"Hiding? From what?" asked confused Naruto, before a loud female voice was heard from the main street of konoha.

"NAAAAAAAAACK! COME OUT HERE YOU ASSHOLE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND THEN FEED YOU WITH IT!" shouted a very, very pissed off female voice and Naruto poked his head out from the corner of the alleyway to see who it was.

What Naruto saw would have made him laugh if it wasn't for the fact that he knew that if he did, he would be slaughtered on the spot by the same female that had shouted. Because what Naruto saw was one Mitarashi Anko, completely covered in some kind of goo with chicken feathers over the goo and what could only be described as a very ugly combination of red and shit-like brown paint. Naruto then looked back at his surrogate brother with a deadpan expression that just screamed 'you're so stupid'.

Nack had the decency of looking away before he spoke "in my defense… that prank was for Obito…" said lamely Nack and Naruto just shook his head in resignation.

"You know she's going to kill you when she finds you, right" said Naruto.

"Yeah… that's why I'm hiding like a coward!" said cheerfully Nack getting a face plant form Naruto.

"well… we should get out of here though…" commented Naruto as he and Nack stood up and got the hell out of there less Anko found them and unleashed hell on their asses.

- (A while later, memorial stone – training ground 7) -

The two Jinchurikis had been spending the last several minutes staring at the name of Minato in the memorial stone, for Naruto it was the reminder of the sacrifice that his father had made to protect not only the village but the world and it was also the reminder of the important mission that his father has left for him. For Nack though Minato's name in the memorial stone was a reminder of one of his most humiliating failures, all the power, all the wisdom and experience that he had gained in his long (ridiculously long) life and he hadn't been able to help the one person he had come to call his best friend after hundreds of years.

As they sat there staring at the stone Nack remembered the reason he had initially come to this place with Naruto… well besides getting away from the enraged Anko… "Now that I remember… tomorrow is the graduation exam isn't it?" he asked more to himself than to Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes wide in surprise, he had completely forgotten about that! "Shit! What am I going to do? I still can't do the _**Bunshin **__**no **__**Jutsu**_ (clone Jutsu) correctly!" exclaimed the blond teenager.

Nack sweatdropped "you still trying that?" Naruto nodded "Naruto how many times do I have to tell you to just do the _**Kage **__**Bunshin **__**no **__**Jutsu**_(shadow clone Jutsu)… seriously you failed the first time because you fell asleep" Naruto blushed in embarrassment "and then you failed a second time last year because you insisted in not doing a _**Kage **__**Bunshin **_instead of a normal _**Bunshin**_ just because you wanted to prove that you could do it!"

At this Naruto frowned "but I want to prove that I can do the _**Bunshin **__**no **__**Jutsu**_ (clone Jutsu) too!" exclaimed Naruto "if I use the _**Kage **__**Bunshin **__**no **__**Jutsu **_(shadow clone Jutsu) wouldn't I be cheating?"

Nack facepalmed, seriously this kid sometimes was too naive and stupid for his own good "Naruto… we are ninjas" said Nack in a bored tone, as if what he was saying was the most obvious thing in the world… and it probably was "… it's kind of our job to cheat and deceive other to get what we want… besides as far as I know, any kind of bunshin works for the graduation exam…" and Naruto's face fell at what Nack had said.

"So… it would have been alright if I had used that _**Kage **__**Bunshin **__**no **__**Jutsu **_(shadow clone Jutsu) to pass the exam?" exclaimed Naruto wide eyed.

"Well… yeah…"

"THAT SONUVABITCH!" shouted Naruto startling Nack "That fucking teacher at the academy last year told me that using other kind of bunshin would get me failed immediately!" exclaimed in rage Naruto and Nack scowled at the statement.

Nack's face turned dark and a evil grin formed on his face "Naruto…" he said in a low and cold tone that would scare the Kyuubi shitless "what was that teacher's name?" he asked in the same tone and Naruto just grinned evilly as he realized just what his nii-san was going to do.

"I'll only tell you if you let me come with you" said in the same low and cold tone the blond Jinchuriki.

"Deal…" and with that the two of them were off in direction to said teacher's house with the sole purpose of delivering hell to that bastard who apparently couldn't distinguish between a sealing scroll and the kunai sealed inside.

- (Some time later, Hokage tower) -

Sarutobi Hiruzen, or better known as the Sandaime Hokage, was having a relaxing day… well as relaxing as it could be considering that an inform had arrived stating that an academy teacher had just been brutally beaten, before he was dressed in woman's clothes, gagged, have chakra suppression seals put on him and had been thrown into the women's side of the hot springs with a sign that read 'I'm a closet pervert that gets off by watching naked women and wearing their clothes while they aren't looking'. It was safe to say that said teacher wasn't going to teach, or walk, anytime soon because of the amount of wounds that he had received from the women in the hot springs at that time, because unfortunately for him an extremely pissed off Anko had been there trying to get the red and brown paint out of her skin… yeah the dude had suffered like no other at the hands of konoha's snake mistress. The strange part was that his anbus still couldn't find the culprit of this attack.

Suddenly a knock came to his office "enter" said in a calm voice the old Hokage.

"Yo Hokage-jiji!" exclaimed together Naruto and Nack as they entered through the door.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at this, Nack and Naruto? That was odd, they never appeared at his office together unless it was for… oh uh "*sigh* what did the two of you did this time? Hm Naruto-kun, Nack-kun?" asked the Hokage in a tired but accusing tone.

"Well…" started Nack while rubbing the back of his head.

"We heard that… well… that you were looking for the culprit of the attack on that academy teacher…" finished Naruto while he too rubbed that back of his head in a sheepishly manner.

Hiruzen just stared at the two of them in a bored manner… he should have known "that was you two, isn't it?" the two Jinchurikis nodded "*sigh* well I'm guessing that there's a story behind this…" the old Hokage motioned for the two to sit down. So the two sat and told the old Hokage the reason for why they attacked the man. After they had finished their story the old man just shook his head at the teacher's attitude towards Naruto and at how the two young men in front of him (one of them young in looks only) had acted.

"Well I can't say that I don't agree that the teacher deserved some kind of punishment, but… was it really necessary to throw him where Anko was bathing? She was already extremely pissed off before you guys did that" said the Hokage.

The two culprits shared a glance before Nack looked at the Hokage curiously "Anko was there?" he got a nod from the old Hokage "wow… I swear we didn't know that, in fact we, or more exactly 'I' have been hiding from Anko the entire day"

Sarutobi just sighed, he was too old fro this shit, "well if that's all, then you can leave I will tell the anbus to not search for the culprit anymore…" the two Jinchurikis got up and made for the door before Hiruzen's voice stopped them "I'm going to have to tell Kushina about this though…"

'Oh fuck!' was the exact thought that was going through both, Naruto's and Nack's minds.

- (Next day, ninja academy) -

Naruto was grinning like an idiot, why? You may ask, well that was because today he was going to become a ninja! And there was no way that he was going to fail this time; he had made sure of it. First he had drank an energizing drink in order to stay awake, second he now knew that he could use the _**Kage **__**Bunshin **__**no **__**Jutsu**_(shadow clone Jutsu) to pass the test, and third he had his lucky goggles on him. You may wonder what the lucky goggles were? Well the truth was that they weren't some kind of supernatural inducing luck goggles, no, they were in fact only a pair of aviator goggles that Obito had give him as present for his eleventh birthday and that Nack had later on added a couple of seals on that made them able to see in the night and also casted a Genjutsu on Naruto that showed a Naruto looking straight ahead in concentration when Naruto put the goggles on, Naruto used this particular ability of his goggles to sleep during most of his classes while the teachers thought that he was paying attention.

But that was beside the point because right now Naruto was just about to enter into the final part of his exam. His favorite part… the practical exam, which consisted in:

1._ a sparring match against a classmate and another one with one of the chunnin teacher.

2._ a demonstration of the three academy Justus.

3._ target practice test.

Not exactly in that order but that was basically the practical exam.

"Ok! Kids we are going to begin with the target practice so come forward to the target practice area when I call you" said one of the teachers as Naruto and the rest of the students made their way to the training ground that was behind the academy.

"Ok! First come forward… cannon fodder 1, cannon fodder 2 and cannon fodder 3?" asked in uncertainty the chunnin teacher "what the hell?" and with that all the kids burst out laughing at the teacher, well except for the three kids that were unfortunate enough of being the first three of the class list, one of them being an Aburame who's only reaction was a slight twitch barely noticeable.

Up in the trees we find one Jackson Nack barely containing his laughter at what he had made the teacher say in front of the whole class… why had he done it? Well that was simple… he was bored.

Well getting back at the exam, after the little commotion with the names the test had went fairly quickly and Naruto had placed number eight of thirty two in the scores, he didn't really mind he wasn't so much of a ranged type of fighter and he preferred to punch his enemies more, than throw some kunais or shurikens at them.

After a couple of minutes of waiting the teacher came back with another chunnin who had a scar across his nose, a chunnin that Naruto easily recognized as it was his favorite academy teacher "Iruka-sensei!" exclaimed the blond getting a smile form the scarred chunnin before said chunnin spoke.

"Well guys I'm here to be the referee of the sparring matches and also the chunnin that you have to spar against" said Iruka getting some of the more non-combatant inclined aspiring gennins to stiffen at the thought of fighting a chunnin.

Seeing some of the students stiffen at his statement Iruka smiled "don't worry you don't have to beat me to pass, you just have to last as long as you can. You will be evaluated in accord of how much time you lasted or how good you handled yourself against a stronger opponent" said the chunnin which calmed some of the students a little "well with that said, why don't we start with the spars between yourselves" said Iruka before he started calling the students to fight.

First there was the fight between Aburame Shino and some random boy, honestly the fight was very boring to Naruto mainly because it was over after only fifteen seconds because the random boy had just went straight ahead at Shino who then had proceeded to sidestep the incoming attack and back hand the idiot with just the enough force to knock him out cold. The next fights went on fairly quickly with Shikamaru forfeiting after twenty seconds saying that it was too much of a drag to spar thus making Chouji (his opponent) the winner, then Kiba had beaten the shit out of a random kid, Ino had sparred against a girl named Ami and had won but not without a bruise or two, then had been the turn of the weird girl that always fainted when Naruto spoke to her, what was her name again? Oh yeah Hinata, Naruto didn't know much of the girl but she was nice enough to not insult Naruto at every given opportunity and for that Naruto thought of her as a friend even though they barely spoke because she kept fainting in his presence, Naruto never understood why. But getting back at the spars, she won rather quickly when her opponent, a girl who Naruto didn't really recognized, was stupid enough to think that she could come against a Hyuuga in a taijutsu match fighting head on… she learnt her lesson when a non-chakra enforced Juken strike hit her in the chest and took the air out of her lungs before she lost consciousness. The next couple of fights were rather boring for Naruto as there wasn't anyone who was really skilled in taijutsu thus making the fights seem more like little kid's brawl or something of the like, even Sakura's fight was rather boring for Naruto because of it, of course Naruto liked Sakura but even he had to admit that she wasn't really skilled in hand to hand combat at all.

After over twenty minutes of watching it was finally Naruto's turn to fight and he couldn't be happier about whom he was supposed to beat the shit out of… Uchiha Sasuke…

"Ready to lose, dobe…" taunted the usually brooding teen as the two of them stood in front of each other in a clearing that was reserved for sparring, with the rest of the students looking from sidelines.

"Well, considering the how our last spar went… you should tell that to yourself, teme…" said Naruto with a smirk on his face as Sasuke frowned at the reminder of the last spar between the two of them.

That statement caused an uproar in the group of students that were on the sidelines, mainly in the Uchiha's fanclub were shouts of how their precious 'Sasuke-kun' was going to beat Naruto or how Naruto was nothing in comparison to the last loyal Uchiha. But the majority of the class, that being the male part, knew that when it came to a taijutsu match there was no one stronger than Naruto in the entire class, the reasons were that not only Naruto could outlast anyone because of his never ending stamina, but Naruto was also one of the fastest students not to mention that when it came to physical strength the only one that could win against him was Chouji, and that was because Chouji was an Akimichi, and the other reason was because no matter how many times you fought against him you could never get the hang of Naruto's taijutsu style, mainly because he alternated between different styles all the time making it nearly impossible to completely read his movements when fighting because right when you were getting used to his fighting style Naruto would change into another and completely throw off the rhythm of his opponent.

"Well then, the last spar… Uzumaki Naruto!" said Iruka looking at the blond who nodded in response "and… Uchiha Sasuke!" the black haired teen gave an 'hn' in response "begin!" and with that the two of them rushed at each other.

As soon as the two of them were in front of each other Sasuke threw punch with his right hand at Naruto's face but the blond merely sidestepped to his left and used his left hand to push Sasuke's extended right arm to throw him off of balance and using his free right hand he punched Sasuke in the face with enough force to making him back away a couple of meters. Sasuke stood there for a couple of seconds trying to get the black dots out of his vision, that had formed due to Naruto's hard punch, before he settled in his interceptor style and waited for Naruto to attack him. He didn't have to wait too much as Naruto showing a great speed, that was close to a high level gennin's speed, rushed at Sasuke but just when it was looking that he was going to collide with Sasuke Naruto jumped over the black haired Uchiha and landed behind him where he spun around and delivered a backward spin kick to Sasuke's face, making him fly a couple of meters where he finally landed with a loud thud, knocked out for good.

Naruto stood there watching the unmoving fallen body of Sasuke before he let out a loud sigh "stupid teme, you should have taken me more seriously… this didn't even last five minutes, what a waste of time…" pouted Naruto before he started walking to the crowd who were just stunned at how easily Naruto had knocked out the last loyal Uchiha… well that was only the girls, because the guys were just laughing at the Uchiha for getting his ass handed to himself by the supposed dobe of the class, not that any of those guys could actually defeat Naruto on a taijutsu match either but, hey! Better Sasuke than them, right?

After that, the students proceeded to the spars against Iruka where the only ones to made it past the two minutes where Kiba (3:46), Chouji (3:58), Shino (3:17), Ino (2:19), Hinata (2:47), Sakura (2:13), Sasuke (4:17) and Naruto (5:32), Shikamaru had once again forfeited after twenty seconds (lazy bastard).

"okay now we will proceed with the ninjutsu demonstration where you are going to perform the three basic ninjutsus… you will be called in order into the classroom where myself and another chunnin teacher will evaluate you and give you your hitai-ate should you pass the exam, good luck everyone…" said Iruka as he and another chunnin with white hair, 'Mizuki' remembered Naruto with a scowl, as that chunnin would always try to hinder his learning by kicking him out of the classroom for no apparent reason.

After waiting for over an hour it was finally Naruto's turn and he was determined to become a ninja no matter what, so with that in mind and the confidence that had always been a part of him, Naruto walked into the classroom and stood before the two chunnin who were looking at him, one with a small gentle smile and the other with a scowl.

"Well then, Naruto you may begin with the _**Henge **__**no **__**Jutsu**_ (transformation Jutsu)" said Iruka and Naruto instantly formed a ram seal and in a big poof of smoke Naruto was replaced by an exact copy of Iruka who smiled in a fox like manner before he turned back to normal, when Iruka had given him the okay to do it.

"Now then the _**Kawarimi **__**no **__**Jutsu**_ (substitution Jutsu)" Naruto stood there without moving or making a single hand seal when suddenly in a poof of smoke he was replaced with a wooden log and appeared a couple of meters away shocking the two chunnin at the fact that the blond had used a sealless kawarimi, a feat that was practically impossible for an academy student. Naruto then proceeded to form his usual cross seal and made ten _**kage **__**bunshins**_ before the eleven Naruto's grinned and said at the same time "are we done yet because I really want to go and get some ramen!" Iruka and Mizuki could only nod in shock before Naruto dispelled his clones, took his new hitai-ate and walked out of the door with a wide grin on his face.

Later that day it would be announced to the rest of the class (Naruto had just left after his test because he didn't care about the scores as long as he passed) that the rookie of the year was one Uchiha Sasuke, with Naruto getting second place because he hadn't completed his written test as he had fell asleep before finishing it, even though he had drank an energizing drink with the sole purpose of staying awake during the test, Nack would later laugh at the fact that the brat had once again fell asleep during a written test while Kushina would scream at Naruto for being irresponsible and she would later threaten over half of the Nara clan male populace for having rubbed off that habit to her son.

- (Next day, academy classroom) -

Naruto was currently sleeping soundly in the third row of the left side of the classroom and two sits to his right a brooding Uchiha Sasuke could be seeing trying as hard as he could to ignore his constantly squealing and drooling fan girls, especially the two that had just made it through the door and were making their way to the row were Naruto and the Uchiha were.

"Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed the recently arrived Sakura and Ino. Naruto lifted his head a little and when he saw Sakura his eyes lighted up a little but when he noticed that she was looking at Sasuke he just sighed and went back to sleep, no use in trying to talk to her when she was in the middle of 'gaining Sasuke's attention'… pfft yeah right! That brooding emo didn't even acknowledge any of his fan girls! Seriously was he gay or was he blind? Because there was no heterosexual male who could have that much attention from the female gender and not have taken some kind of advantage from it, Naruto at least knew that much.

Well but getting back at the matter at hand Naruto noticed that he Sakura was telling him something so he lifted his head to look at her "what is it, Sakura-chan?" he got a fist to the top of the head as a response.

"How many times do I have to tell you to move, Naruto no baka! Don't you see that I want to sit besides Sasuke-kun!" she said using a dreamy tone when she said the young Uchiha's name, a tone that almost got Naruto to puke, almost as if he had done it then he probably would have spend the rest of the day in a hospital courtesy of the incredibly large group of fan girls that Sasuke had in the academy, and that for some reason saw him (Naruto) as the number one enemy of the Uchiha heir… probably because Naruto always kicked Sasuke's ass in the taijutsu sparrings and that irked the teme's fan girls as they couldn't accept the fact that someone was actually better than Sasuke at something, 'tch. I hate fan girls' Thought Naruto as he watched Sakura walk pass him and sit in the seat next to Sasuke leaving the blond seated right besides Sakura not that said girl noticed this anyway.

After twenty more minutes Iruka entered the classroom and the students went to their seats and waited for the teacher to speak "well… I want to congratulate all of you for having passed the exam" said with a smile Iruka as the students cheered and exclaimed in happiness "alright, alright settle down already" said Iruka shaking his head with an amused grin on his face.

"Well now that that's over. It's time for you to know your teams…" said Iruka and every student in the class looked at him with barely contained excitement, not so much in Shikamaru's case but he at least was paying attention, and waited for the chunnin to speak 'this is the first time they had paid so much attention to what I say' thought Iruka with a sweatdrop.

"Well *clears his throat* now team 1: Azusawa Syro, Kano…" after that Naruto muted out the voice of Iruka, as the teams were named and the jounnin senseis came and took them out of the classroom, he started looking out of the window in boredom… until…

"Now team 7: Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto looked at Iruka with interest and excitement evident on his whiskered face "… Haruno Sakura…" Naruto cheered on his mind, while Sakura sulked about being on the same team as the blond who frequently asked her out "…and Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura stood up screaming about how love conquers everything while Naruto sighed at being in the same team that the one kid he can really stand at all " your jounnin sensei will be…" now that got the attention of Naruto, he really hoped that his jounnin sensei was someone who didn't hate him because if he did then Naruto was in for a very miserable gennin experience, so he waited with anxiety to hear the name of the man or woman that was going to be his superior until he made it to chunnin and was allowed to take missions with other teams.

All of a sudden something rather big crashed through the window and in one movement four kunais where thrown from the figure and stabbed themselves in different corners extending a sign that read 'Mitarashi Anko: the sexy, single and dangerous jounnin sensei of team 7' in big red letters as non other than the snake mistress stood up from her kneeling position in the front of the room, all the while the students looked on with faces of confusion, slight fright and lust, in the case of some of the young males.

Anko stood there looking at the kids until her eyes rested on the three on the third row, while Naruto had only one thought running through his mind 'oh fuck my luck!' but before Anko could say a single word another figure went through the window that the snake mistress had destroyed and in the same fashion four kunais stabbed themselves in four corners as another sign extended in front of a stunned Anko, effectively blocking the first sign, and this new sign said 'Hatake Kakashi: the always late without reason, calm, cool, single, porn reading and real jounnin sensei of team 7' as Kakashi stood there in front of the sign while reading an icha icha book. And Naruto once again could only think 'this just went from bad to worst!' as he slammed his head into the table getting odd looks from his teammates and what was left of the class.

But once again before Kakashi could utter a word another figure flew into the classroom through the window and did the same only that this time the sign read 'Jackson Nack: the invincible, cool, single, awesome, self proclaimed 'god of sex and love' and the one and only jounnin sensei of team 7' as once again said person stood there with his arms crossed and confident smirk on his face. And Naruto thought 'what's with the self proclaimed bullshit? And why did the three put that they were single in the sign?', but before he could question his surrogate older brother about it yet another figure went through the window and did the same thing again only that this time the sign read 'Uchiha Obito: the ever late, charismatic, badass, whipped, prankster, married and the true jounnin sensei of team 7 unlike all the other idiots from before' as Obito stood there with a normal jounnin attire plus his usual goggles on his head. At this point every single person in the entire class was completely stunned at this and hadn't made a single move from their spots.

After what looked like hours of silence a student finally asked "so then… who is the jounnin sensei?" and after a face plant Obito answered "me actually don't pay attention to the other three they just did this because they were bored and didn't have anything else to do"

"Oh shut up, Obito!" was the shout of the three previously mentioned as they took their respective sign and walked out of the classroom with their heads hanging in defeat.

"Well now… why don't you three follow me" said Obito before he stepped out of the classroom followed by an uncaring Sasuke, a confused Sakura and a highly embarrassed and annoyed Naruto who was shaking his head in exasperation at the little display that had happened.

- (Five minutes later, academy's rooftop) -

Obito watched for a minute as his students sat there looking at him. He looked at the pink haired girl that he just knew had a crush on Sasuke by the way she would look at him, he then looked at Naruto that was looking at Sakura in the same manner that Sakura would look at Sasuke, but interesting enough Sasuke was stealing glances at Naruto with something akin to envy or maybe was hate, he couldn't quite figure it out.

"Ehem… well, Now that we are here why don't we introduce ourselves, like your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future" Said Obito with a smile "I'll go first… My name is Uchiha Obito… my likes are pranking, training and my wife Rin-chan!" he said with a bright smile that got a smile out of Naruto as it was kind of infectious "my dislikes are idiots who abandon their comrades, people who gives up before they try, morons who discriminate others and the training sessions that I have with Nack from time to time" he shuddered at that part remembering the last training session that ended up with him in the hospital with seven broken ribs and both of his shoulders dislocated "my hobbies are pranking, learning new Katon and Fuuton ninjutsus and hanging out with my friends on the weekends... and my dream for the future is to live a happy life with my wife and form a family of myself!" finished the goggles wearing jounnin.

"Now, let's start with you guys! You pinky go first" he said pointing at Sakura who glared at him at being called pinky.

"my name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are…" she glanced at Sasuke and giggled in a fan girl like fashion making Obito sweatdrop "my dream for the future is…" she did the same thing again and Obito had to wonder 'how the hell did this girl became a candidate to gennin?' "my hobbies are…" she did the same a third time and now Obito was seriously wondering if it was a wise choice to take a gennin team under his wing.

"And your dislikes…?" asked Obito though he wasn't really sure if he actually wanted to hear the answer. He received a loud Naruto as a response and Naruto dropped his head in defeat and Obito in that moment thought that this situation seemed like some kind of déjà vu "well then… your next emo king!" he said and got two glares from Sasuke and Sakura.

"my name is Uchiha Sasuke and I don't like anything, I have a lot of dislikes and I don't have a dream I have an ambition and that is to kill a certain someone and to restore my clan…" said the Uchiha as Sakura thought that he looked really cool and Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance at his teammates attitude.

'Was it really wise to have him living this lie… Itachi?' thought Obito as he gazed at the self proclaimed avenger. "Well and finally…" ha said nodding at Naruto, of course he already knew Naruto but it was more for the sake of getting them to know each other better.

Naruto nodded at his knew sensei before he spoke in a loud fashion "my name is Uzumaki Naruto, mi likes are my mom, my dad even though I never knew him, my nii-san, my friends, pranking and ramen! My dislikes are people who try to hurt my precious people and the three minutes that I have to wait for the ramen to be ready! My hobbies are training, pranking, trying new flavors of ramen and gardening" here the other three integrants in team 7 looked questioningly at Naruto who only shrugged "and my dream for the future is… to become the strongest ninja in the village and make everyone to look at me with respect and acknowledge me! That's why I will become Hokage!" exclaimed Naruto and Obito could only smile at the boy.

Oh yeah… this was going to be a very interesting team to train, thought Obito as he started explaining the test the three recently graduated ninjas were going to undergo tomorrow morning…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **yahoo! i finally made it to the chronological start of the real naruto. now as you have noticed the jounnin sensei for naruto's team will be obito! yay for him! also i want to thank to all of you guys who are reading this story, i know that i'm not exaclty a good writer but, i do this for fun so i'm acutally happy to see that actually likes my story... also i'm writing a new story it's called KMIC: kitsune's multitask & investigation club, and it's an idea that had been rounding my mind for quite some time but i hadn't had the time or the motivation to write the story but i finally did it, so check it out and tell me if you like it... also i'll try to post a new chapter for this story before christmas. and with that said blackwolfXI is out see ya!

**Read&Review peolpe, or else...**

**Next: chapter 11 "teamwork is the key!"**


	12. teamwork is the key!

**Disclaimer:** i don´t own naruto, if i did i would have made naruto taller... just saying

'MERRY' thoughts

"CHRISTMAS!" dialog

**'AND' **demon/summon thoughts

**"HAPPY"** demon/summon dialog

**_NEW YEAR!_** jutsu/spell/special technique

**Auhtor's note: **yo! how you doing? good? excelent! now, this chapter was supposed to be out on the 24th but i had to travel back home for christmas so i couldn't do it, then on the 25th i went out with my cousins and we drank a little too much which transalted as me ending up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning and i just got discharged a couple of hours ago! yay! so even though is already too late... i wish you a merry christmas a happy new year and here is the new chapter! enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The legend of the wolf and the fox book 1:<strong>_

_**The shinobi nations**_

Chapter 10: "teamwork is the key!"

- (09:00 a.m., Hokage tower) -

"Hmmmm… I raise 200 ryos…" muttered Nack as he sat in the Hokage office with the Hokage, Kakashi, Gai and Genma as the five of them were currently in the middle of a poker game.

"Call" said Kakashi as he put a couple of ryos into the pot. Gai and Genma did the same while the Hokage sat there glaring at his cards; he had a pair of fours only… he so knew that he was screwed but his pride as the Hokage prevented him from folding… stupid pride…

"Call…" said finally the old Hokage and the five of them showed their cards…

"HA! I win! Suckers!" exclaimed Nack as he showed his four of a kind (tens) and the other four men sulked at their losses.

"Oh yeah!" said suddenly the Hokage gaining the attention of the other men "I forgot to tell you Nack-kun"

"Tell me what?" asked Nack with a raised eyebrow.

"Today Kushina-chan comes back from her mission" and just like that Nack's face became a sick shade of white.

"Oh crap…" said Nack before he grabbed the old Hokage by the shoulders and shook him harshly "please tell me that you didn't tell her about what really happened to her kitchen or more importantly who did it!" he demanded or more like begged.

The old Sarutobi just looked at him with a sympathetic look before he answered "I'm sorry…" and that was all that Nack needed to hear because the next second he was out of the office and running in direction to anywhere but the Uzumaki residence.

After a couple of seconds of silence Kakashi spoke "I thought that Kushina-san was supposed to be back in a week more?" he looked at the Hokage who only grinned at him.

"She IS supposed to come back in a week" said the old Sarutobi "…but I was really getting tired of Nack-kun winning all the time" said the Hokage and the other males just chuckled at this.

After they were done with that, they resumed they poker game again until Kakashi spoke "oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask Hokage-sama…"

"Hmm…"

"Why did you put Naruto and Sasuke in the same team? I mean, they practically hate each others guts, so… why put them together?" asked Kakashi as Gai and Genma looked at the old Hokage with questioning looks on their faces.

"oh that!" said the old Sarutobi in remembrance "I did it because the council decided that Sasuke's jounnin sensei had to be Obito as even though they don't like him he IS the only other Uchiha that can train Sasuke in the use of the sharingan… and I put Naruto on the team because Obito asked me to have Naruto on his team a while back, and Kushina agreed to that" explained Hiruzen and the other three males nodded in acceptance of the answer.

They continued to play for a couple of minutes more before Gai said "now that I remember… wasn't it today the youthful gennin tests?" he looked to his eternal rival for confirmation and Kakashi nodded.

"yeah… but if you want to see team 7's test you'll have to wait about an hour more or so… after all Obito is their jounnin sensei…" and the Hokage could only sweatdrop at that.

- (10:45 a.m., training ground 7) -

Naruto was bored… no, scratch that, Naruto was completely bored and he was sure that the other two waiting with him were in equal situations. After all, they had gotten to the training ground around 08:30 a.m. and over two hours had passed and no sign of their sensei… Naruto should have known that Obito had never gotten rid of that habit…

"Yo! Sorry I'm late but a black cat cross my path so I had to take the long road to get here" said sheepishly Obito as he appeared in a shunshin in front of the three gennin aspirants.

"LIAR!" exclaimed Sakura as Sasuke just glared annoyed at Obito and Naruto shook his head at the typical excuse of Obito.

"ma, ma… well as I said yesterday you will have a test to see if you become a gennin or not" said Obito as the three teens tensed up.

"Well, your mission is simple" said Obito as he took out two bells and tied them to his belt "you have to take these bells from me before 14:00 p.m."

"But there are only two bells, Obito-sensei!" pointed Sakura.

"Yeah, Sakura… I can count too you know" said sarcastically Obito which got him a glare out of the pink haired girl "but that only means that one of you is not going to become a gennin, so you better try your hardest… oh! And also, you are allowed to use killing force in this exercise so you better take this seriously… otherwise you wont be much of a challenge for me…" said Obito as he prepared the timer and set it to 14:00 p.m. "ok! Ready" the three teens tensed up "START!" shouted Obito and immediately Sakura and Sasuke jumped off into the trees to hide.

On the other hand, Naruto just stood there looking at Obito with a serious look, Obito on the other hand was looking at the young Uzumaki with a curious look "you know… considering that Nack-sensei trained you, I was kind of expecting for you to have already realized the difference in our levels… and, well… I don't know make a plan to fight me or something… but I guess you are just weird like that" finished Obito with a small grin on his face.

A tick mark appeared in Naruto's head at being called weird "the only thing weird here is you and those ridiculous goggles you are wearing!" exclaimed loudly Naruto, as he settled into a loose fighting stance before he smirked and said "and who said I didn't have a plan!" and with that he rushed in Obito's direction.

Obito watched as Naruto ran at him when suddenly some of the rocks that were in the training ground exploded in smoke and clones of Naruto rushed at him from all sides 'he henged some of his _**kage bunshins**_ into rocks before I got here, huh? He has gotten smart… but still this is not enough' thought Obito as he reached into his pouch and took a couple of pebbles that he had picked up before hand and throw them at some of the clones, having been running straight and because of the speed that Obito used to throw the pebbles the clones were hit dead on and dispelled in a poof of smoke. Then Obito jumped backwards over a clone and got some distance between the group of blonds before he used his left hand to throw more pebbles at the group dispelling more clones, until only eight Narutos remained.

"I'm a little confused…" said Obito with a smirk "what was supposed to be your plan again?" he tilted his head in fake confusion while the eight Narutos glared at him.

"Oh shut up!" shouted all the Naruto's at the same time "we are still going to kick your whipped ass either way!" at this Obito's eyebrow twitched at the little jab at his marriage.

'this kid has spent way too much time with Nack-sensei…' thought Obito as he settled in a loose stance with his right foot in front of him and his hands in a relaxed defensive stance "well, let's see if you have what it takes to become a gennin then… Naru-chan…" said Obito and Naruto growled at the reminder of the nickname that Kushina and Rin used with him all the time.

"That's it! Your dead!" screamed the group of blonds in synchrony as they rushed at Obito and when the first Naruto was within Obito's reach, 'Naruto' threw a punch at Obito but the Uchiha slapped the hand to the side and crouching down delivered a rising kick to 'Naruto', who went of in a cloud of smoke. Then Obito, who was still in a crouching position, made a hand stand and rotated his body as he delivered a series of kicks to the Narutos that made three of them dispel and when he was done he used his hands to throw himself to the air where he maneuvered his body to fall while delivering an axe kick to another Naruto clone.

Seeing as they 'brothers' had been dispatched rather easily, the remaining Narutos didn't immediately rush in at Obito and stayed still for a moment while observing Obito. After what looked like a minute, but in fact were only a couple of seconds one of the Narutos ran at Obito and threw a couple of shurikens at the Uchiha jounnin who caught them all with his bare hands before he throw them to the side as 'Naruto' used a kunai to stab Obito.

***POOF***

Obito was replaced by a wooden log and the real Obito appeared just a few inches away from the log. Obito then used the distraction provided by his _**kawarimi**_ to kick the log upwards and forced 'Naruto' to let go of his kunai only to get punched in the chest by Obito.

***POOF***

'Naruto' exploded in a cloud and from the smoke another Naruto appeared with his fist cocked back, Obito immediately jumped back and used on of his hands to catch Naruto's punch and then threw him over his shoulders and spun around immediately to kick the other Naruto that tried to take the bells in the confusion of the attack, thus dispelling the last of Naruto's _**kage bunshins**_.

As Naruto righted himself in mid air and dropped to the ground in a crouch he stared at his sensei with narrowed eyes as his mind was quickly thinking of new ideas to attack and get the bells 'okay. A direct attack is a no-no because he is faster, stronger and obviously more skilled… a distraction like using the _**kage bunshin**_ smoke to attack won't work again… dammit! I wish I would have paid more attention during the strategy lessons in the academy, but then again the teacher was so boring that I couldn't stay awake for more than five minutes. GAH! This is not the time to be thinking about this!' without thinking twice Naruto took out a couple of shurikens and as he ran at Obito he threw them as fast as he could but Obito simply sidestepped the shurikens.

"Well, at least you're taking the advice of using killing force seriously… though you still aren't much of a threat to me…" said Obito mockingly as he continued to evade Naruto's attacks with little effort. They continued this for a couple of minutes more until Obito grew bored and after parrying one of Naruto's punches he delivered a hard kick to the blonds gut that sent him flying to the trees where he crashed and fell to the ground unceremoniously.

"Oops! Maybe I used too much force on that one" said Obito as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly "oh well, I better go look for the other two" and with that Obito disappeared in a burst of speed.

As Obito disappeared to god knows where, Naruto slowly got up and leaning against the tree behind him he tried to catch his breath and ease the pain in his back from having hit the tree with so much force 'dammit! This is ridiculous! How in the hell am I suppose to fight a jounnin alone?' thought Naruto, before a light bulb lighted up in his head 'unless… the purpose of this test isn't to get the bells by yourself… the purpose is to help each other to get the bells! This is a teamwork test… fucking hell! Why didn't I realized this earlier?' "I better go find Sakura-chan and the teme"

With that in mind Naruto formed a couple of _**kage bunshins**_ and sent them off to find his teammates while he rested up a little.

- (With Sakura) -

Sakura was currently running at the top of her speed, why? Well the reason was pretty simple as she had just heard a voice screaming from the forest, a voice that she could recognize anywhere… Sasuke's obviously… so there she was running to where Sasuke was, or at least she thought he was, and as he came into a clearing a weak voice caught her attention.

"…k-kura… S-Sakura…" said girl turned around slowly, only to be met by the sight of a fatally wounded Sasuke who was in the process of bleeding to death while he leaned on a tree.

At that point Sakura could do only one thing "KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" scream her lungs out and pass out.

***THUMP***

Yeah, just like that…

Up in the trees Obito looked at the unconscious Sakura "and she was the top of her class in Genjutsu? If that's true then the students that ended up with Kurenai are totally screwed" said Obito before he jumped away intent on finding the third member of his team.

- (With Sasuke) -

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Huh?" Sasuke turned around in direction to the loud scream that he had just heard, he could swore that he had heard that voice before but for the live of him he couldn't care less. It was about 12:30 p.m., if Sasuke's internal watch was correct, and he still didn't have a clue as to where in the hell their sensei was. Sasuke berated himself mentally for not attacking Obito as he was distracted fighting Naruto, but for some reason he just hadn't been able to do it and had opted to watch the little skirmish between that class dobe and their unpunctual sensei, and he had been baring his teeth the whole time as he watched Naruto fight their sensei on his own and actually put up a good fight against a jounnin.

Sasuke shook his head getting rid of that particular train of thought; it would do him no good to think about that, he just needed to concentrate on getting his bell and passing this test as that would mean that he was one step closer to killing 'him'.

"you really should pay more attention to your surroundings" said a voice from behind Sasuke before Obito used his fingers, that were in positioned in the tiger seal, to launch Sasuke to the air by poking him in the ass… really hard…

"_**Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi! **_(Konohagakure Hidden Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Pain!)" Exclaimed Obito.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Sasuke as he flew through the air and landed in a river across the clearing that he had been.

Obito watched amused as Sasuke flew and then fell to the river "I can totally see why Minato-sensei did this to me on our bell test! Its fun as hell!" exclaimed Obito before he frowned "but for some reason I feel like a total pervert for actually doing that… weird…"

- (Same time, Hokage tower) -

"I can't believe he just did that…" deadpanned Kakashi as he, Gai, Genma, Hiruzen and a recently back Nack, watched team 7's gennin test.

"Yeah… who created that technique anyway?" asked a confused Nack.

"Jiraiya…" said the Sandaime "…and he first used it on me while we where training…" added the old Hokage under his breath but Nack heard it and immediately started thinking of ways to use that information against the old man…

- (Back to training ground 7) -

Sasuke had finally pulled himself out of the water, though he was still a coughing fit, and he glared at Obito who just tilted his head in wonder "is there something wrong?" asked innocently Obito… way to innocently…

Sasuke just kept glaring at Obito not willing to even mention what had just transpired, he finally pull himself to a standing position and he sprinted at his top speed at Obito, his eyes reflecting his intent on killing or at the very least maiming the man that had just took his ass virginity… that sounded so wrong…

As soon as Sasuke is close to Obito he threw a kunai at the jounnin, who dodged with ease before blocking the following kick with his right forearm and grabbing Sasuke's leg he threw him over his shoulders an onto the ground, but Sasuke used his hands to stop himself from hitting the ground and using his free leg tried to kick Obito's face but the older Uchiha just moved his head out of harms way before punt kicking Sasuke away from him.

Sasuke immediately got up and glaring at Obito he started a chain of hand seals very familiar to Obito '_**Katon: goukakyouu no Jutsu **_(Fire Style: great fireball Jutsu)? When in the hell did he learn that?' thought Obito as he watched Sasuke finish his hand seals and inhale deeply.

"_**Katon: goukakyouu no Jutsu! **_(Fire Style: great fireball Jutsu!)" Called Sasuke before he let out a relatively big fireball that incinerated Obito as Sasuke smirked proudly at his accomplishment.

"Well, you certainly need to improve your aim with that Jutsu" said a voice from behind Sasuke, who turned around only to see his jounnin instructor completely unharmed.

"How?" demanded Sasuke shocked to see his failure in beating his sensei.

"You serious!" said Obito with a raised eyebrow "you do know that I'm a jounnin, right?" continued the older Uchiha with a tone that could be considered as mocking "I mean did you seriously thought that you would kill me with that pathetic excuse of a _**Katon: goukakyouu no Jutsu**_? If you did then you-" unfortunately, Obito didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying as another fireball came straight at him "uh oh~! Someone is angry~!" said Obito in a sing song voice as he dodged yet another fireball that was intended to burn him to ashes.

- (Somewhere in the forest) -

Naruto had been looking around the forest in the hopes of finding one of his teammates and so far he hadn't had any luck at all, but as if answering his silent complains about it as he jumped down from the trees he noticed his female teammate leaning against a tree apparently unconscious.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" exclaimed Naruto as he ran up to her and checked her for any injuries, after finding none he sighed in relief and proceeded to wake her up.

"Hmm~! Sasuke-kun~!… not here~!… Hehehe…" mumbled Sakura, which got Naruto to sweatdrop at her before he shook her again "huh? What?" said Sakura as her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Naruto's face "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A punch to the face later Naruto, with a fist mark on his face, told Sakura about the true meaning of the test and the two of them set out to find Sasuke. About ten minutes later the two of them found a tired looking Sasuke hanging upside down with his hands tied to a rather big rock, five minutes later Naruto had finally managed to untie Sasuke and him and Sakura explained the meaning of the test and the three of them started thinking a strategy to pass the test.

Meanwhile Obito was in the clearing where the test had begun and was growing bored of waiting "*sigh* this is boring… if I knew that having a gennin team would be like this I would have just let Kakashi get this team…" muttered Obito before he noticed his three students coming out of the forest and stand in front of him, all of them with kunais in their hands.

"Ready to give up?" asked Obito tilting his head before he had to dodge a upward swipe by Naruto "or maybe not…" as he continued to dodge Naruto's attempt he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Sasuke and Sakura where closing in from the sides 'clever… but not enough…' thought Obito as he let himself be stabbed by Sasuke and Sakura before he turned into a log. Obito reappeared a couple of meters away and using the confusion provoked by his kawarimi he landed a kick on Sasuke's back that sent him crashing right into Sakura, who crashed into Naruto and sent the three of them to the ground.

***POOF***

Obito watched in mild surprise as his students exploded in clouds of smoke indicating that they were _**kage bunshins**_, and then he looked around searching for them until his eyes noticed Sasuke standing to the side of him with a kunai on his hand. Sasuke then ran straight at Obito and started swinging his kunai around trying to cut the bells off, but Obito stayed out of Sasuke's reach with ease and dodged every single attempt.

They kept this for a couple of minutes, with Sasuke pushing Obito further and further to the center of the clearing until Obito finally had enough and when he saw an opening he delivered a punch to Sasuke's face that sent the teen flying back a couple of meters before he hit the ground where he rolled to a crouching position and threw the kunai to his left cutting a ninja wire that was tied to a mechanical kunai launcher that threw a barrage of kunais at Obito. But Obito quickly jumped to the right effectively avoiding the kunais before he saw Sasuke throw another kunai at yet another ninja wire that sent a second kunai barrage at Obito, who quickly jumped to the side and took cover behind a tree.

"SHANNAROOOO!" Just as Obito was about to step out of the tree a loud shout making him look up only to see Sakura falling down from the tree in direction to him with an axe kick, quickly Obito tried, keyword 'tried', to get out of the way but a pair of arms gripped each of his legs and looking down he saw that it was Naruto, or more accurately a couple of Narutos that had each leg on an iron grip effectively immobilizing Obito. So with no way out Obito was forced to use his right arm to block Sakura's kick but that proved to be the wrong decision as immediately after he blocked the kick Naruto rushed at him from his left side and threw a punch at him but Obito used his remaining free hand to grab Naruto's punch but in the moment he did that he noticed that something was wrong as Naruto smirked at him.

'Huh?' thought Obito before he noticed movement from the corner of his eyes and turning his head to the right he saw Sasuke running at him 'oh shit!' was the only thing that Obito could think before Sasuke got the bells from the defenseless Obito and the three teens jumped away from their sensei.

"HA! We got the bells!" exclaimed an excited Naruto as he jumped in joy as Sasuke handed the two bells to Sakura and turned to look at their sensei.

"So what are you guys going to do with the bells" asked Obito.

"Nothing" was the simple answer from Sakura, before Sasuke spoke in his usual stoic tone "we decided that it was either all of us pass or none of us… because after all… we are a team…"

Obito just looked at the three of them, Naruto was excited and looked like he had enough energy to go for a week without eating, Sakura looked a little winded but had a huge smile on her face and finally Sasuke looked as stoic as ever but if you looked carefully you could see a small (very small) smile on his lips.

"So…" started Obito getting the attention of the three gennins "I'm guessing you figured out the hidden meaning of this test, isn't it?" it was more of a statement.

"Yeah! This test's meaning was for us to work together in order to get the bells!" exclaimed Naruto "so in other words the whole point of this was a teamwork exercise!" said the blond with a grin on his face.

"Exactly…" stated Obito "so… out of curiosity… which one of you guys came up with the plan of multiple attacks to lead me into that final trap?" asked Obito and Naruto immediately pointed at Sakura, who blushed in embarrassment at being put in the spotlight.

"Nice thinking there, Sakura. Well now that this is over I just have one more thing to tell you guys… you pass! Meet me here tomorrow at 09:00 a.m. and we will start your training and hopefully we will go get a mission for you guys" Obito smiled as he turned around and started walking out of the training ground until a loud shout startled him.

"HELL YEAAAAAH!" exclaimed Naruto "I'M A NINJA NOW BABY! I GOTTA TELL NII-SAN ABOUT THIS" shouted Naruto as he ran out of the training ground with a trail of dust following him. The three other integrants of team 7 could only sweatdrop at their blond companion's antics.

- (Ten minutes later, Nack's apartment) -

"NACK-NII!" exclaimed Naruto as he continued to bang on Nack's apartment's door, he had been doing this for the last five minutes and was growing tired of it.

"Naruto?" a voice spoke from behind the gennin who turned around to see his surrogate brother walking to him "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, eating ramen like there was no tomorrow?" asked in a mocking tone the demon god Jinchuriki.

"I was looking for you!" exclaimed Naruto, who still hadn't calm down from his high at having pass the test "I passed the test, nii-san! I'm a ninja now, so you have to teach me a cool Jutsu whether you like it or not!" demanded the blond and Nack raised an eyebrow in mild confusion.

"Why? I don't remember having promised you any cool Jutsu if you passed" he tilted his head to accentuate his confusion.

"But you told me that you would give me a present if I passed the test!" whined Naruto.

"Oh, that!" Nack grabbed something from his pockets before he threw it at Naruto who caught it in his hands "that's a ticket for ten free bowls of ramen in ichiraku…" said Nack lamely before adding "…congratulations…"

Naruto stared at the ticket for what looked like ten minutes before he dropped his shoulders and started walking in direction to ichiraku ramen grumbling about bastards of a nii-san who didn't want to teach him any cool Justus.

Nack stared at the sulking Naruto for a couple of seconds before he turned to his apartment and opened the door but stopped and looked back at the walking Naruto "…I'm torn between telling him that he will be doing glorified chores for over a month, or not telling him and laugh at his whining when he realizes that… I like the second option better, though…" and with that he entered his apartment, closed the door and went back to his on going project… thinking how he was going to fix Kushina's kitchen before she came back…

- (Unidentified cavern in the borders of iwa) -

A hooded figure entered the cavern the only thing that could be seen under his hood was a sharingan eye and what looked like an orange mask, the figure walked a couple of meters into the cavern before he stopped and threw a kunai to the side of him "you should not hide from me Kiseichu (the cloaked dude from chapter 6)… otherwise I would think you are my enemy…" said the hooded figure but the hidden threat was as palpable as the walls in that cavern.

Another hooded figure appeared from the shadows of the cavern just besides where the kunai had hit "hohoho… no need to be so hostile, fake Madara… or should I just call you Tobi?" he got a glare from the cloaked Uchiha.

"Who are you really, Kiseichu…?" it was more of a demand than a question but Tobi only got silence as an answer.

Kiseichu only clapped his hands and three hooded figures came forward from the depts. Of the cavern, each figure had a chain in their hands and the three chains linked together in a human body that was being dragged by them. The three figures walked until they were in front of Tobi and then they handed the chains to the Uchiha before they disappeared into the darkness again.

"As per our agreement… here it is the Gobi Jinchuriki…" said Kiseichu in a maniacal tone.

Tobi looked at his 'associate' before he asked "and who those three might be…?" he knew that he wouldn't get an answer from his rather reserved and slightly unstable 'associate'.

"Oh! Those are just a couple of my boss's pets… they don't talk much but they can surely do the job when asked… hohohoho" answered Kiseichu in a tone that screamed insanity and bloodlust.

Tobi stared at Kiseichu in a mixture of surprise at getting an answer and suspicion as the insane hooded man had never mentioned who his boss was in all this years that he had been helping him to gather funds for Akatsuki.

"Very well… I'll contact you if I have another 'request' for you… for now I must go and seal the Gobi before his Jinchuriki wakes up…" said Tobi before him and the unconscious Jinchuriki disappeared in the former's teleportation Jutsu.

Having been left alone the insane hooded man just kept looking at the spot where Tobi had been before he let out a laugh "hohohohohohohoho!" his laughter soon became lauder and more maniacal as his body started to sink into the ground in what looked like a puddle of never ending darkness and before he disappeared completely only one thought was going through his unstable mind 'everything is going accordingly to 'his' plans…' and just like that he was gone, the only thing left behind was the pure darkness of the cavern and the strange puddle of black goo that the man had sank into.

* * *

><p>Omake: "Obito's proposal"<p>

- (small town a day from konoha, Obito: 23 years old – Naruto: 10 years old) -

Nack and Obito had been going back from a hard mission in the border with taki and had decided to stop at a bar to get a drink before they kept going. And now they were currently drinking some sake as they made small talk about pretty much anything that came to their minds. That came to a stop when Nack remembered something.

"oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask…" started Nack and Obito looked at him.

"what?"

"Why did you stopped at that jewelry, Obito? Did you buy Rin a present?" he said wiggling his eyebrow in a suggestive manner. Obito only blushed which made Nack smirk.

"So what is it?" asked Nack

"i-it's a s-secret" answered Obito still a little blushing for some reason.

"Oh! Come on! You can tell me, I won't tell anyone… I swear!" exclaimed Nack.

"No, I can't tell you… this is very important to me and I really want to keep it a secret until I know the answer…" said Obito with a serious tone.

Now Nack wasn't exactly brilliant, but he was pretty smart on his own right 'uhm… secret, important, jewelry, answer… so he is going to ask something to Rin that it's important and it involves jewelry… oh crap…' "You're going to propose to Rin!" blurted Nack all of a sudden surprising Obito.

"How?"

"Oh my god! So I was right! I'm so happy for you kid!" exclaimed Nack as he palmed Obito's shoulder.

"Really?" asked Obito still a little confused by Nack's reaction and surprised at having his secret being discovered.

"yeah, I mean… marriage is something beautiful… it's a bond, a never ending bond… that will follow you until the day you die… an unbreakable bond… that doesn't end… that's forever…" by now Nack's face was expressionless and his tone was even, which scared the shit out of Obito.

"You alright Nack? You have been repeating the never ending part quite a lot"

Quickly Nack turned to Obito and grabbed his shoulders "are you sure about this Obito? I mean if you married you're screwed! I mean you saw how whipped Minato was when Kushina was around! Are you sure that you want that for the rest of your live?" asked Nack in a frantic succession while he shook Obito back and forth.

"Whoa! Clam down Nack!" exclaimed Obito as he pried Nack's hand off of his shoulder "and, yes I'm sure that this is what I want to" said Obito with a smile that irradiated determination.

"You really love her, don't you?" commented Nack now that he was more calm.

"Yeah… more than anything in the world…"

Nack stared at Obito for a long time trying to see any kind of doubt on his eyes and after finding none he sighed "then… I'm happy for you… not a lot of people found the kind of love that you found in Rin…" said Nack with a small smile before it grew wider "so how are you going to propose to her?" asked the immortal once again wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well I have reservations for the burning leaf, next week… and I was thinking of doing it there… do you think that would be ok?" asked Obito, he was going to do it anyway but it never hurt to have a second opinion.

Nack whistled appreciatively before answering "the burning leaf? Damn Obito that's the fanciest restaurant in konoha… not to mention expensive either…" said Nack and Obito smiled.

"Well I think that Rin wouldn't really matter where you ask her 'that' question as long as it is in a romantic mood… because girls totally dig that kind of romantic and fluffy things" stated Nack and Obito looked at him oddly.

"How do you know?"

"Pfft! Hello! Five hundred year old man here!" exclaimed Nack while pointing at himself "of course I know this kind of stuff!" said the immortal as if what he was saying was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So anyway… how are you planning on doing it?" asked Nack.

"Oh, I was thinking of putting the ring on her drink and then when we toast she would see it and-"he didn't get to finish as Nack bonked him in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" asked Obito while rubbing his head.

"You moron! Don't you know anything about making a marriage proposal?" he asked to Obito in an annoyed tone "listen, Obito… when a guy does the 'ring in the drink' trick 10 out of 10 times the girl ends up swallowing the damn ring! It's like a constant or something" explained Nack and Obito arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" said Obito while he looked at Nack with skepticism.

"Yeah! I swear it on Fenrir's mother!" exclaimed Nack

'**I don't have a mother you stupid hairless ape!' **shouted the demon god from Nack's mind.

'Oh Fenrir! I haven't heard of you in a while' commented mentally Nack.

'**That's because that bastard of an author had completely forgotten about my character!'** shouted indignantly the wolf demon.

'What?' asked mentally Nack 'what author? What the hell are you talking about Fenrir?'

But before he could hear the whining demon god's answer Nack was pulled out of his thought by the voice of Obito.

"So what should I do then put it on her napkin?" asked the young Uchiha.

"And if she doesn't use her napkin?" shot back Nack.

"The dessert?" inquired Obito.

"And if she doesn't want dessert" answered Nack.

"Then how would you do it? Because honestly that was the only idea I had" said Obito who was racking his brain to come up with something good.

"Well… what about doing the good old 'going to a knee and asking her while a musician plays the piano on the background'?" asked Nack before he added "damn! That's a long name for a plan…"

"But what am I supposed to say to her? And how do I do it?" Obito asked completely confused.

"*sigh* you really are an idiot… fine. Look give me the ring" said Nack and Obito shook his head no "its fine Obito I wont do anything to the ring. I just want to show you how to do it…" but Obito shook his head again "god dammit Obito! Hand me the freaking ring!" shouted an annoyed Nack.

"Okay! Fine…" exclaimed Obito as he handed the small box to Nack "but don't break it ok. It's expansive as hell…"

"It will be fine, you idiot" said Nack before he created two _**kage bunshins**_ and one of them henged into an average looking waiter and the other henged into a violin. The henged waiter used the violin and started playing a soft melody as Nack spoke again "now first thing first. You have to call for the waiter and ask him to play something for the two of you like this… then you look at Rin into the eyes and say something like 'honey, we have been together for…'" he trailed off and gestured to Obito.

"Ten years…" answered Obito.

"Ten years? Damn that a lot of time! How come you didn't ask her earlier?" asked Nack genuinely confused.

"Uh… well… I was kinda scared that she would say no…" murmured Obito but Nack heard him clearly and just shook his head in exasperation.

"Whatever… well where was I?... oh yeah! Ahem! 'Honey, we have been together for ten years now and it has been the most wonderful years of my life. I love you so much that I know that even if my memory were erased I would still be madly in love with you… because my love for you is a constant in my entire existence…'" at this point Nack stood up and walked to the point were he was besides Obito, and then he knelt down and extended his arms showing the small closed box "'Rin… I have been in love with you since the first day I saw your enchanting brown eyes, since the first moment that I saw your beautiful smile and heard your charming laugh, I have been in love with you since the very first moment that our eyes met on the first day of the academy… and that's why I ask of you now…'" Nack open the small box and shows Obito the ring "'would you marry me?'" finishes Nack before he closes the box and continues "and that's how you do it! Got it!" he then looks at Obito's face and ask "uhm… why are you blushing?"

Obito quickly grabs the box from Nack's hands and shakes his head to regain some of his composure before he answers "i-i-it's n-nothing… i-it's just t-that it's a little hot in here" said Obito before he finally calms down and Nack comes back to his seat.

After about five minutes Nack suddenly spoke "hey… isn't it a little too quiet in here?" asked Nack and Obito nodded with a confused look on his head. In synchrony the two of them turned around to look at the rest of the bar and noticed that everyone was staring at them, the women were staring at them with blushes on their faces and even drool coming out of their mouths, the majority of the men were looking at them with disgust and some of them looked on the verge of throwing up but a small group of the men in the bar were looking at them in the same way that the women in there which scared the shit out of the two konoha shinobis.

Nack and Obito just sat there completely frozen in place before one of the men that was looking at them with a blush asked "so… which one of you is the pitcher and which one is the catcher…" and on that cue the men that were close to throwing up, did throw up and Nack turned to Obito and said one last comment.

"Obito… I hate you so much…" and with that Nack and Obito got the hell out of there and made it to konoha on less than two hours… they would never again speak about this incident or go to that specific bar ever again…

* * *

><p>Character stats revamp (out of 5):<p>

_**Team 7:**_

**_Obito Uchiha__:_**

**Ninjutsu:** 4.5

**Taijutsu:** 4

**Genjutsu:** 3.5

**Intelligence:** 3

**Strength:** 3.5

**Speed:** 4

**Stamina:** 4

**Hand-seals:** 4

**Total:** 30.5

_**Naruto Uzumaki**__**:**_

**Ninjutsu:** 2.5

**Taijutsu:** 2

**Genjutsu:** 1

**Intelligence:** 1.5

**Strength:** 2.5

**Speed:** 3

**Stamina:** 4

**Hand-seals:** 1.5

**Total:** 18

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

**Ninjutsu:** 2.5

**Taijutsu:** 2.5

**Genjutsu:** 1.5

**Intelligence:** 2

**Strength:** 2

**Speed:** 3

**Stamina:** 2

**Hand-seals:** 3

**Total:** 18.5

_**Sakura Haruno:**_

**Ninjutsu:** 1.5

**Taijutsu:** 1

**Genjutsu:** 2.5

**Intelligence:** 4

**Strength:** 1

**Speed:** 1

**Stamina:** 1.5

**Hand-seals:** 3.5

**Total:** 16

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **yay! chapter done! this chapter was originally going to be a short chapter showing the bell test, but then seeing as i couldn't upload this chapter in my originally intended date, i decided to add the first of three omakes that will show how obito got married with rin. the next one will be obito's bachelor party and will come with the next chapter that will probably be up sometime next week... so with that said happy new year everyone, this is my last chapter of the year and i want to thank everyone who has read my story and like it! and with that said blackwolfXI is over and out!

**read&review people, or i'll be sad and i'll haunt you for the rest of your lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Next: chapter 12 "the wonderful experience of being a gennin"**


	13. wonderful experience of being a gennin

**Disclaimer:** i don´t own naruto, if i did samui's breasts would be bigger... just because...

'NO IDEA' thoughts

"NO IDEA" dialog

**'NO IDEA' **demon/summon/inner being thoughts

**"NO IDEA"** demon/summon/inner being dialog

**_NO IDEA_** jutsu/spell/special technique

**Auhtor's note: **yo! this is my first chapter of the year! yay! now shut up and read the damn chapter... and review if you like it...

* * *

><p><em><strong>The legend of the wolf and the fox book 1:<strong>_

_**The shinobi nations**_

Chapter 12: "the wonderful experience of being a gennin"

- (14:00 p.m., konoha's forest) -

"This is blond fox, I'm in position" informed the voice of Naruto through the communicator as he looked at his target from behind a tree.

"Cherry blossom here, I'm in position too…" said Sakura's voice as she waited from behind some bushes.

A long silence followed Sakura's voice before Obito talked through the communicator "ahem! Sasuke?" he inquired.

"I'm in position too…" was the stoic response from Sasuke.

"Use your codename, Sasuke…" said Obito in a slight demanding tone.

"No…" was the stoic reply of Sasuke.

"Do it!"

"No…"

"You lost the bet Sasuke… do it!" stated Obito.

"*sigh* duck-ass hair, in position…" grumbled Sasuke through gritted teeth.

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" said Obito through his communicator.

"I'm gonna kill you… slowly and painfully…" muttered Sasuke in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever. Now you guys ready?" he got three 'hai' as a response "then… GO!" exclaimed Obito.

Immediately Naruto jumped from his position behind the three and pounded on his target grabbing the small creature in his arms and rolling to his back while holding the cat in front of him.

"Got ya!" exclaimed Naruto as Sakura and Sasuke landed besides him. Unfortunately for our blond gennin the cat that he currently held in front of him was less than pleased at being caught and he let his displease known to Naruto… by scratching his face repeatedly… really hard…

"AAAAAAAAAH! GET IT OF MEEEE!" shouted Naruto as the cat kept scratching his face, while Sasuke informed of the 'success' of the mission to Obito and Sakura looked at Naruto amused at the blonds predicament.

- (Sometime later, Hokage tower) -

"team 7 reporting…" started Obito as he stood before the Sandaime Hokage who was handing mission today, probably in a attempt to get away from the paperwork in his office, and the rest of tem 7 standing behind him with Naruto, who sported several scratch marks on his face, glaring at the hell's spawn that the fire daimyo's wife referred to as her pet cat Tora, who was currently being held by said daimyo's wife very… very tightly…

"Mission: retrieve the runaway cat named Tora… completed!" stated Obito with authority, merely because it was a protocol thing as he didn't really care about this crappy mission. Behind him he could hear Naruto muttering 'hug him tighter… tighter…' all the time as the blond gennin kept glaring at the cat.

"good job team 7" stated the old Hokage as he watched the team, or more specifically the scratched face of a certain blond "now… with that last mission you have completed 28 D-ranked missions this month, so for your next mission…" the old Sarutobi then opened one of the scrolls in front of him that had a big 'D' written in it "you can choose between: cleaning the Inuzuka's kennels, babysitting the three year old daughter of a noble, painting the new building besides the hospital and…" just as he was about to finish the sentence Tora managed to escape the death grip that the daimyo's wife had on him and jumped out of the window "retrieve Tora… again…"

"OH HELL NO!" shouted Naruto making an 'x' sign with his arms "I'm not catching that… that demon again! I would rather go training with super bushy brows sensei for an entire week that trying to catch that 'thing' again…" hissed Naruto as he shuddered at the memory of the first time he had meet team Gai.

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu _

_It had been a week since Naruto had become a gennin and he was currently looking for Nack as a request from Kushina, who had comeback two days ago and was rather pissed off about the fact that Nack had completely wrecked apart her kitchen while he and Naruto beat each other up over who was going to cook the ramen that day. So there Naruto was, looking for his surrogate older brother to bring him back to his home and receive the beating of his life at the hands of Naruto's overly aggressive mother… yeah, life was good… at least for him, because when he sold Nack out about the kitchen incident he completely forgot to mention that it had been in fact him, Naruto, who had started the fight to begin with…_

_As Naruto walked down the streets he noticed the glares of several villagers but he decided to ignore it after all he was used to it, but what surprised him was that some of the ninjas were actually greeting him when he passed 'odd…' thought Naruto but then he realized that it maybe now that he was a gennin they at least acknowledge him as a fellow comrade, that thought made the blond Jinchuriki smile as this was a sign that maybe, just maybe his dream of being recognized by everyone as himself and not some kind of demon wasn't so far away as he thought. With that in mind he kept walking until he came to training ground number 9, one of the only training grounds that his surrogate brother hadn't been banned of, as Nack had a tendency to completely destroy the training ground while practicing some of his Justus or sparring with someone. As he walked closer to the center of the clearing that was located to the north of the training ground Naruto saw Nack standing there with his eyes closed in concentration, or at least that was what it looked like to Naruto._

"_Nack-nii?" asked Naruto unsure if he was interrupting Nack's training or not. As soon as Naruto spoke, Nack turned around to face the blond an delivered a kick that Naruto dodged only because he had been startled by Nack's sudden movement and had taken a step back thus getting out of the range of the kick._

_Nack then opened his eyes and stared at Naruto blankly "Naruto? What are you doing here?" asked Nack dumbly as Naruto stood there blinking still surprised by the previous attack._

"_I was looking for you…" answered lamely Naruto._

"_oh… well you should really have waited because I'm in the middle of-" Nack didn't get to finish his sentence as a green blur shot out of the trees that surrounded the clearing and past Naruto._

"_DINAMIC ENTRYYYYYYY!" exclaimed the blur and just like that Nack was kicked in the face and sent hurtling to the other side of the clearing where he smashed through four trees before coming to a stop when he hit a rather hard rock._

_Naruto watched these events develop before him in utter shock but his shock was replaced with disbelief and pure horror when he gazed at the man that had just sent his nii-san flying like a ragdoll. A hideous bowl haircut, two incredibly thick eyebrows, a green spandex jumpsuit with a standard konoha flack jacket, a red hitai-ate used as a belt and orange leg warmers in the man's ankles… oh yeah and there was also those sparking teeth that he was showing to Naruto as the man smiled and gave the young blond a thumbs up… for what reason he did that, Naruto didn't have a clue._

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu kai!_

After that Naruto had brought Nack to the Uzumaki's house (though Nack didn't know that he was going there, nor where in the hell he was, as his head was still spinning thanks to Gai's kick), where Kushina proceed to beat the crap out of Nack, who unfortunately was still too dizzy to even protect himself. After that incident though Nack had made it a ritual that once a week Naruto would train with him and Gai's team, which was conformed by Rock Lee, Gai's mini me and number one disciple, in everything even the eyebrow and the supposed road to the 'fire of youth' whatever the hell that was, who was a taijutsu specialist, then there was Tenten, a very nice girl with a brown hair tied up into two buns that made her look resemble the head of a panda, in Naruto's honest opinion, that was a weapon specialist and had a perfect aim, the other member was Hyuuga Neji, a prodigy who had been the rookie of the year last year and had a very stoic personality and always talked about fate, in Naruto's opinion apparently it was a requisite to be an stoic ass to be named rookie of the year, if Neji and Sasuke were anything to go by.

But even though Nack called training, it was more akin to Naruto spending hours dodging Tenten's weapons and Lee's kicks and punches and of course the four hours marathon of physical training that Gai had developed specifically for Naruto, at Nack's request. But even with that little situation Naruto had formed a rather nice friendship with Gai's mini me and the Chinese weapon expert, not so much with Neji though as the kid would always look at Naruto with something akin to disdain and that pissed Naruto off… a lot.

Naruto was then brought out of his musings by Obito's voice "we'll take the painting one…" said Obito as he grabbed a scroll with the payment for their previous mission and turned around to walk out of the room with the rest of his team following in tow.

- (18:00 p.m., streets of konoha) -

Naruto tiredly walked back in direction to his home, the rookie gennin let out a sigh as he dragged his feet in a tired fashion and cursed whoever invented those glorified chores that the old man Hokage called D-ranked missions. Why hadn't anyone told him that this was what happened when you became a ninja? Naruto had always dreamt about going on missions to castles, or protecting princess, or taking on a battalion of enemies, or protecting a princess inside of a castle while fighting a battalion of enemies! Yeah… that would be so cool.

But nooooooooooo… here he was doing just a bunch of chores and getting his face marked y some stupid cat that probably kept running away because he was almost choked to death every time the daimyo's wife hugged it. Right now Naruto was hating being a gennin… because seriously, not only did Obito always came to training two hours late with the most ridiculous excuses, not only did the missions sucked and Sasuke was a freaking emo, but he was also doing his everyday life walking around with over two hundred pounds because his nii-san thought that copying Gai's training method was a good idea… asshole…

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu _

_- (Five days after Kushina's beating on Nack, training ground 31) -_

_Naruto faced Nack only wearing his orange pants as Nack was currently using his blood to draw seals to Naruto's sandals, black shirt, orange jacket and even in the back of his hitai-ate._

"_So what are you doing to my clothes Nack-nii?" asked curiously Naruto as Nack hadn't specified what he was going to do with his clothes._

"_Well. You know how Gai makes Lee use weights, right?" asked Nack and Naruto nodded in response "well, what I'm doing is adding weight seals to your clothes, so that way you can become faster and stronger"_

"_cool!" exclaimed Naruto "so how does those seals work anyway?" asked curious the little blond, Fuuinjutsu had always been interesting to the blond as there was practically nothing that you couldn't do with seals, but sadly his nii-san never had taught him anything about Fuuinjutsu arguing that Kushina would kill him as she wanted to teach Fuuinjutsu to Naruto herself._

"_Well you see this part" pointed at a specific part in the seal he was drawing in Naruto's hitai-ate "this is what controls the weight of the hitai-ate, and the rest is what allows me to whether increase or decrease the amount. Of course I'm going to add another array to allow you to nullify the effect of the seals in case you need to use your full strength in a fight, but otherwise you are going to keep these seals activated always… and Naruto I mean ALL the time" he said in a serious tone and Naruto nodded._

"_Ok! I'm done…" Nack handed Naruto his clothes "now put your clothes back on so I can activate the seals" Naruto did just that and then stared at Nack who formed a half tiger seal and suddenly Naruto was on the ground and trying to pick himself up again shakily due to the extra weight he had on._

"_Damn! How much is this?" asked loudly Naruto as he stood shacking in his place due to the effort._

"_Around 150 lbs. but don't worry in a this is only so you can get used to the extra weight, tomorrow I'm going to up it to 200 lbs." said Nack with a innocent smile… that wasn't innocent at all._

"_I hate you…" was the only answer from Naruto as he tried to walk with little effort to move well, Nack just laughed as the two of them started with the new training schedule that Nack had for Naruto, which was a little game of hide and seek with punishment, 200 push ups and 200 sit ups (Gai's advice) that was designed to improve Naruto's stealth (the game went on for two hours) and then they would work on Naruto's taijutsu and chakra control for the next three hours._

_Least to say that Naruto could barely move by the end of the day…_

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu kai!_

And next week Nack was going to increase Naruto's weights to 300 lbs… fucking great…

Well at least Naruto was getting better, and the other good thing was that a week ago Kushina had decided to finally start Naruto's Fuuinjutsu training and he already could make his own exploding tags and storage seals, pretty simple yeah, but it was an improvement and Naruto loved it because it was one step more in the ladder to become an awesome shinobi.

Well getting back to the matter at hand Naruto had just arrived to his home and opened the front door after putting a little bit of his blood in a seal array on the door knob, a modified blood seal that only allowed to people who were authorized to open the door.

"Tadaima*!" exclaimed Naruto as he made his way to the kitchen were Kushina was cooking something 'oh no…' blood immediately left Naruto's face as he stared at the back of his currently cooking mother. After all it hadn't been a coincidence that Nack and Naruto had fought in the kitchen, it had been completely intentionally as it had been a measure to ensure that Kushina wouldn't cook thus saving Naruto from certain death by the hand of his mother poisoning cooking, that for some reason nor Kyuubi's nor Fenrir's youki could eliminate or heal… weird…

"Uhm… mom… what are you doing?" asked Naruto already fearing the answer.

Kushina turned around with a happy smile on her face and a couple of eggs on her hand "oh! Hi, Naru-kun!" she said happily to her son as she left the eggs back on the kitchen table and walked up to Naruto to hug him tightly "how was your day?" she asked in the typical maternal like tone.

"Uhm… fine…" answered lamely the blond.

"Great!" replied brightly Kushina "I have good news for you Naru-kun! I finally got the kitchen repaired!" exclaimed Kushina as she motioned to the now repaired kitchen, Naruto only paled even more and his eyes reflected the horror at the sight of the kitchen being completely repaired.

Completely oblivious about Naruto's fearful face Kushina turned around and walked back to whatever it was that she was currently cooking "dinner will be ready in a minute, honey. So go and change your clothes, ok!" said Kushina in her normal sweet tone that indicated that she was happy or proud about something, though for Naruto that only meant that he was probably not going to make it to tomorrow.

Just as Naruto was about to make a run for it a loud shout was heard from outside "oi, Naruto! You here!" asked the voice of Nack as he opened the door and walked into the house.

"In the kitchen!" exclaimed loudly Kushina and a couple of seconds later Nack entered the kitchen looking at Naruto with an absent minded look on his face.

"Yo! Brat, How you doing?" he looked briefly at the cooking Kushina and spoke lazily "Kushina is cooking?" Naruto nodded still horrified but now slightly curious that Nack hadn't noticed what was terribly wrong with the scene in front of him.

Regardless of Naruto's internal wondering Nack kept speaking "don't you think it's a little early for dinner? I mean I know that the kitchen is repaired and all but-" it was at that moment that Nack's brain finally caught up with the situation and immediately a look of utter horror spread across Nack's face 'repaired kitchen… Kushina is cooking… Oh fuck!' was Nack's thoughts as he immediately turned around and tried, keyword tried, to get out of the Uzumakis home.

The second Nack turned around to flee a rather slender but strong feminine hand gripped his shoulder "going somewhere… Nack…" the fact that his name was pronounced in an extremely sweet tone immediately warned Nack that he was screwed.

"Why don't you stay over for dinner? After all is the least you could do after completely destroying my kitchen…" Nack didn't needed to turn around to know that Kushina was glaring at him at the last part, so he simply nodded slowly as his mind was running a mile a minute to find a way out of this.

Suddenly it hit him like a million rocks falling on his head, he quickly spun around grabbed Naruto by his collar and headed to the blonde's room while dragging said blond and just before he disappeared from sight he poked his head and spoke "uh, I'm going to wash my hands and make sure that the kid washes too, so… yeah… we'll be right back!" and with that he was gone.

Kushina just stared at the place were her son and the dumbass that was Naruto's older brother figure had just been before shrugging to herself and turning back to the pot of what was supposed to be miso soup… that for some reason was bright green in color… 'How odd…' thought Kushina before she simply played it off as being a normal thing… if only she knew…

- (Meanwhile, Naruto's room) -

"Nii-san! What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" exclaimed Naruto over and over again as he ran in circles in his room "oh god! We are so, so fucked! I knew we should have just blown up the kitchen instead of just wreck it apart in a little fight!" shouted again the blond boy as he was nearing the point of no return and start hyperventilating.

***SLAP***

Naruto stared in utter shock at Nack, as the older male had just grabbed him by his collar and slapped him hard across the face. He was about to ask what was that about before another slap turned his head to the opposite side that the previous one had.

***SLAP***

***SLAP* *SLAP***

***SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP***

***SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP**SLAP***

***SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP***

"Stop hitting me already!" exclaimed the blond as his cheeks where now red because of the constant slapping. Effectively stopping Nack who had his hand raised in an attempt to deliver another slap to Naruto's face.

"Good! You finally calmed down" said Nack making a vein pop in Naruto's forehead.

"you didn't have to hit me so many times for that you asshole!" said the blond with a tick mark on his head as he resisted the urge to punch his surrogate brother on the face… mainly because he would succeed in doing it and Nack would probably hit him again if he did…

"Whatever… now listen up Naruto… I have an idea" Naruto's head snapped to look at Nack so fast that the immortal Jinchuriki was surprised that the boy didn't get a whiplash.

"Really?" the hope filled eyes of Naruto made Nack feel slightly embarrassed that he hadn't thought about this before and saved Naruto of so many hospitalizations due to food poisoning.

"Yeah… well the thing is that I remembered that a long time ago-" started Nack.

"How long?" asked dumbly Naruto tilting his head to the side. Nack just stared at him for a moment before sighing and ignoring the question altogether.

"As I was saying, a long time ago I was two timing with some girls that I met at a bar and-" Nack was once again interrupted by Naruto, who was staring at him with a blank look.

"Wow… and just when I thought that the fact that you have slept with probably over a thousand women since I was born was enough to catalogue you as a perverted asshole…" deadpanned Naruto.

"Whoa! Hold your horses blond fishcake! *Naruto's eye twitched* I'm so **NOT** a perverted asshole!" exclaimed Nack before adding "I maybe be an asshole from time to time, but I sure as hell am not a pervert! I just really like to appreciate a woman's body while naked… a lot… and if said woman is under me, or on top of me, or-"

"I get the picture!" screamed Naruto.

"Okay, okay!" the two of them stayed there looking at each other for a moment until Naruto spoke.

"So what was your idea?" inquired the blond gennin.

"Oh yeah! Well as I was saying I was two timing and at one point I had to go on a date with them at the same time, so I created a _**kage bunshin**_ and send my clone to one of the dates and I went to the other one…" explained Nack and Naruto nodded urging him to get to the point.

"So the thing is that when I dispelled my _**kage bunshin**_ I got the memories of the date but I discovered something weird" said Nack in a mysterious tone.

"Which was…" said the young blond annoyed at Nack's attempt to sound serious.

"well I discovered that while I did get the memories of my clone eating I didn't get the memories of how the food tasted… then with a little of experimenting I found out that while _**kage bunshins**_ can eat, they don't have the sense of taste so they cant know if something is salty, sweet or anything. I also discovered that if you feed a _**kage bunshin**_ with poisoned food nothing happens… meaning that _**kage bunshins**_ can't die from poisoning, which brings me to the matter at hand" said Nack and Naruto could only stare at him in utter shock.

"you mean to tell me that I could have just used a _**kage bunshin**_ to eat mom's food and that would have save me from all those times that I had to be hospitalized from food poisoning!" exclaimed Naruto and when Nack nodded he took a swing at Nack's head in an attempt to smash his face in.

He obviously failed as Nack saw the punch coming and leaned his head back to dodge it "calm down Naruto… now why don't you make a clone and send him back with my clone to eat dinner with Kushina, in the meantime how about you and me go for some ramen, huh? What do you say?" Naruto's answer came in the form of a clone popping to existence and Naruto opening his window in order to jump outside.

"Good answer!" said Nack as he formed a clone of his own and followed Naruto outside of the house while their clones went back to the dinning room where Kushina was waiting.

- (Thirty minutes later, ichiraku ramen) -

"*sigh* there's really nothing better than ichiraku ramen-dattebayo!" exclaimed a full Naruto after he had finished his twentieth bowl of ramen.

"Dattebayo?" said amused Nack looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow "I thought you had gotten over that verbal tick?"

"God dammit! I had been clean of that shit for five months now! Why did I have to relapse now!" exclaimed loudly an embarrassed Naruto, as he grabbed his head in despair.

"Hahahaha! You're so much like Kushina in that aspect that it's freaking hilarious!" laughed Nack as he continued to eat his very own twentieth bowl.

The two of them kept chatting about nothing of importance for a couple of minutes more before Nack decided to call it and paying for both of them he stood up "well Naruto I have to go. I'll see you on Saturday for our weekly training and to up your weights" said Nack as he ruffled Naruto's hair and walked out of the ramen stand with a loud shout of 'see ya, Old man!' to Teuchi who waved at the immortal jounnin. But just as he was making his way out a deceptively sweet voice spoke from besides him.

"So here is where the two of you were, hm?" spoke the voice of one Uzumaki Kushina who had a large frying pan in her hand and a tick mark on her head.

'Oh shit…' thought Nack as he glanced at Kushina "oh! Hi Kushina…w-w-w-what are you doing here?" asked nervously Nack as he couldn't stop wondering why his clone hadn't warned him that Kushina was after him by dispelling.

"If you're wondering about your clones I just sealed them the second I figured out they were clones" said Kushina in the same sweet tone that had nothing of sweetness in it at all.

By now Naruto had also come out of the ramen stand and had frozen at the sight of his mother glaring daggers at the two of them.

'We are completely, utterly and definitely screwed…' was the only thought going through Naruto's mind until an extremely brilliant idea crossed his mind, he could blame Nack! His mom would completely believe that this was Nack's idea, because: 1) it was and 2) it was kind of a constant that all the stupid ideas that the two of them came up with were Nack's, so Kushina would totally punish Nack for this and Naruto would only get a light scolding and the usual 'don't follow Nack's ideas' speech.

And so Naruto practically screamed "this was Nack-nii's idea! I swear to kami!"

After his statement two things happened, the first a look of utter, petrifying horror formed in Nack's face and the second was the look that formed in Kushina's face that promised that pure and the most sadistic pain would fall upon Nack if he didn't choose his words wisely…

… Unfortunately Nack wasn't known for being exactly wise in this type of situations and always tended to say the first thing that came to his head without thinking… an habit that he had picked up in all his time living, because after all, who would be afraid of what you said if you where practically immortal?

So that was why Nack's mind decided that it was better to lash out to Naruto than apologize to Kushina… a very, **very** bad choice…

"Naruto! you little blond bastard! You sold me out to your violent mother? Coward!" shouted Nack before a fist implanted itself in the left side of his face and he fell to the ground with a loud thud, but not after having flew about thirty feet from the force of the punch. With his head spinning from the possible concussion in his head Nack tried, and failed I might add, to lift himself from the ground until a threatening voice spoke again.

"N-A-C-K!" growled Kushina as she stalked in Nack's direction, her hair flowed behind her forming nine tail in a very ironic reminder of what used to be sealed in hair a long time ago.

From his position on the ground Nack gazed at the angry Kushina and immediately knew he was fucked… unless he got some help from probably the only person that Kushina wouldn't hurt… too much at least…

"uhm… a little help here, Naruto?" no response "Naruto?" he looked at the ramen stand where he and the young Uzumaki had been eating and didn't find him there, he than looked past the stalking Kushina and saw Naruto, or more exactly Naruto's back as the young blond ran back to his house in a clear attempt to get out of the line of fire "NARUTO! URAGIRIMONO*!"A moment later Kushina was on him whooping his ass like there was no tomorrow…

- (Next day, close to the training ground 7) -

It was nine in the morning and Naruto was making his way to his team training ground, he knew he was late as they were supposed to meet at eight o'clock but he didn't care as he knew that Obito would be at least an hour an half late so he still had some time and as he walked ignoring the cold stares from the villagers Naruto kept hearing about the one man massacre that had occurred just outside the ichiraku ramen stand last night. Obviously Naruto knew just who had been 'massacred' in that incident and even though he felt guilty that he had left his nii-san alone back there he couldn't help but think 'better him than me…'

Nodding his head in acceptance of his thought Naruto made his way to the usual meeting spot and five minutes later he found Sasuke leaning on a tree with his eyes closed in his usual 'cool and mysterious guy' pose which made Naruto's eyebrow twitch as next to him was Sakura who was trying, and failing miserably, to talk to him. Shaking his head at his stoic teammate's attitude Naruto walked closer to greet his companions.

"Hey guys!" greeted the blond getting a grunt from the Uchiha heir and a scream of 'you're late!' from Sakura. After that Naruto sat close to his teammates and tried to establish a conversation with Sakura only to be shrugged off with the usual 'your annoying me, Naruto' that she would use when she was in the middle of trying to 'win' Sasuke's heart, pfft yeah, right… like the teme was even paying attention to her…

Figuring that he could use his time more productively than trying to talk to his crush, when she obviously didn't want to talk to him, Naruto stood up and walked to the middle of the clearing that was close to the memorial stone and creating a clone he started a light sparring with it with him and the clone constantly changing their fighting styles as Nack had suggested in order to improve Naruto's taijutsu and help him with the personal taijutsu style that the young blond had been working on since the very start of the academy.

As Naruto sparred with his clone Sasuke couldn't help but watch him from time to time and think of how could a dobe like Naruto, who couldn't even make a single clone last year and had horrible results on the tests, become so powerful in such a short amount of time (Sasuke didn't know the full extent of Naruto's abilities aside from his taijutsu progress) and that fact was rubbing on the Uchiha who saw Naruto's progress as a sign of him becoming weaker, and the fact that after a full month Obito hadn't teach them anything aside from the very basic Genjutsu dispelling and the tree walking exercise, which Naruto had already mastered much to Sasuke's chagrin, the older Uchiha had just worked on their stamina and their teamwork saying that he couldn't teach them more advanced Justus until all of them were ready for them as he stated that he wasn't going to pull any favoritism by teaching only one or two of them a Jutsu leave their remaining teammate aside, which led to Sasuke's conclusion that their third teammate, Sakura, was slowing them down as obviously she was the weaker out of the three of them and this thought made Sasuke even more annoyed at her than he normally was.

Just as Sasuke was going to continue to brood some more about his lack of power a poof of smoke signaled the arrival of their sensei "yo!" was the only word that Obito got to say before Sakura screamed that he was late again, she only did it out of habit as by now the three of them already knew that their sensei was late to everything, he probably was gonna be late to his own death… if that was even possible.

"well… now that we are all here!" exclaimed cheerfully Obito ignoring the glare from his three students as he had been the last to arrive "lets start with today's training and then go to get ourselves a mission!"

And as it had been the last month they started with some physical training and then went to chakra control exercises ending with a series of sparring matches, first one on one between the gennins, then one on one against Obito and finally a two on two match alternating partners every five minutes to work on their teamwork. By the time they had finished it was about noon so team 7 made their way to the Hokage tower to get a mission.

- (Ten minutes later, Hokage tower) -

"Team 7 reporting to get a mission" stated Obito as he looked at the Hokage who once again was handing missions… probably to get out dealing with all that paperwork that he had in his office.

"Oh yes! Team 7 I got the perfect mission for you right here!" smiled in a grandfatherly way the old Hokage as he reached for the scroll with a big D written on it.

Seeing the hand of the Hokage move toward the D-ranked scroll and remembering the last two missions they had taken, namely catching Tora and painting a building, Naruto immediately shouted in protest.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI NO! I SWEAR THAT IF I HAVE TO GO ON ANOTHER D-RANKED MISSION I WILL BLOW SOMETHING UP!" shouted Naruto in his usual loud manner getting a sweatdrop and a shake of head from Obito.

Seeing the begging look from Naruto and the subtle twitch on Sasuke's eyes that probably meant the he was agreeing with his teammate the Sandaime Hokage made a choice.

"Well, seeing as you have accomplished your missions with little trouble I think that you are ready for a more difficult mission" stated the old Hokage, getting a loud cheer from Naruto and an ever so small smirk from the last Uchiha heir.

"Send him in!" ordered the third and the double doors opened and in came an old man wearing glasses and a hat, stumbling a little with a bottle of sake in his hand "this is Tazuna-san a bridge builder from nami no kuni (land of waves) who asked for protection from thieves and bandits until the bridge that he is building is completed"

The old man looked at the four people group in front of him and spoke in a slightly slurry tone that indicated that he had had one too many bottles of sake "and this is the group that's gonna protect me? They don't look like too much… I mean the midget over there looks like he couldn't even beat a new born puppy…" stated the old man and Naruto laughed at the statement…

… Right until he realized that he was talking about him…

"Let me at him! Let me at him! I'll show you just how strong I am you old geezer!" shouted Naruto while Obito held him in place and prevented him from killing their client "let me go Obito-sensei! I'll rip his balls out and then I will shove his balls so far up his ass that the next time he eats he will get the food all over his balls!" threatened Naruto and all the present people paled at that particular image.

'He's definitely Kushina's kid…' thought the old Hokage and Obito in synchrony at Naruto's threat.

'Holy crap! When did Naruto became so violent?' thought a shell shocked Sakura.

'**Cha! Naruto looked so freaking cool when he threatened that dumb old man!'** spoke the voice of inner Sakura while waving flags with a chibi Naruto making a pace sign.

'Yeah… wait, from where did that come from? I **SO** do **NOT** think that Naruto is cool! He's a baka for kami's sake!' thought Sakura while shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

'Itachi… I will kill you…' and that right there were the thoughts of our ever so lovable Uchiha Sasuke.

After about five minutes Naruto finally cooled down and Obito turned to his team after accepting the mission, after all he was also bored of doing D-ranked mission and he was pretty sure that they could handled a C-ranked one about escorting a bridge builder back to his home and watching him until the bridge that he was building was finished.

"Alright! Listen, go and pack enough for two weeks, okay?" he got three nods as response "good! Now meet me in an hour in the main gate and don't be late!" Obito chose to ignore how hypocrite that sentence was and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

- (Forty minutes later, Uzumaki residence) -

In the Uzumaki residence Naruto was right now fighting his most difficult battle so far, a battle so cruel that had prolonged for the last twenty minutes and was just now coming to an end… and that battle was… making his mom understand that he **HAD** packed everything that he needed… but like any other mother, Kushina just wouldn't get it…

"Did you packed your spare boxers?" asked Kushina getting an exasperated nod from Naruto "and your spare socks?" she got another exasperated nod from Naruto "don't give me that look young man, I'm just making sure that you got all that you might need" said Kushina before she hugged Naruto and let out a few tears "just make sure to take care, ok? I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you too…" said sadly Kushina.

"I'll be fine mom! I promise" assured Naruto with a big grin as he patted his mother's back comfortingly and when she let him go he grinned foxily before he ran out of the door with a last shout "I'LL SEE YOU IN TWO TO WEEKS, MOM!"

Kushina watched him run in direction to the main gate and couldn't help but laugh at how much he resembled his father in looks but acted just like her; she smiled softly and in her mind made a little prayer for his safety.

- (At the same time, Haruno residence) -

"So how much time will you be away, honey?" asked a concerned Haruno Sakuya to her daughter as she finished packing her things for her very first mission out of the village. She was like an older version of Sakura… a rather beautiful older version of Sakura, but unlike her daughter her hair was put in a high ponytail and she was wearing a light green dress with a white apron over it.

"Probably two weeks mom. But don't worry it's just a simple C-ranked mission and with Sasuke-kun in my team everything will be alright!" beamed the pink haired young girl at the prospect of two weeks alone with her crush… well not really alone as Obito, Naruto and the bridge builder were going to be there but she could just tune them out and pretend that Sasuke was alone with her on some kind of romantic trip… oh how screwed up were the minds of the creatures known as fangirls…

Sakuya looked at her daughter who was lost in her little fantasy about the Uchiha heir and couldn't help but sigh; from all the boys that she could have liked she had to just probably the most cold and unemotional of them all, now don't get her wrong Sakuya wanted the very best for her daughter, she just didn't think that the Uchiha heir was the best for Sakura as she had seen how the black haired boy treated Sakura like she didn't exist and his attitude usually made her think that he thought that Sakura and the other girls were nothing but annoyance to him and that didn't sit to well with Sakuya.

The older Haruno snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that her daughter had finished packing, so with a smile she gave one last hug to Sakura and kissed her forehead like she always did when Sakura was younger "take care sweetie, ok?"

"Don't worry mom, I'll be ok… and if something happens I'm sure that Sasuke-kun will save me!" said dreamily Sakura and Sakuya just sighed at her daughter attitude concerning the usually brooding Uchiha.

"Just be careful, ok?" and with one last kiss to the cheek Sakura was off and Sakuya just sighed as she closed the door when she lost sight of Sakura and she went to the living room where her husband Haruno Makoto was reading a newspaper. Makoto was a tall man with broad shoulders, he had spiky brown hair that he kept short and his eyes were just a shade more darker than his wife's, he was currently wearing a pair of black slacks and a loose white t shirt as he had gotten up just a couple of minutes ago.

"You didn't see her off…" commented Sakuya but she had a smile on her face as she could hear the sobs of her husband who was hiding his face with the newspaper.

"she doesn't need me to see her off, she is a big girl now…" said Makoto in a shaky voice and Sakuya just shook her head amused by her husband's antics about Sakura growing up, he was always such a drama queen when it came to her daughter that it was actually surprising to think that he was actually a retired anbu officer.

"Whatever you say honey…" she giggled as she heard him sob some more.

- (At the same time, Uchiha compound) -

Sasuke had just finished packing and was about to be on his way to the meeting spot but when he passed by what used to be his parent's room he couldn't help but remember that night when his older brother killed them all, that night when his perfect life became a nightmare just because his brother wanted to prove himself… well he would prove his brother that keeping him alive was the worst mistake he could have ever done… he would show him just how powerful his hatred was!

With that in mind Sasuke picked up his things and walked out of his house, in his mind this mission wasn't really important at all… but it was the first step… the very first step in the road that would led him to his brother, the road that would end when his brother head was severed from his shoulder by his blade, a road that would end when he looked into the lifeless eyes of one Uchiha Itachi… it was the road of an avenger… it was his road!

- (Same time, Obito's house) -

"Rin-chan! Where did you put my goggles?" asked Obito as he walked into the kitchen where his wife was currently cooking him a bento* for the trip.

"Have you cheeked the on your nightstand?" the voice of Uchiha Rin, formerly known as Inuzuka Rin, asked from the kitchen.

"Eh… if I say no… would you still love me?" said sheepishly Obito as he turned around to go grab his goggles at the same time he heard the giggles of a highly amused Rin.

Two minutes later Obito walked into the kitchen to see his wife waiting for him with a smile on her pretty face, Obito grinned at her and when he was close enough he hug her and gave her a kiss on the lips, not a heated kiss just a simple kiss like he had always done when he left the house in the mornings or when he came back from a mission. Since the two of them had married Rin had taken a position as a medic in the hospital and she had been working there ever since, she loved her work and from time to time she would go on high ranked missions as she was the top medic in the village right now (Tsunade is not in the village obviously). Obito had continued on with his shinobi career but after he made it to jounnin he waited a year before applying to take a gennin team or more exactly Naruto's gennin team (he had actually been forced to do this by Rin who wanted her godson to be in under the tutelage of her husband and Kushina had agreed). So with the two of them now with more defined hours of work it was more common for the two of them to have breakfast together and a little something else *perverted giggle*, which was the cause of Obito's lateness, and to have dinner together unlike most of the young and active shinobis who were married and now that Obito thought about it this was the first out of fire country that he had taken in over a year as he always took missions that would ensure he would be home in less than a week.

Grinning at his young wife Obito leaned down to kiss her again but Rin stopped him with her hands as she giggled "stop it! You'll be late again!" she reprimanded him but it was more of a reminder.

"Bah, the kids are already used to it…" he said as he kissed her again this time with more passion while he hugged her close to his body.

"Obito-kun *kiss* you'll *kiss* be *kiss* late!" said Rin but didn't made any attempt to get Obito to stop.

"I know… but *kiss* I *kiss* don't care *kiss*" Obito then lifted one of his hands and pushed Rin's head to deepen the kiss while his other hand went down to grab her ass.

And that was all the motivation that Rin needed to know that they had to stop now or Obito would be getting to the meeting spot anytime soon, so lifting her left foot a little she harshly brought it down on Obito's own foot making him let her go with a yelp of pain.

"Ow! Rin-chan! That hurts!" exclaimed the male Uchiha as he jumped in one foot around the kitchen.

"Well too bad…" said an amused Rin as he finished packing the last of Obito's things, she did this because if she let Obito do it he would forget something like he always did 'sometimes is like I married a little kid…' thought Rin with a sweatdrop.

Obito pouted at the response from his wife but grabbed his pack when she finished nonetheless "ok! I'm all set, I'll probably be back in two weeks if everything goes well" said Obito as he walked to the front door with Rin by his side.

"Take care, ok? And take care of my godson as well, if something happens to him there will be hell to pay… and not just from me…" she said it in a nice tone but Obito knew that it was a threat nonetheless… seriously one would think that him being her husband she would be more worried about him…

Standing in the door frame Obito just chuckled nervously "hehehe. I know I would make sure to bring them all back in one piece, I promise" said Obito and giving one last kiss to her wife he was off.

Rin watched him go for a couple of seconds and for some reason couldn't shake the feeling that something would happen, but whether it would be good or bad she didn't know…

- (Konoha's main gate) -

Naruto had just arrived only to notice that apart from him the only one missing was their client… what the hell?

"O-O-Obito-sensei?" exclaimed shocked the boy getting the attention of the rest of his team.

"What is it, Naruto?" asked Obito concerned by the shocked look of his student.

"y-y-you! YOU ARE ON TIME!" shouted Naruto and Obito could only sweatdrop at the statement as he noticed that his other students were just now realizing that as well.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever… now where is our client?" asked Obito to no one in particular, as he looked around. Just as he said that Tazuna came walking down the street with a bag over his shoulder… probably more sake, was the thought running through Obito's and Naruto's mind.

"Well now that everyone is here, how about we get going?" said Obito and immediately Naruto ran past him and shouted at them.

"YAHOO! MY FIRST MISSION OUT OF THE VILLAGE! I'M SO GONNA SAVE A PRINCESS-DATTEBAYO!" shouted the ever cheerful Uzumaki Naruto as he ran while pumping his fist into the air and proclaiming more great feats that he was going to achieve… in this mission…

"Does he even realizes what the mission actually entails?" wondered Obito out loud making the others sweatdrop at the hyped blond that was running ahead of them.

"Whatever…" muttered Sasuke, as he started walking ahead and the others took that as their cue to start walking too.

As they walked farther and farther from konoha Obito couldn't help but think that for some reason he had the feeling that this mission was going to end up being a total clusterfuck but he couldn't pin point why, unless… oh yeah, he had forgotten… the Uzumaki family had the worst luck when it came to simple looking missions…

- (At that moment, Hokage office) -

Hiruzen watched Naruto's team leave the village through his crystal ball along with Kakashi and Nack, who had come to his office for their weekly poker game, and looking at the two men in front of his desk he noticed the small and almost imperceptible frown on the last Hatake's face.

"Something wrong, Kakashi?" inquired the Sandaime.

Kakashi looked at his leader for a moment before answering "I don't really know… it's just… that for some reason I can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen in this mission" spoke the masked anbu referring to team 7's mission.

When Hiruzen didn't immediately eased Kakashi's worries Nack looked at the two men for a couple of seconds before he let out a snort "oh please! You talk as if the kid is going in a A-ranked mission!" exclaimed the immortal jounnin "it's just a lousy C-ranked one about protecting a bridge builder! What could possibly go wrong in that mission?" said Nack letting out a loud laugh at the end.

Oh, how he was going to be eating those words later on…

- (Unnamed island somewhere in the border between hi no kuni and mizu no kuni) -

Tobi stood in the middle of what used to be the most vegetated part of this island, as now it was the representation of death as the trees were burning and there was blood everywhere along with severed limbs, intestines, headless bodies and a multitude of other bodies that had been murdered in the most insane and depraved ways. But regardless of that Tobi advanced in this landscape of death as he made his way to the man, no, creature that had created this scenery of pure insanity and gore.

He stopped just a couple of meters in front of the man and spoke "you seem to be enjoying yourself in this place…" commented the masked man as he gazed at his not so stable associated, who's body and face were hidden by his cloak.

The cloaked man just grinned, a grin full of insanity and bloodlust "oh well, I have learned to enjoy the little things in life… like butchering simple civilians!" the man then let out a hysterical laugh that could have scared death it self by the sheer amount of madness that it contained.

Not really thrilled by the man's usual attitude Tobi spoke again "we had a deal, Kiseichu… your freaks were supposed to deliver the _**Rokubi**_ (six tails) to me three days ago!" stated in a somewhat clam tone the masked Tobi.

The now identified Kiseichu stared at Tobi, his eyes never showing from the darkness of his cloak but Tobi could still feel his eyes looking at him curiously, like a tiger that it's evaluating his prey… a very, **very** deranged tiger…

After what seemed hours of their little standoff Kiseichu finally spoke "my boss said that there would be a change of plans…" explained the cloaked lunatic and Tobi narrowed his eyes in suspicion "my boss wants me and one of his, how did you call them… _**freaks**_… to go visit nami no kuni… he says that our common friend Gato, is planning on calling quits in our little agreement" said Kiseichu all the time looking in the same manner at Tobi, who just frowned at his statement.

"So in the lights of that, my boss wants me to go remind our friend Gato of who is really in charge here…" he said and his voice was full of barely restrained insanity, as he grinned at the thought of showing Gato 'who was in charge'.

"I see…" muttered Tobi, before adding "but even so, I want you to bring me the six tails as you promised… my people have already found what you asked in exchange…" informed Tobi and Kiseichu's grin widened even more.

"Good…" said Kiseichu turning around "then you can expect the delivery of Rokubi's location in the next six hours, I'm sure your people would be more than enough to capture him…" Kiseichu grinned even more as he felt Tobi's glare.

"That wasn't the agreement" growled Tobi as he barely restrained himself of attacking the deranged man in front of him.

"Well… the agreement has changed" said with a tone of finality the cloaked lunatic "I will be expecting the delivery of your part of the agreement the next time we meet" and with that he sank into the ground only leaving behind a puddle of black goo.

Tobi kept glaring at the spot where Kiseichu had been standing before he turned around and disappeared using his time-space Jutsu, the only thought going through his mind being 'I hate that man…'

* * *

><p>Tadaima* = I'm home<p>

Uragirimono* = traitor

Bento* = lunch box

**A/N: **so with this chapter we welcome the wave arc of my story, which would actually be rather short i'm planning on using two or maybe three chapters top for this particular arc, also i will be opening a new poll to see who you guys want naruto to end up with but before that i will open one to decide wheter this will be a normal pairing, that being narutox?(a female obviously as i will NOT write a yaoi story, NEVER!), or a narutoxsmallharem (up to four girls) or narutoxlargeharem (more than seven girls). so yeah... also i'm going to be working on the next chapter at the same time that i finish the first chapter of my other story (if you don't count the prologue as a chapter) so i don't really know when i'm gonna update next but it would probably be somewhere between the 22th adn the 26th. well that's all that i have to say... blackwolfXI says eat your vegetables and you will be healthy...

**read&review people, or i'll be sad and i'll haunt you for the rest of your lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**next: chapter 13 "wavering matters"**


	14. wavering matters

**Disclaimer:** i don´t own naruto, if i did naruto would have a younger brother... i don't know why though...

'NO IDEA' thoughts

"NO IDEA" dialog

**'NO IDEA' **demon/summon/inner being thoughts

**"NO IDEA"** demon/summon/inner being dialog

**_NO IDEA_** jutsu/spell/special technique

**Auhtor's note: **hey! new chapter... enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The legend of the wolf and the fox book 1:<strong>_

_**The shinobi nations**_

Chapter 13: "wavering matters"

- (14:30 p.m., Nack's apartment) -

It had been two days since team 7 had departed for their first C-ranked mission and Nack was bored as hell. Who knew that not having Naruto or Obito around could be so boring? He had tried training a little to kill some of his boredom, but with no one to beat the hell out of (Naruto and Obito) it wasn't the same. So with nothing else to do he had been drinking and gambling for the last two days… what? He didn't have the motivation to go on a mission right now and Kakashi was out on some secret anbu thing that the bastard hadn't invited him… asshole…

So here he was now, on his bed with a little of a hangover, sore as hell because somehow he had ended up sleeping with Inuzuka Tsume… again, and if his clock was right, which probably was, he was late for his usual twenty bowls of ramen at ichiraku's. Deciding that he should really get up, Nack stood up and went to take a quick shower but as he made his way to his bathroom, the sound of knocking on his window stopped him.

He walked up to his window and when he opened the blinds he saw a messenger hawk staring right back at him with its head tilted to the side. For a couple of minutes the two of them stood like that in a resemblance of a Mexican stand off with neither of them backing out of the stare off, until Nack sighed and opened his window.

He grabbed the message but not before noticing the symbol on the hawk's collar 'the old man's personal messenger hawk?' inquired Nack as he saw the hawk fly away from his apartment. Still puzzled about the reason that would make the Hokage use his personal messenger hawk instead of sending an anbu to get him Nack decided to just read the message and see what this was about. About five seconds after he opened the message Nack's face turned into a blank stare as he read the one word that was written in the small paper over and over again.

And that word was… _Naruto_… that explained it all…

Sighing in defeat Nack went to his bathroom to get a shower and rid himself from the smell of alcohol and sex that he was sure he was irradiating, but before he entered to the shower he made one comment about the message "I swear the kid's luck is even worst than mine… it hasn't even been three days since he left!"

Ten minutes later Nack was out of his bathroom dressed in his usual black attire: black pants, his black and white sneakers that he had gotten from one of the continents that he had visited (he had put a durability seal on them to make them last this long), a black leather belt that had several storage seals in it, a black skin tight sleeveless shirt and an unzipped black sleeveless jacket with the kanji for storm on the back in white and on his head a black konoha hitai-ate (like Naruto on shippuden), he was about to step out of his apartment when he suddenly remembered something…

"Uhm… Tsume?" asked uncertain Nack, and when he got a groan as a response that came from his bed he added "could you lock the door when you leave?" a feminine hand wave in affirmation from his bed, Nack nodded and made his way out of his apartment and set out in direction to the Hokage tower.

- (Ten minutes later, Hokage tower) -

"Oi! Old man, what the hell kind of trouble did Naruto get himself into now? And is it just me or you also have the feeling that the brat probably got himself killed by now?" asked loudly Nack as he entered the Hokage's office via window, he was so engrossed in getting an answer that he completely missed the presence of the other six persons in the office besides the Hokage and the hidden anbus. He was about to ask again when a cough caught his attention and as he turned around he saw that not only team Gai was there but also two of the people who would probably kick his ass if he even hinted that Naruto was hurt… Rin and Kushina… and he had just made a joke about Naruto being dead… perfect…

Five minutes later a rather roughed up Nack stood in front of Sarutobi and a slightly more calm Rin and Kushina where standing behind him with team Gai who was looking rather curiously at the three older shinobi and wondering just why they had been called there.

"So why did you call me here, old man?" asked Nack in a more clamed manner, mainly due to the two women behind him.

"Well, I just received a message from Obito-kun stating that his squad has encountered some trouble and they are requesting back up, because apparently their mission was far more complicated that it was stated before…" informed the Hokage.

"Is Naru-kun alright?" asked a worried Kushina as Rin also make her worries known by nodding.

"Apparently yes. Obito-kun didn't say anything about any member of his team being injured but he did say that he they faced against a couple of missing-nin… the demon brothers if I'm not mistaken…"

"A couple of chunnin?" asked intrigued Nack.

"Yeah. But apparently from the information Obito-kun could get out after defeating them was that they had more companions" explained Hiruzen.

"Hm… ok, I'll go…" declared Nack before he turned around and made his way out of the office while he kept speaking "just tell me where they were going and I'll catch up"

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Kushina as she grabbed Nack's collar "I'm going too!" declared the current Uzumaki matriarch glaring at Nack.

"Huh? Hell no! I'm going alone!" protested Nack loudly glaring right back at Kushina. The two of them stood there glaring at each other with no one else even daring to break them off, because after all who in his right mind would try to get in the middle of a fight between an ex-Jinchuriki, with extensive knowledge in Fuuinjutsu and on hell of a temper vs. an virtually immortal Jinchuriki, with extensive knowledge in Fuuinjutsu and a shit load of high ranked ninjutsu in his arsenal, who tended to solve his problem by blowing them up… literally…

"*cough* ahem!"

The two glaring shinobis turned robotically to look at the Hokage who just returned the stare with a deadpan expression, though if you looked closely you could see that he was panicking at the thought of having the two of them turn their aggression onto him.

"I was actually gonna send Nack-kun along with Gai-kun's team as back up-"

"YOSH! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS ARE MORE THAN READY TO UNDERGO IN THIS YOUTHFUL QUEST TO HELP OUR YOUTHFUL COMRADES IN THEIR TIME OF NEED!" exclaimed loudly Gai as he gave a good guy pose, with the sparkling teeth and the thumb up. As a whole the more sane humans in the office, namely: the Hokage, Rin, Kushina, Neji, Tenten, Nack and the four anbus that were currently guarding the Hokage, sweatdropped at the statement and cursed to themselves for being present during the outburst.

Having forgotten about the previous glaring match between Kushina and him, Nack stared at the old Hokage with a pathetic pleading look "please for the love of kami… tell me he isn't really coming with me…"

Sarutobi just looked away from Nack and Kushina could just pity the poor guy for his horrible fate… to go on a possibly week long mission with Maito Gai… Kakashi would have committed suicide if it was him…

"Uhm… as I was saying I'm going to send you… Nack-kun along with Gai-kun and his team as back up, you are going to meet Obito-kun's team in nami no kuni where you are going to assist him and his team until the end of the mission" informed the Hokage as he looked at team Gai and ignored the sobbing Nack who was on the floor banging his head against it.

"You should leave as soon as possible though, as we do not know how dangerous the situation has become since Obito-kun sent the message" declared the Hokage and Gai quickly turned around to face his students.

"YOSH! My youthful students do you have everything needed for a week long mission?" it was more of a loud exclamation than a question but the three gennin nodded their heads in affirmation "then let us set out on this youthful journey that will lead us to our youthful comrades that currently are in an unyouthfully dangerous situation!" exclaimed the self-proclaimed beautiful green beast of konoha.

At the last comment made by Gai, Nack just stood up, still crying anime tears, and glared at the Hokage who had the decency to turn his head as to not look at Nack's accusatory glare.

Finally giving up in making the old man back down from sending Gai along with him Nack sighed "ok. Fine… let's just go already…" Kushina, who had backed out from going as soon as she heard that Gai was going, gave Nack a look that said that she was trusting in him protecting Naruto and Nack gave a nod in affirmation, though he was still crying at the thought of probably more than a week with Gai around.

- (A couple of minutes later) -

"YOSH! LEE!" shouted loudly Gai as the assembled team stood at the gates with Kushina and Rin seeing them off "WE WILL GET TO NAMI NO KUNI IN LESS THAN AN HOUR! AND IF WE CAN NOT DO THAT THEN WE WILL RUN TWO THOUSAND LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON OUR HANDS! AND IF WE CAN NOT DO THAT WE WILL-" shouted the taijutsu specialist jounnin as his protégé looked at him in admiration; his other two students just sighed in annoyance.

"For the love of kami, Gai!" exclaimed Nack as he shook his head in exasperation effectively cutting off what was probably going to be an hour of stupid self imposed physical challenges that were to moronic and unbelievable to even complete "even at a normal shinobi pace it takes twelve hours to get to the coast! And about three more hours to get to through the ocean, and into nami no kuni!" he just couldn't believe this guy was a jounnin, granted Gai was one hell of a taijutsu fighter probably one of the best in the world… but he was so stupid and weird that you just had to wonder how in the hell did he pass the jounnin exam?

Gai stared at Nack for a couple of seconds before he exclaimed even louder "YOU ARE RIGHT MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! ONE HOUR IS FAR TOO MUCH TIME! WE WILL DO IT IN HALF AN HOUR!"

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI! I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN!" shouted one Rock Lee, completely ignoring the slack jawed looks on the rest of the people present, before he and Gai took off sprinting at amazing speeds.

As the two green cladded shinobis ran with the other three members of their team behind them, Nack looked into the sky and make a silent prayer 'kami-sama… if you're up there somewhere… could you please kill me? Or kill Gai if you can't kill me?... Or at least leave him brain dead? Even that would work…' said mentally the immortal as he kept running behind the two taijutsu fanatics along with Tenten and Neji.

'**You're wasting your time there kid'** said the ever helpful demon god known as Fenrir **'that dude is already brain dead! How else can you explain going around dressed like that?'** well that certainly made a point thought Nack as they continued they run in direction to the coast.

- (Thirty minutes later) -

"god dammit Gai!" shouted Nack as he and five kage bunshins were currently restraining the taijutsu specialist from going back to konoha "I already told you that you could do your stupid penalty when we get back to the village! Now stop struggling and lets go!" shouted again Nack before he looked to the side at Neji, who was stopping Lee while Tenten tried to talk some sense into him 'why me…' thought Nack crying anime tears as he kept trying to convince Gai that going back to the village to do the two thousand laps around konoha was a bad idea as they needed to meet up with Obito's team.

As they kept struggling with the idiotic duo, Nack could only observe amazed that they had actually covered one quarter of the road to the coast… Gai must be a slave driver when training his gennins if the kids could still go on…

After a couple of minutes the more sane members of the team were able to calm the two rampaging green cladded shinobis and the group continued their trip to the coast… in the same ridiculously fast pace…

So a couple of hours later the five man team was on the coast and ready to cross the ocean into nami no kuni.

"hm… if we go in a boat it would take about three hours and even if we do that, it's not sure that we can get in without causing some trouble…" said Nack as he and the rest of the team were in the docks waiting for a boat to nami no kuni "according to Obito's information on this mission, the whole country is being controlled by Gato and it's almost impossible to get in without him knowing…"

"We could enter illegally, isn't it?" asked Neji as he activated his Byakugan and looked at a particular boat "I can see at least four empty rooms in that boat and we can surely sneak in without troubles…"

Nack stared blankly at the young Hyuuga before pointing lamely at said Hyuuga's sensei and teammate… who were currently in the middle of doing four thousand push ups as punishment for not making it to the coast in half an hour…

"Oh… I had almost forgotten about them…" muttered Neji.

"Then how about we run till we get there?" chimed in Gai as he kept doing push ups.

"No, that wouldn't work. You and I can make the trip but even if your kids make it to the other side they would be too tired to help with anything at all… and that's me being positive about them getting to the other side…" answered Nack.

"By air then?" asked Tenten uncertain about how that would actually go.

Nack's face immediately lit up in and a grin formed on his face as he came to the decision "yeah… that would work perfectly!" the rest of the team just looked at him, two of them (Lee and Gai) confused and the other two completely skeptical about it.

- (about forty minutes before, coasts of nami no kuni, with Naruto's group) -

As the small boat that had taken team 7 and Tazuna into nami no kuni made its way back to the sea, Naruto and the rest of their little group started walking into the land in direction to Tazuna's home, as they walked Naruto couldn't help but remember what had transpired about a day after they had left the village…

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu _

_Naruto was bored, they had been walking for over a day and it looked like they still weren't even close to the coast, but then again Naruto didn't even know if they were walking in direction to the coast… he should have really paid attention during geography class during the academy… but on the other hand, it wasn't Naruto's fault that the teacher was so freaking boring…_

_As the group kept walking, Naruto looked to the sides at the rest of his team, Sasuke was obviously as bored as Naruto because of the lack of action in this mission… they obviously didn't knew what a C-ranked mission normally entailed… Sakura was talking with their client about their destination, nami no kuni and finally Obito was… reading the same book that Naruto had seen Kakashi read all the time… just what in the hell was that book about anyway? Wondered Naruto, as he was sure that more than half of the male populace in konoha owned one of those books._

_Well regardless of that Naruto just kept walking and looking around him to find something, anything that could kill his boredom. And just a couple of minutes later he noticed it, a puddle of water in the middle of the road… when the day was cloudless… just what kind of moron would buy that pathetic attempt to ambush someone?_

_Naruto looked at his team half expecting them to laugh while pointing at the puddle or something along those lines… but what greeted him was a talking Sakura, who was pestering Sasuke about something while said Uchiha just walked with his eyes closed in an indifferent manner…_

'_Are they serious?' thought Naruto as he turned to his sensei and saw him eyeing the puddle, obviously noticing the weak Genjutsu 'well at least Obito-sensei noticed it… but even so… how the hell Sakura and Sasuke don't notice it? And I'm supposed to be the worst at Genjutsu here? How ironic is that?' thought Naruto with a deadpan expression on his face as he and his team walked pass the obvious attempt to ambush them._

_They hadn't made it even two meters away from the puddle when two figures jumped out of it and rushed at Obito… only to be met with pairs of kicks to the face courtesy of one Uzumaki Naruto and his clone._

_The figures, now revealed as two kiri missing-nins were sent back a couple of meters by the strength of the kicks and when they regained their bearings they immediately rushed back using an impressive speed to tie the two Naruto's with the shuriken chain that connected the two ninja's gauntlets and with a quick pull they tore apart the two Narutos… or at least they thought that they did._

_Two poofs of smoke alerted the two ninjas that they had been fooled as one of the Narutos became a simple wooden log and the other simply disappeared in a poof._

'_shit!' thought the two missing-nins as they turned to their original target only to be met with other two kids, a black haired boy and a pink haired girl, with the boy rushing at them with a kunai in his hand and the girl standing in a defensive position in front of their target, the bridge builder, Tazuna._

_As Sasuke came close to the two kiri shinobis he threw his kunai at the two of them and the two quickly dodged what they thought was an attempt to take them out, but this proved to be the wrong decision as the kunai implanted itself in one of the links of their chain and when the kunai impaled itself in the ground Sasuke kicked it deeper, which in turn stopped the retreating ninjas as their chain became tense and broke from the strain of being pulled in two different direction with so much force._

_Having lost their balance, demon brother #1, who had his gauntlet in his left hand (Meizu), was met by a swift kick to the side of his face that completely knocked him out courtesy of Obito, who hadn't so much as blinked since the start of this 'surprise' attack._

_On the other hand, demon brother #2 (Gozu), faired a little better as he managed to dodge the initial kick that Sasuke threw but received an upward kick from Naruto who had made a slide an crouched just below Gozu's chin (kind of like the way he kicked Kiba during his Uzumaki barrage in the chunnin exam arc), and with his balance now completely lost he had no way of dodging the falling knee to the face by a second Naruto or the final axe kick to his gut courtesy of Uchiha Sasuke._

_A while later the two demon brothers were tied to a tree with chakra suppression seals on them and after confirming who their target was Obito went to have a little chat with Tazuna while the three gennin watched the pair of nuke-nin._

"_So you guys are from kiri?" asked Naruto getting a glare from both of the currently tied up men "oh, right… you guys defected… I had forgotten about that…" muttered Naruto as he looked at the slashed hitai-ates in the foreheads of the two brothers._

_There was a small silence in the group before Naruto spoke again "so… ever been in hi no kuni before?" asked the blond as he tried to kill his now recently returned boredom… don't get him wrong he had enjoyed their little fight against the nuke-nin, but he wished that it would have lasted longer…_

_As Naruto kept trying to make small talk with the captured former kiri-nin Sasuke glared at the blonde's back, he just couldn't understand how Naruto had been able to react faster than him; he was the rookie of the year dammit! How could someone like Naruto have reacted better than him! It was infuriating, and in Sasuke's mind just another prove that he wasn't getting as strong as he wanted to be…_

_Onto the third member of team 7, Sakura was simply amazed of how good Naruto was. Of course she had realized that Naruto wasn't an idiot when he had decipher the meaning behind the bell test but still, she hadn't expected that he was so strong and she was pretty amazed of how he and Sasuke had reacted immediately to the surprise attack from the demon brothers. And it was that thought that made Sakura realize that over the entire incident she hadn't helped in the actual fighting which depressed her as she started to feel left behind by his teammates._

'_Do I really have what it takes to be a kunoichi?' wondered Sakura as she looked to the ground. And it was because she was looking to the ground that she failed to notice that Naruto was in front of her._

"_You ok, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. Now, with the ridiculously large amount of times that Naruto had been smacked in the head by his pink haired teammate and the usual reasons of why this happened (mainly Naruto trying to impress her and ending embarrassing not only himself but Sakura too) he should have known that he had done the wrong thing when he saw that Sakura's face and his face were too close when he asked his question… and thus when Sakura realized this the situation ended like it always did…_

_***SMACK***_

…_with Naruto and his face buried in the ground…_

_As Naruto nursed his injured face, Obito walked up to the three gennins with a miserable looking Tazuna in tow._

"_Alright kids, listen up!" shouted Obito getting the attention of his students "we are going back to the village"_

"_WHAT?" shouted not only Naruto but Sasuke too, which was so out of character that it surprised the rest of team 7._

_Obito then explained that Tazuna had lied about the difficulty of the mission and the reasons why he had lied (I'm not writing that because you should already know them… also I'm too lazy to do it), at this Naruto immediately protested and yelled that they should help out, which was seconded by Sasuke, though Sasuke's reason had more to do with the probability of facing a strong opponent to test his prowess, Sakura agreed with her teammates mainly because what Gato was doing was wrong and because it was a chance to prove herself and to prove to her Sasuke-kun that she was the only one for him… yeah, because Sasuke was surely waiting for her to prove that she was worthy of him…_

_So with his team asking (read: demanding) to continue the mission Obito just sighed and pulled out a scroll were he wrote the situation and requested for back up._

_He then made a couple of hand seals and muttered a quick "__**Kuchiyose **__**no Jutsu**_ (Summoning Jutsu)_" and a small poof of smoke formed. He handed the message to his summon and muttered a quick 'to the Hokage' before another poof formed in the middle of the first one and Obito's summon disappeared, the whole time the creature remained covered by the smoke thus hiding what it was to the rest of the people there._

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu kai!_

While they continued their walk in direction to Tazuna's home, Naruto couldn't but wonder just what was Obito's summon. He had asked their sensei about it several times since the incident with the demon brothers but every time Obito would answer that it was a secret… and that was pissing the hell off of Naruto.

After a few minutes of different theories about Obito's summon Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by a sudden noise to the side. Now not a lot of people knew but Naruto had been trained by both Nack and Gai to react to the pretty much every movement, sound or change in the wind currents around him as if it was an attack, perks of being smacked around by people faster than him… WAY faster than him.

So reacting by pure instinct Naruto threw a kunai at the source of the noise and a small yelp of fear was heard as the others stopped their walking to look at Naruto questioningly.

Sakura walked to the bushes where the kunai had sailed and after moving it a little came to the sight of a small white rabbit, who was currently quivering in fear as the kunai had landed just a centimeter to the side of its head… it was amazing how much Naruto's marksman skills had improved since the start of his weekly training with team Gai… probably due to Tenten throwing weapons at him constantly and Naruto throwing them back to at the very least save some face, as his aim were nowhere near as good as Tenten's.

But regardless of that fact Sakura quickly berated Naruto for almost killing an innocent little animal.

"Naruto, what are you doing? It's just a little rabbit!" yelled Sakura, as Naruto panicked besides the little rabbit that had foam coming out of its mouth due to the sheer fear that had went through.

Obito on the other hand was more worried about other things 'a snow rabbit? But it's white… in this season? Snow rabbits are only white in winter season… so they're finally here…' thought Obito as he sharpened his senses preparing for any kind of attack.

He wasn't disappointed when a buzzing noise came from he trees and a big as sword came flying at them.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" shouted Obito, as he himself hit the deck in order to avoid the incoming sword. Naruto for his part tackled Sakura to the ground as soon as he heard the warning as Sasuke took care of Tazuna.

The sword then sailed through the air until it embedded itself into a tree and a tall man landed in the handle of the big zanbatou, he was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows (so small in fact that it was easy to think he didn't have any). The man was wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. His was shirtless with his chest only covered by a belt, that was obviously used to carry that big zanbatou that the man was standing in, the man's lower face was covered with bandages which in a face mask fashion and he wore a kiri hitai-ate sideways on his head.

"Momochi Zabuza…" muttered Obito as he looked up at the ex-kiri ninja "the demon of mist, What are you doing here working for a piece of crap like Gato?" asked Obito while his mind was running the scenario over and over again trying to come up with a way to get the kids out of there safe and fight Zabuza at the same time… he wasn't having much luck at the time as he wasn't exactly the thinking type, he was more of a kick-your-ass-and-be-done-with-it kind of guy… he really regretted having spent so much time with Nack because he knew that this was his fault…

"Hm… you look familiar, but I can't quite place were I have seen you before…" said Zabuza as he directed his gaze at Obito before he looked at the four people behind the jounnin "and the reason of what I'm doing here is quite simple… I'm here to kill that old man, so if you would just stand aside so I can do it we would avoid the slaughter that would occur if I were to fight you and your pathetic excuse for a team" taunted the kiri nuke-nin as he let out some killer intent to scare the kids and the old man, Which worked for the old man and the black haired and pink haired brats.

He was surprised though when he noticed that one of the kids didn't look scared at all, in fact the blond punk even yawned in apparent boredom… what the hell was up with that?, thought Zabuza in surprise.

Naruto yawned loudly as he stood besides a terrified Sakura, who was looking at him in utter disbelief as he didn't show any kind of reaction to the huge amount (for her obviously) of killing intent that was directed at them.

'doesn't he feel it at all?' was the thought in Sakura's, Sasuke's and Tazuna's mind as the watched Naruto boringly roll his shoulders with a blank look on his face as the blond gazed at their foe.

"Is that it? Because my nii-san uses way more killing intent when he is training me, so I'm already used to it by now…" commented Naruto and, not for the first time, Obito wondered just what the hell kind of training did Nack put Naruto through… and Sasuke and Sakura just wondered ,what the hell kind of older brother did that for training?

"hm… quite the interesting brat you got there…" with a swift kick to the handle Zabuza removed the sword from the tree and he dropped to the ground were he grabbed his sword and blurred out of sight only to reappear in front of Obito and slash at him.

Obito leaned back and avoided the attack before delivering a kick to Zabuza's torso and sending him railing back "you're going to have to try harder than that!" taunted Obito and when Zabuza charged again, he quickly activated his sharingan and taking a kunai in his hand he charged at Zabuza to met him in a resounding clang at the two weapons fought for supremacy, neither of the warriors taking letting the other advance.

"Hm… the sharingan, blue clothes and orange goggles? Now I remember who you are!" exclaimed Zabuza as he and Obito threw each other back and engaged themselves in a stare off gauging the other for any kind of opening "you are konohagakure's Aoi hono no Tatsumaki (blue fire tornado)!"

Obito smirked as he readied himself to continue "hehehe… you scared?" taunted the Uchiha and his answer was a slash that almost took hi head off were it not for the fact that his sharingan saw it coming "I'll take that as a no" commented Obito before he was forced to avoid another strike from Zabuza but as he did so he failed to notice the other Zabuza that hit him with a kick on the side of his head and sent him to the ocean that was close to the road.

Obito maneuvered himself to fall standing atop the water and was about to charge back into the fight when he was intercepted by the real Zabuza and he was forced to direct his attention to his enemy but not before he shouted one last thing to his students.

"Kids, take Tazuna-san and get out of here! I'll catch up later!" he was then forced to dodge a kick directed at his face and the he retaliated with a swipe of his kunai that was blocked by Zabuza's Kubikiribouchou (Decapitating Carving Knife). The two of them continued to exchange blows as they made it further into the ocean duking it out only using their physical abilities.

- (With team 7, Tazuna and Zabuza's clone) -

"Kids, take Tazuna-san and get out of here! I'll catch up later!" shouted Obito as he battled with the real Zabuza.

Immediately the three gennin sprung to action as Sakura and Naruto ran to Sasuke who already had a kunai in a defensive stance in front of Tazuna as he watched the clone who stared back in some kind of amusement.

As the group of three young shinobis and an old bridge builder stood in front of their enemy, Naruto's mind was running the possibilities and different scenarios that he could come up with to get Tazuna out of there and help their sensei in his fight. He under no reason was gonna left his sensei alone to fight, even if he knew that he wasn't gonna be of much help Naruto knew that if he could give his sensei any chance, no matter how small, to get the advantage in this fight, then he was going to do it.

"Hm? What's with this? Aren't you going to run away brats?" asked obviously amused the clone as he let out a wave of killer intent, and this time it dwarfed the previous one ridiculously as even Naruto froze by the sheer size of the killing intent "… or are you to scared to even move?" asked the clone in a tone that was full of bloodlust.

'Shit! What's with this! It's completely different from Nack-nii's killing intent! There's so much bloodlust… fuck no! Concentrate Naruto!' as Naruto was trying to overcome his growing fear the others in his group weren't facing any better at all. Sakura was openly crying as she could literally see her death in front of her, Sasuke was shivering in fear as memories of his clan's slaughter played over and over in his head, and Tazuna was the same as Sakura sans the crying.

Noticing the bad shape of his teammate and knowing that he wasn't so much better too, Naruto decided that they needed to make a run for it so he whispered as low as he could "hey Sasuke…" when he noticed the slight twitch from Sasuke that he took as Sasuke having heard him he continued "when I tell you take Sakura-chan and Tazuna, and make a run for it…" Sasuke's head snapped in Naruto's direction so fast that he thought he might have snapped his neck.

Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes as he kept speaking "I'll distract him long enough for you guys to get away and when sensei beats the real one we will catch up" it was a total lie and Naruto knew it but he also knew that out of all of them he was the one with the abilities to holding him back with the use of the _**kage bunshin no Jutsu**_ (shadow clone Jutsu). But that didn't change the fact that he was screwed either way, but it was better if it was just him and not the entire team that died… not that Naruto was ready to die just yet, and if he was going to die he was gonna go with a bang and take the bastard with him… even if it was just a clone.

Sasuke was about to question Naruto's sanity when Zabuza's voice spoke…from behind them…

"Now what could you two be plotting, hm?" said Zabuza as he stood in the middle of the four of them. He quickly hit Naruto on his face with a roundhouse kick that sent the blond crashing into Sasuke and the two of them fell to the ground a couple of meters away, he then turned around to attack Tazuna but Sakura had pushed the old man away and they were already running away, which probed to be futile as the clone disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of the two with his Kubikiribouchou lifted above his head. He made a downward swipe with his sword and cut Tazuna from his shoulder to his hip.

***POOF***

But 'Tazuna' was replaced with a wooden log as well as Sakura and when Zabuza looked at the to the right he saw the four of them unharmed with the blond and the black haired kids standing in their respective battle stance.

"Ho~! So you decided to fight me? How naïve…" commented Zabuza as he readied Kubikiribouchou for another strike.

Meanwhile the three gennin were panicking major time.

"What the hell can we do?" spoke Naruto as he watched Zabuza readying his sword to charge again.

"we fight obviously!" exclaimed Sasuke with determination but the shaking of his hand said that he didn't had anything to back his words "we were able to defeat Obito, then we can surely do this too!"

If were not for the fact that he was panicking right now Naruto would have facepalmed at the sheer idiocy of that statement "you moronic Teme! We can take on a jounnin by ourselves! Obito-sensei wasn't even trying when we did the test! Or did you seriously thought that three rookie gennin would have defeated an experienced jounnin in a fight if the jounnin took the fight even a little seriously!"

Now that made sense, thought Sasuke and Sakura as they realized what this meant for them in this fight… they were so screwed…

"Then what can we do?" asked Sakura in desperation as she clutched her kunai tighter in her hands trying to reassure herself that they would be fine.

"Any ideas, teme?" whispered Naruto.

"None… you?" asked back Sasuke.

"One… but it's not really smart…"

"I'll take any kind of idea right now"

"Well then when I give you the sign I want you to launch a _**goukakyouu no Jutsu **_(great fireball Jutsu) at him" said Naruto as his hand formed his usual cross seal. Instantly five Naruto's popped into existence, each one with a kunai in hand.

The six Naruto's quickly charged at Zabuza who, once the blonds were close enough, swung his sword in a large horizontal swipe that cut through the first clone before the second one used his kunai to block and pumping chakra to his feet stuck himself to the ground stopping Kubikiribouchou's advance. Then two of the remaining Naruto's kicked Zabuza in his chest while another one kicked his hand making him loose the hold on his sword that upon touching the ground turned itself back into water.

Seeing his opportunity the five remaining Narutos (four clones and the original) charged at Zabuza, but unluckily for them they were too slow and Zabuza used the water that had previously been his Kubikiribouchou to create another clone that used his Kubikiribouchou to cut down three of the Narutos in a fast movement while the other Zabuza dispelled the last clone with a hard kick to the face.

Surrounded by the two Zabuzas Naruto would have cursed at his stupid idea, were it not for the fact that Naruto hadn't had an idea when he had attacked Zabuza. Because you see Naruto's idea was that being the 'Zabuza' in front of them just a clone, he was probably not as powerful as the real one and he could probably make an opening big enough for Sasuke to take care of the clone, but the problem was that he hadn't expected for the clone to actually be that strong and even be able to create another clone… thus the problem he was in now.

It happened in a mere moment. As the two Zabuza clones attacked Naruto, the first one (the one that had lost his sword) with a left roundhouse kick and the second one with a horizontal slash from the right, Naruto turned his head slightly to look at the Zabuza behind him but instead of looking at him something behind said Zabuza caught his attention. It was Sasuke, and he was holding the last seal for the _**Katon: goukakyouu no Jutsu **_(Fire Style: great fireball Jutsu), and in an instant an idea came to Naruto's mind and as the sword neared his body intent on cutting him in half Naruto jumped over it and stepped in it to make it pass his position. Unfortunately by doing this he left himself completely open and was hit in the left side of his body by a very, very hard kick that sent him flying for at least twenty feet were he crashed into the ground and rolled to a stop a couple of feet more.

It was in that moment that Naruto actually thanked that Nack didn't pull any punches, or kicks for that matter, when the two sparred, because the only reason why Naruto was still even conscious was because he was used by now to getting the shit beaten out of him, repeatedly he might add, and still getting up afterwards (though it was more because Nack would just beat him up again if he didn't stood up…bastard).

But the good part of getting hit by what felt like a kick from a horse more than a human, was that with their attack two things have happened that gave team 7 a slight chance to win:

N° 1: the second Zabuza clone (the only one with a replica of Kubikiribouchou) had his back turned to the other members of team seven and seemed like he was paying more attention to the failed attempt to cut Naruto in half than anything else.

N°2: the first Zabuza's was currently out of balance because of the kick he had landed in Naruto's rib cage and the amount of strength he had put behind it, he also couldn't see the actions of the rest of team 7 because the other clone was blocking his sight.

And it was because of this that none of the Zabuzas were able to anticipate the attack.

"_**Katon: goukakyouu no Jutsu **_(Fire Style: great fireball Jutsu)!" muttered Sasuke and he let out a considerable bigger fireball that sailed through the air until it collided with the first Zabuza that was completely incinerated by the attack. Unfortunately the second Zabuza jumped away the moment the attack collided with his comrade and landed several feet back, completely unharmed.

"tch." Sasuke had been hoping to take out the two of them in one shot because frankly he doubt it that they could get another lucky shot in this fight, and that fact that Naruto was still struggling to make it to a standing position didn't help them at all.

The clone glared at Sasuke and extending his right hand up forming a half tiger seal he used his left hand to form the same seal but in front of his chest before muttering "_**Kirigakure no Jutsu**_ (Hidden in Mist Jutsu)" almost immediately a very thick mist began to form around the place making it almost impossible to see beyond two meters.

"Shit! Naruto!" exclaimed Sasuke as he realized that with the mist their blond comrade was alone and they had no way to help him without getting lost in the thick mist.

Somewhere in the mist Naruto stood, or more like laid as he had just been kick in the chest hard enough to take the air out of his lungs. The moment the mist had appeared Naruto had tried to get to his team but sadly Zabuza had saw him and had used his distraction to punch him in the face sending him railing back and from that point forward it had become like one of his training sparrings with Nack, with the exception that Zabuza had actual killing intent behind his hits and Naruto knew that this clone would beat him to death if given the chance. And as Naruto got kicked in the face, again, he wondered just were in the hell was their sensei and why hadn't he finished his fight already.

- (With Obito and the real Zabuza) -

Panting a little from the amount of chakra that he had used, Obito dodged yet again another dragon made of water and quickly went through a set of hand seals before letting out a stream of fire that took the form of a flying dragon and collided with his water counterpart in a big explosion of steam.

Frustrated Obito charged at Zabuza with a high kick to the face that the kiri nuke-nin blocked using the blade of his sword. As the two combatants continued to fight, Obito couldn't but help to remember how annoying fighting Zabuza had turned out to be.

At the beginning of the fight Zabuza and Obito had used purely taijutsu, in an obvious attempt to conserve energy from Obito and a way to test his opponent's skill from Zabuza. But after a couple of minutes they had ended in a stalemate as even though Zabuza was a little stronger physically, Obito could read his movement with his sharingan thus nullifying that advantage. Then they had went into an all out match of ninjutsu… and that's were things had gotten rather difficult for Obito, as Zabuza was probably his worst kind of match up with his Suiton ninjutsus against Obito's Katon and Fuuton affinity as it didn't matter if Obito used a collaboration Jutsu to attack because the fact that they were currently fighting atop water gave Zabuza enough advantage to push Obito further back.

"Fuck! My luck sucks!" muttered Obito as he went through another set of hand seals "_**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu **_(Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)" he sent out several fire projectiles at Zabuza who did his own set of hand seals.

"_**Suiton: Suijinheki**_ (Water Style: Water wall)" as his name indicated a rather big wall of water rose up and stopped Obito's attack.

At the sight of his failed attack Obito cursed his luck, the constant use of his sharingan along with several Justus were starting to take a toll on him, the only thing that he found comfort was that Zabuza looked as tired as he. Obito was about to charge again when a sudden shout was heard.

"DOUBLE DINAMIC ENTRY!"

A second later two green blurs fell from the sky at incredible speeds with two kicks aimed at Zabuza's head and it was only by pure luck that Zabuza was able to dodge them, though when the kicks collided with the water they created a pressure wave that rocked the ocean and threw Zabuza's balance off giving Obito a chance that the Uchiha was most eager to take.

Pumping chakra to his feet Obito sprinted at top speeds towards Zabuza and kicked him high into the air then going through a quick set of hand seals Obito extended his hands in direction to Zabuza's falling form and shouted "_**Fuuton: Atsugai**_ (Wind Style: Pressure Damage)" when the pressurized wind hit Zabuza's body it sent him flying across the water in direction to the shore where he crashed through several trees before his back hit a final tree and he slumped to the ground barely conscious.

As Obito made his way back to the shore he was joined by two green cladded males, he glanced at them with a dry look before he spoke "what took you guys so long?"

The taller male was about to answer before a large explosion went off from where Obito knew his team was "hold onto that thought for now…" commented Obito as the three males speed off onto the shore.

- (Two minutes before, with team seven and Zabuza's clone) -

About ten seconds into his beating Naruto had gotten bored of being on the receiving end so when Zabuza had punched him in the face… for the hundredth time… he took a dive and rolled away from the mizu bunshin. Coming to a rather crappy looking standing position, due to the fact that he was covered in bruises and his left arm was completely numb along with his right leg. Naruto tried to retaliate but a fast uppercut to the chin sent him right back to the floor, he slowly made his way to his feet as the Zabuza clone stared at him impassibly, Naruto was about to try again when a strong wind coming from the sea blew the mist away and a second later a kunai imbedded itself in the head of Zabuza turning it into water again.

"For kami's sake, kid! You look like crap!" yelled a voice that Naruto knew all to well "haven't you learned anything about fighting from me?" asked an amused Nack as he walked up to Naruto.

"Nack-nii? What are you doing here?"

"We are your back up, kid… surprise!" said Nack with a smirk on his face as two other people walked up to Naruto.

"Tenten? Unmei no Baka (idiot of fate)?" asked Naruto as Tenten immediately started checking the younger shinobi's wounds. Neji only twitched in annoyance at Naruto's nickname for him "does this means that bushy brows and bushy brows-sensei are here too?" asked Naruto as the group was joined by Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna. A second later the two green cladded shinobis along with team 7's jounnin sensei landed beside the group.

"You guys done?" asked Nack to Obito without turning to look at them.

"Just one second…" said Obito as he shunshined to where Zabuza was trying to stand up. He quickly threw four kunais hitting Zabuza in his extremities "and that's checkmate… demon of the mist…" muttered Obito as he took out another kunai to finish the job.

But before he could do it two senbons hit Zabuza's neck and the tall nuke-nin slumped to the ground lifelessly. Using a quick shunshin Obito appeared besides Zabuza's body and checked for his pulse.

'He's dead…' thought Obito as he glanced at the person that had killed Zabuza "a kiri hunter-nin?"

"Impressive… you felt my presence…" commented the hunter-nin. As this happened the rest of the konoha group along with Tazuna had made their way up to them.

"I have been hunting for Zabuza for quite some time now…" said the hunter-nin.

"Hunting?" asked a puzzled Sakura.

"Yes. It is my duty to hunt down missing-nins such as the now dead Momochi Zabuza…" at the mention of Zabuza being 'dead' everyone looked at the body of the once alive kiri nuke-nin.

Nack, who had remained silent during the conversation and hadn't even glanced at Zabuza's body, stared at the hunter-nin 'from his height and the tone of his voice this hunter-nin is probably only a few years older than Naruto… and he's already a hunter-nin? This kid is obviously skilled…' were the thoughts going through not only Nack's mind but Obito's and Gai's too.

The hunter-nin then dropped from his position up in the trees and landed besides Zabuza. Then he slung one of Zabuza's arms across his shoulder and lifted himself up ward a bit "now I must dispose of this body, as it contains too many secrets…"

Nack immediately perked up at that comment. He narrowed his eyes and spoke "hm… interesting… I didn't know that kiri hunter-nins took the bodies of their kills with them… I thought that the protocol was to dispose of the body immediately after the kill…" he noticed that the hunter-nin tensed up at his words 'gotcha bitch!' thought Nack, but before he could so much as take a step the hunter-nin disappeared in a quick shunshin and a second later he couldn't feel his presence anymore.

"Damn, he got away…" muttered Nack as he turned around and started walking.

"well… let's get to Tazuna-san's house already… then we can figure this out, because right now I'm a little tired and I could really use a nap…" commented Obito as the other nodded and the group started walking in direction to Tazuna's house.

While they walked Obito glanced at their now larger group. Tazuna was walking ahead leading the way to his house, Neji was walking not too far behind him with his eyes closed in the typical cool guy pose, Sasuke was the same as he walked besides him, Gai and Lee were constantly talking about youth and some training schedule that sounded to stupid and exaggerated to be true, Naruto's wounds were being tended by Tenten and Sakura, with the latter berating Naruto about his recklessness, Obito had to admit that that sight looked really familiar but for some reason he couldn't quite place it.

He looked to his side to the final member of their group. Nack looked bored as hell, probably because he didn't get to fight anyone; he was walking while he looked around absentmindedly. After staring at him for a couple of seconds Obito remembered something.

"Oh yeah!" Nack and the others turned around to look at him "I forgot to ask but… how did you guys get here?" he then noticed that after he asked several things happened as the members of their back up team replayed the memory in their minds:

N°1: Gai blanched and looked ready to throw up.

N°2: Tenten and Neji smirked in clear amusement, though they looked rather stressed at the memory.

N°3: Lee looked really embarrassed about something.

N°4: Nack shivered ever so slightly as if he was remembering something.

Now these reactions happened because…

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu _

"_By air then?" asked Tenten uncertain about how that would actually go._

_Nack's face immediately lit up in and a grin formed on his face as he came to the decision "yeah… that would work perfectly!" the rest of the team just looked at him, two of them (Lee and Gai) confused and the other two completely skeptical about it._

_Nack then took them to a clearing and biting his thump he went through some hand seals and slammed his hand in the floor while yelling "__**Kuchiyose **__**no Jutsu**_ (Summoning Jutsu)_" and in a big poof of smoke Nack's dragon summon, Kuro, appeared before they rather shocked team Gai._

"_a-a d-d-dragon?" stammered Tenten as she stared in shock at the enormous mythical creature._

"_Huh?" said Nack cluelessly as he looked at the surprised faces of team Gai._

"_t-t-they a-a-are r-real?" said Lee with an exited look on his face, though he was still quite shocked._

"_Who? Kuro? Of course he's real!" said Nack as said dragon looked around lazily "or is the fact that he is here in front of you looking all badass and lazy at the same time not a good enough prove that he exists?"_

_He let the question hang in there for a moment before he finally got bored of their shocked faces "*sigh* alright… come on, guys! Get on Kuro's back so we can get going already!" he shouted as he jumped onto the back of the enormous black dragon._

_The four members of team Gai shortly followed his example and jumped onto the back of the scary looking creature "now hold on really tight 'cuz this fella likes to do things quickly!" said Nack in a playful tone getting dry looks from Neji and Tenten._

"_**You're such an idiot Nack…"** was the only comment that Kuro did before he shot in to the air at an incredible speed that had the four members of team Gai screaming and Nack laughing like a maniac._

_- (A while later, high in the air) -_

"_BLRUGHHHHH!"_

"_**NACK! I SWEAR THAT IF THAT GREEN CLADDED IDIOT THROWS UP IN MY WINGS ON MORE TIME I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND FEED YOU TO MY KIDS!"** shouted an enraged Kuro as Gai had, yet again, emptied his stomach on its back and wings._

_Nack just sweatdropped and looked at the spot on Kuro's back that was covered in vomit, which was practically its whole back and left wing 'from were do all that came from?' thought Nack… it was way too much vomit for it to be from just one person._

_He then glanced at Lee who had had to change his green bodysuit for another new one after the kid had literally pissed his pants after Kuro's rather rough set off. Lee was looking anywhere but at his teammates, who just kept quiet about the whole deal. Tenten tried not to laugh, even if it was rather amusing, as she knew that Lee had a slight case of vertigo (that had probably magnified after this incident), but Neji on the other hand had out right fell into a laughing fit (which kind of scared Nack considering the usual attitude the Hyuuga had) it had taken the Hyuuga prodigy twenty minutes and a promise from Lee not challenge him for an entire month, to make the kid stop laughing and promise not to tell anyone about it._

_Just a minute later Nack felt the chakra signatures of Obito and Naruto and grabbing Gai's and Lee's shoulders he whispered a quick "here's were you get off… help Obito…" before he literally kicked them off of Kuro's back._

_Then he turned to the other two members of team Gai and spoke "you guys are with me-" but before he could even end his sentence Kuro threw them off of his back forcefully while glaring at Nack's falling form and yelling him one last time before he dispelled._

"_**NEXT TIME YOU SUMMON ME FOR THIS KIND OF CRAP I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU CAN'T PROCREATE EVER AGAIN!" **Nack protected his jewels with his hand by instinct as the three of them fell to the ground with Nack using a bit of wind chakra to break the fall_

_Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu kai!_

"I don't want to talk about it…" thought Nack as he covered his family jewels again when he remembered Kuro's threat.

Obito just blinked owlishly before he let the matter drop as he saw that the rest of team Gai didn't seem eager to talk at all.

- (Three hours later, Zabuza's lair) -

As Gato left the place with his arm broken due to the hunter-nin that was Zabuza's ally he grumbled and couldn't stop whishing that he could kill that bastard already but he knew that Zabuza's was still useful for him… at least for now…

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when his bodyguards dropped to the ground with three large slashes on their chests, as if they had been attacked by a rather large animal.

"What the-"

"Hohoho" laughed a voice that Gato thought he wouldn't hear ever again, or at least he hoped so "it's not nice of you to not pay us what you owe us… Gato…" said the voice of none other than mister insanity himself, Kiseichu, as he stood behind Gato with his usual cloak covering his features. With him another cloaked figure stood besides him, but this one was taller than Kiseichu, who was about 5ft 9, standing about 6ft 5 and had a larger built that dwarfed even a man like Kiseichu.

"y-y-you… w-w-what a-are y-y-you d-doing here?" stuttered Gato as he gazed at the two figures.

"Oh, nothing to important… just came to say hi and see if you have our money…" commented Kiseichu in an innocent tone that fooled no one.

"b-b-but I-I-I already paid!" shouted outraged Gato.

"Hm… yeah, you are right… but you only paid for half of our services…" said Kiseichu and Gato knew from his tone that the deranged man was grinning.

"You must be joking! I paid you over ten million ryos!" shouted Gato.

"Yes you did… but unfortunately our price has been readjusted and the new costs of our services are twenty million ryos…"

"b-but t-t-that's unfair! I only hired you because you said you would help me get control of these lands but you barely did anything!" exclaimed Gato, but he knew that it was pointless and if he wanted to get out of there in alive and in one piece he would have to pay.

Kiseichu kept quiet for a moment before he spoke again "I'll tell you what Gato… as I'm feeling rather… generous… at this moment. I'll offer you our services one more time…" Gato was about to speak but a kunai flew besides his head cutting his cheek "do not interrupt me…" ordered calmly Kiseichu.

"I couldn't help but hear that your little friend Zabuza failed to eliminate the konoha shinobis that came here to protect the bridge builder… so I'll help you out in this matter… when Zabuza is healed he will attack the bridge builder again… but this time, I and my friend here" he pointed at the large man behind him that hadn't said a word or made a sound so far "will help in getting rid of the opposition… for free…" Kiseichu grinned widely as he said this.

"What do you say?" he asked with mirth in his voice as he saw the shocked look on Gato's face.

"R-really?"

"Of course… I never joke around when it comes to business… especially when this business is important to my boss" said Kiseichu 'well not this business per se… but more exactly two of the people that came with the konoha team…' he chuckled mentally at the thought of his real reason to be here.

"So… do we have a deal…" when he got a nod from Gato his grin widened even more "perfect… I will be expecting the rest of the money by tomorrow morning…" with that he and the cloaked man disappeared as they sank into a black puddle of goo.

Gato stood there for what looked like ages, but were in fact just a couple of seconds, before he raced back to his mansion to gather the money that Kiseichu had said, after all he didn't want any problem with him as Kiseichu was probably the most insane person that Gato had ever met… and that was when he was being normal… he really didn't want to see him when he got angry or lost his cool…

- (Meanwhile, Tazuna's house) -

The konoha group had just arrived to the cozy house that was Tazuna's home and they had been greeted by the Tazuna's hot daughter, in Nack's and Naruto's opinion, Obito kept it to himself because he was married but he mentally agreed to that.

- (At the same time, Obito's house) -

Rin stopped in mid step gaining a confused look from Kushina, Anko and Kurenai as the four females had been walking out of Rin's home to go do some light training.

"Something wrong?" asked Anko in concern.

"I'm not sure…" answered Rin "is just that I suddenly got the urge to smack Obito-kun in the head… weird…" she then shrugged and the four of them made their way outside the house.

"Maybe he is having some fun with some girls in nami no kuni?" commented Anko only to get smacked in the back of the head by Kushina who shook his head in disapproval.

"No… Obito-kun wouldn't do that" said Rin in a deceptively sweet tone, right before the temperature dropped around forty degrees in one go "he knows what would happen to him if he did…" the other three women shuddered in fear at the aura that Rin was emitting and in their minds they prayed that Obito never got Rin mad or else he would probably suffer a fate worse than death.

- (Back with Naruto and the others) -

"What's wrong Obito?" asked Nack as he saw Obito shudder for a moment.

"I don't know why but I suddenly got the feeling that someone wanted to hurt me really bad… you think there's another ninja around here?" answered Obito.

"Hm… that's the 'monogamy sensor'…" commented Nack and Obito gave him a dry look.

"The what now?" deadpanned Obito and Nack shook his head in disappointment.

"the monogamy sensor is when someone that either claims to be your girlfriend or is already in a relationship with you is feeling incredibly jealous and wants to hurt you in way that cannot be explained with words…" said Nack in a lecturing manned and he noticed that several of the men present in the room were giving him skeptically.

"What?"

"That's such a load of crap…" muttered Obito as he walked to the couch in the living room and sat down with the other following his example.

"Hey! Listen to me! I'm being totally serious here!" shouted Nack as he angrily walked inside the house, where the others were talking between them happily.

* * *

><p>Omake: "Obito's bachelor party pt. 1: the awakening"<p>

"urgh!" groaned loudly Nack as he rolled to lying on his back, he blinked uncomfortably at the amount of light that hit his eyes and used his right hand to stop cover his face.

When he finally got used to the light he tried to sit up but failed miserably as the sudden action made him feel like throwing up "oh sweet kami!" said Nack before he rolled to a kneeling position and threw up into the ground. After two minutes of constant vomit Nack finally stopped and slowly stood up, though his legs felt like gelatin and his head was killing him.

"Fuck!" whined Nack as he walked ahead in what he now recognized as the Hokage mountain "my head is killing me… and how the hell did I get here? And what the fuck happened last night?" he asked aloud to no one in particular.

A moment later he remembered… Obito's bachelor party…

"Oh yeah… but that was in akaichiku (red district) town. That's about four hours from konoha… how the hell did I get here?"

"Urgh~!" a groan came from the left side and Nack turned to look at… Kakashi and Gai… both stark naked (except for Kakashi's face mask) and completely covered in pink paint hugging each other…

"What. The. Hell?" asked Nack as he blinked owlishly at the sight before looking at himself and finally noticing that he was in the same state, except that he had his boxers on.

Nack then looked to the right and gazed upon another weird sight… Sarutobi Hiruzen… the Sandaime Hokage, the professor, one of the most respected shinobis in the world… dressed like a drag queen… if only Nack had a camera right now…

But regardless of the highly perturbing and amused sight, Nack remembered that the four other people that had been with him at the bachelor party were missing, including the groom.

"Were the hell are Obito and the others?" he looked around but couldn't find them anywhere. Frowning he tried to ask his tenant about what had happened the night before but apparently even Fenrir had a hangover because of the sheer amount that Nack had drank last night and the demon god was currently sleeping.

Cursing his luck Nack proceed to wake the other three men up… with a kick to Kakashi's ribs that got him up immediately… only to fall back down when his hangover caught up with him and he vomited all over the still sleeping Gai.

Nack looked dully at the two before he turned around and walked over to the drag queen that was Sarutobi Hiruzen. He then raised one foot and brought it down in the Hokage's groin electing a sharp cry of pain from the aged kage, who then proceeded to curse him openly about it… right until he noticed how he was dressed… then he started panicking and looked around trying to find his clothes.

"hey guys!" said Nack as Hiruzen continued to panic, Kakashi was gaping in shock when he noticed that he was naked and realized just what he had been doing before waking up, Gai was still sleeping "hey guys!" said Nack again a little more loud this time, but when nothing happened, he stomped on the ground to get their attention.

"HEY GUYS!"

"Huh?" said Kakashi and Hiruzen at the same time.

"Does any of you remember how we get here, or what happened last night?"

The two shook their heads no.

"Well, fuck…" muttered Nack "I got bad news…" said the immortal Jinchuriki.

"What is it?" asked Hiruzen forgetting the fact that he was still cross dressing.

Ignoring the urge to throw up at the sight of the Hokage Nack answered "we lost Obito, Genma, Asuma and Ibiki…" at that Kakashi stopped gaping and looked around confirming the fact.

"Uhm… what time is the wedding, again?" asked slightly nervous the copy-nin.

Uh oh…

Now that sentence really got Nack worried. Obito was supposed to marry today at six in the afternoon if he remembered correctly and not only Nack was supposed to be the best man but Hiruzen was going to be the one to marry Rin and Obito…

Nack looked to the sun and calculated the hour in his mind "I'd say it's about ten in the morning…" said Nack.

"so we got around eight or so hours to find Obito and the rest and then get to the Hokage tower for that dumbass to marry Rin…" said Kakashi, before he looked at Hiruzen and nearly vomited again at the sight, he hadn't looked at the Hokage before, so he quickly turned around and spoke "I think that you should go home, Hokage-sama… we will look for Obito and the others and if we are late you could gain us some time to get there…"

Agreeing to Kakashi's plan the Hokage stood up and he was about to shunshin out of there when he spoke "as a warning… either of you mention this to anyone and I'll have you doing D-ranked missions for five years…" with that the Hokage disappeared in a swirl of leaf and Nack and Kakashi were left there with a still sleeping Gai.

As soon as the Hokage was gone Nack and Kakashi broke down laughing their asses off, remembering what the Hokage looked like. Five minutes later they had finally stopped laughing and Nack spoke.

"*chuckle* we *chuckle* we should really go… only kami knows where the rest of the guys are and we have to find them, especially Obito, as soon as we can or…" Nack didn't want to even think what would happen if they didn't made it on time.

"Agreed" said Kakashi before he looked at himself "where are my clothes anyway?"

"Beats me…"

"Whatever… I'll just steal some clothes from a shop later…" muttered the copy-nin nonchalantly "where should we start searching?" asked the Hatake.

"Hm… I think we should start from akaichiku town… after all being there is one of the last things I remember…" Kakashi nodded and Nack turned around to start making his way down the Hokage Mountain when Kakashi spoke again.

"Shouldn't we wake Gai up?" asked the last Hatake gesturing to their naked and sleeping comrade.

"Nah… if he hasn't woken up by now, then he won't wake up for quite a while…" said Nack before he added "besides… I don't think he would be of much help anyway…"

Kakashi nodded in agreement and with that the two of them made their way down the mountain at a relaxed pace as they still had a slight headache and felt rather dizzy form all the drinking and kami knows what, that they had done last night.

One thing was sure in Nack's mind… they were in for quite the adventure…

* * *

><p>Current Character Stats (out of 5):<p>

**Nack Jackson:**

**Ninjutsu: **5

**Taijutsu: **5

**Genjutsu: **3

**Intelligence: **3.5

**Strength: **4.5

**Speed: **4

**Stamina: **5

**Hand-seals: **4.5

**Total: **34.5

**(Special) Fuuinjutsu: **5

**Zabuza Momochi:**

**Ninjutsu: **4.5

**Taijutsu: **4.5

**Genjutsu: **2.5

**Intelligence: **3

**Strength: **4

**Speed: **4

**Stamina: **4

**Hand-seals: **4

**Total: **30.5

**Team Gai:**

**Maito Gai:**

**Ninjutsu: **3

**Taijutsu: **5

**Genjutsu: **3

**Intelligence: **3

**Strength: **5

**Speed: **5

**Stamina: **5

**Hand-seals: **2.5

**Total: **31.5

**Tenten:**

**Ninjutsu: **2.5

**Taijutsu: **2.5

**Genjutsu: **1.5

**Intelligence: **2

**Strength: **1

**Speed: **3

**Stamina: **1.5

**Hand-seals: **2

**Total: **16

**(Special) marksman skills: **4.5

**Rock Lee:**

**Ninjutsu: **0.5

**Taijutsu: **3.5

**Genjutsu: **0.5

**Intelligence: **1.5

**Strength: **3

**Speed: **4

**Stamina: **3

**Hand-seals: **1

**Total: **17

**Neji Hyuuga:**

**Ninjutsu: **2.5

**Taijutsu: **3.5

**Genjutsu: **2

**Intelligence: **2.5

**Strength: **2.5

**Speed: **3

**Stamina: **2

**Hand-seals: **3

**Total: **21

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **so next chapter is a big one, featuring the bridge battle along with the first fight between nack and kiseichu... DUN DUN DUN... what will happen? i don't know! and neither will you unless you leave a fucking review! muahahahahahahaha...

but seriously now... i'm getting rather discouraged about the fact that it looks like nobody likes the story and i'm actually thinking that, depending on how this chapter does, i will be ending this story once i finish the wave arc, which would be sad but, then again is more sad to write a story and not getting any comment about how you are doing it, wheter you are good at it or you are wrong about something.

remember to vote for the type of pairing and... that would be all... blackwolfXI says: you shall not drink... water...see ya!

**read&review people**

**Next: chapter14 "cold heart, heated rage"**


End file.
